Read the Fine Print
by Sweetmel78
Summary: Dante is still a cop and trying to take down Sonny. Lulu does not know the truth about him. They enter a marriage of convince. Will he be able to tell her the truth before she finds out on her own?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is my first Lante fic so please be kind!

Dante is still a cop and trying to take down Sonny. Lulu does not know the truth about him, so she's going to be calling him Dominic as the rest of the people in Port Charles.

Chapter 1:

Dante sat on a bench on the docks after his meeting with Ronnie in the laundry mat. Ronnie said that the evidence that he compiled so far wasn't enough and he had to get more and soon so that they will be able to arrest Sonny. Dante was glad that he had more time to collect evidence that meant one good thing too. He was going to spend more time in Port Charles hopefully he'll get to know the beautiful, feisty blond named Lulu Spencer better.

"You look deep in thought."

Dante turned to see Lulu descend the stairs. She looked like a vision only wearing a navy blue dress. "Just thinking," he said.

She approached the bench. "May I join you?"

"Please." Dante scooted over to make room on the bench for Lulu.

"So what were you thinking about?" Lulu asked him.

"Oh," Dante sighed. "I was just trying to figure out a good way to finally get your phone number."

Lulu laughed. "You know you could actually ask me for it."

"Will you give me your actual number or will it be a number for your favorite pizza place?" Dante said.

"I wouldn't reveal my favorite pizza place to anyone, Dominic" Lulu said.

"I'm not just anyone," Dante protested. "Did I hallucinate that kiss you gave me outside the Haunted Star?"

"It was the only way to get you to shut up."

Dante laughed he dangled his arm behind the bench. "Well, I knew that you couldn't resist me."

"I don't know about that."

"Seriously Lulu, why don't you go out with me?" Dante asked. "I know a little place that has the best-"

"Okay fine. I'll go out with you."

Dante was not expecting that. He expected her to give up a fight. "Are you really accepting?"

"Yeah I am so you can stop all your cheesy pick-up lines."

Dante gave her the once over and cleared his throat. "This is a classic but… your father must be a baker because you have a nice set of buns."

Despite herself, Lulu laughed. "Okay. I guess I'll see you later."

"Don't I get your number?" Dante asked as Lulu got up from the bench.

"You are resourceful Dominic. You'll find away to get it."

Dante watched as Lulu walked away and let out a deep sigh. He was in Port Charles to do a job and all he could think of was a way for him to get her phone number.

Dante woke up in his room above Kelly's the next morning. Thankfully his room had a phone book but unfortunately Lulu's phone number wasn't listed. He shut the book in frustration. To make matters worse there was no Spencers listed in the phonebook at all, like Lulu they must have unlisted phone numbers as well.

She wouldn't have made it that easy for him. He knew where she worked Crimson magazine. That is where he was going to begin.

As soon as Dante descended the stairs to the restaurant below he saw one of Lulu's brothers sitting at a table drinking a cup of coffee obviously waiting for him. "Mr. Perelli, I need to speak with you." Lucky rose to his feet. There was an incident that had to do with one of Sonny's warehouses. You need to come down to the station for some questions."

Dante sighed. He did have several alibis for the night before one was Ronnie and the other one was Lucky's little sister. "What time did the incident happen?"

"Why?" Lucky questioned. "Did you do it?"

Dante crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not answering any questions without my lawyer present."

"Let's wait for Diane down at the PCPD then." Lucky took Dante by the arm and led him outside.

In the PCPD, Dante was sitting on a chair that was beside Lucky's desk. He noticed there was a rolodex beside Lucky's desk phone. Do people really have rolodex in the day of cell phones? Dante wondered as he scooted the rolodex towards him. Lucky would have his sister's entire list of phone numbers in there.

Dante reached the L's and quickly went through them trying to find Lulu's elusive phone number.

"Uh-hmm."

Someone behind him cleared their throat. Dante turned it was Lucky.

"Looking for something?" Lucky asked as he took a seat behind his desk. He reached for the rolodex just as Dante saw "Lulu" on top of the card he was about to look at.

Dante bit back his sigh of frustration. "Well Detective Spencer, You brought me here and had me waiting for awhile. I got bored."

"So you decided to look through my phone numbers, why?"

Dante shrugged. "There are no magazines laying around."

"This is a police station not a doctor's office," Lucky grumbled.

"Why am I even here? You have no proof that I was there."

"Mr. Perelli I hope that you didn't answer any question without me present," Diane Miller said as she sauntered in her designer heels and briefcase.

"Nah Miss Miller, I was just telling the good detective that he is lacking good reading materials in the waiting room," Dante answered, sitting back in his seat.

"Why is my client even here, Detective Spencer? Do you have any proof that he was where you claim him to be and what time did this alleged incident happen?"

"Last night around seven thirty-"

Dante grinned. He was with Lulu at that time. Lucky is not going to like his answer. "Detective Spencer, I do actually have an alibi for the time in question."

Lucky arched an eyebrow. "Really and whom will that person be? Max and Milo?"

"No actually It's your little sister," Dante said with a huge smile on his face.

"Lulu?" Lucky asked surprised. "What were you doing with my sister?"

Diane cleared her throat. "Why don't you give her a call and find out? The quicker she can say that she was with my client the quicker that Mr. Perelli can get out of here."

Lucky sighed as he pulled out his cell phone. He looked through his contacts and pressed a button. "Hey Lu, it's me. Can you come down to the station right now? I need to clear something up. Thanks I'll see you soon."

He hung up and placed the phone in his pocket much to Dante's dismay. He was hoping to get his hands on the phone to get Lulu's phone number.

"Okay, Lulu is on her way. She'll be here soon."

"Good then I can make the designer handbag sale that I was going to before I was called in," Diane chimed in.

Ten minutes later, Lulu came in the PCPD she was wearing a red strapless dress with a black sweater over it. Just the sight of her took Dante's breath away.

"Lulu thank you for coming in," Lucky greeted her.

"It sounded important." Lulu's gaze fell on Dante and Diane. "What's going on?"

"Mr. Perelli has stated that he was with you around seven thirty last night. Is that true?" Lucky asked his sister.

"Yeah we ran into each other and had a conversation," Lulu answered truthfully.

"Good!" Diane said. "Set my client free because he has an alibi."

Lucky turned towards Dante. "You are free to go, Mr. Perelli. And please keep my little sister out of your life of crime."

"Yeah, well we'll see." Dante answered as he and Diane left.

Lulu watched as the disappeared through the door. "Can I go now?" Lulu asked. "I still have to get Kate a latte or she's going to explode."

"You may go," Lucky said. "And Lesley Lu, stay away from that guy. He's bound to get you killed."

Lulu just nodded. "I have to get Kate that latte. Give the boys a kiss for me."

Lucky said he would and he embraced his sister. "Take care sis, and again stay away from Dominic."

Dante got off the floor that the Crimson's offices were. Maxie was at her desk trying to answer the ringing phone. "Crimson please hold. Crimson please hold. Damn it! Of all the days for Lulu to be called in for questioning is the day before the magazine goes to press!" She said to herself.

Lulu must be still held up at the coffee place, Dante thought as he looked down at the bouquet of flowers in his hands. He wanted to thank her in person.

Maxie looked up. "Oh its you. I thought it was Lulu."

"She said something about getting lattes or something at the station," Dante explained, looking over at Lulu's empty desk.

"I wouldn't wait for her. We have a lot of work to do," Maxie said as she reached for the ringing phone. "You should give her a call."

If only it was that simple, Dante thought.

Then a light bulb went off. "I had to get a new phone. The other one… never mind I lost all of my numbers. Can you…"

Maxie franticly wrote on a Post-it and handed it to him. "There that is her cell phone and our landline. You better leave before Kate gets back."

Dante tried to contain his smile as he looked down at Lulu's phone number. He went to her desk and placed the flowers on her desk. "I'll be going. Tell her thanks. She'll know what I mean."

"Whatever…"

Dante went to the elevator and as the doors closed he felt like he held the Golden Ticket in his hands. He got her number and now she has to go out with him like she promised. 

Lulu returned to the office carrying a container that held three lattes one for each of them. Maxie sat at her desk on the computer. "You know, you brother called you in at a real good time," she grumbled.

"Why?" Lulu said, handing Maxie a latte.

"The phones would stop ringing and someone dropped by to see you. He left you some flowers." Maxie nodded towards Lulu's desk.

"Flowers?" Lulu turned around to see a bouquet of pink and white roses on top of her desk.

"Dante said 'thank you' and you would know what he means," Maxie added.

Lulu smiled as she picked up the bouquet. The flowers were really sweet maybe she should give in and actually give Dominic her phone number.

"Is that a smile?" Maxie asked. "You are really into this guy aren't you?"

"I'm going to find a vase to put these flowers in," Lulu said changing the subject. "Enjoy the latte."

After the long day at work Lulu and Maxie went to Jake's to unwind. They sat at the bar and Coleman came over to them as they took a seat at the bar.

"Hey ladies what can I get for you?" he as he sauntered over to them.

"Margaritas!" Lulu exclaimed.

"And an extra shot of tequila!" Maxie added.

Lulu shook her head. "No tequila shots."

"Tequila is in the margaritas, sweetie," Coleman said as he mixed the drinks and set the drinks in front of them.

"I know that. Drinking tequila straight on the other hand is an entirely different matter."

"Why is that?"

The voice behind them sounded vaguely familiar. They turned around to see Dante smiling his megawatt smile at and only Lulu.

"Dominic," Lulu said. "Thanks for the flowers."

"You got them and the message?"

"You are welcome."

Coleman leaned over the bar. "What can I get for you, bud?"

"A beer."

"Right on." Coleman handed Dante a beer to him.

"Oh! Look at the time!" Maxie squealed. "I forgot I'm meeting Spinelli at Kelly's right now! Enjoy the drink Lulu!"

Maxie jumped from the bar stool and darted towards the door. "Bye Coleman!"

Lulu watched her fleeing friend in shock. She hoped that Maxie at least would be a buffer between Dante and herself.

"I can't believe she did that. She left me alone and with the bar tab!"

Dante reached across the bar and took Maxie's untouched drink. "Why don't you make the most of it and join me at a table?"

Lulu took her drink and joined Dante at a nearby table. "Are you going to tell me why I was summoned to the PCPD to be your alibi today?"

"Are you going to tell me that you are willing to drink a margarita that has tequila in it but not a straight tequila shot?" Dante returned.

"I was kidnapped and forced to drink a bottle of tequila at gunpoint," Lulu said as she took a sip of one of the margaritas.

Dante looked at her and laughed. "No really…." He trailed off. "Wait you are serious?"

Lulu nodded. "I am."

Now Dante was intrigued. "No wonder your brother is so over-protective of you."

"Lucky doesn't know. My family didn't even noticed I was missing. Wait Dillion my step-brother actually noticed. I think he actually went to Lucky and tried to report me missing. Lucky blew him off."

Dante's grip on his beer bottle tightened. "This is a lot to digest. Why don't you start at the beginning, Lulu?"

"Oh wrong place wrong time. Ran into someone that some bad guys were looking for and they took me along too. They locked us in a warehouse. They wanted our deaths to look like an accident…"

"So they forced you to drink tequila at gunpoint?" Dante finished. "I can see why you would be turned off drinking the stuff straight."

He had to admit, Lulu Spencer was getting more and more interesting the more he got to know her.

"Yeah well, who wouldn't be turned off?" Lulu took another sip of her drink.

"How did you get out of there?"

"Well after the first bottle the person I was held with and I were pretty buzzed. He provided a distraction while I made a mad dash to the door I made it outside for like a few seconds yelled for help before they found me a dragged me back."

"You went kicking and screaming?" Dante asked.

"The thug threw me over his shoulder and carried me back. Then they brought in the second bottle. I told them that I wasn't going to drink it to make them feel better when they threw me off the docks or what else they planned for me."

"Then what happened?" Dante asked.

"Well for starters they made the person I was held with get on his knees and they pointed a gun to the back of his head and told me I better drink up or they will kill him in front of me. So I drank." Lulu finished her drink and reached for Maxie's.

"You just can't leave that story like that. How did you get out of there?" Dante drained the last of his beer and motioned to Coleman that he would like another.

"Apparently someone heard my screams and alerted Sonny," Lulu shrugged. "But someone else came first and I wasn't about to go down without a fight, I hid behind the door. I hit the person over the head with one of the empty bottles of tequila and knocked him out cold."

Dante laughed. "Who was it? Max or Milo?"

Lulu remained quiet and didn't answer.

"It wasn't one of them?" He asked. "Now I'm dying to know. Who did you knock out cold?"

"Why am I even telling you this?" Lulu asked. "I hardly even know you."

"I'm trying to know you better," Dante smiled at her. "So who did you knockout cold? Not Jason. It had to be one of the other guys that Sonny has."

Dante looked at her and the smile on Lulu's face said that it wasn't another of Sonny's men. "No way! You knocked Jason Morgan out cold? And you were drunk off your ass?"

Lulu held her hands up. "In Jason's defense, he just been shot and wasn't one hundred percent."

"But still, not many people can say they took Jason out and live to tell about it."

Lulu looked over at the pool table that just cleared out. "Want to play some pool, Dominic?"

Dante grinned. "Like on the night we first met? I just hope your brothers will stay away this time. 

Lulu got her drink and walked to the pool table she handed Dante a cue. "I can take care of myself, Dom."

"Is that what that little story about?" Dante took the cue and began to set up the balls. "That you can handle yourself?"

"Take what you want for it."

Dante finished the setting up. "What should we play for?"

Lulu laughed. "You are not getting my number that way, Dom."

"Oh who says I don't already have your number?" Dante returned. "Ladies first."

"Really?" Lulu said as she readied her first shot. "Then why haven't you called me yet?"

Suddenly there was a ringing sound coming from her purse. She reached her phone.

"Hey Lulu, I don't consider this our first date," Dante's voice said through the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

Lulu hung up the phone and turned around. Dante grinned as he hung up his phone.

"How did you get my number, Dom?" she asked, setting her phone back down. "Did you get yourself arrested so you could look through my brother's numbers?"

"You told me to be resourceful and I was." Dante put his phone back in his pocket. "Now I have your number. We can go out on that date you promised me."

Lulu reached for the cue stick. "Okay, Dominic, what do you have planned?"

She lined up her first shot and knocked a few striped balls in the pockets. "You got colored. And it's your shot."

"I'll pick you up at seven-thirty tomorrow night and wear something nice." Dante said as he lined up his shot.

"Are you going to tell me how you got my number?" Lulu asked again.

Dante shook his head. "Nope. Maybe I'll tell you on our date tomorrow night."

The next day went like a blur for Lulu. Work was crazy busy the phones kept ringing and Kate demanded a latte every hour on the hour. By the time she got home, Lulu was tired but also excited about her first date with Dante.

He told her to wear something nice. That was it. Nice? Nice can mean many things! Lulu thought as she tore her closet to shreds trying to find the perfect outfit to wear.

Then she found it, an emerald green strapless knee length dress. Now she had the dress to where, she wondered where Dante was going to take her on their first date.

At seven-thirty on the dot, there was a knock on the door. Lulu went to answer it. Dante was standing in the hallway wearing a suit and tie. "Wow," he breathed. "You look great!"

"Thank you." Lulu stepped aside to let him in.

Dante surveyed the living room of Lulu's apartment. He never pictured her apartment to be so girly. "You decorating…"

"It's all Maxie's doing." Lulu reached for her clutch. "So where are we going?"

Dante found her coat draped over the loveseat and helped her put it on. "Oh, it's a surprise."

Dante's surprise was to take Lulu out to the fanciest restaurant in Port Charles that put the Metro Court to shame. They were the only people in the restaurant. Dante must have bought out the place for the night.

"Wow," Lulu said as the waiter pushed in her seat and placed her cloth napkin on her lap and handed her and Dante menus and the wine list.

"What did you expect, burgers at Kelly's?" Dante asked as another waiter filled their glasses with water.

"Truthfully, I didn't know what expect," Lulu said.

Dante scanned the wine list and motioned to the waiter that he was ready to order.

"What did you order?" Lulu asked as she took a sip of her water. "What did you do, buy out the place for the night? That must have cost a lot of money."

"Only the best for you Lulu," Dante said with his eyes twinkling.

Lulu felt a blush creeping across her cheeks. She flipped open the menu. "I've always wanted to try this place but you need to place your reservation like a year in advance, even throwing the Crimson name didn't carry any weight… wait a second…they are under Sonny's protection, right? Is that how you got the place for us, Dominic?"

Us, she used the word us. Dante thought happily. He was wearing her down and he liked it.

"A gentleman never tells."

The waiter reappeared with Dante's wine selection a Chardonnay. The waiter opened the bottle and pour a little into Dante's glass for his approval. Dante took a sip. "It's great." The waiter poured Dante a glass of wine then Lulu before setting the bottle in the middle of the table. "Sir, we have some wonderful specials." "We'll take two," Dante said. The waiter nodded and left to put their order in. "You don't even know what it is," Lulu said as she picked up her wine glass and took a sip. "Wow, this wine is good." "And you doubt my taste?" Dante reached across table to take her hand in his. "After this night, Lulu I hope you'll see me differently."

They had gotten the goat cheese and tomato appetizer that they spread across some toasted baguette bread. Their entrees turn out to be a grilled fig and Prosciutto pasta. Which Lulu had to admit was delicious. She was glad that Dante ordered for her.

The dinner conversation was better than Dante could have hoped for. He had learned so much about her. How she beat up the biggest bully in elementary school when he was picking on her. The boy's parents threw a major fit about the fight and threatened to have Lulu expelled. The school wasn't able to reach Lulu's grandmother so they contacted the second person on Lulu's contact list- Lulu's cousin Carly and her husband. As soon as Sonny entered the principals' office, the parents backed off on their threats and the bully left Lulu for the remainder of their schooling.

Dante hated lying to Lulu about who he really was but the stories he told her over dinner was the god's honest truth.

"I know this place has the best tiramisu but there is a place near the docks that have killer cannolis and the best gelato this side of New York City," Dante said as the waiter cleared their empty plates. "So what do you say? Want to head out and get some cannolis and gelato?"

"This so good!" Lulu exclaimed with her mouthful of pistachio gelato. He had bought her some cannolis as well. They decided to take a walk along the docks to work off all the calories that they had consumed.

She had already eaten her cannolis on their way back. She caught him looking at her as he took a bite from his chocolate gelato. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing just that you are so beautiful, Lulu," Dante said.

"Keep talking like that and…" she trailed off.

He caught her arm, pulling her to him. "And what? I like the way you were going there."

"Not on a first date," Lulu said shaking his head.

"Oh?" Dante asked, pulling her even closer their faces were inches away. "Do you do this on the first date?"

His lips crashed down on hers. The cups of gelato fell from their hands on to the docks as the kiss got more passionate.

Suddenly behind them was the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking….

Chapter 5:

Dante turned around, ushering Lulu behind him to protect her. In front of him he stared down a barrel of a gun wielded by a ski mask wearing man.

Dante raised his hands up. "You really don't want to do this. You should leave now."

The masked man smiled underneath his ski mask. "I know you work for Sonny Corinthos."

"Then you should know what Sonny is capable of," Dante reasoned. Behind him, he felt Lulu shutter in fear.

"I don't give a damn about what Sonny is capable of," the man seethed.

"Let us go and we'll not say anything," Dante said.

"I doubt that's going happen considering Miss Spencer's connections to the mob kingpin of Port Charles," the mask wearing man stated. "Sonny knows all. He's like Santa Claus."

Behind him, Dante felt Lulu stiffen. The masked man knew Lulu. He knew her connections to Sonny. Dante's blood began to boil. If anything happened to her because of this punk he wouldn't know what to do. He just got her to notice him. Hell, he knew if he got Lulu hurt Sonny himself would kill him.

Without thinking Dante sprang forward, surprising their would be attacker, knocking him off balance. The gun fell out of masked man's hand and fell on to the docks.

"Run!" Dante shouted towards Lulu as he ducked the blow from the other man.

Lulu remained glued to where she was standing. Dante and the other man got into it, throwing punches and the man knocked Dante to the ground. Dante crawled to the gun and pointed it in the direction of the man. "Don't make me do this," Dante said.

The man laughed as he advanced on Dante. Feeling that he has no other choice Dante shot at the man. He hit him in the shoulder but he kept coming. Dante then shot the man in the chest and then finally the man fell to the ground.

He heard a soft gasp. He looked over to realize that Lulu didn't run at all. He dropped the gun and jumped up. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her tremble in his arm. He felt her tears through his shirt. He held her tight not caring what somebody might see. Dante just cared about Lulu.

"It's going to be okay," Dante whispered into her hair, and then he kissed the top of her head.

"What the hell?"

Dante looked up just as Sonny and Jason came on the docks. "What happened here Dominic?" Sonny demanded as he saw the body prone on the ground blood oozing out of it.

Jason bent down to feel for a pulse. "Nothing. He's gone."

"I had no other choice," Dante said as Lulu held on to him for dear life.

"Did Lulu see…" Sonny trailed off. "Leave now, Dominic. Jason and I will take care of this. Take Lulu back to my place and stay put. We'll have to deal with this later."

Dante looked down at Lulu's tear stained face. He knew he had no other choice. He had to protect her.

"Okay." He took Lulu's hand in his. "Let's go, Lulu. I promise you I will not leave your side."

Max opened the door and ushered them inside. "Boss called. He'll be here as soon as he can."

Dante nodded as he led Lulu to the sofa. He helped her sit down. "Max can you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure thing. Keep an eye on her. Don't let her out of your sight," Max said remembering the time that he and his brother Milo had to keep an eye on her and Lulu shimmied down the drainpipe to get away.

"I won't." Dante squeezed Lulu's hand.

Lulu didn't say a word since the shooting on the docks. She at least stopped crying.

"Lulu?" Dante ventured. "Talk to me. Please. That is not how I wanted out first date to end."

Lulu laughed. "It was a pretty good date until the end."

"At last she speaks," Dante said as Max came in with a bottle of water for Lulu.

"Thanks, Max." Lulu took the bottle.

"And Dante? If she has to use the restroom go with her or she's liable to climb down the trellis."

"Climb down the trellis?" Dante asked Lulu. "Where did he come up with that?"

"I did it before. Sonny wasn't too happy," Lulu admitted.

Dante was going to respond when he heard the door slam. Sonny and Jason came back.

"Hey Lulu, are you okay?" Sonny asked softly.

Lulu nodded. "I'm okay."

"We have a problem; someone heard the gunshots and reported it to the PCPD. My moles in the police department have the descriptions of possible witnesses of you two from the people you may have passed on the docks."

Lulu cleared her throat. "What are you saying Sonny?"

"What I am saying is Lulu, a wife can't testify against her husband. My jet is waiting on the tarmac. You two are going to go to Vegas to get married tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: In this fic, Lulu and Maxie are not roommates. Lulu has a small house to herself.

Chapter 3:

_Married_.

Sonny wanted them to get married so that Lulu wouldn't be compelled to testify against him. Dante thought as he settled in his plush seat on Sonny's jet. Lulu was sitting on the sofa across from him with a blanket draped around her shoulders. She had a can of soda-pop in her hand and looking out the plane's window.

Dante sighed. He wanted to get married and have kids some day, not like this. He thought for a second that he needed to tell Lulu the truth that they didn't have to get married. He could tell her the truth that he was a cop sent into town to bring Sonny's organization down.

But that would blow his cover sky-high and put his case and life in some serious jeopardy.

Dante sighed again. He was truly between a rock and a hard place. If only he could get away and call his commanding officer to figure out what he needs to do.

On the far side of the plane, Sonny was on the phone talking rapidly while Max and Milo were playing a game of cards. Jason was on the phone with Spinelli who was hacking into the PCPD server to see what they had so far on the unidentified man that tried to kill Dante and Lulu.

"Lulu," Dante as he joined her on her sofa. "Are you okay with this? If you aren't…"

"Don't. You work for Sonny, Mac and Lucky aren't going to believe that this was self-defense," Lulu reasoned. "It's the only way to keep you out of jail."

Sonny hung up his phone and went over to where Lulu and Dante were sitting. "Hey Lulu, do you want to talk about what happened this evening?"

Lulu nodded. "I'm ready."

Lulu explained what happened after dinner on the docks.

"He must have been following you for awhile," Sonny reasoned. "And you said that he knew Dante worked for me and your family's connection to me?"

"Is Spinelli finding out who the punk was?" Dante asked, squeezing Lulu's hand.

"Yeah he did." Jason came over to them. "He was just identified as Walter Greene. He was a high-ranking solider for the Santos family down in Miami."

Alarm bells went off in Dante's head, Alfonso Santos was a very dangerous Cuban refugee that been running the Miami underworld with imitation and fear. Anyone that went up against him was lucky to have their body found. He was known to behind massive shipments of drugs and weapons. He must want to expand his territory. Check that Santos must want to take over Sonny's territory and his shipping lanes to Canada to expand.

"Santos sent Greene to scare Lulu? Why?" Dante asked. "Just because she has close ties to your family?" Dante asked.

"She's also connected to the PCPD because of her brother Lucky," Sonny added. "If something happens to Lulu both my organization and the police department are going to be distracted enough for him to move in and try to take over."

"So this guy Santos is smart," Lulu said.

"Stop thinking that way," Jason said. "Besides we are landing. A car will be waiting for us to take you to the Little White Chapel. Don't worry Lulu, we'll be there for you every step of the way."

Meanwhile back in Port Charles, Lucky returned from the crime scene from the docks. Mac handed him a file. "As you know they identified the man as Walter Greene and he's a hired gun for the Santos' out of Miami."

"What I don't know?" Lucky asked as he took the file from Mac.

"That is some surveillance video stills of buildings near the docks. I don't know why the docks aren't under They show a couple nearby shortly before the shots were reported."

"That's great! They might have seen something! Have they been identified…" Lucky trailed off as he looked at the picture of Lulu and Dante eating gelato.

"Lulu. Where is she? Are the uniforms bringing her in? If not I'll do it myself."

"I was hoping that you'd know. I've sent uniforms to her place and she wasn't there."

Lucky reached for his phone and dialed Lulu's number. "Straight to voicemail," he grumbled. "Hey Lulu, its Lucky call me when you get this message. The boys miss their Aunt and they want to see you. Bye."

"Good, don't tip her off."

Lulu stared at her reflection in the mirror. Sonny had bought her a fancy wedding dress. She almost snorted when she saw the price tag. Why was he buying her such an expensive dress for a marriage of convince?

Lulu thought that if she ever got married her family was going to be there even the bickering Quatermaines. Now she was alone in a strange city about to marry a man that she hardly knew.

There was a knock at the door Sonny stuck his head in. "You ready Lulu?"

"I guess," she said.

"Don't worry Lulu. I spoke to Carly. She's already planning something big for you at the Metro Court when we get back," Sonny assured her.

"I'm just thinking what my family is going to say. They are going to think that Dominic got me pregnant. Then they are going to wonder why I didn't marry Dillion when he got me pregnant."

"Don't worry about it. They will think what they want to think." Sonny held out his arm. "Let's go. Dominic is waiting. And since your dad isn't here, I was wondering if I could walk you down the aisle in his place?"

Lulu took his arm. "I would be honored."

They were about to enter when one of the workers stopped them. "Ms. Spencer, you forgot to sign the marriage license. It would only be a second then I'll have the groom to be sign it as well."

Sonny handed Lulu a pen and signed her name to the legal document.

"I'll get this to the groom to be as soon as possible."

"Just to let you know, I have my people looking for a house for you and Dominic. I know you have a place of your own but let's face it, your house is too small for two people."

Lulu laughed. "That's true. Let's get this show on the road."

The worker came over to Dante. "You need to sign this to make the marriage legal."

A light bulb went off in Dante's head. He looked at the marriage license and quickly made some changes and initialed where he did. At the bottom of the page instead of signing the name he was going by he signed his god-given name: Dante Angelo Falconari.

Dante watched as the priest came into the chapel. He had to tell him not to call him the name that was on the marriage license but the name he was going by.

"Hey padre, can I have a word with you?" he asked, looking around to make sure that they were alone.

The older man laughed. "Not having cold feet are you, son?"

"No!" Dante cried. "That's the last thing! I just want to know what I say stays between you and me."

"Yes my son. My church maybe unusual as well as my flock of worshippers but whatever you say to me stays with me and the Lord."

Dante let out a sigh of relief. "Good there is something important that I need to tell you."

Dante waited at the altar with Max and Milo as his groomsmen. Jason stood on the other side still wearing his black t-shirt under is leather jacket as Lulu's person of honor. He looked back at the priest, Dante told him that he signed his given name on the legal documents but the priest needs to call him Dominic during the ceremony. The priest told him that he needed to be truthful with Lulu as soon as possible before it blows up in his face.

Dante knew that he had tell Lulu the truth sooner rather than later. But right now he was busy getting married to the girl that he had fallen for the moment they had met at Jake's all those months ago. Now he just had to convince her about his feelings for her were truly genuine and hoped that she felt the same way about him.

The _Wedding March_ started and the doors opened. Lulu stood on the far end wearing the most beautiful off the shoulder wedding dress he had ever seen. The mere sight of her took his breath away. Sonny led her down the aisle as if he was given as own daughter away. From his past conversations with Sonny Dante knew that Sonny thought as Lulu as his daughter. He had known her since she was in the womb. Sonny even said that he took Luke out for cigars and brandy when Luke found out that he was going to be a father again.

Once Sonny and Lulu had reached altar, Sonny passed off Lulu to Dante, taking his place next to Jason. The priest cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today to join Lesley Lu and Dominic in holy matrimony. Marriage shouldn't be taken lightly." The priest eyed Dante. "I understand that the bride and groom had written their own vows. Lesley Lu, you may begin your vows."

Lulu took Dante's hands in hers. "Dominic, ever since you came into my life spouting the cheesiest pick-up lines I ever heard you had me intrigued. I may have fought it pretty hard but eventually you found your way into my heart and you made me love what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I trust what I do not know yet."

Dante felt tears well up in his eyes. Lulu was saying the sweetest things to him and she wasn't even using his real name. He hated lying to her. Dante cleared his throat. "Lulu, I knew the first day I saw you at Jake's that I had to talk to you. I had to know you. There was something that drew me to you and let's face it I chased you until I finally caught you. Thank you for letting me catch you."

"Do you Lesley Lu take Dominic to be your husband?" the priest asked.

Lulu wiped a tear from her eye. "I do."

"Do you Dominic take Lesley Lu to be your wife?"

"I do."

Max handed Dante the rings. Dante slipped the ring on her as she did the same to him. Dante then pulled Lulu into a tender kiss as the priest announced them. "Let me introduce Mr. and Mrs. Dominic Perelli."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the confusion that this fic may have caused. Sonny doesn't know that Dante is a cop or his son either does Lulu. The only person that knows that 'Dominic' is really Dante are Ronnie and Olivia when she does show up in my fic.

Chapter 4:

Lulu slept on the plane ride back. Dante covered her with a blanket and moved to the other side of the plane. He looked down at his gold wedding ban on his left hand. He got married. That is going to be a big adjustment. Now they had to make their marriage to look real for everyone in town. That means that they have to live together.

Dante knew his room above Kelly's was too small for the two of them. He knew where she lived, a small two-bedroom house. One of those bedrooms Lulu had converted to a closet that left one bedroom. Again too small for the two of them, as soon as they landed they needed to find a new place to live.

Sonny went over to sit next to him. "My people found you two a place to live. It's bigger than Lulu's house and your apartment. You just need to pack up your stuff and move in there and stay here until this blows over."

Dante watched a sleeping Lulu. "And how long is that going to be?"

Dante hoped that it was going to be awhile because he had known for a long time that he has fallen for Lulu and he hoped that she left the same way about him.

"As long as it takes," Sonny said.

Back in Port Charles, Lucky took statements from the gelato store worker that was a block away from the crime scene. She described the costumers that came in around the time at the shooting. She had described Lulu and Dante to a tee. She even remembered what kind of gelato that they had ordered. It was the exact type of gelato that was found by the crime scene unit on the docks close to the body last night.

Lulu must have seen something. Now no one should find her. That meant one of two things: something bad has happened to Lulu or Sonny was somehow protecting Lulu.

Lucky hoped that sonny was protecting Lulu. There was one way to find out. Lucky needed to pay Sonny a visit.

Dante carried a still sleeping Lulu into her small house. He set her on the sofa. Sonny's people already been in there, boxes were labeled and stacked everywhere. He leaned close to make sure she was sleeping before he pulled out his cell phone and stepped into kitchen to make a phone call.

Dante noticed that he had many missed phone calls from Ronnie's disposable cell phone for the week.

"Took your sweet time getting back to me," Ronnie said when he picked up.

"Sorry man. I have been very busy."

"Meet me at the place in five minutes we have a lot to talk about."

Dante looked at a sleeping Lulu; he found a piece of paper and a pen, leaving her a quick note.

A few minutes later Dante reached the Laundromat. Ronnie was pacing when he entered. "Where have you been? We have a serious problem here!"

"I know. Santos is making a play for Sonny's-"

Ronnie stared at him. "And how do you know this?"

"I was on the docks last night… I wasn't alone."

"And who is this person that is a potential witness?" Ronnie asked.

"Lulu Spencer," Dante said.

"Lulu? The girl you had been chasing for the last few months? Did she finally agree to go on a date with you?" Ronnie grinned. "That's great man."

"It is not how I pictured the date ending."

"And how did it end?" Ronnie asked.

Dante explained what happened when he was confronted by Walter Greene and he had no choice but to shoot in self-defense.

"This is bad man. Santos will be out for blood Greene was one of his best soldiers."

"I know," Dante said softly. "I had no other choice."

"You should have called me. I would have…" Ronnie trailed off as he noticed the glint on Dante's left hand. "Wait that isn't what I think it is?"

"Sonny and Jason came to the docks practically a second after Greene hit the deck. They took charge of the situation. The next thing I knew I was on Sonny's jet on my way to Las Vegas."

"You married Lulu Spencer?"

It wasn't a question but Dante answered it anyway.

"I did. It was the only way to keep my cover and keep Lulu safe."

Ronnie tapped his finger on his chin. "Okay the good news is that little stunt in Vegas brought more charges for Sonny, obstruction of justice and impeding a police investigation to name a few."

"Look I don't care about that right now. What I care about it the impending mob war that is coming."

"Whatever you do, you and Lulu have to make this marriage look real. The PCPD already know that you two were on the docks around the time of the shooting. So far Detective Spencer has the lead but he may have to take himself off the case because it's connected to his little sister," Ronnie warned.

Dante nodded. "I will try to make it look as real as possible. In fact we are getting our own place."

"I advise you as much as you can be honest with your wife or its going to blow up in your face. If you really like her and think she can keep a secret you need to tell her who you really are. "

On his way to Sonny's house, Lucky went out of his way to pass Lulu's house. He noticed that the window was open. Lulu was back. He still needed to talk to her about what happened the night before. Lucky climbed on the porch and knocked on the door.

Lulu awoke to someone at her door. It took her a second to realize she was back in her house with boxes stacked everywhere. She looked down at her left hand. A diamond and gold wedding band caught the light. She had thought it was all a dream going to Las Vegas and elope to a man that she hardly knew.

She spotted the note that Dante left on her pillow when she got up. "_Went to get_ _food it's like the _Grapes of Wrath_ here be back soon_," she read aloud.

The knocking increased.

"Coming!" She shouted.

Lulu threw open the door. "Lucky, what are you doing here?"

"Hey sis," Lucky said as he pushed past her and into her place. He noticed the boxes instantly. "What are you moving? Why didn't you call me or Nik? He would have hired movers so you wouldn't have to lift a finger."

"The place was getting to small for me. I thought it would be a nice change to get a bigger place."

Lucky eyed Lulu suspiciously. "Lulu, the real reason why I stopped by is that we- meaning the PCPD- has video of you at a gelato place last night right before there was a shooting by the docks."

"Really?" Lulu asked.

She brushed her hair behind her ear. Lucky noticed the ring glinting in the early morning sunshine.

"Lesley Lu Spencer what the hell is this!" Lucky snatched her hand to get a better look at the ring.

"What do you think it is?"

Dante appeared in the doorway with a box of bagels and a coffee carrier in one hand. He held up his left hand showing his own ring. "We got married."

"_Married_?" Lucky repeated. "Married? Lulu you married this guy, _why_?"

Dante came into the room and set the bagels and coffee down on the coffee table. "Why do people get married, Lucky?" he asked, moving closer to Lulu. "Your sister had my heart the moment that we met that night at Jake's even if you and your brother beat the crap out of me."

If they had to make their marriage look real might as well start with one of her older brothers. Dante pulled Lulu close and gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

"Lulu seriously why did you marry this guy…" Lucky trailed off. "Wait a second; you must have seen something on the docks last night. And this is the way that Sonny cleaned it up. He forced you to marry Dominic so that you wouldn't have to testify against him in court, right?"

Lucky moved forward. "Come with me Lulu, let's call Alexis and she'll have this marriage annulled in no time-."

"Then I'll be forced to use Diane Miller to represent me. And who knows how long that those two will go at it in court. Your kids might be in college before this is resolved," Dante said. "We got married because…"

"Stop it right there," Lucky interrupted. "You need to tell the rest of the family and soon. The sooner the better, if they find out another way they will not be happy at all."

"We need to get settled in our new place then we'll tell everyone," Dante protested.

"No." Lucky shook his head. "That is not going to work. You two better be at the Quatermaines in an hour. I'll handle getting everyone there. You just need to show up and give your announcement. That is final."

Lucky turned, heading to the door. "I'll see you in an hour." He slammed it behind him.

Lulu stepped away from Dante. "That went well, Dom."

"Look at it this way; I get to meet the rest of your family."

"Why are we all here?" Edward grumbled, sitting on the sofa."I could be on a business call right now."

"I don't know Mr. Q, Lucky just called wanting all of us to be here." Alice handed him a drink.

"And Alice," Edward pointed towards Luke who was leaning against the fireplace. "Keep the good liquor away from Luke."

"Come on Alice!" Luke protested. "Who taught you how to play poker and beat Cook on a weekly basis?"

Tracy sighed as she drank her drink. "I can't imagine why Lucky would want all of us including a Cassadine and a Lovett in the room at the same time when there are sharp objects laying around."

Nikolas snorted. He had to admit there was a colorful list of characters all in a room together. All of them had no idea why they were gathered in one place.

"Something funny Cassadine?" Monica asked. "You are Lucky's brother any idea why would he summon us to be here in such short notice?"

Nikolas shrugged. "I don't have the foggiest idea."

"If he wants all the family together in one place where is he and where is Lulu?" Edward whined. "If the person who called the meeting isn't here, why should I be?"

"Sit down Daddy!" Tracy scolded. "What I think is that Lucky is trying to put on an intervention because Lulu is getting close to the thug Dominic. We are here to tell her that there are other men…better men out there."

"I should set her up on a job in Greece with my company," Nikolas offered. "She'll stay away from him that way."

"Unfortunately that might not work," Lucky said as he came in the room. "Thanks for coming on such short notice."

"What is this about Mate?" Ethan asked. "Is our little sister in some type of trouble?"

Lucky sighed. "You can say that…"

"Lucky wait." Lulu came in the room with Dante at her side.

"What is that reprobate doing in my house?" Edward demanded. "Alice show him out."

"With pleasure." Alice started towards Dante.

"It's my house!" Monica said. "Alan gave it to me. Wait a second Alice…let's see what brought them here."

"Yes I would want to know what brings Mr. Perelli by before Alice shows him to the door," Luke said. "If it has anything to do with my Cupcake, I'm all ears."

"If you want our permission to date her, fat chance of that the answer is hell no!" Tracy barked.

Dante couldn't bit back his laughter that made Tracy even irritated.

"Am I funny?" Tracy shouted. "What did I say that made you laugh?"

"I don't need your permission to date Lulu." Dante held up his and Lulu's hand. "We got married last night."

At the slit second after the words left Dante's lips the room erupted.

"Are you pregnant?" Tracy asked bluntly.

"I'm going to call Alexis and see if she can do something." Nikolas grabbed his phone and headed out the terrace.

"No I'm not pregnant," Lulu answered.

_Yeah, we didn't even have sex yet_, Dante thought to himself.

"Then why did you marry this…this degenerate?" Edward demanded. "Wait I see… you witnessed this…good-for-nothing mobster want to-be committing a crime and this is the way that Sonny handled it? You married his…"

"Is that true, Lulu?" Tracy demanded. "Did he force you to marry him?"

"_Listen_!" Lulu shouted causing the entire room to be quiet. "Look I married Dominic because I wanted to! I am not pregnant and I didn't see him commit any type of crime."

"So you suspect us that you married him because you love him?" Ethan said. "If that was true we all would have invited to the wedding and you wouldn't have been married by an Elvis impersonator! And we wouldn't have found that you got married this way."

"Look I am glad that you are all concerned about me. I am a grown woman I can make my own choices," Lulu said to all of them in the room.

"Not if your choices will get you killed!" Tracy said loudly. "You need to divorce this man the sooner the better."

"Okay you all said your piece. I'm out here." Lulu stormed out of the room.

Dante cleared his throat. "It was nice meeting all of you. We need to this again."

He ducked as several glasses were hurled his way.

"Your family is…" he said when they returned to her small house a few minutes later.

Most of the boxes were gone; Sonny must have found them a place to live at and moved most of Lulu's stuff to their new place. The sofa and coffee table remained in the living room.

"A handful?" Lulu finished. "Sorry, I should have warned you about them."

"They love you and they want what is best for you," Dante answered as he took a seat on the sofa. "I'm sorry that you hide to lie to them like that."

"Well if it keeps you out of jail."

Lucky headed to the PCPD where Mac was waiting for him. "Did you question your sister?"

"Tried but something bigger came up."

"What?" Mac demanded.

"She married Dominic Perelli last night in Las Vegas."

"Really?" Mac sighed. "That means she really did see something and Sonny is covering it up. We just need to prove it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Dante walked into Lulu's second bedroom that she converted into a large walk-in closet. She was packing up some of her more delicate items as Dante guessed Sonny's men felt too uncomfortable to pack. Dante stifled a laugh the big burly men who weren't squeamish about blood and guns were terrified about a little bit of lace?

Lulu was packing up the boxes from the built in dresser. In her hands he noticed that she had a black lace tong with a matching black lace bra. For a split second he pictured her in them and only them.

"Hey," he said leaning against the door jam. "Need some help packing?"

Lulu looked down what she had in her hands and blushed, throwing them into the box. "I guess that Sonny's men didn't feel right packing my panties and I have to do it myself."

"Sonny would have shot them if they went through that drawer," Dante said. "Speaking out it, this is one nice closet." He checked out the woodwork. "Real nice job whoever built it."

"Nik hired someone and spared no expense. I guess he was sick of me complaining on how small my closet was in my bedroom." Lulu added more colorful garments into the box.

Dante saw how much this tiny house meant to Lulu. It killed him to see her giving it up. "So what are you going to do with this place?"

"Keep it. It's mine outright, a present from Nikolas. I may rent it out or something. I don't want to sell it because I need a place to stay once all this blows over."

Lulu bent down to the next drawer. Dante couldn't help but stare at her behind. She pulled out more and more colorful undergarments. How many pairs of panties did a person need?

Lulu's comment about their marriage not lasting for the long-run hit him harder than he expected. He wanted it to work but he needed to tell her the truth soon.

Lulu emptied the last drawer and closed the lid of the box. "Okay, I guess that all of it. Want to call Sonny to tell him that we are all packed? Wait what about your stuff at Kelly's?"

"My stuff is probably packed and it that new place Sonny got for us. I didn't have much stuff to begin with," Dante pulled out his phone. "Ready to find out where we are going to live?"

The elevator stopped on the top floor. Dante pushed back the metal grate as the doors slid open. They were in a very large loft with floor to ceiling windows, a fire place, and a small kitchen. There was a hallway that Dante predicted that led to the bathroom and closet.

"A loft," Lulu said as they stepped off the elevator.

"It's really nice. Sonny out did himself." Dante began to walk around the boxes that were stacked everywhere- most likely filled with her belongings. "What's the matter?"

Lulu nodded toward the king-sized bed that was in front of the fire place. It was surrounded by several large dressers that blocked it off from the rest of the loft. "There is one bed. I know we are married, Dominic but I don't think I'm ready to share a bed."

Sleeping arrangements was the last thing on his mind. But it was important. "Oh." He glanced back. There was a sofa that was in the middle of the room. "There is a sofa. I'll sleep there if it makes you feel more comfortable."

He could tell it did make her more comfortable for them to not to share the bed, yet. Dante added to himself.

"I hate it that you had to lie to your entire family, I'm sorry for that," Dante said.

In Miami, Alfonso Santos angrily threw a glass against the wall when he got word that one of his best men Walter Greene was shot to death in Port Charles the night before.

"What happened? He was supposed to be the best!" Santos yelled at one of his mean Jorge.

"I… sir," Jorge pleaded. "It was one of Sonny's men that shot him in front of a witness no less."

"A witness?" Santos raised an eyebrow. "Tell me about him."

"Her. Her name is Lesley Lu 'Lulu' Spencer." Jorge handed Santos a candid shot of Lulu that was taken on the docks while she waited for the launch for Spoon Island. "Apparently she and Dominic Perelli the man who I suspect shot Walter have been seeing each other."

"So he has a weakness that we need to exploit. I like it. What else do you know about her?"

"Well for starters her older brother is a detective for the PCPD. This is where it gets more interesting, her cousin is Sonny's ex-wife. His two sons are her cousins and they share a nephew as well. Her father is married to Tracy Quatermaine."

"So she's also related to Jason Morgan's family as well? This is getting better and better," Santos said. "This girl is related both to the mob and the police. This could be very useful."

"There is more." Jorge handed him another photograph. It was a close up of Lulu and Dante's left hands. "Apparently they are married; this was taken not too long ago after they left the Quatermaine mansion this afternoon."

"Married so she wouldn't have to testify against him," Santos growled. "Gas up the jet; we are going to Port Charles."

Dante left Lulu to unpack her things as he went to Kelly's to pick them up something to eat. He waited for their order when Ronnie came in the restaurant. "Getting some grub for you and the wife?" Ronnie asked.

_Wife_. Dante liked the sound of that.

"Yeah, she's unpacking so I decided to head out and get some food."

"You married; I thought that I would never see the day." Ronnie crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah well, me either."

"Have you met her family yet?" Ronnie asked.

Dante laughed. "Lulu's family is very protective of her. I have a feeling that they might put their differences aside and take out their frustration out on me. I think that Alice the Quatermaine's maid is some type of wrestler and is dying to try out her new moves on me. "

Ronnie dropped his voice so that Dante was the only person that could hear him. "Seriously you really need to tell her what is going on before she finds out the truth some other way. She is not going to like it and her brothers won't either. One of them has the connections that could make you disappear."

Dante laughed nervously because he knew it was true. "I will tell her once the time is right. Until then I have to help her make the living room look somewhat clean because I am sleeping on the sofa."

"Sofa?" Ronnie laughed. "You are a newlywed and you are already sleeping on the sofa?"

"Hey, she's not ready to share a bed yet. We only had one real date," Dante reasoned. "I'm okay with that."

"But you really like her, don't you?" Ronnie pressed. "Even more reason to tell her the truth. It's going to become messier and messier the more you keep it from her."

Dante lowered his voice as well. "So you are telling me to break my…."

"I know how much you like her. If she finds out that you have been lying to her this entire time might not end so well for you."

"Anything else on Santos?" Dante asked.

It has been two days since Greene's death and there was no word from Alfonso Santos. The no instant retaliation was unsettling for Dante. Santos must be planning something big like another looming mob war.

Just as Ronnie was about to answer, both Sonny and Jason entered Kelly's. "Good you are both here," Sonny said. "How's the new place?"

"Great," Dante answered. "I'm just getting some food for me and Lulu. She's unpacking some of her things."

"That is going to wait," Jason said. "Santos' personal jet left Miami a few hours ago with no flight plan. We suspect that he is heading this way."

"What makes you think that? He could be on his way anywhere." Dante said.

"I don't want to wait to find out. Tell Lulu from now on, she's going to have guards watching your building and Lulu at all times," Sonny explained. "I'm going to do everything in my power to keep her safe."

Mike came to the counter with two very large bags. "Hey Dominic here's your order. It's on the house; I just heard the news about your wedding to Lulu. Congrats."

Dante took the bags. "Thanks Mike, it was just a spur of a moment thing. We asked to use Sonny's jet and he and Jason came along as witnesses. I need to get back to my wife and I'll tell her about the new changes."

"We'll talk tomorrow morning, first thing," Sonny said.

"Okay. Good night then." Dante left Kelly's and hurried back to the loft.

Lulu had almost unpacked all of her boxes. Her clothes took up half of the very large closet. She put all of her undergarments in two drawers in the built-in dresser in the closet leaving the bottom two drawers for Dante's things.

All of her dishes and glasses were already unpacked and in the cabinets when they had arrived to their new place. There was even a twenty-four pack of Bud Light in the fridge; one of Sonny's men must have thought that Dante would like that.

She heard the door open and she came out to see Dante setting two large brown bags on the kitchen counter. "Hey," she greeted as she came into the room.

"Hey you, Mike went a little overboard I think he gave us a week's worth of food. I think that he thinks that we won't be going anywhere anytime soon." He winked at her. "And we need provisions."

Lulu laughed. "What did you tell him?"

"We used Sonny's jet to fly to Vegas to elope, that's it." Dante began to unpack the items in the bag. "And there is one little thing….Sonny is worried about your safety and he's going to have guards keep an eye on you for the foreseeable future."

"Oh, okay."

"Okay? Wow I expected a fight." Dante handed her a double cheeseburger. "Sonny is not going to believe me when I tell him this."

Later that night, Dante shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, it look comfy to sit on but not comfy enough to sleep on. He punched the pillow in frustration; Lulu was sleeping peacefully twenty feet away from him in a bed made for two with still plenty of room left over. He understood her decision of them not sharing a bed yet. But if he had to spend the rest of the investigation on the sofa, they had to buy another one.

Dante threw the pillow down on the floor, he needed a beer. He got up from the sofa and headed to the kitchen. He was just about to open the refrigerator door when he felt a presence behind him. "Geez!" he exclaimed. "You scared me."

Lulu brushed by him and went to the sink. "I got thirsty, I need a glass of water, and do you want some, too?"

"No, I need a beer. Do you want one?"

Lulu said that she did.

Dante opened the refrigerator door, when he did; Dante got a good look of what she wore to bed: a light blue t-shirt that ended just above the navel and a pair of black bikini underwear. He took a deep breath, reached in the fridge and got out two bottles. It was going to be harder than he thought if she was going to continue to parade around the loft half naked, he might have to excuse himself to relieve the pent up tension in the bathroom.

Dante moved to the counter, hiding his lower half from her. He opened the bottles. He handed one to her and gulped down half of his.

"How's the sofa?" She asked as she put the bottle to her lips and took a sip.

Dante hid a groan, was she doing this deliberately? "Fine."

His voice was a few octaves higher than normal; he hoped that she wouldn't notice it.

"Really" Lulu asked, not believing him. "Because I could have sworn I heard you toss and turn all night long, and I have the big bed all to myself. I was going to ask if you wanted to share…but if you think that the sofa is fine…"

"The sofa is so uncomfortable!" Dante slammed the empty beer bottle on the counter. "We need to buy…" he trailed off not wanting to get a new sofa until he found out what Lulu was offering.

"Do you want to share the bed with me? It's such a big bed; there is plenty of room for you. We are supposed to be married after all." Lulu drained the last her beer and set the empty bottle next to his

"Yes, I do!"

Lulu laughed. "Don't you sound excited."

"I just don't want to sleep on the sofa…it hurts my back." Dante pouted. "Don't make me sleep on the sofa."

Lulu held out hand. "Come on let's go to bed, we have to get up early tomorrow."

Dante followed her to the large bed it was so big that half the covers were not disturbed. He let out a sigh as he got into his side, messing the covers up. Lulu followed suit climbing in next to him, getting comfortable.

Dante settled into the bed. It was a million times more comfortable than the sofa. He was so close to Lulu that he could smell her shampoo; he was lost in its intoxicating scent when Lulu cleared her throat and said: "Let's just go to sleep. And Dominic? No funny business."

Early morning sunshine came through the windows and bathed both Dante and Lulu in golden light. Sometime during the night, Dante moved closer to Lulu's side of the bed. Now he snuggled against her back with one hand on her upper thigh and the other one cupped one of her breasts. His mouth was inches from the back of her neck.

He felt her stir against him. "What the?" she asked, noticing the placement of his hands. "Dominic!" she brushed his hands off of her. "When I said no funny business, I meant no funny business!"

Dante sat up in bed; he looked at the empty space on his side on his bed and smiled. Even in his sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about her. "Hey I'm sorry. I was asleep I can't help what my subconscious does."

Lulu threw back the covers and got out of bed. She stood by the bed wearing the tiny jammies he saw in the light from the refrigerator. In the early morning sunlight he got a much better look. He took a pillow and put it covering his lap.

"You subconscious, give me a break." Lulu repeated, crossing her arms over her chest, causing the t-shirt to rise higher. "Is that the excuse you are going use? Can you come up with something better?"

Dante bit his lip in frustration. "Give me a break. I'm off my game; I just woke up."

Lulu laughed. "Okay I have to take a shower and get dressed. I have to get to work."

She disappeared down the hall to the bathroom. Dante let out a deep sigh of frustration. She didn't know it but she was killing him wearing the tiniest pajamas that were known to man.

Dante got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. He took the empty beer bottles that they left on the counter and placed them in the trash. He found the coffee maker and opened a cabinet, finding a container of coffee. He couldn't boil water but he could make a darn good cup of coffee.

Dante watched as the coffee began to brew filling the loft with the lovely aroma. He waited until the pot was half full before he pulled out the carafe, pouring himself a cup. He liked his coffee black, then it hit him he didn't know how Lulu took her coffee. He checked the fridge again; there was beer but no milk. He opened the cabinets and found no sugar. He hoped that she also liked her coffee black.

He checked the clock on his cell phone, Lulu has been gone for awhile and he needed to use the bathroom. He also needed to shower and shave before he met with Sonny and Jason to discuss the Santos situation.

He headed down the hall to the bathroom the door was slightly ajar, he pushed it all the way open. Just as he opened the door, the frosted glass shower door opened and he got a great view of Lulu she stepped out of the glassed in shower that was next to the large deep claw foot bath tub.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, jumping back into the shower.

"Sorry!" he said averting his eyes but savoring everything he had just seen.

The door opened a bit and Lulu stuck a hand out. "Can you hand me my towel? It's over there on the bar."

Dante saw the large purple towel hanging on the bar where she was pointing to with one of her fingers. Oh, he wished that the shower door wasn't frosted. He noticed that there was something else handing on the bar. "Here you go."

He handed her a washcloth instead, a slow smile spread across his face.

"What the hell?" she said, opening the door a little bit more tossing the washcloth at him.

"You said a towel and that is a towel, Lulu," Dante said, catching it in his hands. "You need to be more descriptive when you ask for a towel."

"Look, I'm getting cold standing here, dripping wet and having nothing on. Can you please hand me my towel or do I have to come out there and get it myself?"

Dante crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the sink. "I would love to see that, Lulu."

Calling his bluff, Lulu came out of the shower naked as the day she was born. Dante stared at her in shock as she stalked to the towel bar and wrapped the fluffy thing around her. "Remind me to lock the door next time," she said as she brushed past him. "I'm going to get dressed, so I'm going to lock the closet door behind me to keep you out and if it doesn't have a lock; I'm going to install one."

With that, Lulu left the bathroom. Dante let out a sigh. "Wow…"

Dante knew that he most definitely his hands full with his new bride.

Lulu came into work carrying a cup of coffee for herself and Maxie. Maxie was already there going through some files. She looked up when Lulu set the coffee on her desk.

"Oh, I thought that you were going on your honeymoon with your new hubby!" Maxie threw a file down on her desk. "I mean you eloped with him to Las Vegas after one date and you didn't have the decency to invite your best friend! I mean it's Las Vegas! They have the best shopping there!"

Maxie took a sip of coffee before she continued her rant. "I mean I know you are still pissed that I asked you to move out when Spinelli moved in but your brother bought you a house so you made out pretty well…speaking about your house what is going to happen to it? It's much too small for you and Dominic to live there together. Are you going to sell it? I think you should keep it and rent it out."

Lulu sat at the edge of Maxie's desk. "Which question would you like me to answer first?"

"Why didn't you invite me? Why didn't you tell me? I had to find out from Mike from all people! Do you know how that made me feel? I was the last to know that my best friend had gotten married!"

"It happened really fast," Lulu began truthfully. "And as soon as we got back we had to explain everything to my family… and let's say Dominic dealing with the Quatermaines and my brothers…"

Maxie held up her hands. "I get it, you are lucky that he didn't run for the hills after Tracy laid into him."

"I have to admit it was pretty funny. Edward wanted to sic Alice on Dominic," Lulu chuckled at the memory.

"Oh I wished I would have been a fly on the wall at the Q's."

Dante went over to Sonny's house after he took a cold shower and changed. He knew now that he shouldn't underestimate Lulu. She was full of surprises. When he entered the living room it was a hub of activity.

"Just to let you know, Lulu arrived safely at work after going to Kelly's to get two coffees," Sonny said. "She's fine. There are guards on her floor, in the lobby, and outside the Metro Court. How did Lulu take when she found out that she was going to have guards on her twenty-four seven, did she throw a fit?"

"Surprisingly, she was okay with it," Dante admitted. "Somehow I think there is a back story there."

"There is, have her explain it to you sometime. Meanwhile we have something," Jason said.

"What?"

"It appears that Santos had already landed in Port Charles. Someone fitting his description has been seen around town."

Sonny handed him a photograph that was taken earlier that morning she was taking a shortcut to work on the docks, she was holding two cups of coffee in her hands. Dante held on the picture with one hand, he was shaking in anger.

The photograph looked like it was taken from a telephoto lens. It could have been taken from a boat in the river or a building a mile away.

"He's already watching her," Dante said.

"She's fine, don't worry," Sonny said. "I've know Lulu since she was a grainy black and white image on the sonogram photo Luke showed me. I am not letting anything happen to her."

Meanwhile at an abandoned storefront across the river, the inside was much different it was the complete opposite of its exterior surface. It was set up like an office building. Alfonso Santos sat behind his large mahogany desk in his leather desk chair as Jorge came over to him. "Corinthos got the photographs. It only a matter of time before her security screws up."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Maxie finished up the last file she was working on. Lulu sat at her desk getting off the phone with some model's agent. "Okay Lulu, we have to rectify this situation."

"What situation is that?" Lulu asked, drinking the last of her coffee.

"Your wedding, silly!" Maxie exclaimed. "You need to renew your vows as soon as possible with all your friends and family there. Who was your maid of honor anyway at that tacky chapel?"

Lulu shook her head. "Jason was my person of honor."

"Jason was your person of honor in all that leather?" Maxie made a gagging sound. "Let me do all the work. I'm going to plan you two the biggest and best wedding that Port Charles haven't seen in years! All you and Dominic have to do is show up."

Knowing that Maxie was't going to give up until she had her way, Lulu felt her head nodding. Maxie let out a squeal of joy as she jumped out of her chair giving Lulu a hug. "You are not going to regret this, Lulu! I promise you!"

Dante stared at the photograph. "How did you get this?"

"It was sent by a messenger not too long ago," Jason said. "The guy was terrified and said the guy who paid him a large sum of money he wore a hood over his face so he wasn't able to identify him."

"So we are at the same place….Santos may go after Lulu to get to me." Dante grumbled. "Maybe we should just set up a meeting with him."

"No too dangerous, I know what Santos is capable of. We are not doing anything yet. We are just going to keep monitoring the situations," Sonny explained. "We'll keep you in the loop until then even that there are guards on Lulu… she's known to ditch her guards and get into serious trouble. You are going to stick to her like glue. You are going to be her second shadow."

"You got it. I'll protect her with my life," Dante promised. "Is that it? I would like to surprise my bride with some lunch."

"We are done. Keep Lulu safe," Sonny said.

Both Sonny and Jason watched Dante leave. "I think those vows came from his heart," Jason noted.

Sonny nodded. "Yep, he got it bad for her and he will do anything to protect her."

Instead of meeting Lulu for lunch, Dante met Ronnie and the Laundromat. "Hey I got your message," Ronnie said as Dante entered the establishment. "I got some news too. Santos is in the area."

"I know that; Santos already sent Sonny a warning," Dante said grimly. "A photograph of Lulu on the docks taken this morning it was taken with a telephoto lens. It could have taken from a boat or building up to a mile away."

"Sorry man," Ronnie said. "Anyway how was the first night on the sofa? Get any sleep?"

"My wife let me share the bed with her after I told her how uncomfortable it was." Dante grinned, remembering what Lulu was wearing in the kitchen when they had their beers. "I may have strayed from my side of the bed during the night."

"You are playing with fire my friend. What is going to happen when she finds out the truth? Who you really are and why you are really in Port Charles?" Ronnie asked. "How much longer do you think you can keep this from her?"

Dante took a deep breath. "As long as I can."

Ronnie sighed. "I hope you are prepared for the nuclear fallout when she does find out. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. You need to remember that."

Dante got a text from Lulu on his way to see her. She got the rest of the day off and was heading back to the loft after going grocery shopping. Considering they had hardly any food in their place it might take her awhile. That mean he would have t he loft to himself. He might even squeeze in a nap on the bed before she came home.

Once Dante got into the loft he sighed as he sat down on the sofa, he knew Ronnie was right keeping a secret from Lulu this big- his true identity- was going to hurt her.

He heard the elevator open. "Dante Angelo Falconari you got married and didn't tell your mother?"

Dante sprang to his feet. His mother Olivia came into the loft carrying a tinfoil covered pan in her hands. "Ma! You can't be here! Lulu might be back soon."

Olivia handed Dante the pan. "Nice place." She walked around the loft. "One bed?"

"Don't judge ma, we are married." Dante took the pan into the kitchen, setting the dish on the counter.

"She doesn't know the truth, does she?"

Dante shook his head no. Olivia walked over to Dante; he thought that she was going to give him a hug. Instead Olivia smacked him upside the head. "Damn ma! Where did that come from?"

Dante rubbed the back of his head.

"That is for getting married and not telling me! Are you wondering how I found out Mike! Mike of all people! He was wondering if I could put in a good word with Connie to get Lulu some time off. When I asked why he told me that 'Dominic' and Lulu eloped in Las Vegas!" Olivia railed. "Damn it why didn't you tell me?"

"It happened too fast. The next thing I knew I was on a plane to Vegas then there was Sonny leading Lulu down the aisle we exchanged vows, got married, and flew back. When we got here, Lucky saw the rings and made us announce it to her family. Then we moved in here. There wasn't any time!" Dante explained.

Olivia paced the loft. "Then she doesn't know who you really are? Baby that is so bad! What will she say when she finds out she married someone that doesn't exist?"

Dante cleared his throat. "That's the thing ma; she signed the marriage license first."

Olivia approached him, taking his hands. "Are you telling me…"

"We are really married. I signed my real name to the marriage license."

"You what?" Olivia asked. "You signed your real name to the marriage license and Lulu thinks she married 'Dominic Perelli'?" She smacked him upside the head again. "What were you thinking?"

"Ma, would you stop smacking me and let me explain?" Dante complained as he tried to dodge his mother's hands.

"Honey, you need to tell her the truth before it's too late!" Olivia exclaimed. "I mean I have a daughter-in-law and I can't even tell her!"

Dante sighed. "I know. Ronnie told me the same thing. I will tell her I promise."

"Tell me what?"

Lulu came off the elevator holding a brown bag of groceries. On the floor of the elevator were many more bags.

"Mike told Olivia that we got married and she brought by a housewarming gift," Dante explained. "By the smell of it, I think its eggplant parmesan."

Lulu took a whiff as Dante went the elevator to get the rest of the groceries.

"So Lulu, how did your family take the news that you eloped in Las Vegas?" Olivia asked.

Lulu laughed. "Edward threatened to sic Alice on Dominic."

"Sounds interesting," Olivia noted.

"Yeah, Lulu's family is a trip." Dante carried the rest of the groceries to the kitchen. "Edward had quite a vocabulary for calling me 'no good'."

"On that note, I better get going." Olivia gave Lulu a hug. "Congrats again."

Lulu watched her leave. "Wow, she brought us food, too?"

Dante hated to keep the fact that Lulu's mother-in-law just left and he couldn't tell her the truth.

"Yeah, she brought us food. Sit down and take a load off. I'll unpack the groceries and heat up the food."

"Are you sure?" Lulu asked as she made her way to the kitchen only to have Dante block her path.

"Yes I am sure. You sit your cute little butt on the ridiculously uncomfortable sofa and take a load off. It must have been hard work not trying to ditch your guards."

Lulu sat on the sofa. "Seriously, Sonny told you that?"

"No Jason did," Dante said, hoping that Lulu would tell him the rest of the story. "He just didn't go into much detail."

"Okay, remember when I told you that I was kidnapped and forced to drink tequila at gunpoint?"

"You never told me who actually did that." Dante began to put away the fresh fruits and vegetables in the fridge.

"It was Lorenzo Alcazar," Lulu admitted.

Dante tried to hide his surprise and Lulu laughed. "You surprised?" she asked him.

"Yeah so…"

"Okay after Sonny found me he took me back to his place because Alcazar thought that I had some information and put a price on my head. Sonny thought that the safest place for me at the time was to stay with him."

"If you were at his house, how did you ditch your guards?"

"I told Milo I was going to take a bath. I opened the window and shimmied down the downspout. I ended up on the road only to have Alcazar finding me about a half mile down the road. Luckily Sonny found us just as Alcazar was dragging me to his car."

Dante put the last of the groceries away and placed the eggplant parmesan in the oven to warm up. "So Sonny is worried that you might shimmy down the downspout, again?"

"I think so."

Dante joined her on the sofa. "Good thing we live on the top floor then."

Lulu smacked him with a pillow. "Very funny, Dominic."

Dante took the pillow from her, dropping it to the floor. "No I'm serious, if you climbed down the downspout you might seriously hurt yourself."

Lulu was going to return with a snappy retort when the oven timer went off. Dante got up from the sofa, holding out his hand and pulling Lulu to her feet. "Dinner is served Mrs. Perelli. Let's eat."

During dinner Lulu told him the many things that Luke taught her growing up: how to pick a lock, hotwire a car, and how to fire a gun all before she was old enough to go to school. Dante looked at her in amazement. Lulu Spencer was something else.

After they had dinner, they were doing dishes together as a normal married couple would do. "Dom will you hand me…" Lulu took her hand out the soapy water a little too fast, causing some hot soapy water to splash on his shirt.

"Oops! Sorry!" she said, grabbing the sponge to try and mop up the soap suds, to only to soak his shirt even more. "I made it worse."

Dante looked down at his shirt that was almost transparent; it clung to him as a second skin. Lulu couldn't take her eyes off his six-pack abs. She was distracted enough noticed that he dipped a glass into the soapy water until he dumped it over her head.

Soap suds and water rolled down her head and onto her white button-down shirt causing it to be see-through instantly.

"That wasn't fair!" Lulu complained.

She turned around, getting the sprayer and turning it on full blast, getting Dante even more wet. "Geez!" he exclaimed, trying to dodge the spray of warm water he splashed Lulu with the soapy water.

They then playfully began to fight over control of the sprayer, causing them to be both soaked from head to toe. Something clicked into Dante as he looked into Lulu's eyes. They both dropped the sprayer as his lips crashed down on hers.

The kiss grew more passionate; Dante lifted her up and set her on what he thought was the counter. She squealed as her behind got soaked from the soapy water from the sink. He bit back laughter as he kissed down her neck. Lulu wrapped her legs around him as his lips returned to her lips in a kiss that made her head spin.

Dante picked her up, turning them around without breaking the kiss. He began to carry her to the bed on the way they discarded each items of their clothing until they were in nothing as he lowered her to the bed.

"I've been waiting months for this moment, to be this close to you," he said huskily.

Lulu looked up at him and smiled. "Well Dominic, I hope it's worth the wait." She pulled his head down to her and kissed him like she never kissed anyone before.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Dante was the first one to wake up. He looked down, Lulu was still asleep, and her head resting on his shoulder. He ran his hand up and down her bare back, remembering what brought them to this moment. He was happy to wake up with her in his arms he was dreaming of this moment for months.

The nice dinner which led to a water fight then the passion he was hiding for months exploded. Too bad that Lulu didn't know the truth yet, she needed to be told.

Lulu stirred. She looked up at Dante. "Good morning, sailor," she said with a smile.

"Morning, Dante returned, giving a quick kiss on her lip. "I was just thinking of yesterday when you called my bluff and walked out of the shower stark naked. I didn't think…"

"I wanted to catch you off guard. I think it worked."

"You don't know how much self-control it took me not to take you in my arms and carry you back to the bed and have my way with you."

This was a good of a time as any. Dante took a deep breath. "Lulu there is something really important that I need to tell you."

"That sounds ominous," Lulu noted, propping herself up on her elbow. "Tell me."

"Lulu…" Dante began only to be stopped by a ringing cell phone. "Damn that's my phone."

Dante threw back the sheets and spotted his boxers that were strewn on the on the floor as the rest of their clothes. He slipped them on and hunted for his pants. He had found them draped over the sofa next to his pants was Lulu's see-through bra.

He answered the phone on the third ring. "Perelli."

"Took you long enough," Sonny said on the other end, "I don't like to wait."

"Sorry just spending quality time with my wife" Dante said truthfully, winking at Lulu.

"Don't please," Sonny groaned. "I've known Lulu since she was in the womb. I changed her diapers, too. Don't talk about her that way it makes me uncomfortable. The reason why I called…"

"Okay. I'll be there soon."

When Dante turned around, Lulu was only wearing his t-shirt and using her fingers to comb through her hair. "You have to go to work, don't you?"

"Yeah." Dante put on his pants. "You look good in my shirt."

"You better get going before Sonny sends Jason to retrieve you," Lulu pointed out. "That won't be a pretty sight."

Dante wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into a tender kiss. "I have time for a shower." He fingers intertwined with hers. "Care to join me?"

Lulu kissed him back. "If I did that, we'll never leave the loft."

Dante pouted. "You are no fair."

"Maybe I'll make it up to you tonight…"

Later that morning Lulu went to Kelly's she bought coffee for both her and Maxie. She waited for her order of doughnuts. She had her back to the door, she didn't see Jorge enter the restaurant until he came up to the counter and the waitress behind the counter poured him a cup of coffee.

"Mrs. Perelli or is it Spencer-Perelli?" Jorge greeted. "I understand that congratulations are in order." He took a sip of his coffee. "My employer sends his regards as well."

Lulu turned to face Jorge determined not to show any emotion. "I'm sorry, I didn't your name."

"Jorge Esteban." He held out his hand, Lulu ignored it. "And my employer is Alfonso Santos."

"Lulu," Mike said coming from the kitchen with her order and a carrier for her coffee. "I got your order."

Mike noticed the tension. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Nah." Jorge set his mug down. "I was congratulating Mrs. Perelli on her wedding."

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking Lulu." Mike looked at Lulu. "Is everything okay?"

Lulu nodded. "Yeah I am."

Jorge reached into his pocket, setting twenty dollars on the counter. "It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Perelli and you too Mr. Corbin. I will be seeing a lot of you since I just moved to town and this is the best cup of coffee that I had. Good day."

Lulu watched him leave, she sank on the stool. Mike put a hand on his shoulder. "Sweetheart are you okay?"

Lulu shook her head. "He said that his employer- Alfonso Santos sends his regards about the wedding."

"Where are your guards?" Mike looked out the window. "Forget it, I'm calling Sonny."

A few minutes later, Jason, Sonny, and Dante came into Kelly's. Dante rushed over to Lulu, folding her into his arms. "What happened?" he said softly.

"Tell us everything, don't leave anything out," Sonny said.

"I was waiting for my order," Lulu began.

A tear leaked out of her eye, Dante brushed it away. It was a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Sonny and Jason.

"He knew my name. He called me Mrs. Perelli then he asked me if it was Spencer-Perelli. He congratulated me on the wedding and said that his employer sends his regards. He said his name was Jorge Esteban and his employer was Alfonso Santos. Why is he here? I thought he was supposed to be in Miami."

Dante held on to her tighter as she trembled. "What else did he say, Lulu?"

"He said that we'll be seeing more of him since he moved to Port Charles."

Sonny sighed. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that Lulu. You are going to have…"

"I'm going to be her guard, Sonny," Dante said. "I am not going to leave her side for a moment."

Jorge headed back to the warehouse that Santos set up. "I ran into Lulu Spencer-Perelli at a local restaurant and planted the seed. Sonny is going to have Dominic Perelli stick to her like glue."

"Excellent, two birds one stone. All we have to do is wait for the perfect time," Santos returned.

"You really didn't give Sonny much of a choice, did you?" Lulu asked Dante as they rode the elevator up to Crimson's office.

Dante didn't think that Lulu should have gone to work after dealing with Jorge's veiled threat. He wanted to take her back to the loft and take care of her.

"I don't care what Sonny thinks, you are my wife and I…want to keep you safe." Dante held the coffee and the box of doughnuts.

The doors opened they both stepped off the elevator. Maxie was looking at a rolling rack of garment bags, she let out a squeal. "Dominic you can't be in here!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, stuffing something white back into a garment bag.

Dante set the coffee carrier and box of doughnuts on Lulu's desk. "Why is that, Maxie?"

"Because sample wedding dresses just arrived!" Maxie grabbed Lulu by the shoulders steering her to Kate's empty office, with her free hand she dragged the rolling rack after them. "Lulu needs to try them on and you can't see her in the dress until the wedding which is going to be in eight weeks, Carly and I need to go over the final details about the date and which convention room we are going to use. As soon as I get it I'll let you know so you two can mark your calendars since you are the bride and groom."

Dante took a seat behind Lulu's desk. "Lulu and I are already married, Maxie. We already had a wedding."

Maxie stopped at the door of Kate's office after she pushed Lulu inside. "In Las Vegas at a small wedding chapel Lulu had none of her friends and family there! I mean Jason of all people was her person of honor in black leather! I should have been there wearing a gorgeous dress! You are going to suck it up and give Lulu the wedding of her dreams!"

With that Maxie slammed the door to Kate's office. Dante chuckled as he settled in Lulu's desk chair. Two girls and a rack full of wedding dresses, they were going to be in there for hours. Dante picked up Lulu's desk phone and dialed a number. "Yeah, I would like to order and extra large pizza with everything on it and have it delivered…"

In Kate's office, Lulu went behind a decorative screen and stripped down to her bra and panties as Maxie handed her a dress over the top. "Try this one on."

Lulu pulled on the white strapless gown and stepped out from behind the screen. Maxie made a face of disgust. "Ewww. Don't even bother to look in the mirror. That is not the one."

Maxie handed her another garment bag. "Try this one."

"How did you get all these dresses on such short notice?" Lulu asked as she went back behind the screen.

"Really Lulu I'm offended! I've been on the phone finding you the wedding dress of your dreams since the moment that I heard you eloped! I tell you that it was a lot of work tracking down designers. And I told Kate! She was so excited that she wants to do a spread for the June issue! She said the Crimson is going to pay for everything."

Lulu came out and Maxie let out a squeal of joy. "Oh! That dress is perfect! Go look at yourself in the full-length mirror! You are going to be the most beautiful bride ever!"

Lulu stepped in front of the mirror and saw why Maxie was so excited. The white dress had a deep sweetheart neckline she was practically spilling out of the dress with pearl beading around the bodice. The gown was princess length with a small train. Tears welled up in her eyes, Maxie was right; this was the dress for her.

"Just picture your hair up in some fancy updo and your makeup done to perfection. And we need to find you the perfect veil now we found you the dress. You'll be the most beautiful bride ever," Maxie explained.

"Oh!" Maxie said so loudly that Lulu jumped. "I completely forgot about the phones! I forget to put the phones straight to voicemail. You stay here and get dressed! I need to get out there!"

Maxie dashed out the door. Lulu continued to stare at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't even hear Dante come in until he heard a gasp and something dropping to the floor. Dante dropped the pizza box "You look stunning!"

Lulu caught Dante's reflection in the mirror. "Dominic!" she exclaimed. "You can't see me in the dress before the wedding! It's bad luck."

She tried to dash behind the screen only to have Dante grab her wrist and pull her to him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Good thing that we are already married huh?" He toyed with the zipper on the back. "Let's get you out of this dress and put it in the bag before the big debut?"

Dante removed the dress from Lulu and placed it carefully back in the garment bag. Lulu stood in the middle of the room wearing the sexiest pair of panties and matching bra that he even seen. He swept her in his arms carrying to the small sofa in the corner of Kate's office. He gently set her down. "You are so beautiful, Lulu."

His lips crashed down on hers. His hands roamed on her body until he found the waist of her panties. He ever so carefully extricated them from her body as he did with her bra. She lay beneath him only wearing a smile.

"Kate is going to be so mad when she finds out about this…"

Dante winked at her. "I won't tell her anything."

Maxie was answering the phones as she heard strange sounds coming from Kate's office. For the first time, she realized that Dante wasn't at Lulu's desk. "Newlyweds," she muttered as she answered the next call.

Jorge handed Santos another photograph this time of both Dante and Lulu entering the Metro Court. "This was taken not too long ago. They have not left the building. His wife works there so she will be there most of the time."

"A hotel… great. We can easily get one of our people to get on the inside to blend in and know the layouts of the building. There are so many possible exits… its perfect. Get someone there tomorrow."

"You know I think I'm going to like you being my personal body guard," Lulu said as tried to get up from the sofa, only to have Dante pull her back down on top of him.

"Me too." Dante kissed her passionately. "I get to spend time with my new bride."

Giggling, Lulu struggled to get up. "Dom, I really need to get back to work."

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Dante rubbed her arm. "We can go home and do things that are more productive."

Lulu got up from the sofa and pulled on his shirt and she looked for the rest of her clothing. She found her shirt and skirt but not her undergarments. "Have you seen my…"

Dante hide something behind his back. "Nope, I haven't seen them."

"Oh." Lulu pulled off Dante's shirt, tossing it at him and she pulled on her own clothing. "I guess I have to make do without them if they can't be found."

Dante's mouth was agape. Just knowing that she had nothing on underneath her clothes drove him crazy. "You're killing me here! " Dante complained as he pulled on his boxers.

"It also gives you something nice to think about throughout the day." Lulu winked. "Now I have to be careful when I bend down in this skirt since its kinda short."

Dante groaned as Lulu bent down to retrieve the pizza box he had dropped earlier. Lulu opened the lid, taking out a slice of pizza. "Yum," she said with her mouthful. "Everything pizza, my favorite."

Dante pulled on his pants then his shirt, "That is good to know. Why don't you let Maxie to cover for you the rest of the day? I'm sure she'll do it for you."

Lulu took another bite. "I need to check my messages; I'll see you in a few minutes." Lulu carried the box with her to the reception area.

Dante went to the sofa, finding the garments that he was hiding from Lulu earlier and shoved them in his pocket. He was so screwed, he needed to tell her the truth but he had no idea how to begin to tell her.

When he came into the reception area, both Lulu and Maxie were giggling as they ate pizza. "Am I that funny?" Dante asked.

"No, Maxie is also planning our honeymoon. She is not going to tell me anything."

"It's going to be a surprise!" Maxie added. "Besides, why are you even here Lulu? You are supposed to be on your honeymoon! Go home and spent some quality time with your new husband. I'll take care of everything."

Dante came over to Lulu, pulling her into his arms. "You don't have to tell us twice. Let's go before she changes her mind."

In the warehouse, Jorge returned to Santos. "It's all set, your guy will be there tomorrow afternoon, and he'll be our eyes and ears on Lulu Spencer-Perelli. She'll n ever suspect anything."

"Excellent then we'll have to wait for the perfect moment."

Dante and Lulu returned to the loft a few minutes later. He couldn't keep his hands off her on the short elevator ride up. He was glad that she didn't put her panties on; it gave him better access to her. He picked her up; she wrapped her legs around his waist as he took them to the sofa. She pulled away from the kiss long enough to pull his shirt off of him.

He was about to pull off her shirt when he heard someone clearing their throat behind them. It was Sonny and Jason. "Dominic, we need to have a chat… alone."

Lulu got up from the sofa. "Okay I know the drill. I'm going to soak in the tub and maybe organize the closet. "

Dante watched as she went door the hallway and heard the door close. He pulled on his shirt. "A minute later and you two would have seen. What can I do for you, any news on Santos?"

Sonny made a face. "I changed her diapers you know. That would have been awkward to say the least."

Jason cleared his throat. "There is really no news on Santos other than him sending Jorge to frighten Lulu."

"Then why the visit?" Dante asked, disappointed that Sonny and Jason interrupted his time with Lulu.

"I don't like it. He knows that we know he's here and Santos hasn't tried anything yet," Sonny said. "I think that he's planning something big and going to strike when we least suspect it. I want you to be on your guard and do not let Lulu out of your sight. There are still going to be guards on her other than you but you are going to be her main guard."

"Yeah, I thought that we got that covered," Dante muttered. "Is there anything else?"

"My moles in the police department came up with something. Lucky still wants to question his sister about what happened that night on the docks. He knows that Santos is now in town. Mac gave it his okay to have cops watching Lulu as well."

"Lucky is afraid that Santos is going after to Lulu, too?" Dante asked.

"Yes. That is why you are not going to leave her side, once you do, the police might bring her in for questioning."

"That's it; we'll keep you up to date. Enjoy your evening with Lulu." Sonny winked.

Dante watched them leave, he ran to the bathroom, threw open the door. Lulu sat in the tub that was filled with bubbles.

"Hey there is room for two," she said when she saw him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

At the PCPD, Lucky sat at his desk; he looked over the Walter Greene case file. After some more witnesses came forward, it looked like more and more that Lulu may have witnesses something. That something was Dominic killing someone. He really needed to bring Lulu in fir some questioning. Lucky doubted that we would get any information out of her because of Sonny's lawyer Diane Miller

"What do you have?" Mac asked as he approached Lucky's desk. "Anything solid?"

Lucky nodded. "Multiple witnesses described Lulu to a tee about someone being on the docks at that time, not to mention that we found the melted gelato that they had bought. We need to bring her in for some questioning. But considering Diane Miller is going to represent her, I don't think that we are going to get a syllable out of her."

"There is more, Santos' right hand man was spotted at Kelly's last night. He was talking to your sister."

"What?" Lucy exclaimed. "That is not good at all! We really need to bring her in for her own safety."

"That is one thing that Sonny is good at, other than your sister's husband, my people had seen a few burly men watching her too that are on Sonny's payroll. Sonny loves your sister; he's not going to let anyone get close enough to harm her."

"Husband," Lucky repeated. "It seems like yesterday that I was sitting in the rocking chair in the hospital nursery and the doctor placed this tiny little baby wrapped in a pink blanket in my arms. I promised her then that I would always protect her and I am not going back on my word."

"How did the rest of the family take that she got married?"

Lucky laughed. "How do you think? They freaked out is putting it mildly. Your daughter is planning the wedding to end all weddings."

"Sounds like Maxie."

Dante and Lulu lay in bed together, intertwined in each other arms. Dante helped her wash her back and other things in the bathtub. They made it back to the bed to make love again and again. Dante rubbed her back with his hand; it was killing him not being able to be truthful to her. This might be the best time to tell her since she was naked and wasn't about to run away from him she had to stay and hear him out.

Dante cleared his throat. "Lulu there is something important that I need to tell you. It is going to be a shock but please hear me out then you can do whatever you want. My real name is Dante Falconari not Dominic Perelli. I am an undercover detective from the NYPD. I was sent to infiltrate Sonny's empire and bring him down. What I didn't count on was on meeting you and getting to know you was the best thing that happened to me. You make me feel alive."

"What I told you wasn't a lie. Everything I told you about me was the truth all except my name. In time I hope that you can forgive me given some time. That's it…that's the whole story."

Dante closed his eyes and braced for her reaction. He waited and there was nothing. There was complete silence. Nothing, it was freaking him out.

"Lulu?"

He looked down at her. Lulu was sound asleep on his shoulder. She didn't hear a word that he just said. He sighed heavily. Just when he had the courage to tell her the truth and he said the words out loud, she didn't hear a thing.

Dante just wondered when he was going to get the courage to tell her the truth again.

Lulu stirred. "Sorry. Must have dozed off there for a second you wore me out. What did you say? It sounded important."

"No I was wondering where you want to go for dinner later or do you want to order in?" Dante asked instead.

Lulu smiled at him. "Order in…. by the rate of things we are not going to leave this loft anything soon."

The next morning, Lulu and Dante arrived to at the Metro Court lobby. Carly was there talking to a guest. As soon as Carly saw Lulu enter with Dante hand in hand she excused herself and went over to them.

Carly pulled Lulu into a hug. "You know I am really pissed at Sonny for not including me on the trip to Vegas. I would have been a much better maid of honor than Jason."

"According to Maxie you are her and planning some blow-out bash," Dante said.

Carly nodded. "Yes we are. And no matter how much you beg, Lulu I am not going to divulge one detail about your wedding."

"But it's my wedding!" Lulu pouted. "Can't I at least get a hint? Please?"

Dante smiled Lulu looked so cute pouting like a five year old that didn't get their way.

Carly was going to say something when Marty the desk guy came over to Carly. "Mrs. Jaxs I want to introduce you to one of our newly acquired security guy and all around go-to guy, Gavin Kendrick."

"Welcome to the team," Carly greeted warmly thankful for the distraction. "Gavin I want you to meet my cousin Lulu and her husband Dominic. Lulu works for Crimson."

Gavin shook Lulu and Dante's hands. "Nice to meet you both, everyone been so welcoming here."

"Likewise," Lulu said. "Everyone is really nice. I hate to be rude but I need to get to work."

Gavin nodded towards Dante. "And your hubby is being really kind and walking you up?"

Dante wrapped his arms around Lulu's waist. "We just got married; I'm going to spend every minute I can with her."

"We better get upstairs before Kate blows a fuse," Lulu said. "Nice to meet you Gavin. Carly, why don't you just give it up I am going to get the information out of you sooner or later."

Carly laughed. "Nice try, I know all the tricks in the book."

Dante led Lulu to the elevator. "You know, I can't help but think about what happened the last time we were in your office."

"Cool it," Lulu said as the door closed. "Seriously, that's all we did last night. Don't you think that we need some rest?"

Gavin watched as both Carly and the desk clerk Marty stepped away to discuss and upcoming event he stepped outside the hotel to place a phone call. As he did he noticed two burly men lurking outside. They stood out like sore thumbs. They mostly likely Lulu Spencer-Perelli's security detail put on her by none other than Sonny.

"Yeah, it's me. I met the target. She's with her husband right now. As suspected Sonny have additional men on her on outside. I'm guessing on the inside too I have yet to see them. Yeah, I'm going to wait for the precise moment and… right I won't hurt her."

Lulu and Dante came into the Crimson office, Maxie was already there going through her emails. "I forgot to mention that I'm going to decorate your new place too," she said as they got off the elevator.

Dante gave a please help me look as Lulu giggled. "No Maxie, it is fine. I like the motif that we have going on."

"No its not!" Maxie leaped to her feet. "You are living at the Bakery Lofts right? That means you have a lot of natural light coming in. I can work with that. I decorated Lulu's little house and it was me to convince her to convert that second bedroom into a closet! "

"We better let her decorate if not she is not going to let us forget it," Lulu said quietly to Dante. "That won't be pretty at all."

"Okay Maxie, you are planning everything, why not add something else like decorating the loft?" Dante said after a moment.

"Yay!" Maxie jumped up and embraced them. "You will not regret this at all!"

The elevator dinged and Lucky came off it. "Hello Lulu and Dominic. You need to come downtown to answer some questions about the Walter Greene shooting."

Dante put an arm around Lulu's waist. Lucky noticed it, he clinched his jaw.

"Detective Spencer you know that my wife is not going to answer any questions without her lawyer present," Dante said.

Lucky's face twitched as Dante referred to his little sister as his wife. "Lulu, seriously why did you marry this guy? If he forced you to, all you have to say so. Alexis will take care of the annulment. She is standing by ready to take your phone call."

Lulu vehemently shook her head. "I married him because I wanted to. Are you talking to me like my big brother or as a member as the PCPD?"

"Lulu, please," Lucky said. "Just come down and answer some questions."

By the time they reached the PCPD, Diane Miller was waiting for them; she was giving Mac a piece of her mind. "Commissioner, is it a crime for a couple to get married?"

"If the marriage is keeping someone from testify against someone it is a crime," Mac noted as Lulu and Dante came into view. "Hello Lesley Lu, nice of you to come down to answer some questions."

"Did I have a choice?" Lulu eyed Lucky. "Who is going to ask me the questions? I mean Lucky can't because it's a conflict of interest, right?"

"That's a very good question," Diane said. "Well Commissioner, what is the answer to that?"

"One of my other detectives is going to do it," Mac answered.

"Sir, this is my case," Lucky protested. "I know all the information. Having someone else question Lulu is going to hamper the investigation. Let me do it, please."

"Detective Spencer also has a valid point, Ms. Miller," Mac pointed out.

"Fine, I'll allow Detective Spencer to question his sister, but if he pulls the family card, the interview is over!" Diane said as she took Lulu by the arm, stalking to the interview room.

Dante stifled a laugh. Dian Miller was really too much, he would hate to get on her bad side. Lucky gave him a look. "If I find out that you forced my sister to marry you, so help me God."

Dante crossed his arms over his chest, amused. "Is that a threat, Detective Spencer?"

"No, it's a promise and I won't be the only one. There is going to be a long line of people waiting to have their chance to get to you and if you excuse me I have a job to do."

When Lucky came in the interrogation room, Diane and Lulu were in deep discussion and they stopped as soon as he entered the room.

"Please don't let me stop you," Lucky said.

"I was having a conversation with my client," Diane muttered. "Why did you have to bring her down here? I mean she was seen buying gelato a few blocks from the alleged crime scene. So what?"

"The same gelato she had bought was found melted on the docks several feet from the body." Lucky pointed out, pulling out an evidence photograph of the melted gelatos. "Care to explain why it ended up on the ground?"

"A bee landed on it. I freaked out and dropped it."

"A bee landed on it?" Lucky repeated. "You want me to believe that? You are a Spencer, you would have killed that bee for just thinking about landing on your gelato."

"Believe what you want to, Lucky. You always do," Lulu said.

Lucky rolled his eyes. "So, then why did you suddenly fly to Vegas to marry some guy that you barely know?" Lucky questioned, wanting to get to the bottom of it and knowing that Lulu was covering.

"That has no relevance whatsoever, detective." Diane cuts in before lulu can open her mouth.

Lucky sighed and rolled his eyes a second time. "Where had you and Mr. Perelli go that evening?" he asked.

Lulu sighed. "We had gone on a date." She answered bluntly.

"A date?" Lucky repeated. "Was this a first or second date?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lulu countered.

Her temper shortening at Lucky's incessant questioning, did he think that he was going to get all the information of her that easy? It was like he was questioning her as her big brother instead of a detective.

"Detective Spencer," Diane began. "Are you questioning my client as a big brother or as a detective?"

"So that one date was so good that you wanted to marry him?" Lucky asked. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"What do you want me to say, Lucky that would make you happy?" Lulu asked.

"Just answer the questions truthfully!" Lucky exclaimed.

"Okay there, detective. I was giving you some leeway because Mrs. Spencer-Perelli is your little sister. There is no way I going to let this questioning continue. Let's go Lulu." Diane pulled Lulu to her feet. "And the next time you want to question her, have someone else do it. Good day."

Lulu and Dante returned to the loft a few minutes later. "You should have seen Diane in there!" Lulu said as she went to the kitchen to get two bottles of beer and Dante sat down on the sofa and put on the baseball game. "She saw through what Lucky was doing! She's a great lawyer and deserves every penny Sonny pays her."

"Great opening day for the Yankees, it just started."

Lulu handed him a beer and sat down next to him. "Big Yankees fan, huh?"

"The biggest, we should go to a game in the summer. I can show you off to the neighborhood," Dante said. "You'll love it and everyone will love you as much as I…."

"You what?" Lulu asked.

Dante turned off the television and took the beer bottle from Lulu, setting it on the coffee table with his. "I love you Lesley Lu Spencer-Perelli."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Lulu stared at Dante for a moment. "You_ love_ me?" she repeated.

"I know it seems sudden, but I think you had me since the very moment that we met that night at Jake's." Dante picked up her hand in his. "I do love you, Lulu. You need to believe that."

"I…"

For once in her life Lulu was a loss for words. She knew she felt something for him because she wouldn't have married him if she didn't. She didn't know that she actually loved him yet.

"It's okay." Dante said softly, kissing the back of her hand. "You don't have to tell me that you love me. It's a lot to take in. I mean one minute we are having dinner, and then eating gelato, the next minute we are fighting for our lives. The next thing we were on our way to Las Vegas to get married. That is a lot to wrap your mind around."

"It is."

Dante got up from the sofa. "Let's go to bed. It's been a long day."

The next morning, Lulu woke to the aroma of cooking bacon and cinnamon buns baking in the oven. She padded into the kitchen wearing just Dante's t-shirt. He was sliding an omelet onto a plate. "Hey," he greeted. "I made you some breakfast, bacon is almost done and the cinnamon buns are just about ready."

Lulu took a seat on a stool in the kitchen by the counter, the t-shirt rose barely covering her legs. Dante almost dropped the plate when he handed it to her. "It's ham and cheese; I figured that was a safe choice."

Lulu picked up the fork as he turned off the burner that the bacon was on. "OW!" he exclaimed holding his wrist and jumping up and down in pain. Lulu got up from the stool.

"What happened?" She ushered him to take her place on the stool.

"Grease, ow it hurts!" Dante whined.

"Okay calm down there is something that my grandmother Lesley used to use on me when I burned myself when I was attempting to make bacon." Lulu opened the refrigerator.

"Your grandmother gave you a cold beer?" Dante moaned.

Lulu pulled out a stick of butter. "A stick of butter should help." She unwrapped it, taking Dante's hand in hers and with the other one rubbed it up and down on the red mark on his hand. "I think it has something to do with the fat content."

Dante watched as she used her fingers to rub in the butter. He hated to admit that it felt better. He didn't want to say anything because he didn't want her to stop touching him.

Then he remembered that he had something in the oven. "The cinnamon buns!" He said as he tried to get to his feet.

"I'll get them." Lulu pushed. "You sit down."

Lulu got the oven mitts, out them on and reached inside of the oven, pulling out the sheet of cinnamon buns. They looked perfect. She set the sheet on the stove, turning off the oven then she turned back to Dante; he was staring at her with his mouth agape.

"What?" Lulu asked as she returned to him.

Truth was that he was in awe of her beauty.

"My hand does feel better, thank you."

Lulu pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You are welcome. Why don't you go to the bathroom and wash the butter off and I'll reheat the omelets and bacon. We'll have breakfast like…"

"Like a normal married couple?" Date asked, using his good hand he pulled Lulu to him and kissed her neck.

Lulu giggled as he used his injured hand to pull her closer, causing some butter to rub on her shirt. Dante looked at her. "Now we both need to clean up. We'll heat up breakfast later. Let's go take a shower; I'll wash your back."

Lulu went to work later and Carly was running around the lobby like a crazy woman. Apparently, Jax hired some construction workers to do some upgrades on the building and some rooms without telling her first.

"Hey Lulu, sorry can't talk busy! If you see Jax first tell him I need to speak to him!" Carly said as she breezed by.

"That is not good," Dante noted as he and Lulu got into the elevator. "She looks pissed. Jax better keep out of sight until she cools off."

Lulu laughed as she pressed the button for Crimson's floor. "Then Jax will be gone for a long time."

Just as the elevator doors closed Dante's phone rang. "It's Sonny."

Dante pressed the door open button and held them open until Sonny was done speaking to him on the other line.

"Sonny wants me to see him. Don't worry, with the number of guys Sonny has outside and inside you are perfectly safe." He put his phone in his pocket and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll see you as soon as I can."

Lulu rode up to Crimson alone. She did not see Maxie at her desk but on Lulu's desk was a long gold flower box. Dante had sent her some flowers to surprise her. With a smile on her face she opened the lid.

"Oh my god!"

She slammed the lid back on the box and knocked the box into the waste basket next to her desk. The flowers were dead. A white piece of paper fluttered from the box and on to the fluttered to the floor.

Lulu bent to pick up the envelope and pulled out a car. Her heart froze in her chest as she pulled out a photograph of herself on the docks. There was a note that was single spaced typed: '_You are as brilliant as these flowers, but you might be just as dead soon'. _

Dante entered Sonny's office. He was a little concerned about Lulu being alone. He knew that there were guards crawling around all over to protect her. He would feel so much better if he was the person what was keeping an eye on her.

"Hey boss, you wanted to see me?" Dante asked as he came in the office.

"Yeah," Sonny said. "I'm sorry I know that you don't want to tear yourself away from your bride with all things considering with the Santos threat."

"Yeah, I am anxious to get back to her." Dante said. "I really don't like her to be out of my sight for long… that came out wrong. I am just concerned about her safety for now."

"I knew what you meant." Sonny pointed to the sofa. "Have a seat. This is important otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to come here. It'd not going to be too long."

Sony went to his desk, pulling out a file. "I had Spinelli go back as far as he could to see what Santos is capable of and to see what we are up against."

Dante flipped through the file. Spinelli got more information in such a short period of time than he could the legal way. Santos was linked to many grisly deaths over the years, a lot of the victims had been tortured before their deaths, and of course there was no proof that Santos actually ordered the deaths of the many men and women the made the mistake of crossing his path in the wrong fashion.

"You didn't want Lulu to see these, right?" Dante asked, as he closed the file.

Dante has seen enough. He didn't have to see the rest of the pictures. He knew that Santos was a bad ass that had no concern of anyone but himself. There was no need for Lulu to see what Santos was capable of doing to her.

"Like I said before, Lulu is like a daughter to me. I've known since she was still inside of her mother," Sonny said. "Not to mention that Carly will kill me if something happened to her."

Lulu crumpled the letter and picture in her hand, throwing it away with the box of dead flowers. She fought off tears. She was not going to let that sick freak to get to her. Santos would win if he got to her.

The elevator doors opened the guard she met yesterday came off it. "Hello Mrs. Spencer-Perelli. How are you going this morning?"

"Okay," she lied as she sat down behind her desk.

"The reason I dropped by is to say that there might be problems with the lights and the phones for the next few days due to the upgrades that Mr. Jacks has ordered for the entire building," Gavin explained.

As to reiterate what he just said, the lights flickered.

"It's going to be an interesting day," Lulu muttered. "Thank you, Gavin. Oh by the way did you notice a flower delivery guy in the lobby this morning?"

"Why?" Gavin asked.

"The next time he comes up I think I'll owe him a tip," Lulu said thinking quick on her feet.

"Okay then, see you later." Gavin went back into the elevator, pulling out his phone. "It's me. Yeah she got the flowers. Nope, she's not showing any fear. We might have our hands full with this one. She might not be like the others at all."

Dante raced back to Crimson offices right after his meeting with Sonny. He had the crime scene photographs of crimes that Santos had been suspected to have ordered committed. He didn't like it one bit. Dante knew that he would feel better once he laid eyes on her.

Dante went through the chaos down in the lobby; apparently the computers just went down and the front desk were able to process and check-ins or check-outs. Carly and Marty were trying to calm people down as Dante squeezed by them and to the elevator.

Lulu was hunched over her desk. Typing furiously, she didn't hear him come in until he pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck. She let out a yelp and nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Whoa! It's me!" Dante said, dodging her hands. "What happened while I was gone for you to be like this?"

He should have known better than sneaking up behind a Spencer. He's lucky that she didn't use the letter opener on him.

Lulu got up from her desk. "Dominic, I'm sorry. I guess I'm still on edge with everything that is going on."

Dante pulled her into a hug not because it looked like she needed one but more to the effect of that he wanted her to be in his arms. "It's okay, Lulu."

He looked down and saw the box of flowers in her wastebasket. "What did those flowers do to you?" He felt a stab of jealousy of the thought of someone sending his wife some flowers.

He released her to retrieve the box. Dante set it on her desk. He opened the lid. "What the hell?" he demanded when he saw what was inside. "Who would send you these?" He rifled through the dead flowers.

"What are you looking for?" Lulu asked.

"A note or a card. There had to be one. No one sends something like this and not have a note attached to it."

Lulu retrieved the crumbled note and picture and handed it to Dante. "Here this was inside."

Dante opened the note. He saw the picture and drew in a breath. When he read the note he was ready to explode in anger but he didn't want to frighten Lulu on how mad he was. It was his job to protect her and Santos had found away to get to her.

"Did you see the person that delivered these?" he asked, slipping the note into his pocket.

"No." Lulu shook her head. "The box was already on my desk when I got to work. I thought that they might have been from you, to make up for being called into work and leaving me all alone."

Dante wrapped his arms around Lulu. He pressed a kiss to her head. "I'm not going to let you out of my sight until Santos is taken care of."

Jorge entered Santos' office. Santos just got off the phone with some of his men in Miami. "Things are going smoothly back home, Jorge."

"That is as I as suspected," Jorge replied. No one would be as foolish enough to go against Alfonso Santos; everything in Miami should be fine if he even stayed away for years.

"Gavin called me a little bit ago. Mrs. Spencer-Perelli received our little gift, he said that she's stronger than we first thought. We may have to recalculate on how to get to her."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Oh good you are both here!" Maxie exclaimed as she stepped off the elevator carrying a white baker's box. "I have cake samples from the Metro Court's pastry chef for you to try."

Maxie set the box on her desk and pulled out three forks, handing them each one. "As the maid of honor I get a vote too. None if the choices are the ho-hum choices of plain chocolate or vanilla."

Maxie opened the lid. Tucked inside were ten sample wedding cake slices. "Okay, this is what Pierre made," Maxie took a deep breath and pointed to every slice describing each one. "Key lime, coconut, marble, red velvet, passion fruit, strawberry and cream, chocolate truffle, chocolate raspberry, mint chocolate, and lemon raspberry, I could get more if you don't like any of these choices."

Dante stared at the cakes, his mouth began to water. He never knew that there were so many different flavors for wedding cakes. Whatever Lulu wanted he would agree to. He just wanted to keep her happy.

Lulu bent over and placed her fork in one of the cakes. She made a face. "It's okay, but not for me. Why don't you taste something, Dominic? Don't you want to have what you want too?"

Dante felt a stab in his heart each time she called him by his undercover name. He wished he could hear his real names on her lips. He just needed to find the perfect time and place to tell her the truth. He hoped that she'll be just as understanding once he told her.

"Whatever you choose, I'll be happy with."

Lulu dipped her fork into the chocolate raspberry cake, holding it out for Dante. He took a bite. "Now that is really good." He took the fork from her and dipped it in the cake. "Now you try it." He held out the fork to Lulu.

"Ewww!" Maxie make a gagging sound. "If I knew that you two were going to feed each other cake, I would have left the room. You two really need to get a room; don't use Kate's office this time."

Lulu ignored her. "I think we have a winner. We both like the chocolate raspberry cake."

"Good." Maxie snatched the box. "I'm going to put this in the fridge and you two can take the rest of the cake home to eat. Then I have to check with Carly about an event that Crimson wants to happen here. Don't get your panties in a bunch, its not your wedding."

She took the box into the break room. Dante wrapped his arms around her. "That was a welcome distraction. Tell me, what happened? Who dropped off the flowers off?"

Lulu shook her head. "I don't know. The box was on my desk when I got here. And no, nobody was around…"

"But?" Dante asked. "What happened?"

"The new security guard, you know the one we met yesterday, can by. He told me that the lights and the phones maybe screwed up for the next few days because of the upgrades that Jax is having done."

"And he didn't see anything?" Dante asked concerned.

"No, I don't think so. I just told him that I owed the flower delivery guy a tip," Lulu told him truthfully.

"I'll get Spinelli to check the surveillance video feeds of the Metro Court to see who this person was."

Lulu shook her head. "What if it was some guy that Santos' guy gave him a great some of money to just to drop off the flowers; I don't want someone to die just because he was paid a couple hundred bucks to do Santos a favor? No, I will not be a party to that."

Dante nodded partly because he knew that Lulu was right. Santos was sending Lulu a message. That he could get to her anywhere and anytime. Dante was damned if Santos was going to get to her. He was going to protect her until his dying breath.

She pulled away from him. She noticed the intense look on his face. "Why so serious, Dom it's not like Santos sent me a bomb."

"That is not funny," Dante said. "Santos is capable of many things. I think we need to go home." He reached for her.

Lulu backed away from him. "No! I am not going to be a prisoner in my own home! I'm not going to let Santos and his merry bands of thugs intimate me!"

Despite of himself, Dante snickered at Lulu's comment. "_'Merry bands of thugs'_? I've never heard of that description before when someone describing Alfonso Santos before."

"Are you mocking me?" Lulu pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's not fair."

"What, I mock you? Never." Dante wrapped her in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Lulu. I won't do anything that will hurt you."

Dante thought that this was the perfect time to tell her the truth. He opened his mouth; his lips began to form the words. "Lulu there is something…"

Lulu's cell phone rang. "Hold that thought, I need to get this."

She reached for her phone while Dante swore softly to himself. He wanted her instantly change as whoever was talking to her on the other end. "Hey Kate, yeah I know about the remodeling that Jax ordered…. Ah huh…okay. I'll keep in touch."

She hung up. "Kate is stuck in Paris right now. She is sick and the doctors won't let her fly for the next few days."

"That can't be good." Dante muttered.

"Yeah that means that Maxie and I have will have to work a lot of hours to put the fall collection to bed," Lulu muttered.

"So that means I can't take you home now?" Dante asked. He was concerned about Lulu even though she was covering pretty well; he knew that she must be frightened about getting the flowers.

"You wish. I have to get back to work. Make yourself comfortable we are going to be here for awhile." Lulu gave him a small smile.

Hours went by, Dante sat in the reception area out of Lulu's way but he was able to keep an eye on her. He was amazed on the amount of work that she and Maxie had to do to put the magazine to bed. They were on the phone with a number of different designers and photographers setting up shoots, coming up with locations for the shoots. Samples of clothing and accessories came in by the truckload. Maxie and Lulu ooh and ahhed over some gorgeous designer handbags and shoes. Dante didn't get it. Wasn't a purse a purse and shoes were shoes?

A few hours later, Dante ordered a pizza because he figured that they were going to be there for a few more hours. He waved a paper plate of a double cheese pizza in front of Lulu's face as she was typing on the computer. "Can my beautiful wife have time to have lunch with her husband?"

Lulu pushed back from her desk. "Yes! I need a break!" she took the plate from him. "Sorry was it boring for you to just sit there and watch me work? I know there are things that are more important for you to do."

"Not as important as your safety," Dante returned, taking a bite from his slice. "I take that seriously."

"If Santos wanted to do something to me, wouldn't he have already? I mean sending me a box of dead flowers and a note doesn't scream mobster to me." Lulu took a bite from her pizza.

"He's waiting for the right time," Dante said. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Lulu. I'm promising you that now."

"I know you won't and I love you for it…." Lulu trailed off realizing what she just said.

"You love me?" Dante repeated, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"I… yes I do. I love you, Dominic."

Dante took the plate from Lulu, setting it on her desk. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an intense kiss. After they broke the kiss, Maxie had left to get something from the lobby for retrieval of more packages and was going to be gone for awhile.

"Maxie should be back soon," Lulu stated.

Dante scooped her in his arm and carried her into Kate's office. "Okay, then we have to be quick," Dante said, kicking the door closed behind them.

Dante watched as Lulu slept peacefully on his chest, they didn't make it to the sofa on their first try. He just backed her against the door. They made it to the sofa on the second try, a pile of their clothes were in a heap by the door. He managed to cover them with a small blanket. His mind went back to the moment that Lulu admitted her true feelings for him. Dante wished he could have told her the truth before she said that she loved him. He wished that she called him by his real name when she said that she loved him it would have made the difference.

Now it just got messier.

He had to tell the truth and soon, nothing is like to do it in a semi-public place and while she was naked. She has nowhere to run; Lulu had listen to him she had to hear him out.

"Hey Lulu," he said rubbing her shoulder. "Wake up; I need to tell you something that is very important."

Lulu stirred, opening her eyes. "Why do you always want to have serious conversations when we are naked?"

Dante laughed. "So I know that you aren't going anywhere." He tightened his arms around her waist to keep her with him.

"So what do you want to talk about, Dominic? Can't this wait until we get back home?" Lulu asked. "We will be all alone on that big bed…" She began to kiss him along his collarbone. "I can do things to you there that we can't do here."

"As lovely that would be. I am serious; I really need to tell you this, Lulu."

Lulu stopped and looked up at him. "What is going on?"

"Lesley Lu, please let me what I am going to say without interrupting. It's hard enough," Dante said.

"Wow, my full name. It has to be serious," Lulu laughed.

"Lulu, please. No interruptions." Dante said. "Just hear me out then you can have your say." 

He was so deep in thought that Dante didn't hear footsteps approach in the hallway until the door opened. "Oh geez, I am _so _sorry!"

Then the door slammed shut. Dante instantly recognized that voice. It was Ronnie.

Lulu was a deep shade of red as she reached for her clothing and began to pull them on and handing Dante his clothing. "That was so embarrassing. I need to get back to work." She looked over Dante who was getting dressed as well.

Dante hid his disappointment; he was ready to kill Ronnie. Why was he here anyway? Ronnie was going on and on how Dante needed to be honest Lulu, and when Dante had her undivided attention, Ronnie goes and interrupts them. It could have been worse Ronnie could have walked in a few minutes earlier when Dante and Lulu were in the middle of doing what they were doing.

Ronnie was waiting in the reception area when Dante came out of Kate's office. Lulu stayed behind to straighten up and finish up some work to give them some time to talk.

"What the_ hell_ man? Why didn't you call before you showed up?" Dante said softly so that Lulu wouldn't overhear.

Ronnie grinned. "I see that you are not banished to the sofa anymore. How is married life, now buddy?"

Dante sighed. "Why are you even here? I was in the middle of something."

Ronnie laughed. "I saw that…"

"Not that! Get your head out of the gutter. I was about to tell her the truth about everything," Dante explained.

"You were going to tell her the truth when she was naked and in a hotel? There is a lot of sharp pointy object lying around," Ronnie said. "And she would have nowhere to run."

"That is not funny, Ronnie!" Dante exclaimed. "I really love her! I hate that I have to tell her the truth and I don't want to hurt her! That is why I figured out that I would tell her the truth while she was naked; she had nowhere to run and had to hear me out."

"I came here because you missed our last few meetings at the location."

"Sorry. Santos is out there hell bent to get to me by hurting Lulu. I am not going to let that happen to her."

"You can't watch her every second," Ronnie warned. "Santos finds a way to get everything he wants."

The images that Dante had seen earlier of what Santos capable of flashed through his mind. He knew what Santos was capable of; he was to be damned to let Lulu be another of his victims. "I know; Santos already has gotten to her."

Ronnie followed Dante's pointing finger to the box of dead flowers. "Did it have a note?" Ronnie voice grew serious.

Dante nodded as he pulled out the note from his pocket and handed it to Ronnie. "This came with it. Lulu was remarkably calm about this. But underneath all that layers of thick skin I think she is afraid."

Lulu folded the blanket and set it back on the sofa. She smiled. Her husband really made her happy, she hasn't been this happy in a long time. There was a muffled ringing that filled the room. It took her a moment that it was from her cell phone.

It had fallen and slid across the room. It was under a rack of clothing. She picking it up on the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Hello Lesley Lu," the computer altered voice said, sending a shiver down her spine. "Did you get my gift?"

"Listen to me you sick freak," Lulu seethed into the phone. "You just wasted your good money on that gift. You don't scare me at all. You might as well as give up and leave me the hell alone." She hung up.

Jorge looked at Santos as there was a dial tone. They had the entire phone call on speaker phone. Santos smiled. "This is going to be more fun than I thought. Start phase two."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

After Lulu finished her work, Dante walked her back to the loft. She didn't say two words on the entire trip. It had to be more than Ronnie busting in on them. Something must have happened while she was in Kate's office while she was finishing up work. It wasn't that much time.

"You were quiet on the walk home," Dante said as he and Lulu entered the loft.

Lulu sat down the sofa. "I'm just still a little embarrassed. What did he see exactly? What did he want? Never mind, I'm better off not knowing, right?"

"Lulu, I know that we haven't known each other for a long time but I do know when you are not being truthful. Why don't tell me what's bugging you?" Dante sat down next to her.

"It nothing really," Lulu lied.

"Lulu." Dante took her hand in his. "Please. Tell me."

"What were you going to tell me?" Lulu asked instead. "It seemed important to tell me when I was naked and lying on top of you."

Dante smiled at the memory of their skin pressing against each other. "You are trying to distract me."

"Is it working?" Lulu said, pressing her lips to his neck.

"Lulu, what happened when I went talk to Ronnie?"

Dante tried to keep his mind clear as Lulu nibbled on his shoulder. She was doing a good job trying to divert his attention from the information that he sought.

"Nothing that can't wait until morning," Lulu said, pulling him up and leading him to the bed.

Dante sighed. Another day and he still hasn't told her the truth. Dante just hoped that he wasn't running out of time to tell her.

Jorge came into Santos' office first thing in the morning. He was surprised to see his boss was already there on the phone discussing a shipment that was about to land.

"Good morning, boss. I didn't expect to see you this early," Jorge greeted.

"The shipment is coming in tonight. Anything new information on the girl?" Santos as he hung up the phone.

"Mr. Perelli doesn't leave her side. According to our guy on the inside, he even goes to work with her," Jorge explained. "It would be hard to get her alone after we sent her the flowers and the phone call."

"Flowers yes, phone call no. If Mr. Perelli was in the vicinity of his wife when she got the phone call, he would have gone on the line and he would have threatened our lives," Santos began. "I think that little Miss Lulu is keeping this tidbit from her husband. Besides before you came in Gavin called saying that there is going to be a big photo shoot outside in the garden of the Metro Court Hotel tomorrow. Can you and our men be ready to grab her then when there is a preplanned distraction?"

"Yes sir. Where do you want her after we grab her?" Jorge asked. "We have many locations in the area than Corinthos doesn't know about."

"The one that is the furthest away and the most difficult to escape from. I have a feeling that Miss Lulu will try her damnest to escape. We just want to make it much harder for her." Santos said with an evil gleam in his eye.

"You have a suspicion that Miss Lulu is going to be a handful, huh boss?" Jorge asked. "She is a little thing, how much trouble can she be?"

"Yes I do think she is going to be trouble. And tell the guys that Lulu is not to be harmed at all. I don't care if she fights back for all she's worth. If I see her and she is injured I will kill that person myself. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes sir, I'll let the others know."

Dante awoke the next morning to the aroma of coffee brewing. He swung his arm on Lulu's side of the bed; he hit a cool mattress instead of a warm body. He instantly sat up in bed, looking around. "Lulu?" he asked hoarsely. "Lulu? Where are you?"

"Hey sleepyhead." Lulu came by the bed only wearing one of his t-shirts and carrying two mugs. "I brewed some coffee. Sorry if I frightened you." She held out a mug to him.

"What's on tap today in the world of high fashion?" he blew on the coffee before he took a sip.

"Getting ready for a huge photo shoot that is going to happen tomorrow in the garden at the Metro Court, I need to help set it up." Lulu took a sip of her own coffee. "It's going to be a long day, I have to warn you."

"It won't be so bad because I get to spend it with you," Dante answered.

"Aww that was sweet," Lulu said. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed and no you can't join me in there because we are never going to leave this apartment." She gave him quick kiss on the cheek and headed to the bathroom.

Dante checked his watch; he promised Ronnie that he would call him in the morning. With Lulu in the shower, this would be a perfect time to call him.

"Hello?" Ronnie asked when he picked up.

"It's me; make it quick Lulu is in the shower and getting dressed." Dante said as he got up from the bed rummaging through his dresser to find something to wear.

"I think Santos is going to make his move soon. He's been in town too long and only sent Lulu dead flowers?" Ronnie stated. "I want you to be on your guard and keep a look out for everything."

"I will. I will protect Lulu until my dying breath," Dante said. "Santos is not going to touch her."

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the Metro Court. The photo shoot was going to be outside in the lush garden. As soon as Lulu set foot on the property, her cell phone began to ring off the hook. "The flowers are here," she said to Dante as she listened to the call. "I need to supervise them setting it up."

"Let's go." Dante took her arm and led her outside to the garden.

The garden was transformed into a tropical island paradise. There were buckets and buckets of tropical flowers all over the place. Palm trees were shipped in. Some workers were spreading sand under the palm trees. Some other workers where setting up coconuts on the sand that was just spread out.

"Wow," Dante breathed as Lulu got another call. "What is the photo shoot is called?"

"_Island Bliss_," Lulu said before she answered the phone. "No! I want… the ice sculpture is supposed to be here tomorrow. What do you mean it's at the lobby? Take it to the kitchen and have them store it in the walk-in freezer. I don't care! Have them re organize the freezer! After the photo shoot is finished they can smash it and put it in martinis for all I care! Do it now!"

She hung up; Dante looked at her with his mouth agape. "Remind me not to piss you off," he said as Lulu's phone rang again.

"What?" Lulu said into the phone. "The grass skirts are where? I don't care! They need to be here by nine am tomorrow! Do you really want to be on Kate Howard's bad side? I thought not. I will expect that delivery at three this afternoon."

Dante watched Lulu as she went through inspecting every aspect of the photo shoot unaware that they were being watched.

Gavin stood behind one of the large bushes watching, he picked up his cell phone. "I'll have to tomorrow. It's going to be crazy here… perfect time to have her grabbed."

As the day wore on, the garden of the Metro Court really looked like a tropical paradise. Dante had a glass of lemon aid in his hand he walked over to Lulu who was speaking to the head chef of the hotel about last minute changes to the menu for the party that was going to follow the photo shoot.

"You look like you need this." He handed her the lemon aid.

"Is it spiked with vodka?" She took the glass from him and drank half of it in one gulp.

"It can be," Dante said. "Wow this place looks great. You did a really good job setting this entire thing up."

"It was a lot of work." Lulu drained the last of the lemon aid. "That would have been better with vodka."

"Why don't we go to Jakes after you get off and you'll have all the vodka that you want," Dante said, taking the empty glass from her and handing it off to a passing waiter.

"If I didn't know any better, I think you are trying to get me drunk and have your way with me," Lulu said, wrapping her arms around his waist giving him quick kiss on the cheek.

Dante smiled. "Nah, I just want my lovely wife to unwind after this stressful day. You need it, where is Maxie anyway? Did she leave you to do all the work?"

"Probably on the phone taking to Kate," Lulu answered. "Getting the models set in and catering to their whims I don't envy her right now."

Dante looked around; to him everything seemed to be in place the only things needed were the models and the photographer. "How much longer are you going to be? I mean everything looks set to me."

Lulu scanned the set in front of her. For the first time she actually had a look of her hard labor that lasted all day long. "Wow. I was so busy that I didn't realize how much work was actually done."

Dante came behind her, wrapping his arm around her. "Does that mean I get you to myself?"

"I thought we were going to Jakes," Lulu said.

"Ahh the place that you fell for me," Dante said smiling. "Maybe we can play a game of pool this time we should make the wager a little more interesting."

"Oohh what do you have in mind, stud?" Lulu asked. "I don't think that Coleman will allow us to play strip pool."

"I like the way you think but I was thinking more along the lines of the loser will be the slave for the day and night of the winner."

Lulu turned around in his arms. "Doesn't that mean that we are both winners then?"

"Oh maybe." Dante smiled. "I'll have you wash my gym clothes including my smelly socks. I would also like breakfast in bed served by you only wearing an apron."

Lulu arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? You are so smug. What if I win? Ever think of that? I can come up with several things that you can do for me."

Dante glanced around. "You are done here, right?"

Lulu laughed. "Down boy, give me twenty minutes and I am all yours."

Thirty minutes later, they walked into Jake's hand and hand. Dante led her to the bar. "Coleman my friend, give the lady whatever she wants on me."

Coleman eyed Lulu. "Lesley Lu, you got married and didn't ask me to use Jake's for the reception? I'm hurt."

Lulu held her hands up in mock surrender. "It's out of my hands Coleman, Maxie and my cousin is planning something. It is up to them. Take it up with them."

Coleman set two beers on the bar. "Are you two reliving the night that you two fell in love? I mean everyone could see that sparks flying when you two were playing pool. It was so hot that I thought that the place was going to burn down."

Dante wrapped his arms around his wife. "I thought so too. This one took some convincing."

"Not much you two eloped a few days later."

Dante tried to pay for the drinks but Coleman waved off the bills. "Forget it; the drinks are on the house. Just invite to the shindig that Maxie is planning."

"You got it. Now if you excuse us, I need to beat my wife in a game of pool." Dante led her to the pool table. "We have a little wager going on."

"I have a few rooms available upstairs." Coleman winked at them, tossing Dante a key to a room. "The room is on the house too."

Dante pocketed the key. "Thanks man, are you ready to lose the bet Lulu?"

She laughed as they walked to the empty pool table. "As if, Dom. I went easy on you last time. Now you are going to get. I am going to kick your butt."

"I'd rather you spank it instead." Dante handed her a pool cue then he set up the table.

Lulu's face turned scarlet. She scanned the bar; luckily no one was near enough to overhear his racy comment. "Dom, are you trying distract me?"

Dante trained his eyes over Lulu's outfit. She was wearing a shirt that came down to her knees and a buttoned down shirt. If anyone was going to be the distracting he had a feeling that it was going to be Lulu.

"Nope, I'm just making a list for you when I beat you at pool." He pointed to the pool table. "You break."

The first game Lulu beat Dante. He complained that it should be best out of five games. It was tied after four games. Dante didn't care who won the bet. In the end they would both be winners.

Lulu picked up her cue stick. She had one ball left. "Eight ball corner pocket," she announced as she set up her shot and the ball went into the packet. "Ha I win!"

"I think we both win, Lulu." Dante took the cue from her, setting it against the wall. "Why don't we go home?"

Lulu smiled. "I can come up with my list on the way home."

The next morning, Dante surprised Lulu with breakfast in bed. He carried over a tray loaded with pancakes with all the fixings. "Good morning my beautiful wife," he said as he set the tray down next to her on the bed. "I had Kelly's deliver it. I hope you wouldn't mind."

Lulu picked up a piece of bacon, taking a bit. She noticed that he was still in his PJ's. "You had it delivered so you wouldn't have to make me breakfast only wearing an apron?"

"Thought that I would save that for tonight after the shoot, I'm going to make you a killer dinner," Dante said as he snagged a piece of her bacon. "I got you everything considering that you will probably be too busy to eat until the shoot is over I wanted you to have a big breakfast."

"And I love you for that," Lulu said with her mouthful of pancake and syrup.

"You have some syrup…" Dante leaned in for a kiss, taking the wayward syrup with him. "Hurry up and finish your breakfast and I'll take you to the shoot; you still want to get there two hours early right?"

"Been married less than a month and you know me so well," Lulu teased giving him a quick kiss. "I'll be ready in about thirty minutes."

True to her word, Lulu was showered, made up, and dressed in thirty minutes. She was in a bright print tank dress that would fit in perfectly for the shoot. She wore a pair of the highest heels that he'd ever seen. He wondered women could walk in such high of a heel.

"Ready?" Lulu asked.

"Ready."

He had changed into a pair of jeans and a tight black shirt.

Lulu arrived to the garden of the Metro Court it was a flurry of activity. The make-up artists were beginning to set up as the models entered the garden to get made up for the shoot and the photographer set his camera on a tripod.

As if on cue, her phone began to ring. "Hello? Yes, bring out the ice sculpture and place it by the pile of the tropical fruit. It should go well there considering its palm tree with coconuts."

When she hung up the phone rang again. She gave Dante a quick kiss on the cheek before answering it. "I think I'll need a full body massage after this is finished," she said. "Hello? Yup it's on its way out. It looks great. You'll love it. I can't wait until you get back from Paris. No, I have everything under control."

She hung up. "That's Kate, still stuck in Paris. She won't be able to fly because of the volcano. She's over her cold and a little pissy that a volcano all the way in Iceland is causing this much trouble for air travel. She won't be able to get a flight until next week."

Dante grinned. "That means her office is going to be unoccupied until next week, huh?" Dante scooped her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

Lulu broke the kiss, giggling. "Down boy, I have a lot of work to do! That will have to wait until later!"

"When? When there is a lunch break?" Dante asked as Lulu's phone rang again.

"Hello? Great! I'm going to head over there in a minute." She hung up again. "The shoot is about start."

Dante watched as she headed over to the palm trees and followed behind her to keep an eye on her. It was going to be a busy day.

The shoot was going on for hours. For one of the sessions, the models were wearing coconut bras and grass skirts. Dante wished that he could snag one of those outfits for Lulu to wear for him later. He sighed; he wished that it was him that won the bet instead of Lulu. He would have insisted that she take the bra and skirt and give him his every own hula dance in their loft.

He caught a glimpse of Lulu as she dashed to where the makeup artists were adding more makeup on one of the models for the swimsuit portion. He was going to follow her but a garment rack obscured his view of her. To his horror, it was just a first of a train of garment racks that kept coming and coming with all sorts of clothing to be used.

Without seeing an end in sight, Dante ran into one of the garment racks, knocking it over and having several people shout expletives at him. Dante didn't care as long as he saw Lulu with his own eyes and made sure that she was okay.

He reached where Lulu was standing not that long ago and found nothing. He craned his neck, his pulse racing. He didn't see her.

Lulu seemed to vanish into thin air…..


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"Lulu?" Dante asked with his heart in his throat.

He scanned the garden. He could not find her. Dante reached for his cell phone dialing Lulu's phone number. Dante heard a ringing sound in the distance behind him. Dante held the phone to his ear as he ran towards the sound.

Dante felt his heart stop in his chest as he saw underneath a shrub was Lulu's cell phone. Dante picked up the phone on the caller display had his undercover name and number. It was most definitely Lulu's phone.

Dante closed his fist around Lulu's phone so tightly that he was afraid that he would break the phone.

"Hey you!" one of the security guards yelled at Dante as he approached him. "You have to leave! You practically ruined ten thousand dollars worth of clothing!"

The guard put his hand on Dante's upper arm as he tried to usher Dante away. Dante shrugged off the guards' grip. "I can't find my wife; let me find her than I can go."

The guard shook his head. "No. You have to leave now."

"I'm not leaving until I see my wife!" Dante shouted. "She was right here now she disappeared! I just want to make sure that she is okay."

"You can look for her later. Now you have to go," the guard said, trying to usher Dante away.

Again, Dante broke the guard's grip. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Then I have no other choice. I'm calling the PCPD and you are going to be arrested."

"Make sure its Detective Lucky Spencer." Dante said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lulu was jarred awake. She opened her eyes; she was in a dark confined space. It took her a second to realize that she must be in a trunk of a car. Lulu racked her brain trying to remember how she got in the trunk. The last thing she remembered was arriving at the Metro Court with her husband then nothing. Whoever grabbed her must had gotten the drop on her, something that she should have seen a mile away. Luke would have been so disappointed.

She tried to move her hands; they were bound in front of her. A smile spread across her face. The person who grabbed her didn't know that she was a Spencer that they knew how to get out of situations like this one. It was like second nature to them.

Lulu brought her wrist to her mouth; thankfully they were bound rope, something she can use her teeth to work on the knots. She hoped that she would have her hands free by the time that her kidnapper reached their destination.

Dante sat in the interrogation room at the PCPD handcuffed to the table waiting for Lucky. It wasn't his plan to get arrested but it was the only way to get alone with Lucky so he could tell him the truth.

"My dear brother-in-law, you asked to speak to me personally? I'm flattered. So you were asked to leave a photo shoot several times and refused to do so?" Lucky asked, reading the arrest report as he entered the room. "The shoot that my sister was in charge of, is that why she isn't here? She pissed at you for ruining the shoot? Did she wise up and realized that you were just using her?"

Lucky snapped the file closed. "That is great! I'm going to call Alexis to draft up some divorce papers and my sister will be out this sham of a marriage in no time. Maybe before the courts close today."

Lucky sat across of him. "How does it feel to be almost divorced?"

"Are we alone?" Dante asked, eyeing the door hoping that no one will come in.

"I assure that we are alone for the time being Mr. Perelli. Let see what the charges are… trespassing, destruction of property, resisting arrest, and assault on a police officer. The arresting officer has a nice shiner by the way. My soon to be ex-brother in law you are looking at some serious time." Lucky read from the file.

"Is anyone else coming in?" Dante asked again.

The sound of his voice caused Lucky to look up. Something was up. "What is it? Is it why my sister isn't here?"

Dante nodded. "We are on the same side, Detective Spencer."

"Of course we are on the same side. We care about what happens to my little sister."

Dante took a deep breath. "What am I about to say, stays between you and me, okay?"

"I don't know about that, Dominic. What if you confess to some type of felony? I can't sweep that under the rug. I need to report-"

"My real name is Dante Falconari," Dante blurted out. "I was working undercover for the NYPD in the Zarrachara organization. When it merged with Sonny's I continued with my investigation. It's changed since Anthony went to jail. Now I need to bring Sonny down."

"What?"

That was the last thing that Lucky expected to hear coming out of Dante's mouth. Lucky stared at Dante in shock. "Dom-I mean Dante does my sister know?"

Dante shook his head. "I tried to tell her many times. Something or someone always interrupted."

Lucky let out a whistle. "She's going to be pissed at you very pissed for not telling her the truth. Hey doesn't that mean this marriage is not even legal? I mean she married Dominic not Dante."

Dante shook his head. "The marriage is real. I signed my real name to the marriage license."

"So what really happened that night on the docks?" Lucky asked. "I mean you are a cop and really didn't need my sister to marry you to protect you and to keep you out of prison."

Dante quickly explained what transpired on the docks that night. When he looked up Lucky was seething at him. "So you entered the marriage under false pretenses?"

"Will you stop asking me these stupid questions?" Dante shouted. "Lulu is missing and I think that Santos has her."

"What?" Lucky asked. "What the hell happened? You are her husband; you are the one that should have protected her!"

Tears that were threatening to fall finally did. "You don't think I know that?" Dante cried. "I was distracted for a nanosecond and that's when he had her taken."

"Tell me everything and don't leave anything out," Lucky ordered.

Lulu breathed a sigh of relief as the knots became untied. The person who tied her up obviously didn't know how to tie knots. She felt around in the trunk of the car, trying to find something that she could use to knock the taillights out from the inside of the trunk to show the cars driving behind the car that someone was trapped in the trunk of the car.

She felt around the dark for something to use. Her hands grasp something cool and heavy. It was a tire iron. This could come handy to defend herself once the trunk was opened.

Lulu felt around the trunk, pulling back the fabric that covered the taillight. She took a deep breath, she was going to get one shot at this, with the amount of noise she was about to make, the driver would surly hear it.

With a grunt, she used all her strength she shoved the tire iron into the back of the taillight. Some light came through the hole; she was successful in breaking one of the taillights. Hopefully, the diver would be pulled over by the police because of it.

Lulu looked out of the hole she just made to see if she knew where she was. She couldn't see much because there no streetlights. From the sparse moonlight all she saw was trees. Her kidnapper was taking her into the woods.

After Dante told Lucky everything thing, his brother-in-law stared at him. "You didn't think that you could come to me with this before hand? This whole thing would have been avoided." Lucky rubbed his face. "Would you have heard me out or call your brothers to beat the crap out of me again?" Dante answered.

"Seriously Dante, it's going to be hard to get these charges against you dropped. You really shouldn't have hit the arresting officer. We already lost valuable time in trying to find my little sister."

"Maybe Diane can work her magic and get them dropped. Something about I was in fear for my wife's well being."

An uniformed officer came in the room, handing Lucky a plastic evidence bag that contained Lulu's cell phone. "Where did you find Lulu's cell phone again?" Lucky asked when the officer left.

"The phone was under a bush. Check the pictures; she might have time to take a photograph of her kidnapper before he dragged her away."

"It was dusted and all the fingerprints that were found were Lulu's," Lucky slipped on a pair of gloves and taking the phone out of the bag. "Let's see if there are any pictures on here."

Dante wondered why Lulu's fingerprints were on file at the PCPD. But that wasn't important right now. "See anything useful?"

"There is just a photograph of a person from waist down. I can get the boys on audio/visual to enhance it to see what they can get from it. Lulu is smart a she would have left us a clue somehow."

Lulu peered out of the hole that she created. It was getting darker, the trees were blocking out the moonlight. She was taken in the morning. A lot of time had passed since her last vivid memory. The driver was taking her deeper and deeper into the woods. The road grew more bumpy meaning that they were off the main road and on an unpaved one. Lulu lost track of time, she didn't know how long she was unconscious and she didn't know how long that they have been driving. They could have been anywhere by now.

Lulu began to touch the top of the trunk with her fingertips, hoping that if the car was found that they would dust for prints they would find hers.

Lulu just hoped that someone had noticed that she was missing by now and reported it to the police. Granted her husband might be worried but her family would more than likely tell him that Lulu had came to her senses and left him without much of a goodbye. She hoped that Dominic was smarter than that.

Lulu's breathing became labored. She was running out of oxygen in the trunk, it must have been hours since she was taken if she was running out of air to breathe. She could have been taken anywhere.

Lulu eyed the small hole she created, she leaned towards it. Cool air was rushing in. She felt better as she breathed it it.

Just then the car stopped; they had reached their destination. Terrified, Lulu clutched the tired iron close, waiting to use it the minute that the trunk was opened.

Dante sat quietly in the interrogation room. Through the window he saw Lucky speaking to the officer that arrested him. The arresting officer had an icepack on his cheek listening intently to what Lucky was saying. Hopefully Lucky was trying to reason with him to get the charges dropped.

His mind went back on the first time he had met Lulu that night at Jake's. He was drawn to her as she asked Coleman to have another Karaoke night. After that night he began to pursue her like he never pursued any woman in his life. Then she upped the ante for him, teasing him that he would never get her phone number. He wished that he took the shocked look on her face when he called her, telling her that he indeed had her phone number.

The door opened, Lucky returned. "Okay, it wasn't easy but Officer Douglas is willing to not press charges because I said that you were worried about the safety of your wife. He gets that you are a newlywed and can't stand to be a minute away from her."

Dante looked down at the cuffs that were still attached to the table. "Does that mean I get to go?"

"I would love to hear that answer, too Detective Spencer." Diane Miller entered the small interrogation room. "Sorry about Mr. Perelli, my phone was charging and I missed the call. What do you have my client even here for Detective Spencer?"

"Actually Mr. Perelli is free to go, Miss Miller." Lucky went over to Dante and unlocked his handcuffs. "The officer had declined to press charges against him."

"Oh really?" Diane arched an eyebrow. "That is interesting to say the least. Come on , Mr. Perelli we need to leave."

Dante cleared his throat. "Actually Miss Miller I need to talk to my brother-in-law for a second. You don't mind do you?"

Diane sighed. "Make it quick. I'll be outside so no funny stuff Detective Spencer."

Dante watched as Diane left the room. "I have to get to Sonny's maybe by now Santos contacted him. I'll let you know what is going on from end. You do the same okay?"

"What was my sister wearing the last time you saw her?" Lucky asked, switching back to big brother mode.

"A brightly colored dress with like four inch heels," Dante said. "Sorry I can't be more descriptive than that. I was just thinking about stuff that I don't want to tell my wife's older brother about."

"Thanks for that. You forget that I changed my sister's diapers. I really don't need that image in my head. Let me know the minute you leave Sonny's," Lucky said.

As soon as Dante left the interrogation room, his cell phone rang. It was Sonny. "Hi Boss," Sonny greeted.

"Drop whatever you are doing and get over to my place. I have some news to share for you," Sonny said before he hung up the phone.

Lulu lay still in the trunk, straining to listen to what was happening outside of the car. She heard gravel crunching underfoot as the person made his way to the trunk. Sweated beaded on her forehead, the trunk was becoming stifling hot. She strained to listen as the key was slipped into the lock and the trunk sprang open.

"Leave me alone!" Lulu screamed wielding the tire iron, in the air.

She had made contact one the blows, she heard the driver grunt in pain. Knowing that her time was limited, Lulu leaped from the trunk and tried to make a run for it. Apparently she didn't hit him hard enough because the driver had recovered quickly. He tackled her, Lulu fell hard, and she used her hands to brace her fall. Pain shot up one of her wrists, before she was able to recover from the pain jolt; she was lifted in the air and placed over the shoulder of her kidnapper, making sure that she wouldn't be going anywhere.

"You really shouldn't have done that," the man growled obviously in pain.

Lulu could only see what was behind them from her vantage point. They were on what appeared to her to be an old logging road. There was no light except from what was coming from the moon. She did not have a clue where she was.

"Why?" Lulu spat. "You are going to kill me anyway."

"We have orders not to harm you," the man said. "Stop struggling and I won't hurt you."

"Tell your boss that he doesn't scare me. Do you know how many times I've been kidnapped? Plenty…"

"Shut up or do you want me to drug you again?" her kidnapper snapped. "Just be quiet okay?"

The kidnapper continued to go deeper and deeper in the woods. He struggled in the terrain with Lulu draped over. He stumbled a few times, Lulu bit back her smile. The guy was not familiar with the location where she was taken to. This could work in her favor since she was getting a great look of their way from the road. She could easily find her way back.

The kidnapper then stopped, Lulu heard keys rustle and a door creaked open. Wherever they were they made it to their location.

The man came in side. He turned on a light and set Lulu down on the floor, he kept a firm grip of her injured wrist, pulling her arms behind her back. He forced her in front of him, leading her deeper into the old hunting cabin.

Lulu's nose tickled from the layers and layers of dust that was covering everything. She winced in pain as her assailant brought into the bedroom. The bed was covered with a large sheet as well as the rest of the furniture. "Sorry about the accommodations, Mrs. Perelli. The timeline was moved up. This place was supposed to be ready for you."

"Sorry that you are disappointed," Lulu replied.

Her assailant let go of her wrist, pushing her towards the bed with the high heels she was wearing, she stumbled on top of the bed. "At least give me a name to call you."

For the first time, she got a good look at the person that had kidnapped her. He was looked about to be her age. He was muscular and tall. He could have taken her out at any given moment. The man that stood before her wore no mask; he was good looking, if she would have run into him at Jake's she would have talked to him.

"Call me Shawn."

"Okay Shawn, why am I here? Meaning why didn't you kill me when you had a chance?" Lulu questioned.

Shawn reached behind him, pulling out a gun. "I am not going to tie you up. Somehow I figure that you will find a way to get untied like you did in the car. But I am going to lock you in the bedroom. There is a bathroom over there. It's clean and there is running water. Don't think that you can break the glass and escape I can hear it. The window may not look it but there is a two story drop. The fall will kill you. There is nothing around for at least one hundred miles, so don't think about even running. There is no place to run to my dear."

Dante entered Sonny's office. Sonny was on the phone by the way that Sonny was speaking to the person on the other end; he knew that Lulu was taken. "Dominic," Sonny said, hanging up. "Thank you for coming here so quickly."

"You know, don't you?" Dante asked.

Instead of responding, Sonny handed Dante a picture. Dante turned it over; his heart fell to his feet.

In the picture was an unconscious, tied up Lulu in a trunk of a car. Dante saw that there was writing on the picture.

"_If_ _you want to keep her alive, you have to do what I say_…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Lulu heard the door lock behind Shawn. She settled on the bed. She looked down at her throbbing wrist. It was already turning black and blue. She was able to move it back and forth with some pain meaning that it wasn't broken but maybe badly bruised or even sprained.

At least she wasn't tied up. She was grateful for that; she was able to roam around her room as she pleased. Lulu got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. She kicked off her shoes on the way there.

Like the rest of the house there were layers of dust everywhere. Lulu went over to the old-fashioned sink turning on the water. She let the water run for awhile as the water changed from a rust colored to clear. She splashed water on her face.

Lulu wished that she wore some else than the dress she had on. It was the most ideal outfit to escape captivity and trudged through the woods in. She should have worn a pair a nice dress pants and a stylish shirt instead. Kate would have her head on a platter if she did wear that to the photo shoot.

Fashion over function was the women's mantra.

Lulu walked back to the bedroom. She eyed the bed. It was a double sized bed. She could make a ladder out of the sheets and get out the window that way. Shawn truly underestimated her ingenuity

Dante's heart froze in his chest as he saw the image of a tied up Lulu in the trunk of a car. "What else did he say?" he growled.

"I just got the picture and the note. Where were you it took you a little bit to get here," Sonny questioned.

"I had a melt down at the photo shoot when I realized that Lulu was missing. The security guards wanted me to leave; I wouldn't without Lulu," Dante explained truthfully.

"Okay, I think that Diane made that work, didn't she?" Sonny said.

Dante nodded. "That she did. All the charges were dropped, Lucky wasn't too happy about it. I think he would love to put me behind bars."

Sonny furrowed an eyebrow. "Does Lucky know that Lulu is missing?"

Dante nodded. "He wants to use his connections first to find her the legal way…"

Sonny read between the lines. "But he would look the other way if we found her first?"

Dante nodded. "Yes. When it comes to his little sister, Lucky is a big brother first then a cop."

Jorge hung up his cell phone as he walked into Santos' office. "That was Shawn; he has Lulu Spencer-Perelli in the secondary location. It wasn't quite ready but he will make do, until it is. Apparently Lulu found a tire iron in the trunk and was wielding it when he unlocked the trunk. She has quite an arm. She may have cracked a few ribs on him."

"Did Shawn hurt her?" Santos asked.

"He tackled her when she tried to bolt from the trunk. I think he grabbed her wrist a little too hard when she was trying to defend herself with the tire iron. She's a little bruised but otherwise she's unharmed."

Santos nodded. He would have like the fact that no harm become of Lulu because a mark on her meant that Sonny would come at him like a loose cannon. At least Shawn didn't draw any blood then Santos would have killed Shawn.

"But there is something more. Something big, our tech guys dug into the past of one Dominic Perelli. I mean he rally dug into his past."

"What did you find?" Santos demanded. "I hope we can use it against him."

Jorge handed him a file. "Apparently Dominic Perelli didn't exist until ten years ago. An identity was created right after he graduated high school. A social security number was created at that time as well as a driver's license."

"Please tell me that you have his real name," Santos pleaded.

Jorge grinned. "Sir you under estimate me, it took some digging but yes. I have that information. Dominic's real name is Date Falconari. That is not even the best part, sir."

"Don't keep me in suspense, Jorge!" Santos barked. "Tell me!"

A grin spread across Jorge's face. "We just have to be patient. Apparently Mr. Falconari is an undercover cop working to bring down Sonny. All we have to do is sit back and wait until he does so then we will be able to swoop in and take over his organization."

"There is an undercover cop in his organization?" Santos repeated. "We can use that to our advantage as well. Wait does the girl know about her husband's true identity?"

Jorge shook his head. "I don't believe so. I don't think that she would have married him if she knew the truth."

"Well then." Santos nodded to the file. "Make sure that Shawn gets a copy of it and show it to little Lulu and see what her reaction is going to be."

Lulu tore off the sheet that protected the bed from dust and dirt. She sneezed as a cloud of dust rose from the sheet. There was another sheet that covered a chaise lounge. Her wrist throbbed as she tied the two ends together. She heard footsteps outside of the door; she kicked the tied sheets underneath the bed just as Shawn reentered the room. He was carrying a tray of food for her. It was just a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich and a can of a generic soda-pop. "Brought you some food, you need to eat."

He set it on a sheet covered dresser. "There should be some clothes in one of these drawers for you to wear, if you want to wear something other than that dress."

There was a glimmer of hope after all; when she escaped she would have to be running around the woods in a dress.

"Thank you for bringing me the food and about the clothes," Lulu said. "Any idea how long I am going to be a guest here?"

Shawn laughed. "As long as my boss says it does." He left the room.

Lulu's stomach growled. It was hours since she had that big breakfast that Dante had made for her. Eating a sandwich wasn't going to take long then she can continue making her ladder out of bed sheets.

Dante returned to the loft after he left Sonny's. Sonny contacted Spinelli who was hacking through every surveillance camera in the area of the Metro Court to find any evidence of whoever took Lulu. Dante knew that he would hinder the investigation looming over Spinelli as he worked his Jackal magic on his laptop.

Dante went to the kitchen; the dishes that he and Lulu ate their breakfast on were in the drying rack. He hoped that wasn't going to be one of the last memories he had of his beautiful wife.

Dante went to the bedroom that he shared with Lulu. He picked up her pillow, he inhaled it. The pillow smelled like her. Tears welled in his eyes. After all this he was going to tell Lulu everything… even if she hated him. At least he know that she was alive and safe.

Dante's cell phone rang. It was Ronnie.

"It's not a good time man," he said his voice thick of emotion.

"Why not man? I need to talk you.."

"Ronnie shut up! Santos already made a move! He grabbed Lulu from right under my nose! He sent Sonny a picture of her tied up in a trunk of a car! He is going to kill her if I don't do what he says."

"What kind of demands has he made?" Ronnie asked, his voice growing serious. "Man he screwed up by grabbing her. I mean Lulu is connected to both Sonny and the police on this one. There is going to be a huge investigation."

"I know. I think that is what he's counting on. While Sonny and the police are distracted, Santos is going to do something. I can feel it."

"What ever you need man, I am here. I know how you feel about the girl."

"Her name is Lulu and she's my wife. Ronnie I really do love her. I loved her since the moment I laid eyes on her that night at the bar."

Shawn sat in the living room of the cabin. He strained to listen for any sounds something from the room that he locked the girl in. His side hurt where Lulu hit him with the tire iron. Shawn thought that she cracked a few of his ribs. It didn't do much better when he tackled her to the ground and carried her through the woods.

His cell phone chirped. He looked down at it, he smiled. Apparently Santos wanted him to tell the girl about the true identity of her groom.

Dante sat on the sofa staring at the TV. It was on but he wasn't paying it any attention. There was a knock at his door. He slowly got up and went over to it. Lucy stood on the other end, looking haggard. "Have you told the rest of the family yet about Lulu's disappearance?"

Lucky shook his head. "Not yet. I was hoping that we would have her back before they found out. You will get many, many visitors and one of them is a wrestler."

"Alice?" Dante asked, remembering that Edward wanted him out of the house by any means necessary.

"The Quatermains maybe the definition of a dysfunctional family but they do all love Lulu and will face a firing squad for her. That is why I am not telling them or even my dad because Luke will most kill you if he knew. He loves his little Cupcake and will break any law to see that she is safe. He even held a room full of doctors at gunpoint once."

"I just don't like that we haven't heard a thing from Santos yet. I mean at least he could have sent a video of her or something so we know that she is okay." Dante sat down on the sofa, Lucky sat on the chair across of it.

Lucky rubbed his chin. "Lulu is a fighter. She will find someway out of this. She always finds away out. She will come back to us, mark my words."

"That is one thing that I love most about your sister, her ingenuity in a time of a crisis."

"Sonny knows that I know, right?" Lucky asked. "And what did he say?"

"Sonny knows when it comes to Lulu you are a big brother first then a cop. He knows that you will turn your back if we are able to get Lulu back first," Dante said.

"What has Spinelli found?" Lucky asked.

"I don't know. Sonny wanted me as far away from Spinelli as I could be. He thought me looming over the Jackal as he looked for information might not be a good idea," Dante explained. "He'll contact us as soon as Spinelli finds something."

"I hope that is soon. I have a unit disguised outside where Santos is stationed right now. He and his goon have not left. Someone else that works for him must have grabbed her."

"Any luck on the photo that was on Lulu's phone?" Dante asked.

Lucky sadly shook his head. "Nope the audio/visual guys weren't able to get anything off that picture."

Lulu looked down at the ladder that she finished making. It looked pretty long, she needed wasn't sure it would be enough. It looked like that she might have to jump the last few feet. She didn't want to take the sheets off the bed because at any moment Shawn would have entered the room and see that the sheets were gone and put two and two together and figure out that she was planning an escape.

When she was done tying the sheets together, she shoved them underneath the bed, hiding it from sight. She then went to the dresser where Shawn told her where some clothes were. Lulu opened a drawer, inside was a pair sweatpants and a long sleeve t-shirt.

She glanced over to the door, she didn't hear anything. She slipped on the sweatpants under her dress. She unzipped the dress, tossing it on the bed, and then pulled on the long sleeve t-shirt. It smelled a little dusty but it was clean.

Lulu noticed the window that was above the bed. She climbed on the top of the bed, hoisted herself on the windowsill. Her injured wrist throbbed in pain as she put her weight on it. She tried to look down; through the sparse moonlight she was able to see the ground below. Shawn was right; it was a long way down. It looked manageable with the ladder made out of sheets. She just needed to figure out the perfect time to beak the window and try her hand at an escape before Santos changed his mind about what to do with her.

Lulu looked down at her shoes that were on the floor. The heels were massive; wearing them she was taller than her husband. They looked sturdy enough for her to use to break the glass of the window. Lulu climbed off the bed to retrieve her shoes and began to pound the heel of her shoe on the window.

Dante paced the length of his loft as Lucky watched. They both felt helpless as they had no idea where Lulu was. It was killing them because they both loved Lulu.

"I don't care if this breaks my cover, I want to find my wife," Dante said. "I don't care if she doesn't speak to me for the rest of my life. As long as I know she's okay I will be happy."

"Sounds like you really do have feelings for my sister. My family is going to be shocked," Lucky stated.

"I love your sister," Dante admitted. "I love her more than I loved anyone."

Lulu felt triumphant when the glass shattered. She brushed the shards to the ground. She already tied the sheet ladder to the headboard. Lulu hoped that she was quiet enough breaking the glass that Shawn didn't hear it. Lulu sent the sheet ladder out the window. As she expected, the ladder was a few feet short but it was close enough to the ground for her to jump and not to get hurt.

Lulu took a deep breath as she climbed out of the window. She grabbed a hold of the sheet and repelled out of the window to freedom. Once her bare feet touched the wet grass, she took a deep breath and tried to figure out where to go first.

Shawn watched as his portable printer began spewing the documents that Santos had sent him about the true identity of Lulu Spencer's new husband. He had to admit it that he found it amusing that Lulu married a cop to keep from testifying against him in the court of law. If he just told her the truth, she might not be in this situation.

There was a muffled sound that came from the bedroom. "Damn it," Shawn muttered as he ran to the other room.

He unlocked the door. He noticed the broken window and the ladder made of sheets. "Son of a bitch!" he shouted, punching the door in frustration.

This is all that he needs, chasing the girl around the wooded area. He needed to find her before Santos or Jorge decided to stop by and realize she was gone or he will be the one that was going to be killed next.

Lulu ran over the rough terrain, twigs and rocks cut her feet. She didn't care, right about now Shawn would have realized that she had taken off and will be going to look for her. She hoped that Shawn was unfamiliar of these woods so she could find a good place to hide until morning.

Lulu kept on running towards where she remembered the route that Shawn had taken to the remote cabin. He had told her that they were at least one hundred miles from anything. She had played enough poker to realize when someone was bluffing. Since she was in the trunk of the car and all she saw from the tiny hole was woods, she would have to go in the opposite direction. Hopefully there was something like an out of the way gas station that direction.

She reached the road after a little while. The pavement was cool and wet under her cut feet. She looked behind her, she saw and heard nothing. She took a deep breath and took of running into the night with the only guiding her was the moonlight.

Dante looked at the only wedding photo he had with Lulu. They were just married and making their way up the aisle when the wedding chapel's photographer took their photo. Lulu looked so happy in that picture even though she knew that the marriage was arranged for the time.

Dante was secretly wishing by the time that Maxie and Carly planned their lavish wedding they would be so in love that it wouldn't matter that he been lying to her.

He looked out of the window into the night; he placed the picture to his heart. Wherever Lulu was he hoped that she was okay. He didn't know what he will do if anything happened to her.

He heard the elevator, his mother stepped out. "Oh baby, Mike told me what happened to Lulu." Olivia wrapped her son in her arms. "She's a fighter; she will get out of this."

Dante wiped away a few tears. "I can't help but think if my relentless pursuit of her and she wouldn't be in this…"

Olivia held up her hand. "Dante if you hadn't pursued her the way you did, you would be married to her, would you?"

Dante smiled. "That is true. I mean I could have waited months or even years for her to marry me."

"And she is married to you. That is something you have to tell her as soon as she gets back."

"Gets back?" Dante repeated. "It's not like she's on vacation ma! Some dangerous freak kidnapped her to get to me and as of yet didn't make a demand. That is making me scared. Santos could have taken Lulu out of the country by now. I am so worried about her."

"If there is something that I learned from your wife is do not underestimate her," Olivia said. "She is resourceful; she probably escaped by now and is trying to find her way back home to you."

She didn't know how long she had walked, all Lulu knew that her feet her bloodied and they ached. She passed nothing and no one on the road. She was about to think that Shawn wasn't bluffing saying that nothing was a round for at least one hundred miles when she saw a twinkling light in the distance.

With a renewed hope, Lulu took off running to the beacon of what she hoped will be the help she needed.

"Damn it!" Shawn yelled as he tripped over a root. He landed on his hands and knees on the road.

He made it to the road. He thought for sure that he would see Lulu on the road. She must have gotten a more of a head start than he thought. Shawn looked behind him and in front of him, he had no idea which way Lulu taken off. He might as well flip a coin to figure out the next way to go. Either way, Santos will kill him. He needed to find Lulu before Santos decided to show up and dispose of Lulu himself.

For what it seemed hours, Lulu finally came upon on what the distant light was. It was ramshackle roadside motel. It looked like it was straight from a low-budget horror flick. The sign was half burned out but she was still able to make out the name of the motel: The Green Acres the burned out letters making it to be Green Aces instead.

She banged open the office door the bells above the door chimed. The desk clerk looked up reading _Playboy_ magazine. He tossed it aside as he stood up. "Why hello there darling," he drawled in his yellow tar-stained crooked teeth showing. "Rough night?" he noticed her bare dirt-stained feet.

Lulu crossed her arms over her chest, realizing that her white-long sleeved t-shirt was sweat stained making it practically transparent. She didn't like how the wife-beater wearing, beer bellied, balding motel clerk was leering at her like she was a piece of meat.

"I need to use your phone," Lulu said.

"Why sure." The clerk placed the phone on the counter. "You can use it for a price."

The clerk licked his lips in a way that made Lulu stick to her stomach. "What do you have in mind?"

"I have a sofa in the office where you can earn the use of the phone," the clerk said without taking his eyes off Lulu's chest even though her arms were covering them. "It's rather comfortable."

"Lead the way," Lulu said after taking a deep breath.

The clerk smiled, he opened the little half-door to the counter to let in the other side. Before he knew what hit him, Lulu kicked him in the groin then she head-butted him while he was on his knees on the ground.

"No one messes with a Spencer," Lulu muttered as she reached for the phone and dialed a number.

When the person on the other end picked up she said into the other end. "Please come get me."

She was about to give the person directions then she heard the bells as the doors opened. She looked up. She felt sick when she saw who it was.

"Hello Lulu, you have been a really bad girl."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Dante looked down at his phone as it vibrated. He wasn't even going to answer it because he did not recognize the number on the display but something told him that he needed to answer the phone call. "Hello?" he said into it.

There was a pause then he heard the sweetest sound he ever heard. "Please come get me…"

"Lulu!" Dante breathed at the sound of her voice. "Where are you, baby? I will be there…"

On the other end, Dante heard bells jingle, there was a muffled voice, and there was a clatter as if Lulu dropped the receiver. He was only able to make out a word or two but from those words he knew that the person talking to her was up to no good.

Lulu dropped the receiver as Shawn entered the small motel lobby. He was covered with dirt and mud; obviously he didn't fare too well in the woods. Shawn reached behind him, pulling out a gun. He pointed it at Lulu's chest. She raised her hands in surrender.

"Don't shoot," she said.

She glanced down; the clerk was still writhing in pain on the floor, clutching his manhood in his hand. He was mumbling something softly like he was never going to be able to father children in the future. She hoped that he was going to stay down and out of sight because he was likely that he was going to be shot by Shawn if he saw him.

"You know how much trouble you caused!" Shawn demanded. "If my boss knew that you escaped it would be the death for the both of us."

"You maybe, your boss needs me alive for the leverage against my godfather Sonny Corinthos," Lulu said unwavering. "He will be stupid to kill me now."

Shawn waved the gun towards the door. "Let's go before someone comes in and I have to kill them before they would be able to identify us. Do you really want some innocent person to get killed because you are too stubborn to come with me?"

Thinking of the gross motel clerk, true he was icky and a pig but did he deserve to be killed just because she has escaped the clutches of her kidnapper?

"Are you going to hurt me if I go with you?" Lulu asked.

"I was instructed not to harm you no matter what you do to me. You cracked a few ribs when you hit me with a tire iron and I didn't do anything to you, did I?"

Lulu glanced over at her bruised wrist but didn't say anything. She kept her eyes trained on Shawn to see what he was going to do. He kept the gun pointed at her.

"I am not going anywhere with you, I don't know what you are going to do when I get back in that out-of-the way cabin that the Unabomber will be proud of with you."

Lulu hoped at least the gross motel clerk was paying attention to their conversation was going to relay it to the proper people.

"That's enough talk. We have to move before the clerk comes back. I really don't want to kill anyone today."

Shawn moved forward to open the half door for her to come; Lulu beat him to it because she didn't want him to see the downed clerk and dispose of him like he promised.

Shawn pressed the gun into Lulu's side. "Don't try anything funny this time, sweetheart remember who is the one that brings you food and drink."

Dante paced back and forth in his loft in one ear he had his cell phone trying to hear what was going on. All he heard was muffled noises and couldn't make out. One the other ear he had Spinelli tracing the phone Lulu was using.

"Come on," Dante muttered as he heard the bells again.

Then there was silence on the other end his heart instantly sank. He knew that her kidnapper had found her.

"Success!" Spinelli said on the other end. "I have located the Blonde One's location!"

"Where is she?" Dante demanded.

"A roadside motel called the Green Acres. Its just over the New York border in Vermont near Lake Champlain."

"Vermont?" Dante repeated. "He took her across state lines? Santos must be desperate."

Santos had made a grave mistake, taking Lulu across stateliness. It made Lulu's kidnapping case a federal matter. When it hit him, maybe that was Santos' plan after all. For the feds and the local police to have some kind of turf war on this case, both agencies will be so busy that Santos can just swoop in and take over both states territories.

"Sonny has his helicopter on the helipad at the small airport in the outskirts of town. It is waiting for you and the Blonde One's brother. Sonny figured that Lucky would want to be there."

"I'll call him and have him meet me there. Thanks Spinelli, I will have Lulu call Sonny when I find her."

There wasn't a car waiting for them. They would have to get back to the cabin back on foot. Her feet were already cut and bloody this would be so much worse for them. She had to get away from Shawn before he took her back to the cabin.

Shawn grabbed her forearm, shoving her in front of him. "_Move_! WE have to get back soon! Don't think to take your sweet ass time or a person staying in that roach motel will see you, trust me they won't say a word. That place rents rooms by the hour to people that want to remain anonymous. They wouldn't say a thing even if they saw something, trust me."

"Why?" Lulu spat, catching her balance on the deserted road. "Are you a regular customer there?"

"Shut up and keep moving."

Dante raced to the helipad, Lucky was already there waiting for him. He was standing beside Max and Milo who didn't look too pleased to have cop on a Corinthos' property. Lucky was assuring them all he was there was because of his sister, he didn't care what else was going on.

"Hey man, thanks for coming here so fast," Dante said, giving Lucky a quick handshake.

"Lulu is my baby sister. I would do anything for her even work with the mob in order to get her back safely."

That must have been the answer that Max was looking for; he opened the door for them as the pilot started the engine. "Just bring Lulu back safely. Mrs. Jacks isn't going to be happy if something happens to her little cousin."

Both Dante and Lucky climbed inside. The pilot began to take off as they buckled themselves in. Dante gripped the seat rest. He just hoped that he was able to reach his wife in time.

Lulu stumbled over a tree root but she caught herself before she fell down. Behind her Shawn stumbled as well. It seemed that the thug was not a nature lover. Lulu hoped that Shawn didn't realize that she was taking her time, she wanted to see how long it was going to take for her message to reach the proper hands and she was going to be rescued.

"Hurry up!" Shawn snarled.

By the tone of his voice, Lulu knew that he had no idea where he was going. He was lost. Correction, they were lost. She tried to suppress her smile as he looked around in the dark to get his bearings, because she knew how to get to the cabin but she wasn't about to share that information.

"Where to?" Lulu responded. "Face it, you got us lost. You should have left a trail of breadcrumbs to find your way back. We are never going to get back to the cabin. I am going to love to see what Santos does to you for getting us lost in the middle of nowhere."

Shawn's face contorted with anger. That was something that he didn't want to get out. This little blond chick got the better of him. It was obvious that he, Jorge, and Santos all underestimated Lulu Spencer-Perelli. He couldn't wait to burst her bubble by telling her that she had married literally a different man.

"Shut that mouth and keep moving, Lesley Lu."

Dante watched out of the window as the trees got thicker and thicker obscuring his view of the ground. He had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Dante glanced over; he saw the same look he knew he had on his face. It was the look of someone they both loved that was in danger.

The pilot came on saying that they were going to reach their destination in less than five minutes. Dante flexed his hands in a fist. He knew that the chances of Lulu still being there was slim to none considering he heard the phone clatter to the ground then nothing.

The helicopter began to descend to land on the deserted road. Dante noticed that the creepy looking roadside motel was directly in front of them.

When they entered the office, the clerk was sitting back in a chair with an icepack resting on his nose and another one on his groin. He looked at Lucky and Dante as they entered the lobby.

"Hey gents, need a room? I have no room to judge."

"Cool it sunshine. Where is the girl that was here?" Dante asked.

"The name is Buck Buckley," the clerk said as he stood up. "You two cops? Great, I was going to call you guys and file a report. That chick assaulted me. I want to press charges."

"Really what did she do to you?" Lucky asked.

"The wacked out chick kicked me in the boys and head-butted me!" Buck whined.

"Why would she do something like that? What did you do to her?" Lucky asked.

"She wanted to use the phone. I told her she could but for a price."

Dante held up his hand. "I'm going to stop you there pal, you are talking to her husband and her older brother. If you value your life, I suggest you tell us everything."

Buck's eyes grew wide. "Oh geeze and I thought that she mentioned that she was Sonny Corinthos' goddaughter was bad."

"What else happened?" Lucky demanded. "Did you get a good look at the person that took her back?"

"How could I? I was lying on the floor clutching my boys that she nearly crushed with her foot!"

"What did he say to her?" Dante asked. He totally wanted to beat this redneck's face in for looking at Lulu the wrong way.

"She said something about a cabin that will do the Unabomber proud. She went with him so he wouldn't kill me," Buck said truthfully. "Can you thank her for me?"

"Do you know of any cabins in the area that can fit that description?" Lucky demanded. 

Buck thought for a moment. "Yeah actually I do. There is an old hunting cabin about fifteen miles from here. It is in rough terrain. Your sister was barefoot. It's like fifteen miles from here; the guy seemed really desperate to get her back. He was worried that his boss might find out she had escaped and kill him."

"Anything else?" Dante demanded.

"The guy seemed to be injured; apparently she went at him like a piñata with a tire iron."

Lucky smiled. "That sounds like my sister."

Lulu leaned against a tree to catch her breath. Sweat beaded down her face. She was fairing better than Shawn. He was getting short of breath as he stopped to catch his breath. "Just let me go," she pleaded. "I can tell them that I didn't see your face. You will be fine."

"I can't do that." Shawn shook his head. "Santos is going to kill me and my family for failing him."

"Then go to Sonny, he'll protect you and your family…"

"For a price, enough rest. Let's go."

"No." Lulu crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not going anywhere with you until you tell me why the hell did Santos had me kidnapped and stuffed in a trunk."

"You have other problems to worry about, sweetheart," Shawn stated.

"Like what? Getting lost in the woods with some goon who smelt too much rubber cement as a child?"

"You have bigger problems babe, like the fact that your husband had been lying to you since day one. You don't even know his real name or occupation."

Buck provided them with a topographical map of the surrounding areas. They had it spread out over the counter. Buck had pointed out the area that he heard that the cabin might be located in. He also said that the cameras in the lobby were just for show and they were just fakes and did not work.

"How do we get there from here?" Dante asked.

"By foot is the only way to get there. There are not any roads to get there," Buck explained. "There is a path that you have to take."

"Where is this path?" Dante demanded. "If he harms her because you are taking your sweet ass time I think we can get you on a charge of accessory after the fact. You will do time."

Buck grew pale. "I won't last in jail with my pretty-boy looks."

"Then tell us where the path is!" Lucky yelled. "We don't have much time. He might hurt her before we get there."

Santos stared at his phone, Shawn should have called in by now. Something must be going on for him not to contact his boss. Jorge came in the office. "Still no word from Shawn, so I dispatched some of our men to the cabin…"

"And?" Santos demanded.

"And there was no one there. The bedroom window was busted out and a ladder made from bed sheets. It would seem that Mrs. Spencer-Perelli escaped and Shawn went after her. We have underestimated her."

Santos picked up a drinking glass and hurled it at the wall, causing it to shatter on impact. "Damn it! Tell me someone is waiting for them!"

Jorge nodded. "Yeah Justin is. Gavin wanted to but he is needed at the Metro Court to keep an eye out on things there. It would be strange if he disappears right after his boss' cousin disappears."

"Good thinking. Have him report in every hour to see how the progress is coming in find little Lulu."

Lulu stared at Shawn through the dim light that the moon was providing. "What the hell are you talking about? I've seen enough gamblers to know when someone is bluffing. You have nothing."

"You need to get your eyes checked, Lulu because it is the truth. Your hubby has been lying to you. I have the proof back in the cabin if you would like to see it."

"I am not going anywhere with you. If you had this so-called proof why didn't you show me when we were back in the cabin?" Lulu demanded.

"You escaped before I was able to!" Shawn protested.

He lunged forward grabbing her injured wrist and had it in a vice-like grip. "Let's get back before anyone realizes that we are not there."

Like her dad taught her years ago, Lulu was able to break free from Shawn's grasp. Before he even had the time to react, she kneed him hard in the groin. Shawn fell to his knees in pain as Lulu spun around and headed back to the road.

She ran through the brush, she heard Shawn's pounding footsteps behind her. She zigged and zagged trying to keep him off balance. She knew better than to keep running in a straight line with Shawn's cracked ribs and groin injury it would be hard for her to catch her.

Lulu was able to run under a low hanging thick tree branch with ease. She heard the thud and a groan as Shawn ran head long into the branch. If he wasn't out cold from the impact, he would have a stinging headache and wouldn't be able to move for a little while. She hoped that would at least by her enough time to get to the road and find help.

Dante and Lucky raced out of the lobby of the motel. The helicopter was about to start back up but Dante waved him off. He opened the door. "Do you have any flashlights?"

The pilot handed one to Dante and one to Lucky. "Don't move. We are going to do this on foot. Just be ready on a moments notice."

Lucky turned on his flashlight as Dante did the same. "I have a bad feeling about this, Dante."

"Wuss. I had never been camping before I'm too much of a city before," Dante admitted. "You should be better than this; after all you are a Spencer."

"I have been camping with my dad and Sonny. My dad pierced my ear with a fish hook and the earring was a line from a fishing pole." Lucky went over to the side of the road and entered the woods. "Sony tried to stop us. You should have seen the look on his face before it went down. Sonny knew that my mother was going to kick all of our butts. And she did. She even blamed sonny for letting it happen."

"How old was Lulu then?" Dante followed him into the woods.

"Lu? She wasn't even born yet." Lucky stated. "God I remember Doctor Simone Hardy placing this tiny little wiggly baby wrapped in a pink blanket in my arms. I even helped to name her."

"I never really thought there was that big of an age difference between you and Lulu," Dante said as he sidestepped a fallen tree as they made their deeper and deeper into the woods.

"I was like ten years old when Lulu was born. Nik was a teenager. Of course we didn't know we had an older brother until Lulu was almost two years old."

"What did he just show up in town or something?" Dante asked.

"Pretty much, the first time I saw him was at GH. He was visiting Lulu. She was in the pediatric ICU."

"How long was she there?" Dante asked.

"Almost four months she got really sick and nearly died," Lucky said. "If it weren't for Nikolas, Lulu would have never made it to her second birthday."

"How so?" Dante shone the beam of light on the ground so that he wouldn't trip over any tree roots.

"Nikolas was the only compatible bone marrow donor. We thought it came from the donor list until Nikolas showed up in her hospital room telling me that he was visiting his little sister."

"That must have been a shock."

"To put it mildly."

The woods gotten thicker and thicker it was hard for them not to trip over things and they were wearing shoes. Lulu was barefoot. She must be having a more difficult time than they were.

Lulu ran until her lungs ached. She was still nowhere near the road. She and Shawn must have more lost than she had first thought. She had no idea where she was. She wished that she bent small branches of trees so she could find her way back to the road.

She stopped briefly to catch her breath and look behind her. She strained to listen and heard nothing. She still had a head start on her kidnapper. He must have been more hurt than she thought. Lulu thought for a second that she should have checked on him to see if he wasn't seriously hurt. She nixed the idea because he would have captured her again. She had to get away and see for herself that the lies he was spewing about her husband were nothing but a lie and had no truth to it.

She was about to continue when a hand clamped over her mouth to keep her from screaming for help. She smelt blood, dirt, and sweat. Shawn had found her.

"Though that you were getting away huh, Lulu? You know what you are mine now. I don't care what Santos is going to do to me. You are going to pay for what you did to me."

Shawn held Lulu so close that she felt is erratic heartbeats. He was scared that Santos was going to kill him, making his words meaningless to her. He did care what Santos did to him after all. He must have a heart somewhere in there after all.

With the grip on her forearm so tight it was impossible for her to break as the trudged along in the thick wooded area back to the cabin. The barrel of the gun was shoved into her side, causing pain in her.

"Move! We have to get back there."

"Why do you have a hot date?" Lulu spat. "You wouldn't want to be late for that do you?"

"You have a smart mouth do you know that?"

"So I've been told." Lulu stopped. "There is a fallen tree I need to climb over it. I can't hover over it."

"Make it fast."

Lulu climbed over the oak tree and Shawn followed suit he kept his gun on her. Leaves crunched under her feet and rocks cut at her battered feet. When this was over she would need a mani, pedi, and a day at the spa to recover. She might even bill it Kate because she was kidnapped from a Crimson event.

Lulu had a sense that Shawn was using her to lead them back to the cabin because he has no idea where it was. "Maybe you should have left a trail of bread crumbs so we could find our way back."

"I told you to watch that smart-ass mouth of yours," Shawn warned.

"Hey I can be the biggest smart-ass as I want to be. I wasn't the one that got us lost."

Dante realized how much Lucky loved his sister when he told him the story about how close they have been to losing her when she was a baby. Lucky was getting chocked up reliving it. Dante was too, he never knew that Lulu was that close to death.

"How much longer do we have until we reach the cabin?" Dante asked.

"Not for a few more miles. I can't believe Lulu did all this barefoot. I mean she's a Spencer and everything…Luke would be proud," Lucky said. "Did you see those bruises on the motel clerk? I told you that Lulu is capable of handling things herself."

"Yeah I just wish she is willing to hear me out before she lays a smackdown on me like she did to the redneck motel clerk," Dante said more to himself. "I should have told her the truth the minute we got back from Las Vegas. Now, I don't think she is keen on forgiving me for deceiving her."

"Not to forget she has two other older brothers besides me and a boatload of extended family that would love to see you hurt," Lucky advised him as they crept deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Duly noted."

Lulu took another steep not realizing it was leading into a small creek. She shrieked as she hit the cold water with a loud splash, instantly soaking her to the bone. Before she had time to react, Shawn bounded down the embankment, and went into the water that came up to his knees, he roughly grabbed Lulu got, using her injured wrist. He draped her soaking wet form over his shoulder with a grunt because of his cracked ribs.

"One more word and you are going back in the water and I am going to hold you under until I get the answers I want." He then climbed up the river bank back to solid ground.

Though he couldn't see it, a slow sly smile spread across Lulu's face, falling into the freezing river was not planned but it had worked none the less. Shawn wanted answers and he thought that Lulu knew them. This worked so well in her favor, since she had something that Santos wanted. No wonder that Shawn was expendable and she was not.

Though she was soaked to the bone a completely freezing, Lulu wasn't about to give into Shawn's threats. "It seems to me that I am more valuable alive than dead."

She heard Shawn swear under his breath. She did her best not to chuckle. She has promised herself a long time ago that she was going to make the life hell for her next kidnapper. So far it was working. Shawn and Santos thought she was this meek, timid little girl. She was going to prove to them that it was far from the truth. They were messing with a Spencer and they don't go quietly.

Shawn was silent for what it seemed like hours. She felt him breathe in a sigh of relief as she guessed that he had found the cabin because of her vantage point all she saw was what was behind them.

She heard his heavy footsteps on the wooden planks of the porch. The door creaked open. She heard Shawn draw in a quick breath; it would seem that they were not alone.

"Justin." Shawn said.

"Shawn, it would seem that you retrieved what was missing when I got here," the deep baritone voice started. "I saw the broken out window and the ladder made out of linen. She is pretty crafty isn't she?"

Shawn set Lulu down on her feet, she was facing the door. He turned her to face his colleague. Justin looked to be in his early twenties with his sandy colored hair cut in a crew-cut style. He had his gun trained on both of them.

"That she is," Shawn answered pointing his gun at Justin. "What Santos didn't trust me to get the job done that he had to send a babysitter?"

"When he couldn't contact you, he had a reason to worry."

Shawn nodded towards Lulu. "I had to chase this one through the woods and bring her back here before she contacted Corinthos."

"Did you?" Justin demanded. "Get in touch with Sonny?"

Lulu shook her head. "No. I wasn't able to Shawn got there before I was able to do anything." She lied.

"How did you break out the window?" Justin said as he surveyed her arms seeing not cuts on them.

"The heels of my shoes," Lulu answered.

Justin picked up the papers that Shawn had printed out earlier. "Boss wants her to know. Should you tell her or should I?"

Lulu crossed her arms over her chest. "Know what the lies that Shawn was spouting about my husband Dominic?"

Justin snorted. "Oh this too good, you should tell her after all she put you through in the hours you just known her." Justin handed Shawn the papers.

"Oh I would love to burst her bubble that she has for hubby." Shawn took the papers from him.

Dante and Lucky crouched behind a large bush. They had found the cabin in the woods. It looked like a palace compare to the Unabomber's cabin. They saw lights inside the cabin. They also saw shadows behind the curtain. Dante was able to make out three shadows two bad guys and Lulu.

Lucky made a motion with his hands that they were about to take the cabin.

Lulu turned towards Shawn. "What are you so happy about?"

"Your hubby's real name is not Dominic Perelli. His name is Dante Falconari and he works for the NYPD," Shawn said gloating. "If you don't believe me, read it for yourself." He handed her the papers for her to read them over.

Just then the door was kicked open. "Freeze police!"

Lulu knew the sound of the voice; she didn't have to read the proof in her hands. She let the papers drop to the floor as she realized that Shawn had been right all along. Dominic-Dante- had been playing her for the fool for months.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Lulu sat huddled on a stretcher in the middle of the deserted road as the EMT assessed her injuries. He had already bandaged her battered her feet and now was placing a splint on her wrist.

"I don't think it is broken but you need to get an X-ray to rule it out."

Lulu nodded absentmindedly. Her mind went back when Lucky and 'Dominic' came inside the cabin after kicking the door down. She heard _freeze police_ came directly from her husband's mouth. He then identified himself as a NYPD Detective Dante Falconari. He read both Justin and Shawn their rights as Lucky handcuffed them. They gave up all too easily in Lulu's book.

Shawn and Justin sat in separate squad cars as Lucky and Dante talked on the far end of the road. Dante kept looking up at Lulu. She saw the pain in his eye. Lulu winced in pain as the EMT tightened the strap on the splint to keep in immobile while she was transported to hospital.

Lulu looked down at her left hand. Her diamond wedding band sparkled brightly in the flashing lights. Fury grew deep inside her. Everything that her husband had told since the moment that they met was a lie, even his name. Images filled her head of all the talks they had, how many times they made love, and the expressions of love that they shared.

Gingerly she tugged the ring off with her injured hand. She held it in her palm, the gold band felt like it was burning her hand. She closed her hand in a fist in anger.

Lulu wondered if him saying the three little words to her were a part of his pack of lies.

The EMT watched her shutter in pain. "I can give you something for the pain if you want. It's going to be a long ride to the hospital. Your other brother is sending his own helicopter to meet us at the nearest airstrip to take you to General Hospital."

There wasn't enough pain medication in the world to take the mental and physical pain that Detective Dante Falconari had caused her.

Lulu shook off the EMT's offer. "No thank you. I need a clear head for what I am about to do. I don't want drugs clouting my judgment but I will take you up on your offer later."

The EMT collected his belongings and head back to the ambulance. The two cruiser pulled away taking Justin and Shawn downtown to the police station. Dante finished talking to Lucky and made his way over to her.

"How are you holding up?"

He tried to put his arm around her; she scooted over to the other side of the stretcher causing his arm to fall to his side. He moved so that he stood in front of her fighting the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her tears away.

"How do you think I am doing?" Lulu responded icily. "I just found out that I had been lied to for weeks! How could you do that to me?"

"Lulu I am…"

"Sorry?" She spat. "For what? Lying to me for weeks and weeks on the simplest thing like your name? Were you lying to me when you took me to bed or when you said that you loved me?" Her voice was like venom. "I bet you had a big laugh at my expense, didn't you?"

Dante shook his head. "When I told you that I loved you, it was the truth. I do love you, Lulu."

Lulu laugh was bitter even to her own ears. "I don't believe a word you are saying, Dom-Dante. Whatever the hell your name is."

Lulu threw her wedding ring directly at his chest. It bounced off and hit the ground with a _ping_. "I literally married someone else. I am done! I never want to see you again ever!"

"Lulu please let me explain," Dante begged. "Give me five minutes to explain my self."

"What is there left to say? You just admitted that you lied to me from the get-go! There is nothing left to say! I had to find out the truth from the guy that kidnapped me because you didn't have the balls to tell me the truth!"

She hopped off the stretcher so fast that she got a little dizzy. The EMT was making his way back to her. "I am ready to go to the hospital now." She turned to Dante, her eyes flashing in anger. "Don't you dare follow me. I don't want to see you ever again; I will send for my things."

Without waiting for a response, Lulu turned her heel, stalked over to the ambulance, and climbed inside. The EMT closed the door after her, and got in the driver's side and the ambulance took off with the sirens blaring. Dante couldn't help but think that she was taking his heart with her and didn't even realize it.

Lucky came over to where Dante was standing. He bent down to pick up Lulu's ring. He handed it over to Dante. "I told you that she was going to be pissed. I just didn't think she was going to be that pissed off at you."

Dante looked down at the small circle of gold and diamonds in his hand. Lulu was a lot more pissed than he thought. He would be lucky if she spoke two words to him for the rest of his life.

"She might be more understanding once the pain meds kick in. I have to go to GH to take her statement. You should come with me."

Dante nodded. He had to speak with her to tell her everything he told her about how he felt about her was the truth. He was totally and hopelessly in love with her. Dante would wait as long as it took for her to forgive him.

Dante followed Lucky to a squad car that the local police was letting them borrow to get back to Port Charles. Dante slid in the passenger side without saying a word. All he cared about was his wife. He wanted to take away all the pain that he has caused her.

Lulu sat on the narrow hospital bed as Dr. Steven Webber changed the bandages on her feet. She had changed into some loose fitting scrubs because her clothes were soaking wet. Steve put some more disinfectant on her cuts. Luckily the cuts were not deep enough to need stitches. Nikolas was outside of the room and the nurses' station filling out all of the proper paperwork for her. He had met her at the airstrip to make sure she got to GH alright.

"And more good news," Steve said as he wrapped Lulu's wrist in Ace Bandage. "Your wrist is not broken, just sprained."

"Why are you doing this, you are the Chief of Staff Steve. I am sure there are other doctors who could have done this," Lulu said as she watched Steve.

"Lulu our families has been intertwined for years. My Grandfather was the one that delivered you. So of course I would be the one that will be doing this. And according to the EMT's records you didn't want any pain meds at the scene. I think that you changed your mind, huh. Let me get something for you to at least get rid of the physical pain."

The door opened and Elizabeth came in. "Dr. Webber, Lulu's blood work came back. You might want to wait on the pain medication."

Steve took the file from his sister and scanned it. "Well it is a good thing that you forgo the pain meds."

"Why is that?" Lulu asked.

The door opened and Nikolas came inside Lulu's room just as Steve said. "You are pregnant, Lulu."

"_What_?" Lulu asked. "I can't be…."

"Shh." Nikolas came to his baby sister's side and pulled her into a hug.

"I just want to get out of here," Lulu stated. "Please Nikolas; I just want to get as far from Port Charles as I can."

"Okay Doc, my sister wants to leave. Can you sign her out?" Nikolas asked.

"I was going to have her spend the night for observation but…I am not going to release her unless she is under some type of medical care," Steve declared.

"Done. I will have a medical team assembled. Can she go now?"

"I need to write her a prescription for some vitamins." Steve pulled out his pad and scratched one out. He handed it to Lulu. "I'll get the paperwork ready. You should be out of here soon." Steve and Elizabeth left Lulu and Nikolas in her room.

Lulu looked at the prescription for prenatal vitamins. "Nikolas, please don't tell anyone. I can't bear knowing the truth yet."

Nikolas held on to her. "I will not breathe a word of this. I also got my men picking up your belongings as we speak. They are going to take it where ever you want to go."

"I just want to get as far away from Port Charles as I possibly can."

Dante cursed that the elevator was taking so long. When the doors opened he made a mad dash out of the elevators to the nurses' station. Epiphany stood on the other side looking at a chart. "Nurse Johnson where is my wife?" Dante asked.

Epiphany gave him a look that would resemble the evil eye that looked that penetrated to his very soul and made him feel tiny and inadequate all at once. Epiphany looked behind him towards Lucky. "Dr Webber just discharged your sister not ten minutes ago."

"What? You didn't actually let her leave did you?" Dante demanded.

Still ignoring Dante, Epiphany kept her gaze on Lucky. "Your brother is with her right now. Steven left her with him."

"Nikolas?" Dante said. "By now she could be on a jet somewhere for parts unknown!"

Lulu settled in on Nikolas' jet. Nikolas drove her to the small airport on the outskirts of town where he kept his jet. Once she was on the plane, Nikolas instructed his pilot to take his sister anywhere in the world and he was going to meet her there as soon as he tied up some loose ends.

The pilot asked her where she wanted to go. Lulu replied that she didn't care as long as it was a tropical island far, far away from Port Charles.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Dante returned to the loft feeling absolutely lost. He wasn't about to get any information from the hospital even though he really was the next of kin. It must be something that Nikolas who was the head of the hospital board's doing. It seemed that all of Lulu's loved ones has closed rank and will not let him know any information on her.

Dante scanned the apartment, things were missing. Some of Lulu's favorite things were missing the lamp that was besides the sofa, her favorite vase, and some various knickknacks. Dante raced into the walk-in closet. Lulu's entire side of the closet was cleaned out sans a few empty hangers. Drawers were pulled out and empty. It would have seemed that Nikolas' people worked fast to erase Lulu from his life.

But they couldn't erase her from his heart.

Dante walked back to the bed that he has shared with Lulu. He picked her pillow and pressed it to his face, inhaling her sent. The lavender shampoo that he washed her hair with when they showered together.

He sank down on the bed, tears began to fall. In the few short months that he had known her, Lulu brought so much joy to his life. He didn't know how he was going to live without her. Dante had wished that he had told her the truth the moment they had returned from Las Vegas.

Dante heard the elevator come up and Ronnie stepped out. "Hey I came by to see how you are doing."

Dante's laugh sounded bitter and hollow to him. "Well Lulu knows the truth and as you can tell she left me. How do you think I am doing?"

"Sorry man, I knew how much you cared for her…"

"_Cared for her_?" Dante repeated. "I love her with every fiber of my being. She means the world to me."

"Then what are you going to so to get her back?"

**Six months later…..**

Dante's case against Sonny fell apart. Funny thing no one was mad for him to be undercover and trying to bring down Sonny. They were pissed at him for deceiving Lulu. Dante kept the little tidbit that he and Lulu were legally married to himself because he felt if he said the truth he was going to be wearing cement shoes and be in the bottom of the Port Charles River.

Even when his case fell through Dante was still able to get a job at the PCPD and Lucky was his partner. His world got even more complicated when his mother Olivia announced that Sonny was Dante's father after all this time.

Alfonso Santos and his head goon Jorge remained in town but remained strangely quiet. Dante did not have a good feeling about it.

Lucky sat down at his desk, he handed Dante a cup of coffee. "Getting your notes ready? The kidnapping trail starts in a few hours."

They both arrived early to go all of their paperwork to see that all the 'i's were dotted and the 't' were crossed.

"I am." Dante took the cup and took a sip. "Is our star witness going to be there? I hate to do all of this work to have the judge throw it out. It was bad enough that Lulu's statement was notarized and mailed in from parts unknown."

Dante was asking about Lulu, he like Lucky have not seen or spoken to her in half a year. He knew how much Lucky loved and missed his sister. It pained him not to know where his baby sister was. Even that Dante knew that Lucky has not spoken to Lulu; Dante still asks if he spoke to her everyday.

"I talked to Nikolas, he said that Lulu knows about it and she will be here on time. And no he did not mention where she had been this entire time."

The only person that heard or even seen Lulu was Nikolas. He never gave up the location on where Lulu was. All he said that she needed time and wanted to be alone.

"But she is okay?" Dante asked.

"Yes, from what I gathered that she is fine. She is still royally pissed at us. She still thinks I knew from the get go. That is why she is not speaking to me, but she did send a present for the boys on their birthdays."

Dante drained the last of his coffee. "We better get going if we want to get to court on time."

They arrived to the courthouse and entered the court room, her back was to them as she spoke to Nikolas but Dante would have recognized her anywhere.

"Lulu!" he exclaimed quickly making his way to her. "Oh my god, it is so good to see you!"

"Why are you here?" Lulu asked with her back to him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dante returned. "I am here to see that they guys that hurt you are brought to justice…"

"Then you should be up there too," Lulu responded.

Dante grasped her shoulder. "Lulu please I can't talk to you this way. I have to see your face."

He turned her around and he and Lucky let out a collective gasp as they saw Lulu's very pregnant stomach.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Dante stared at Lulu's stomach for what it seemed like hours when Nikolas cleared his throat. "See Lucky, I told you that I would get her back in time for the trial. You should know that I am a man of my word."

"That you did," Lucky returned. "You still could have told me when you took _our _baby sister."

Dante surveyed Lulu. She had a golden tan, her hair was sun kissed as if she spent a lot of time outdoors. She looked just as he remembered her except for her protruding belly.

"I figured that Dante will try anything to get the information out of you. That is why I remained quiet."

"And you didn't tell me that I was going to be an uncle?" Lucky said, gesturing to Lulu's stomach. "Nik…"

"I told him not to tell you about it and where I was," Lulu spoke up. "Don't be mad at Nikolas for keeping his word to me."

Dante found his voice. "So where did your brother stash you for months, Lulu?"

"Why would that be your concern, Dante?" Lulu asked. "It seems to me that you lost any right to care about my whereabouts the moment that truth came out that you have been lying to me for months. I am glad that I our marriage was just as fake as your lies that told me the entire time we knew each other. It would have saved me another trip to the courthouse and Nikolas' money for a divorce lawyer."

Lucky made a snort that he disguised as a cough. Lulu still didn't realize that she and Dante were legally married this entire time.

"Lu, where were you?" Lucky asked her. "Dad and Sonny's men could not find you, believe me they checked high and low. Where ever you were it must have been a great place to hide."

"I was on an island in the Mediterranean Sea," Lulu answered. "It was a private island. Sonny's people would have been found and dealt with as soon as they set foot on the white sandy beaches." Lulu rubbed her stomach as she spoke. "No one could have found me there."

"How long have you known?" Dante nodded towards her stomach even though he already knew the answer of the question is she knew before she got kidnapped she would have told him.

"The night I was rescued," Lulu said. "Steve did the blood work."

Dante thought back to that night, no wonder the staff at GH was any help to him at all. He not only lied to Lulu he also got her pregnant. Lulu was the ex-sister in law of the chief of staff; her brother was on the hospital board long with her extended family the Quatermaines. It was hard enough for them to tell him that she was released.

"You could have told me," Dante said. "It is my baby, too!"

"Correction it is_ my_ baby and only _my_ baby. I want nothing to do with you."

That drove a knife directly into his chest. Lulu was back in town and pregnant and she wanted nothing to do with him. She was going to keep him from his child.

"Lulu please don't keep me from my baby. You and I both know how it was growing up without a father. Please don't do this to our baby," Dante pleaded.

"And we turned out fine," Lulu retorted. "And the baby will be too!"

Just then the DA Claire Walsh came in, she noticed Lulu. "Oh good your brother was able to track you down, I am glad you are here. I got your notarized statement a few months back. It should be fine. Are you ready they are going to ask you some hard questions?"

Lulu nodded. "I am ready, I am ready to punish the people who shoved me in a trunk of a car, drove across state lines and took me to a cabin in the middle of the woods."

Claire nodded to her stomach. "Are you sure you are up to it?"

"I am pregnant not an invalid," Lulu snapped. "I've been through worse, trust me. This is a walk in the park."

"Okay then." Claire walked to her table and began to set out her things.

"Lulu, please let me explain." Dante didn't like begging in front of her two older brothers but he had no choice.

"It seems to me that you plenty of time to tell me the truth, you took the coward's way out, you never told me the truth, and you let someone else do it for you. Who knows where we would be right now if you just told me the truth, Dante at the beginning of this mess. "

She was right damn it. She did not know how many times he was about to tell her the truth but he got interrupted. He never got the courage to tell her again.

"Lulu, please give me the chance to explain," Dante repeated. "Five minutes is all I ask. Please."

Lulu shook her head. "There is nothing to for me to say that you don't already know. I never want to see you again after this trail. We will go out separate ways."

Dante fought the urge to smile. He hoped that the trail was going to last a long, long time so that he could make it up to Lulu.

The bailiff entered, following him was both Shawn and Justin wearing suits and their lawyer William Barnett. They all looked surprised to see Lulu Spencer standing in the courtroom surrounded by her brothers. They took their place at the defendant's table and were in a serious discussion with their legal representative.

"Guess they didn't think I was going to show up," Lulu noted.

"All rise, the honorable Judge Carroll is presiding," the bailiff announced.

The judge entered and banged his gavel. "Be seated."

William jumped to his feet. "You honor the defense request a continuance."

Carroll arched an eyebrow. "Why Mr. Barnett? You need a really good reason for me to grant that."

"Your honor, Miss Spencer had fallen off the face of the earth for six months. _WE _did not think that she was going to show up for the hearing today," William protested.

"Miss Spencer has complied with all the actions of the court as the court requested. We got her statement is a timely manner; it was notarized and done in a presence of an attorney. She was told about the date and time of the hearing and able to show up on time."

"She was God knows where. I would have to…."

"Continuance is granted, the court will reconvene thirty days from now at nine am. By that time, Mr. Barnett will you be ready to move forward with this trail?" Judge Carroll asked.

"Objection Your Honor!" Claire protested. "I am ready for the trail…"

"Because you knew where your client was the entire time!" William snarled.

"You are on thin ice, Mr. Barnett. I could not grant your continuance."

"Sorry your honor."

"See you all back here in thirty days." Carroll banged his gavel and left.

The bailiff lead Shawn and Justin out of t he courtroom and back to jail.

"Thirty days…" Lulu repeated.

Nikolas pulled out his phone. "You can stay with me or Carly can put you up in the Metro Court. I can have your medical records sent here in a flash."

"That is fine." Lulu slowly got to her feet, rebuffing Dante's attempts to help her. "I have a house, remember? I never rented it out."

"No one has lived there for months," Dante protested.

"As much as I hate to say it, he is right, Lulu. It would take a few days to get things up and running, I am going to send a team to repaint everything thing, clean, and decorate. You won't have a place to stay for a few days until the paint fumes are gone," Nikolas said.

"I guess I will stay at the Metro Court…_alone_." Lulu eyed Dante.

Nikolas pulled out his phone. "I'll get you a room. I will meet you downstairs in the lobby in a few minutes, let's go Lucky."

He was going to give them some time alone which Dante was grateful for.

"Lu." Dante grabbed her hand, only to have her to yank her hand away from him. "Please!"

Lulu stalked away from him into the hallway. She stabbed the call button for the elevator as she heard Dante's footsteps behind her. He was telling her to wait. The elevator doors slid open and she got inside, she pressed the door closed button but not quick enough as Dante slipped inside just before the doors closed.

"Now you have no other choice but to talk to me." Dante reached over and pressed the stop button, causing the elevator to stop.

"You can talk until you are blue in your face, it doesn't mean that I will listen to a word you say." Lulu moved to the far side of the elevator and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Lu," Dante said softly. "Please I hated every moment that you didn't know the truth."

"But somehow you lived with it," Lulu snapped. "How did you feel when I told you that I loved you calling and you by a different name?"

Dante sighed. "Lulu, please. Please hear me out for the sake of our baby. Do you know what you are having? How far along are you?"

"I'm a little over six months pregnant. I don't know what I am having because I wanted it to be a surprise."

Dante thought back six months, to the day that they had conceived their baby with love. It must have been the time they had made love the first time in Kate's office. Dante really couldn't have pinpointed the exact time because they had rarely used protection when they made love.

"It was the first time in Kate's office?" Dante asked.

"When I was trying on wedding dresses," Lulu confirmed. "I think that was a cruel twist of fate, don't you think?"

"Lulu, it also means that this is meant to be, you, me, and our baby." Dante moved closer to her and placed a hand on her stomach; he could have sworn that the baby kicked when his hand touched Lulu's stomach as if the baby knew he was its father.

Lulu brushed his hand aside. "Don't flatter yourself Dante. As soon as this trial is over I am leaving again."

"Tucking tail and running away?" Dante demanded. "You seem to do that when things get tough. What about the baby? What are you going to say to him or her when they ask about where their father is?"

"I haven't given it much thought. I will have time to come up with something."

Dante sighed. Lulu was not backing down she was intent to keep him from the baby. She was protecting her heart and was protecting the baby at the same time.

"Press the button and get this elevator moving, Dante." Lulu ordered.

"Or what?" Dante asked, taking that challenge

"Or I am going to get out of this elevator on my own and have you arrested for false imprisonment." Lulu kicked off her shoes as she boosted herself on the rails of the elevator, to get better access to the emergency hatch.

"What the _hell_ are you thinking?" Dante demanded, rushing over to her. "Get down from there, now before you hurt yourself."

"Please I can do this blindfolded." Lulu pushed up the access panel up and out.

"You are pregnant not blindfolded. Stop it, now and get down from there," Dante ordered.

"I don't take orders from anyone and at least never from you," Lulu retorted. "Now are you going to restart the elevator or am I supposed to get out of here on my own?"

Dante held a hand out. "I'll restart the elevator, now get down from there. Okay?"

Reluctantly, Lulu took Dante's hand to help her down. He wrapped one arm around her and pressed the button to start the elevator up; this time she did not fight his touch.

He had realized that he had to win her back before the trail resumed. He had thirty days to win her back. If she thought that he was relentless in the pursuit of her before, she had seen anything yet.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Carly had given Lulu one of the best penthouses in the Metro Court until her brothers got her house ready. It needed to be painted, aired out, and baby proofed before she had returned. Lulu didn't think it was going to be as hard as it was when she saw Dominic-Dante- for the first time since she has thrown her wedding ring at him.

She had seen the pain in his eyes when she told that she didn't want anything to do with him. She didn't want to be hurtful when she stated that she wanted him to not be in the life of their baby. She didn't want the baby to be hurt from his lies as well.

Lulu got up from the king-sized bed and yawned. It was strange to be back in Port Charles after all this time. Thank God for Nikolas, Lulu wouldn't know what she would have done if her big brother didn't show up when he did. Nikolas let her stay on his family's island in the Mediterranean Sea near Greece.

She was about to go to the bathroom to take a shower when there was a knock at the door. "Room service." The voice from the other side said.

"I didn't order room service," Lulu called through the door.

"I have an order for Penthouse 5 for Lesley Lu Spencer. That is you right? Your cousin wanted you to have a great breakfast. Your cousin is the owner of this hotel she might fire me for not bringing you food."

Reluctantly, Lulu opened the door. A porter stood in the hallway with a room service cart that were full of covered plates, the aroma wafting from it made her stomach growl. The baby was hungry too.

"Tell Carly thanks. I was about going to order myself something to eat."

The porter wheeled the cart inside, just as Lulu was about to close the door and flower deliveryman came to the door carrying two dozen white roses with purple babies breath.

"Delivery for Miss Lulu Spencer." The deliveryman came in the room and set the vase on the coffee table.

Lulu reached for her purse of a tip for the deliveryman and the room service attendant.

"Oh it's been taken care of," The deliveryman said, the porter nodded in agreement and they both left, closing the door behind them.

Lulu picked up the card that was on the flowers, there was a short type-written message.

'_To the love of my life, believe that when I say it. These flowers remind me of you, beautiful!_'

There was no signature but Lulu knew that they flowers came from Dante. He was determined to worm his way back into her life. Lulu crumpled the note and threw it on the table.

Lulu then went over to the room service cart, she took off one of the lids, and there was a plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon. She pulled off the next lid there was a smile pile of pancakes, maple syrup, and hash browns, the final plate had a fruit salad. There was also a variety of juices and a carafe of decafe coffee. No doubt Carly wanted her to eat.

She was about to dig in on her breakfast when there was an excessive knocking at the door. "Open up, Lulu! I know you are in there! I had Spinelli hack into the surveillance system to see that you are here! Open up or I am going to keep knocking at this door until you open it!" Maxie's voice yelled.

Lulu opened the door and Maxie rushed inside. "Really Lulu, it has been six months and you didn't think of picking up the phone to call your best friend once?"

Maxie saw Lulu's stomach. "Holy crap you are big as a Christmas ham!" She playfully smacked Lulu on the arm. "Why didn't you tell me that I was going to be a godmother? Well good thing you didn't I would have spilled it to Dom-Dante- because man he tried to get information out of me like every single day you were gone. Lulu face it, the man loves you so freaking much that it is sickening."

Lulu nodded to the plates of food. "Help yourself for some breakfast; Carly thought I was a small country."

Instead of moving to the food cart, Maxie saw the flowers and the crumpled note next to it on the table. "Who sent you flowers?"

"I'll give you one guess," Lulu grumbled as took a sip of her orange juice. "He is not giving up."

"I should hope not. Lulu you don't know this but you crushed him when you left all those months ago. I mean he came back to the loft to you and all your things gone. He knew that he hurt you, but to take off and no one heard from you for half a year? What were you thinking?" Maxie asked after she read Dante's heartfelt message.

Lulu rubbed her stomach. "I was thinking what was best for my baby."

"Oooh do you know what are you having yet? I can't wait to buy tiny baby clothes. They make the cutest stuff for girls. I hope you are having a girl. Maybe Crimson can so a whole spread about couture baby clothes? You will get so many free baby clothes!"

"Maxie take a deep breath and eat something before you pass out," Lulu advised.

Maxie took the plate of pancakes and Lulu took the plate of eggs and they both sat down on the sofa. "Really Lesley Lu, I am your best friend you could have told me about the baby."

"You just said five minutes ago that you were glad that I didn't tell you," Lulu said with her mouthful of eggs.

"Dante has been moping around town for months and months. He got a job at the PCPD, Lucky is his partner and you will never guess, Sonny turned out to be his father. Olivia told them the truth when Sonny tried to shoot him when he found out that he was an undercover cop. Man when the truth came out on how he lied to you, your brothers and father meaning Ethan and Nikolas wanted to run him out of town on a rail. Lucky convinced them not to."

"Lucky knew," Lulu said softly.

"Lucky also knew how much Dante loved you. Face it Lulu, you have to get used to it for him being in your life from here on out."

Jorge entered Santos' office. They had been laying low ever since Lulu Spencer left town six months ago. It proved an impossible task to track her down; it would have seemed that she had dropped off the face of the earth. Their top computer guys was not

"Sir, it was a great idea to have Gavin remain at the Metro Court for all these months," Jorge said. "He has finally come through with some information."

"Why is that?" Jorge looked far from interested.

"Guess who showed up at court today and is staying in a penthouse room at the Metro Court?" Jorge smiled. "It seems that the eagle has returned home to roost and has an additional package."

"Quit talking in riddles and tell me what is going on," Santos stated.

"It seems to me that Lulu is with child and is staying at the Metro Court all by herself. But with the amount of family and friends she has in this town she will not be alone. And it seems like there is some workers at her house, fixing it up for her when she moves back in."

Santos nodded. "They will not be expecting this. Corinthos seems to think that all the mobsters have a code of ethics not going after children or their mothers. He clearly underestimated me."

"Sir?" Jorge said uncertainly. "Clearly you are not suggesting that we harm a pregnant woman."

"Not at all but a pregnant woman can get injured by walking across the street and going to the bank. We need to figure out a good time for Lulu to have an unfortunate accident before the trial."

"I don't know if I am ready to let him back in my life or the baby's life," Lulu said truthfully as she ate a strawberry.

"Lulu Dante may have lied to you about who he really was but he did not lie to you about his feelings for you. I saw the way he looked at you for months even before you agreed to go out with him that night. He loves you and he always has."

"I don't know…" Lulu trailed off.

"You don't know?" Maxie repeated. "Yes you do. You just need to admit it to yourself. Besides we can't let all my hard work go to waste."

"What are you talking about now?" Lulu asked as she placed the empty plate on the cart.

"All the plans I made for your wedding. I didn't do all the work for nothing!"

Lulu sighed. "Maxie it won't be a vow renewal. Dante and I are not really married."

"That is even better!" Maxie squealed. "It will be the perfect wedding! You just need to get the dress altered because you were like thirty pounds lighter when you picked out the dress. I mean the flowers are ordered and the menu is chosen. We just need to come up with a new date for the wedding invitations"

"Are you calling me fat?" Lulu asked, eyeing the empty plates.

"Not at all," Maxie clarified. "You are glowing. So tell me what did Dante say?"

Lulu shrugged. "He tried to talk to me."

"And you didn't listen so he had to do something drastic, so what he do?"

"He got in the elevator with me and pressed to the stop button so he could talk to me," Lulu admitted.

"What did you do pry the elevator doors open in an attempt to flee?" Maxie asked.

"The emergency hatch," Lulu clarified. "I tried to climb out."

"You what? In your condition are you crazy?" Maxie asked. "Why didn't you just hear him out? You owe him at least that."

"I owe him nothing. He lied to me."

Maxie sighed. It was going to be harder than she thought getting Lulu and Dante in the same room. "Are you at least going to let him be in the delivery room? Lulu, you can't keep him from the baby, it's his baby too."

"I know, I know. I don't know how to let him in again."

Maxie smiled. "Just leave it to me. You think I will let you two go out together without a chaperon?"

Lulu left the room to freshen up and change before she started her day. Maxie decided to take the bull by the horns and if Lulu was going to forgive Dante she needed a nudge to do so and she was the person that will do it.

Maxie picked up her phone and pressed a button. "Hey Dante it's me, Maxie. Can you be at Kelly's in a few hours? I am going to bring in a special guest. She got your flowers and no they are not in the trash. You are wearing her down. Just be there and why not bring your mother? She can pull the Grandma card on Lulu or something. No on second thought, no have her meet us at Lulu's hotel room and we can go to Kelly's to plan a baby shower or something. Now hop to it, we have a family to reunite"

Lulu returned to the room just as Maxie hung up the phone. Lulu was wearing a jade colored dress. "Ready to go?"

There was a knock at Lulu's door. It was becoming Grand Central Station with the amount of visitors she was getting. Lulu opened the door, Olivia stood on the other side holding a Teddy bear with a yellow ribbon around its neck.

"Hey honey, I didn't know if you were having a boy or a girl so I went with the yellow ribbon. May I come inside?" Olivia asked.

"Sure." Lulu moved to the side to let Olivia inside.

"I know you are pissed at my son right now. You have every right to be. I told him from the get go that he needed to tell you the truth about everything. But that baby is going to be my grandchild. You are not going to keep me away from my own flesh and blood? At least let me help plan the baby shower."

Damn, Maxie thought, Olivia was good right down to the puppy dog eyes. There was no way that Lulu was going to say no to that.

"Okay, let's go plan a baby shower," Lulu said, moving to the sofa.

"No, not here. Why not Kelly's?" Olivia offered. "We there on the way back from the department store where you set up a wish list."

"Kelly's why do you want to go to Kelly's and I have a penthouse we can discuss this in?" Lulu asked.

"Lulu, Kelly's is frequented by everybody in this town at least once a day, where else is a better place to show everyone that you are back in town? Besides they have the best burgers in town." Maxie said.

Lulu nodded, she was getting double teamed. "Okay let's go."

A few hours later, the three of them were at Kelly's surrounded by shopping bags. It would seem that Maxie and Olivia picked out all the unisex clothing in green and yellow that they could find because Lulu wanted it to be a surprise knowing the baby's sex.

"So what names have you come up with so far?" Maxie asked. "My vote is for Dominique for a girl and Dominic for a boy after the name that their daddy was going by when you two fell in love?"

Lulu nearly chocked on her glass of milk that Olivia ordered for her as soon as they sat down. "I don't know about those names, I was thinking of either Gianna or Lunetta if the baby is the girl."

"You are not naming my baby '_little moon'_," Dante said as he entered Kelly's. "That is one of the worst names I ever heard."

"Oh really, what names do you have in mind?" Maxie asked. "Feel free to jump in as the godmother I get my say too."

Dante took the empty chair next to Lulu. "Wow did you buy out the baby section at Wyndems or what?" He tried to take a peek at the packages.

"Almost, we need to plan the baby shower," Olivia asked. "And what names do you have in mind, honey?"

"Wow… I was thinking of Lucas Angelo or Luka Angelo after your dad and my middle name or Nikolas Lucas after your brothers," Dante offered. "For a girl anything but Lunetta is fine with me. You know I kinda like Lauren Lesley. That means the baby will be named after her mother, grandmother, and great grandmother."

"Aww," Maxie said. "That is really sweet you know Olivia, we should get these packages back to Lulu's penthouse so that these two can work things out."

Olivia and Maxie quickly rose to their feet and took the bags and made a mad dash to the doors before Lulu and Dante were able to react.

"Wow, think that they want us to talk or something?" Lulu asked.

"At least there is no escape hatch," Dante noted. "Want something to eat? My treat, I bet the baby is getting hungry." He handed Lulu the menu. "We can discuss baby names."

Lulu sighed. "Okay."

"You got my flowers right?" Dante asked.

"All two dozen of them," Lulu noted. "Nice note by the way, where did you get that, a Hallmark card?"

Dante pretended to look wounded. "That came from the heart, Lulu. Like all of my cheesy lines I used to win you."

Lulu looked down at her menu, as Dante cleared his throat. "Is there an airport nearby or is that my heart taking off? I have more… are your legs tired because you have been running through my mind all day long…"

Despite herself Lulu laughed. "You know I kinda of missed those cheesy lines."

"Oh I have plenty that I never used on you." Dante smiled that Lulu wasn't ready to bolt to get away from him.

"Oh really?" Lulu asked.

"Oh yes." Dante said. "I would love to have the chance to use them on you."

"Ouch!" Lulu placed a hand to her belly and winched in pain.

Instantly Dante was at her side. "What is wrong? Are you okay? Never mind that I am taking you to the doctor."

"Wait Dante. It's the baby he or she just kicked me really hard." She reached for his hand, placing it on her stomach. "Did you feel that?"

Dante did. He smiled. The baby must have known that he was there and wanted to say hi. "I do feel it. Wow you have a little soccer player inside there."

He didn't know that he was crying until he felt Lulu brushed a tear away. Lulu took her hand away quickly as she realized what she had done. "Sorry," she stammered. "I don't know what came over me."

"It was the baby. He or she wants their parents back together before they are born," Dante said. "Lulu as much as you resist it, the more it seems that you want the same thing, too us to be one big happy family. " He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Lulu sat there stunned. She had different emotions going through her all at one. On one hand she wanted to run out of Kelly's as if it were on fire. On the other hand she wanted to run into the arms of Dante.

Her head won out at the end. She was afraid that she was going to get her heart broken again. She stood up. "I need to get back. I'll talk to you later."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Dante went to the PCPD after he left Kelly's. Lulu's statement to him before she left spoke volumes to him _'I'll talk to you later'_. It was a far cry from what she had said to him that she never wanted to see him yesterday. He was wearing her down.

"Hey partner," Lucky greeted. "What were you up to this morning?"

"I actually spent some of it with your little sister at Kelly's. I happened to show up there when my ma and Maxie were there discussing some baby names."

"You happened to show up at Kelly's?" Lucky asked.

"Well I got a call from Maxie earlier telling me that they were going to be at Kelly's later. Maxie texted me once they got there."

"Sneaky but not as sneaky as the elevator yesterday, is it true that my very pregnant sister tried to climb out of hatch so she wouldn't have to talk to you? I know she is a Spencer but that is a little over the top."

"Yeah you are telling me. But we actually had a great conversation; she even let me touch her belly when the baby kicked." Dante sat behind his desk. "She even let my have my input on the baby's name."

"Really?" Lucky asked. "What did her and you come up with?"

"So far we came up with Luka Angelo after your dad and my middle name or Nikolas Lucas after you and your brothers and Lauren Lesley if the baby is a little girl. She wanted to name the baby Lunetta."

Lucky snorted. "Lunetta, you can't be serious. Wow that is bad. I hope you got her to change her mind."

"But at least she is talking to me. That is more than I can say happened less than twenty-four hours ago." Dante couldn't help but grin.

"According to Nikolas, Lulu's house will be ready to move in by the end of the week. That place is so tiny he was thinking of hiring a contractor to put on an addition since she made her second bedroom a closet."

"Is he willing to pay for that?"

Lucky gave him a look. "Please, Nikolas will anything and everything for his sister. Come on you, know that."

"Will it be a surprise? I mean she can wake up to all the racket of a work crew there at her place and Carly could say that there is no room in the inn and she will have no other choice than stay with me until the work is finished."

"Don't get ahold of yourself, partner. The Quatermains will take her in a minute or Nikolas will give her a whole wing at his place," Lucky advised. "Or at my place. Face it here are a lot of places she can stay at than yours."

"Are you trying to burst my bubble?" Dante asked. "Come on you know that I love your sister. I am trying to make things right before the baby is born."

"The first thing you need to do is tell her that you two have been legally married for months."

Dante pulled out a chain from under his shirt. On the chain was Lulu's wedding ring. "You know she is going to be wearing this ring again a lot sooner than you think."

Lulu returned to her penthouse room. Olivia and Maxie were waiting for her as they unpacked the baby clothes that they have bought. "So how did it go with, Dante?" Maxie squealed as Lulu entered.

"We talked. The baby kicked and I let him feel it." Lulu sat down on the sofa and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"Wow, he must have been over the moon," Olivia observed.

"Yeah, I think he was. Dante was really concerned when baby kicked me really hard he wanted to take me to GH to get checked out," Lulu said.

"He loves you, Lulu," Olivia noted. "He was miserable without you for all those months. Hell, he made my life miserable."

"Oh yeah he did the same thing me and your family. He was driving us nuts. Thank god that you didn't tell us where you were we would have told him so he could leave us alone!" Maxie exclaimed.

"He was persistent," Olivia said. "I'm surprised that the Q's didn't get him arrested for bugging them."

Lulu laughed. "Or sic Alice on him. I bet she would have loved to get her hands on him."

"She actually picked him up and carried him to the door," Olivia said. "And literally kicked him out."

Lulu laughed. "I see him doing that."

There was a knock at Lulu's door. "Delivery."

"I'm not expecting anything." Lulu tried to get up from the sofa but Maxie stopped her.

"I'll do it." Maxie opened the door. "Lulu is too pregnant to move, I'll sign for it."

The deliveryman handed her a small slim package. "Sign at the X. Don't worry about the tip, it was already taken care of."

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

Maxie shrugged. "I don't know. It feels like a book. Who would send you a book? I mean do you even read?"

Lulu took the package from her. "Yes I read Maxie. It is better than I can say for you… what you read only fashion mags?"

"Very funny! Open it!" Maxie ordered.

Lulu laughed as she opened the package. "_A Big Book of Baby Names_," she read the title aloud.

The book had hundreds of Post-it notes marking pages. The color of the Post-its made it clear for what the name was. Pink for girls names and blue for boys names. Lulu opened the book written on the title page was a message from Dante. "_I know I have no right to make any requests after what I did to you, but I hope you will let me be a part of our child's life. Lying to you was the biggest mistake of my life and I will regret it until the day I die. Lunetta is not my favorite name, but if that's what you really want I could deal with that because I love our child already and he or she would be the best part of us. In the mean time maybe this baby book will give you some more ideas; I highlighted a few I liked. I love you Lulu, Always Dante_."

"Aw, my baby is a poet. Who knew?" Olivia said, wiping away a tear. "That is the sweetest thing I ever heard."

Lulu looked at the book. "There must be at least one hundred pages marked in here. When did he have the time to do this?"

"Last night." Olivia said, "He told me how you tried to get out of the elevator's hatch. He needed something constructive to do. Speaking about the hatch, what the _hell _were you thinking?"

Lulu opened the first page. The names Adrianna and Ava were highlighted in pink as well as the names Alvin and Albert. "I can't believe he went through all this trouble to pick out some names."

"He wants to be part of the baby's life and yours too if you just open yourself up to him," Olivia said.

"See!" Maxie cried. "I am not the only one who thinks so! Come on Lesley Lu you have to. I saw the way he was looking at you at Kelly's today. Everyone saw it except you. The man is so in love with you it is sickening. I mean…"

"She gets the point Maxie. We should go, she needs her rest." Olivia got up from the sofa. "When will your house be ready for you to move back in?"

"In a few days, they are painting it today. By that time the fumes should be gone and it will be safe for me to move in."

"Do you need any help with your stuff?" Maxie asked.

"Nikolas is taking care of everything like that. All I have to do is show up."

"Lulu seriously that house was just the right size for you, what are you going to do when the baby is born put the kid in a drawer?" Maxie demanded.

"I won't have to worry for that for awhile. I'm going to put the bassinette in my bedroom. The baby should be fine for now."

Olivia shot Maxie a look that Lulu missed. "But what are you going to do when the baby is old enough Lulu?"

"I guess I'll figure it out when it comes to that. Until then the baby will be fine with me in my bedroom."

Maxie nodded towards the baby name book. "Let me know what names you come up with, I am after all the godmother. I get my say too."

"Yes Maxie." Lulu rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later."

Olivia gave Lulu a hug. "Just hear him out okay? He loves you."

After they had left, Lulu sat down on the sofa. She picked up the book and opened it in the middle. The names Jade, Jasmine, and Jared were marked. This time there was a short note written on the Post-it. "_Who would have thought that there were these many names?" _

Lulu smiled at the note. Dante did all this last night right after she nearly broke her neck trying to get out of the elevator. He was trying so hard to get back into her life and be a part of the baby's life. If he didn't know it or not the book of baby names and names highlighted was a giant step in the right direction. 

Dante heard the elevator come up. He got up from the sofa to greet whoever was coming up. His mother stepped off the elevator. "Hi honey. I just left Lulu at her penthouse."

"Hey ma," Dante returned. "How are you and how is she doing?"

Olivia smiled. "Honey I think that you are slowly chipping away of the brick wall façade that Lulu has built up around herself. I think that the book you sent her truly did the job. She just needs the nudge in the right direction."

Dante flashed his mom a cocky smile. "So the book worked, huh? I knew it would."

"Honey and that note you wrote…it was beautiful. It made me cry. It must have taken you a lot of time to go through the book to highlight all those names."

"It took me all night. I didn't sleep last night. All I could think about was Lulu and the baby she was carrying. I mean ma, you should have seen her in the courtroom, and she couldn't even look at me. She even tried to climb out of the hatch in the elevator so she wouldn't have been in the elevator alone with me!"

"I know you told me already I still can't wrap my head around that." Olivia stated. "You have one stubborn woman on your hands, are you sure that you can handle her?"

Dante laughed. "So I have been told."

Santos sat in his office, he was pouring over the photographs that just come in of Lulu sitting at Kelly's with her best friend and Olivia. Then there were some later photographs that showed just her and Dante during a tender moment of him touching her stomach.

It would seem that Dante truly care about the woman he married in a lie.

Jorge came into his office. "I see you got the new photographs. It seems to me that Detective Falconari truly loves Miss Spencer. He will be receiving copies of the photographs very shortly."

"Which will be more the crushing to him when she gets in a horrible accident," Santos said, rubbing his hands together in glee.

The next day, Lulu woke up to her ringing cell phone. She looked at the caller ID. "Maxie, why are you calling me so early?"

It was a little after eight in the morning.

"Kate is on the warpath! I need you here to help me do all the corrections she demanded before the magazine goes to bed tomorrow! Can you be here soon?"

"Maxie I am still in bed! I won't be ready for at least forty-five mins…"

"That is fine! Just get here as soon as you can! Thank you so much, see you in a few!"

Maxie hung up before Lulu had a chance to respond. Sighing she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and change.

Forty minutes later, Lulu arrived at Crimson. Maxie was frantically typing on her computer and answering the phones at the same time. When she saw Lulu enter she put the caller on hold. "About freaking time you are staying a couple of floors up and you can't be on time?" Maxie looked at the clock. "Oh you are early… sorry."

Lulu sat down at her desk and answered the phone it was like old times them working together again.

Dante arrived at work the morning with a cup of coffee in his hand. Lucky was already at his desk in the bull pin, finishing up paperwork. "Hey partner. How are you doing?" Dante greeted.

"Did something happen since the courthouse? You seem to be in a better mood this morning," Lucky noted as Dante looked like he had the weight of the world taken off his shoulders. "Did Lulu like the baby book you sent her?"

"According to my mother… I am chipping the away at the wall she had built up around her."

"Any name is better than Lunetta, huh?" Lucky asked.

"What about you did you and Liz discuss baby names before Cam and Jake were born?" Dante asked.

Lucky got uncomfortable. As much as he trusted Dante he didn't trust him with the knowledge of Jason was Jake's father and not him.

"I got a delivery for Detective Falconari," a deliveryman said carrying a brown envelope for him.

Dante stood up. "I am Dante Falconari."

The deliveryman thrust a clipboard at Dante. "Sign at the x."

Dante did so and the deliveryman handed him the envelope. Dante opened it. He pulled out the item that was inside. "Hey stop that deliveryman that was just here!" he shouted to the nearest uniformed officer.

Lucky jumped to his feet as several uniformed officers raced after the deliveryman. Dante slipped on a pair of latex gloves and took the picture out of envelope and threw it down on Lucky's desk.

The picture was of him and Lulu at Kelly's. He had his hands on her stomach as the baby kicked. Across the picture was written in black magic marker was the word _Lunetta?_

"_Shit_, he had someone at Kelly's. He has someone watching Lulu again."

Dante picked up his phone and dialed Lulu's penthouse number. There was no answer. He then tried her cellphone. It went straight to voice mail. "Damn it!" he shouted. "I can't get a hold of her."

Then a light bulb went off in his head and he dialed one last number. "Crimson."

"Oh thank God," Dante breathed when he heard Lulu's voice answering Crimson's phone. "I called your room and cell phone and there were no answer."

"I must have forgotten my phone in my rush to get here and me not answering my room phone is as simple as me not being in there to answer it," Lulu said, unaware that he was frantically trying to locate her.

"Is anyone with you?" Dante demanded.

"I'm at work with Maxie. Why what is wrong?"

"Nothing." Dante lied. "I just got concerned when you didn't answer the phone."

"I am fine." Lulu stated. "Look I am really busy. I really don't have the time to talk to you at this moment. If you want to talk stop by the office later, okay?"

"Okay." He hung up. "She is at work with Maxie."

Lucky shook his head. "I'm calling Nikolas to see if they can move up the timetable. I would love to have my sister at her place. There is less exits to cover and people to watch. Anyone worth their salt can steal a maid's uniform or a butler's uniform or even a nurse's uniform."

"A nurse?" Dante echoed. "Are you afraid of someone might impersonate a nurse during one of Lulu's check ups? Where did that come from?"

"When my mother woke up after having Lulu, Joe Scully or Frank Smith-I can't remember who- had a woman dressed up as a nurse. She was holding my…newborn sister in her arms telling my mother needed to back off. She then put Lulu back in the bassinet and shoved it across the room," Lucky explained. "I don't want that happening again."

The uniformed officers came back in with a look of dejection on their faces. "We lost him."

"Won't matter anyway," Dante said softly. "He served his purpose, he is as good as dead anyway. Get a hold of Nikolas. Tell him to finish painting and everything but hold off on the addition of the house until later. I have some plans up my sleeves for that, too." 

Lulu returned the last phone call that morning. Maxie looked over at her gratefully. "Thank you so much for coming in, Lulu. I don't know if I could do this without you. You are a life saver!"

"You are welcome." Lulu leaned back in her chair. "Wow I for got how hard this job is at times."

Maxie jumped to her feet. "I'm going to get lattes. My treat, decafe for you. I'll be right back."

Lulu laughed as she returned to the phone as it rang again.

Gavin stood at his post at the lobby of the Metro Court. For the pat six months he stayed at this job relaying information to Santos that none of Lulu's family members knew where she was. It would have looked suspicious if he quit after Lulu left town. Then all of a sudden there was a flurry of activity the night before as one of the top rooms were being readied for the person arrival. Gavin asked Marty who the VIP was going to come to all places Port Charles, NY.

Marty replied that there was no celebrity just the prodigal daughter had returned to town. Carly's little cousin was back and needed a place to stay. Gavin quickly relayed the message to Santos who no doubt had people watching Lulu already.

Maxie popped out of the elevator and breezed past him, he opened the door for her. "Good morning Miss Jones."

"It's a great morning, Gavin!" Maxie exclaimed excitedly. "Lulu is back to work for the time being until she has that baby. I'm going to get some lattes for us. See you soon!"

Maxie practically bounced out of the lobby. Gavin smiled to himself as he realized that Lulu was alone up in the Crimson's offices. He discreetly pulled out his cell phone and hit a number. "It's me, she is alone for at least for the next thirty minutes at the Crimson's office. Too many people around right now, awaiting further instructions."

The elevator doors opened, Lulu expected Maxie to be there but it was her brother Nikolas that stepped off. "Good afternoon, baby sister," he greeted. "I saw Maxie at Kelly's getting coffee and all sorts of food. She mentioned that you came back to work. How are you doing?"

Lulu rose from her desk to embrace her brother and returned back. "I am good. Thank you for asking. What brings you by?"

"I dropped by to say that your house will be ready to move in tomorrow. I will have my people pack up your belongings from your penthouse and take it to your house."

"Okay and I was getting used to being waited on hand and foot," Lulu laughed. "That reminds me remember the look on the chef's face when I went to the kitchen to make myself some toast and a glass of juice on the island? I thought the old man was going to have a heart attack."

"It was his job to make you your meals. He didn't want you to do anything."

"I didn't. I just sat on the beach, swam in the sea or the pool, and ate like a queen. I loved it there."

"I know you did. I'm glad that I did my thing to keep you safe," Nikolas said. "Lucky told me about the book of baby names that Dante sent you."

"He is actually being really sweet."

"Careful, Lulu I don't want you to be hurt again. But while you were on the island he came to see me a few times asking, no begging to tell me where you were. He was even brave enough to face the Quatermains alone. Alice kicked him out of the mansion a few times. I mean she literally kicked him out of the mansion."

Lulu nodded. "I think I heard that from Olivia."

"I know that Dante hurt you but I don't think he ever lied about his feelings about you. I saw the way he looked at you when you two announced that you got married at the Quatermains. He looked like a man in love."

It was after five when Lulu finally returned to her small little house. True to his world, all of her stuff was back into her house. There was a faint smell of paint but everything looked great. It was as light and vibrant as it was when she moved in and made it her own.

Lulu walked into her bedroom, on the other side of the room Nikolas' workers had placed a bassinet that matched the rest of her bedroom furniture. There was even a new bedspread on her bed. All of her clothes were hanging up in the second room that she had made into a walk-in closet.

For once Maxie was right, she had no idea what she was going to do when the baby was old enough. Nikolas wound have given her the money to buy a bigger house. But that made her sad she loved this house. Maybe she'll ask Nikolas for money of an addition once the baby is old enough to have the room.

Lulu went back into the living room. She reached into her tote bag, pulling out the baby name book that Dante had sent her the night before. It must have taken Dante hours and hours to do this. She opened to the R's Reagan, Regina, Ramona, Reid, Robert, and Rena was also were highlighted. There was also a simple handwritten note: '_These are much better choices for names than Lunetta, huh?' _

Lulu laughed as she read the note. Dante really hated the name Lunetta, didn't he? He was trying with all his might for her not to name the baby 'little moon' She flipped backwards in the book to the L's. Lauren, Lesley were highlighted and had little hearts around the names. Written on the Post-It was '_Lauren Lesley for a girl is perfect. I mentioned that to you already'_ The name Luka was also highlighted and had little hearts by it. On the Post-It was another note _'Luka Angelo for a boy'._

Lulu smiled as she read the note. Dante really wanted to be apart of her life again. He was doing a good job doing so.

Lulu woke up to a strange sounds coming from the inside of her house. She jolted up in bed. Somebody was in her house causing all sorts of racket. Lulu frantically looked around for a weapon to use to defend her from whoever was inside her place. Lulu settled on an over-sized pink umbrella as she ventured out in the hallway in her with the umbrella positioned over her head.

She entered the kitchen to find three construction workers seated around her kitchen table drinking coffee. Lulu let out a shriek and dropped her umbrella. It clattered to the floor at her feet.

"How did you get in?" She stammered.

"Your husband let us in. He didn't want us to start until you got up. Can we start now since you are awake? He and your brother gave us a strict time table to keep."

"My what?" Lulu asked.

"Your husband," the head contractor stated. "We are going to start now."

The construction workers rose from the table to get the rest of their tools.

"My husband? There must be some mistake I am not married!" Lulu stammered again.

"Nice jammies."

Lulu looked down realizing she was wearing yellow ducky short-shorts and an over-sized flannel shirt. "What are you doing here Dante?" she asked.

"What Davie said. I let them in." Dante nodded to the workers. "Someone had to because you were still sleeping."

"He said my husband let them in. We are not married Dante. Why would you tell him that?"

"Oh we are really married Lulu. I didn't lie to Davie. I am your husband. I always have been since Las Vegas. You really should have read the fine print in the marriage license."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"_What_?" Lulu demanded. "It's early. I didn't hear you right. I thought you said that we are really _married_."

Dante nodded. "We are really, truly, and most importantly _legally_."

"What are you talking about?"

"See you signed the marriage license first, right? So you never saw it after I signed it did you?"

Lulu crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't believe you, Dante."

Dante smiled. "Okay you think I will tell you something so huge without some proof?" He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. "Here it is our wedding license. Take a look at where the groom signed."

He handed her the license. She opened it up, looking at their signatures. She saw hers. Where the groom's was Dominic Perelli was crossed out and initialed and the name Dante Falconari was printed and signed to the legal document.

"So we are… this entire time?" Lulu asked her eyes leveled to Dante's.

"Yes we are really man and wife," Dante confirmed. "That document proves it."

Lulu looked down at the legal document. Then she handed it back to Dante. "I will need Alexis to look that over."

"It's a legal document."

Lulu bent down to retrieve her dropped her umbrella. She smacked Dante on the shoulder with it.

"Ow!" Dante complained, rubbing his shoulder.

"You better be glad that I didn't do anything else with the umbrella!" Lulu cried. "We are really married? Why would you do such a thing? I mean once that your case was over you could have just walked away because I would have been married to a person that doesn't exist."

Dante took a deep breath. He had been waiting months to have this conversation with Lulu. He even had a speech planned out. Now he could barely remember his name. All he wanted to do is pull Lulu into his arms and tell her how much he loved her and their baby.

"I am going to speak from the heart, Lulu. I the vows I spoke to you all those months ago were the god's honest truth. You hade me since the first time we met that night at Jake's. That is why I wanted out marriage to be for real. I do love you and you love me. We just need to…"

Lulu held up her hand to silence him. "Dante we just cannot sweep this under the rug. You lied to me for months and months. You made me fall in love with a person that didn't exist. How…"

"Give me sometime Lulu. Please I am begging you, " Dante pleaded. "You fell in love with Dominic. Dominic is me. He always had been me. All the stories I told you as Dominic was about me. Give me until the baby is born for you to fall back in love with me if you don't I'll give you the divorce or annulment. Whatever will make you happy. But if you choose that, don't keep me from my child. Please."

"Why are the construction workers here?" Lulu asked. "I thought that they were finished with the house."

"They have a new project to do. They are here to add on an extra room for the baby to your house." Dante smiled. "It's going to get really loud and dusty. You will be needing a place to stay until the it is finished."

"What are you suggesting, Dante?" Lulu asked. "Are you proposing what I think you are?"

Dante nodded. "Move in with me. Let yourself fall in love with me again. If you don't and still want the divorce, I will not fight it. I would just want joint custody of the baby."

Lulu looked down at her stomach. "The baby is coming in three months. Do you think you can work that fast? It took you longer to get me to go out on that one date with you."

Dante broke out in a smile. "Does that mean you are giving me a second chance?"

Lulu nodded.

"No I need to hear you say it, are you giving me a second chance?"

"Yes I am, Dante. I am giving you a second chance."

With a whoop of joy, Dante picked Lulu up and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. When he released her, he took her hand. "Let's get you packed up to go home."

The elevator slid open, Dante lead Lulu inside. He set her bag down near the sofa. The place has not changed at all in the six months that Lulu had been gone. She noticed a framed photograph on the table behind of the table. She picked it up to get a better look at it. It was a picture of them at the Las Vegas chapel just after they have been married. Lulu remembered posing for the photograph but she had never seen it. They looked really happy.

"The photos came a day or two after you left," Dante said. "I guess they were backlogged or something."

Lulu put the framed picture back. "I'm surprised that you kept it."

"Why wouldn't I? It's of our wedding. It's a day that I want to remember for the rest of my life." Dante said.

Lulu sat down on the sofa. "I am surprised that you didn't buy a new sofa."

Dante sat down next to her. "I was too busy with work and trying to find where you went to buy a new sofa. I spent the last few months pretty much torturing your family to give up your whereabouts. None of them knew about where you were."

"Nikolas knew. He showed up to take me to all of my doctor's appointments," Lulu stated. "He didn't want me to go there alone."

"Speaking about the doctor, when is your next appointment? I would love to go to with you and see the little baby on the sonogram," Dante asked.

"Actually it is scheduled for this afternoon," Lulu stated. "I was going to have an early dinner with Nikolas afterwards at the Metro Court. I have been having craving their strip steak all day."

"Please let me come to the doctor with you. I am the father not Nikolas; I know he is your older brother and is always there for you but please let me be there. I want to see the baby for the first time."

Lulu nodded. "You can come if you thrown in dinner at the Metro Court."

Dante reached for his phone and dialed a number. "Hey Lucky it's me. I am not going to come in this afternoon; I'm taking Lulu to her doctor's appointment."

A few hours later, Lulu was in a hospital gown in the room waiting for Dr. Lee's arrival. Dante was nervous; he was pacing the small room. He was grateful that Lulu allowed him the honor to take her to the doctor.

"Stop pacing, you are making me dizzy!" Lulu exclaimed.

Dante stopped and leaned against the sink in the room. "I can't help it. I am going to see the little baby that we made for the first time!" Dante couldn't help but smile at the thought.

The door opened and Dr. Lee came in. "Good afternoon Lulu. I got your medical records from the island. Things look good, the doctors there took good care of you."

"Yeah they were terrified that they would hurt me too much when they drew blood. I guess them knowing that I was Nikolas Cassadine's little sister had it perks as it draw backs."

Dr. Lee chuckled. "Are you ready to see the baby, Daddy?" she asked Dante as she picked up the tube of gel from the counter as she wheeled the sonogram machine closer to Lulu's bed and turning it on.

"More than ready!" Dante exclaimed.

Lulu lay back on the narrow hospital bed, covering her lower half with a small sheet and she raised her hospital gown to expose her belly. Dr. Lee squirted the gel on her stomach; Lulu flinched from the gel's coolness on her skin. "Sorry about that." Dr. Lee had the wand in her hand and placed it on her stomach.

The room was filled with a loud erratic sound.

"That is the baby's heart beat," Dr. Lee announced. She nodded to the small screen. "Take a look there is the baby."

She moved the wand around Lulu's stomach. The sound was lost for a brief second then it was picked up again.

"Is the baby moving around?" Dante asked.

Dr. Lee did not answer. Her eyes remained glued at the tiny monitor. "Doc? You are being awfully quiet. Is there something wrong with the baby?" Dante asked.

"No the baby is fine… there are just two of them…"

"Two babies as in twins?" Lulu asked after several seconds of silence ticked by. "Why wouldn't the second heart show up at the other doctor appointments?"

"It happens. The second baby must have been really close to the first baby during the time you went to the doctor to mask the sound of the heartbeat. I have a good look at the each of the baby's…you know. Do you want to know what color to paint the nursery?"

"We might have to call the contractor to add on a second bedroom," Lulu said.

"Does that mean you want to know?" Dr. Lee asked. "Let me know what names you picked out and I will let you know if they are correct or not."

Dante walked over to Lulu, he took her hand in his. "Please, I would love to know. I mean we would like to know! The names we picked out are Luka Angelo and Lauren Lesley."

After studying the screen for a second, Dr. Lee smiled. "Well, the names you picked out will work out just fine. You are having a boy and a girl."

Thirty minutes later, Dante and Lulu were seated at a table at the Metro Court as he promised to but her a steak. Dante was having spinach and artichoke dip while Lulu was enjoying a plate full of deep-fried pickles with ranch dressing dipping sauce. Dante was in awe of her beauty. She was glowing even more since Dr. Lee told them that they were having twins.

"What?" Lulu asked with her mouthful. "Is the something on my face?"

Dante was embarrassed that she caught him looking at her. "Deep fried pickles? Really? Who would think of that?"

"Carly craved it when she was pregnant with Joss and put them on the menu. I guess that the upper-crust people like things deep-fried as much as the normal people do."

"Have you called anyone in your family yet?" Dante asked.

"Nikolas knows that we are here. He might drop by." Lulu looked over her shoulder towards the elevator.

"When I should hide the sharp and pointy objects?" he kidded.

Lulu ate the last of the pickles. "When is our dinner coming out? I am starving!"

Dante laughed. "You finished a massive plate of deep-fried pickles and you are still hungry?"

The waiter came by to pick up their empty plates and refill their water glasses. "Well I am eating for three now. I can afford to eat a little bit more." 

The elevator doors opened and Nikolas stepped off. He spotted Lulu sitting at a table with her back to him. He stopped by General Hospital and found out from Robin that Dante planned to take Lulu out for dinner.

"Hey baby sis," he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek as he dragged an empty chair to join their table. "I thought this was our thing, I take you to the doctor and then I take you out to eat. I'm feeling a little left out here."

"I offered to take her," Dante admitted. "She is having my babies…"

Nikolas' eyebrow shot up. "Did you just say babies as in more than one? Did I miss something?"

Dante reached into his pocket, pulling out the picture of the sonogram. "Nope we are having twins you aren't the only one that was surprised."

Nikolas took the photograph, "Wow do you know what you are having? I know back on the island that you wanted it to be a surprise."

"We are having a boy and girl," Lulu announced. "We even have the perfect names picked out."

"Please not the name that Lucky told me. Tell me that you are not naming your baby Lunetta," Nikolas said as he studied the photograph.

"What is wrong with Lunetta?" Lulu demanded. "I like the name, it's a pretty name."

"A pretty lame name, come Lulu do you want her to be called Feta Lunetta, or Moonie, or Looney Lunetta for the rest of her life? Why would you do that to the kid?" Nikolas asked. "I mean of all people you should know, I mean what did the kids call you on the playground Lulu? Blue Blue Lulu? I mean you punched a few of them."

"Okay, okay I get your point. The names we picked out are Luka Angelo and Lauren Lesley," Lulu laughed. "Speaking about that, can you call the contractor and ask them to add on two rooms instead of one?"

"I'll call the contractor the first thing in the morning. By the way, I like those names. They are much better than Lunetta," Nikolas teased as the waiter came with their food. "Looks like your dinner is here," Nikolas got up and kissed Lulu on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later sis. And you, Dante you better take care of my sister. If you don't…."

"I get it. If I hurt her again there will be a long line of people ready to bury me."

"Oh they would never find your body, remember that," Nikolas corrected. "The extra work might take longer than the contractor said. So I hope you have a place to stay if not you can come stay with me, Spencer will be so happy."

"She is staying with me," Dante announced. "I am not going to let my pregnant wife to go on the launch to get to Spoon Island all the time. She is just fine staying with me."

Nikolas bit back his response. "Okay sis, I hope that the rooms will be done before the babies are born. But you need to tell the rest of the family about the extra bundle of joy and the names. Carly would want to throw you the biggest baby shower this side of the Mississippi."

Lulu nodded. "I will tell them I promise."

Unbeknownst to any of them, they were being watched by someone in the shadows. Gavin lurked by a potted palm tree. He pulled out his phone. "Yeah they are enjoying a dinner. No, she is not. Apparently she is staying at the Loft while her house is getting remodeled. No they are not our guys. Her brother ran a massive background check on everyone that placed a bid. It wouldn't be possible. She is back at work…I will keep my eye on her. Soon we will have her back soon."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Nikolas entered the PCPD, Lucky was at his desk doing some paperwork. "Hey little brother, I just left our little sister."

Lucky put the paperwork down. "Really how is she doing?"

"She had her doctor appointment today. Lulu went there with Dante. She found out what she and Dante are having. They even picked out names." Nikolas sat down on the chair next to Lucky' desk as he spoke.

"Please don't tell me that she is actually naming the kid, Lunetta. I mean that is one of the worst names I ever heard," Lucky said. "If she is we have to have an intervention. That kid is going to be eaten alive on the playground."

"Says the man with the name 'Lucky'," Nikolas kidded. "And named his sister _'Lu'_ what were you a Johnny Cash fan or something?"

"I was born Lucas Lorenzo Spencer, JR. My nickname is Lucky. That kid is going to be named after the moon?" Lucky said. "She is considering legally naming her kid Lunetta. That is just plain cruel. What are her other choices?"

"Relax, on second thought, remain seated. When I said that they picked out names, I meant that there is more than baby."

Lucky arched an eye. "What? Lulu is having twins? Did I miss something? What names did they come up with? Please don't tell me the other names are Apollo, Ra, Sol or Sunny so the kids could be named after the sun and moon? "

"Apparently, it came as a surprise for Lulu as well. She and Dante picked Luka Angelo for the boy and Lauren Lesley for the girl. No Lunetta thank god or the other names you just said." Nikolas announced. "We are having a nephew and a niece. I think the girl's name is lovely she will be named after Lulu, Mom, and Grandma Lesley."

"Wow, finally a little Spencer girl. With her brother, three Uncles, and four older boy cousins she would be lucky to get a date before she turns eighteen," Lucky asked. "And Lulu thought that she had it bad with us."

Dante looked at the sonogram on the elevator ride up. He couldn't help but smile. He was going to be a daddy. On the plus side that extra baby will mean that the contraction workers would have added a second bedroom; that means more time. More time meant that she would have to spend more time in the loft with him. He had more time to win her over. He even told her over dinner that Sonny was his long-lost father and he had found out only when Olivia told him.

"You have been quiet the entire way home," Lulu said. "What is wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong. Finding out that Sonny was my long-lost father was something to think about. But we are having twins. Or course when they get old enough we have to take them to see the Yankees play. I need to show them how to play baseball. They need to meet all of my family….heck you have to meet the rest of my family."

"You are rambling," Lulu observed. "Have you even called your mother yet? She would be so upset that you didn't tell her the moment that you found out that we are having two babies instead of one."

The doors opened and the smell of lasagna wafting from the kitchen. "Ma?" Dante called as he exited the elevator.

"Who else will come by and make you lasagna?" Olivia as came out from behind the counter. "Someone that was going to rob the place?"

"Hi Olivia," Lulu said. "Good to see you."

Olivia for the first time noticed that Lulu was pregnant. "Forget to mention something, Dante? You told me that Lulu was back in town not expecting my grandchild."

"Children, grandchildren," Dante corrected. "We are having twins."

Olivia took the picture of the of the sonogram from her son. "Two? Have you two picked out any names yet?"

"Lunetta is the name for the girl." Lulu winked at Dante.

Olivia's face fell. "Please tell me she is kidding. You are not going to name your baby girl after something that obits the Earth. Maybe that is why you didn't tell me that you got Lulu pregnant because you are trying to talk her out of naming her baby something god-awful."

"It's a pretty name!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Oh please name her anything but that," Olivia begged.

"Relax Olivia. We are not going to name the girl Lunetta. It's going to be Lauren Lesley and for the boy Luka Angelo." Lulu announced.

"Those are great names, so much better than Lunetta. And where are you going to live with the babies? This place is not big enough for the four you."

"Nikolas hired some people to put on an addition to my house. They are adding two new bedrooms. I am staying here until the work is complete. Hopefully the work will be done before the babies come," Lulu explained.

"And when the babies come? What are you going to do? Are you going to let Dante move in there too? Or is he going to be staying at the loft alone?"

Olivia's question struck a nerve. Lulu looked uncomfortable. Dante really wanted to hear Lulu's response as much as his mother did. Lulu took a deep breath before she responded. "I don't know yet; well have to see how things go in the next few months."

That was a political answer. It was neither a yes or no. It was more than he could have hoped for a few days ago when she was ready to climb out of the elevator to get away from him.

"Okay then. I made you some food it is in the oven. I'll see you later. I need to tell Sonny that he is going to be a grandfather." Olivia said.

"I want to be there to see the look on his face!" Lulu stated. "The man has known me since I was in the womb. His look on his face will be priceless."

Dante chuckled. "He is going to be surprised to say the least. I would like to be the one who tells the man-whore of Port Charles is going to be a grandfather. I mean the man has who singularly populated Port Charles' next generation. I mean ma how many kids _does_ he have?"

"Enough to have his own softball team," Lulu kidded.

"Good night sweetie. Don't be too hard on Dante. Alice gave him a black eye when he wouldn't leave the Quartermains alone," Olivia said as she stepped on the elevator.

"Alice punched you?" Lulu asked when the doors closed. "Why didn't you mention that before?"

"You would have thought I would use it for some sympathy points," Dante said truthfully. "Alice was trying out a new wrestling move and I got a black eye."

"I'm sorry; Alice is just really overprotective of me." Lulu yawned. "I'm going to bed. Have fun sleeping on the lumpy sofa; you really should have bought a more comfortable one when you had the chance because that is where you are going to sleep until the additions are finished. Goodnight, Dante."

Dante watched her go towards where their bed was. He sat down on the sofa, thinking that it only took Lulu a few nights to let him share the bed with her and a few nights more to give into his charm. He just hoped that it will work the same way again.

Dante looked at the LCD screen on his cell phone. It was a little after one in the morning. The sofa was as lumpy as he remembered. He looked over at where the bed was. Lulu was sleeping peacefully. He finally got her back in his bed but not the way he wanted. He could tell that he was wearing her down.

He heard some rustling of the sheets and the sound of bare feet on the hardwood floor. He sat up on the sofa. He saw Lulu making her way to the kitchen from the moonlight that was coming through the floor to ceiling windows.

"What are you doing up?" he asked her.

Lulu jumped. "Oh you scared me! I am going to get something to eat, the babies are hungry."

She went to the refrigerator looked inside and closed the door. "What is wrong?" Dante asked when he got to the kitchen.

"You don't have what I am craving for. I think I need to go to the store and buy it." Lulu said. "I am going to put on a pair of sweatpants and head out to the store to get some."

"What did you do when you had cravings when you were on the island?" Dante asked.

"Nothing, all I had to do was pick up the phone and the chef made me whatever I wanted." Lulu said she rooted through her bag for a pair of yoga pants.

Dante caught her wrist stopping her. "Consider me the chef. I will make whatever you want. What are you having a hankering for?"

"A really big garlic and dill pickle, a corned beef sandwich on rye, and some mint chocolate chip ice cream." Lulu rubbed her hands together. "Ooh and a bacon double cheese burger, onion rings, and a root beer float."

Dante fought off the sense of nausea that swept through him. "Okay, there is a twenty-four hour place that just opened up not too far from here. They have everything. I will be back soon."

Lulu smiled. "Thank you!" She gave a quick hug and realized what she just did and back away from Dante to sit on the edge of the sofa.

Dante pulled on a pair on pants that were draped over a chair. "I will be back soon. Don't answer the door to anyone okay?"

Dante headed to the elevator and got in. Lulu picked up the remote to find something to watch while she waited for Dante to return.

Dante adjusted the packages on hip as he pressed the button to call the elevator. One bag contained the food that Lulu had a craving for. In the other was a small bag that he bought something from a twenty-four drug store that he saw in the window and had to buy something that he knew that Lulu was going to love. In the other hand was a drink carrier that had Lulu's root beer float. He was lucky that the place had opened up because he had no idea where he would have gotten what Lulu requested because Kelly's was closed for the night.

When he reached the loft, Lulu was sitting in the dark watching a movie. She was sniffling. "Hey what is wrong?" he asked, setting the things on the coffee table and sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Oh nothing it's this movie. It's so sad." Lulu pointed to the screen.

"I brought you the food you requested plus a large order of French fries." Dante handed her the root beer float and began to dig through the bag. He pulled out first the large order of Onion ring. "What do you want to…want are you doing?"

Lulu was dipping the onion ring in her root beer float and popped it in her mouth. "What it's good." She picked up another onion ring and did the same thing but she held it out to Dante to try.

Instead of taking it from her with his hand, Dante leaned over and took a bite, his tongue brushed against her fingertips he felt Lulu shiver when he touched her. "That was…" he began with his mouthful. "Actually it's pretty good."

"See?" Lulu beamed as she dunked another onion ring in her root beer float. "Don't knock it until you try it." She nodded towards the other bag. "What else did you get?"

Dante took the bag that he got from the drug store from the table and placed it on the floor. "That my dear is going to be a surprise for you. You have to wait and see."

"But…"

"But I had to go out at one I the morning to get what you were craving," Dante pointed out.

"If that is going to be a problem, I can always go to Nikolas' his cook won't mind making me what I am craving at any hour." Lulu dipped another onion ring in her root beer again.

She was bluffing; if she had any intention to leave she would have done so already. "So am I going to a lot of the midnight runs to the restaurant?" he asked.

Lulu nodded. "Pretty much, you better get used to it pal. So if I get a hankering for something in the middle of the night or anytime will you go to the store for me, are you ready for my every whim Dante?"

Dante wanted to yell out the answer but his neighbors would not approve of such racket at such an early hour. He watched as she polished off the onion rings and unwrapped the massive dill pickle from the tin foil and dipped it in her root beer float. Dante almost gagged. "Eww, seriously a dill pickle in your root beer float?"

Lulu took a bite and dipped it back in the cup. "It's really good. I think that they babies want you to try some. They seem to like it; they want their daddy to try some too."

"Um…" Dante began. Lulu held out the pickle further. Dante took a deep breath. "You had to pull the baby card, didn't you?" He leaned over and took a bite.

It was the most rancid, putrid thing that he ever tasted or smelled. He thought that a decomposing body in the middle of August would have smelt better. He didn't want to hurt her feelings by spitting it out so he swallowed it.

"Like it?" she asked.

"Ask me again in the morning." Dante had a feeling that he was going to see that pickle again.

Lulu shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. "Good thing you went, my feet are so swollen they hurt. I doubt I would have made the walk there."

"Come here." Dante pulled her feet to his lap and began to rub them. "So what are you watching?"

"_The Notebook_, It is about two teenagers from opposite sides of the tracks fall in love during one summer together, but they are tragically forced apart. When they reunite sometime later, their passionate romance is rekindled. But the ending is what gets me every time. It is so sad that I cry every time I watch it. Maxie and I used to watch this all the time and ball our eyes out."

Dante rubbed her feet he couldn't help but think that the movie that they were watching mimicked their lives right now. He just hoped that she will let him back in her life permanently.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: This maybe a little boring ideas were not coming to me when I was writing this chapter. Sorry but as usual read and review

**Chapter 22:**

Sunlight streamed in through Dante's loft windows. Dante looked over, Lulu was asleep her head was on his shoulder. They must have fallen asleep when they were watching the movie last night. The remains for her cravings from last night lay scattered on the coffee table. Lulu had some truly bizarre carvings last night. He loved the idea of getting up in the middle of the night to buy whatever Lulu was craving.

Lulu yawned and stretched. "Oh good morning," she greeted. "I must have fallen asleep."

Dante grinned. "I am not complaining. It has been a long time since you let me get this close to you."

Lulu rubbed the back of her neck. "Well…ow."

Dante placed her hands on the base of her neck and began rubbing. "Feel better? The sofa is a horrible to sleep on."

"I can feel that… don't think that is the reason you are going to worm your way to back to the bed. I don't really know that I am able to fully trust you right now."

"I understand but we are having a couple of babies together, you need to start trusting me at some point Lulu."

"We need to sign up for some Lamaze classes." Lulu closed her eyes as Dante continued to rub her neck. "We need to get ready for the birth of the babies."

Dante didn't like how she changed subjects so fast but he went with it. "We also need to prepare you for the court date. Are you ready to confront your kidnappers?"

"I went to town on one with a tire iron, what do you think?" Lulu responded.

Dante laughed. He saw the doctor's report of Shawn. He had several broken ribs and massive bruising that he attributed by Lulu hitting him with a tire iron in her attempt to escape. Dante and the rest of the police also found the car that Lulu was transported it. One of the taillights was busted out from the inside; Dante realized that Santos truly underestimated the creativity of his wife.

"Yeah I saw the report. He was embarrassed that a tiny thing like you could inflict so much physical harm on a grown man."

"He should have known better than mess with a Spencer," Lulu stated.

_Boy I know that_, Dante thought.

"So what are your plans for today?" Dante asked.

"Go to work, Maxie needs my help because Kate is out of the country again. We have a lot of work to do," Lulu explained as she rose from the sofa. "I am going to take a shower and before you even ask the answer is no you can't wash my back just in case you were wondering."

"All I was thinking was what weird- ass craving my wife is going to have for breakfast." Dante grinned at her.

"Hmmm…. Nothing really just some toast and some juice. See you in a few minutes."

Lulu went to the bathroom just as Dante heard the elevator come up as he was getting a garbage bag to throw away the containers. Lucky pushed aside the grate and entered the loft. "Good morning Dante. It is nice to see you dressed for once. I am not going to see my little sister only clad in a towel anytime soon am I?"

"She is taking a shower right now." Dante got up and began collecting the wrappers from his midnight food run to put in the bag. "So it might happen but considering she is still mad at me, she is going to come out here fully dressed."

"Did you have a party last night and forget to invite me?" Lucky asked as he helped throw away the items.

"Lulu had really strange cravings last night. I went to the new twenty-four hour place on the docks."

"You left my sister here unintended? I mean the court date is a few weeks away! Santos will do anything to keep this out of court!" Lucky said.

"She was about to go to the store on her own. I didn't want my wife wondering around alone in the middle of the night."

Lucky looked at the remains of the food. "Did my sister eat all this by herself?"

"Pretty much… do you know?"

Lucky nodded. "You two are having twins so she is eating for three. Congrats. I am glad that talked her out of naming the baby Lunetta."

Dante laughed. "You, me, and the rest of our families are glad that she name the girl that."

"The names that you picked out are great. I hope you know that."

"I hate to even ask by why are you even here? Did Santos make a move yet?" Dante asked.

"Not yet, but I think he is waiting for something," Lucky said. "Like my sister returning to town, that is why I am going to have an undercover unit follow her until the court matter is taken care of."

"She is not going to like that at all," Dante said. "Do you hard it was for her to get to stay here while the construction workers are at her house? She was ready to stay with Nikolas."

"That sounds like my sister, she is really hardheaded sometimes."

They threw away the rest of the takeout containers. "You are truly are in love with my sister. What time did she make you go out to get this stuff?"

"It was a little after one in the morning," Dante stated. "She was hungry and pulled the baby card. What was I supposed to do let her get it on her own?"

"Oh hey Lucky." Lulu came into the living room wearing a knee length navy blue skirt and a black tank to. "When did you get here?"

"Not that long ago. Your hubby told me that you had some strange cravings that you had last night."

"Who are you the food police?" Lulu asked. "What really brings you by this morning?"

"I just dropped by to see if you two were decent because Ronnie and Claire are on their way to discuss Lulu's testimony about her kidnapping since we can't do it because it is a conflict of interest."

"Wouldn't a phone call be enough?" Lulu asked.

"I thought that you would like to have your big brother here while you said what I read on that report," Lucky pointed out.

"I had Nikolas with me when I gave my report. He wanted to send some people to take care of them. He was that mad, I finally convinced him to let the courts handle it can I say the same thing for you guys?" Lulu sat down on the sofa.

"I can't promise anything, Lu," Dante said. "They hurt you…"

"I hit one of them repeatedly with a tire iron in an attempt to get away," Lulu pointed out.

There was a knock at the door that lead out to the hallway. "They must be here. I promise that we will stay out of the questioning, we are just here for moral support." Dante went to answer the door.

Ronnie and Claire came in the loft. "Good morning, Lulu are you ready to discuss the incident?" Claire asked. "Since you just sent your version to us and it was signed by a lawyer?"

"It was by the book," Lulu stated. "Nikolas made sure of it."

"It was," Ronnie said. "We just want to know what happened. Can you do that for us?"

"Sure what do you want to know?" Lulu asked.

"Take us back to the date in question what was the last thing that you remembered before you were taken at the Metro Court?" Ronnie asked, as he opened his notepad and Claire did the same thing.

Lulu explained how she was getting ready for the shoot and how hectic it was. Someone must have snuck up behind her as she was texting one of the caterers and placed a foul-smelling rag over her mouth and nose. The next thing she remembered was waking up in the trunk of a car. Lulu glanced over at her brother and Dante they both looked like they wanted to go out and punch the people that hurt her.

"After you woke up and realized that you were in the trunk of the car, what did you do?" Ronnie asked.

Lulu said that her hands were bound in front of her so that was pretty easy to get of. She found the tire iron in the trunk and busted out the taillight from the inside in hopes that he would get pulled over and it was for her to see where she was going.

"And when the car stopped and the trunk opened, what happened?" Claire asked.

"I hit Shawn with the tire iron a few times in the ribs he grabbed my wrist really hard trying to stop it, then I tried to make a run for it. He tackled me to the ground, threw me over his shoulder so I couldn't escape and headed into the woods."

"How did you escape?" Ronnie asked.

Lulu gave details how she smashed the window and made a ladder out of the bed sheets to climb out of the window. She made it to the seedy roadside motel where she encountered Buck.

"At what point did you assault him?" Claire asked.

"Assault him?" Lulu echoed. "The redneck wanted me to have sex with him so I could use the phone. I just kneed him in the boys to show him who was boss."

Claire laughed. "Then you called Dante and then what happened?"

"Shawn found me threatened to kill the clerk if he came back…so as much as I hated what Shawn tried to do… he didn't deserve to die."

Ronnie nodded. "I think that is enough for now. Thank you, Lulu. We will continue this in a couple of days."

"Thanks again, Lulu." Claire closed her notepad as well. "I am sorry I know how much you wanted to get this trail out of the way and the continuance well is not fin for anyone."

"Well it gives me the chance to take Lulu to the Lamaze classes and get to know her the right way," Dante said. "I'll see you two later. I'm going to drop my wife off at work."

"Lamaze classes, huh?" Claire asked. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Lunetta!" Lulu said before Dante had a chance to answer.

The look on Claire's face as she processed the name that Lulu had chosen. "Lunetta? That name is pretty unique. What made you think of naming the baby after the moon?"

Dante laughed. "She is kidding. We picked out the names Luka Angelo and Lauren Lesley."

"You picked out a name for a boy and a girl just to be safe?" Claire asked.

Lulu shook her head. "No we are having twins…"

"Wait a second; you found out that you were pregnant when at GH after you were rescued, right?"

Lulu nodded. "Yeah, where are you going with this, Claire?"

"So you were actually pregnant when you were kidnapped and thrown into the trunk if the car then made your way through the woods to seek help? Oh my God the jury is_ so_ going to eat that up. Those guys are as well as convicted. Juries do not like it when some one hurts a pregnant woman." Claire began to gather up her things. "I'll come back tomorrow to finish up your statement. I see you boys at the station."

"Is she really going to do that?" Lulu asked when Claire left. "Use my pregnancy as a ploy against the defense?"

Ronnie nodded. "Yes, but the lawyer already saw that you are very pregnant. They might want to plea out. Claire is right, once the jury finds out that you were pregnant when this all went down, their goose is cooked."

After she was interviewed by both Claire and Ronnie, Lulu finished getting ready for work. "You don't have to take me and stay there," she whined as they rode up the elevator to the Crimson office. "You don't have to babysit me, Dante."

"There is nothing more I rather do than keep you safe."

The elevator doors opened. On the middle of Lulu's desk was a massive bouquet of orchids and Roman orchids of various colors and some blue and white Hyacinths around the crystal vase were yellow and green ribbons into a bow. "Wow," Lulu breathed. "These are so pretty, thank you."

"I would love to take credit for this, but this was not me," Dante admitted. "Look for a card. Those look like they cost a lot of money. I would have left a card to let the person know who they were from so the person could thank me in person."

Dante was getting jealous by the second. Who would be sending Lulu a bouquet of expensive flowers? That was something that he needed to find out, if she wasn't going to look for the damn card he would.

Lulu finally located the card. "Here it is."

She torn the tiny envelope and pulled out the equally as tiny card. She read the card and smiled as she read.

"Who are they from?" Dante practically shouted. "I don't like it when someone I don't know sends my wife some very expensive flowers."

Lulu smiled. "They are from someone from the island I stayed on."

"I thought that you stayed on one of Nikolas' island, an island compound in the middle of the sea." Dante tried to grab the card from her but she stuck in her shirt. "Is that a tease? It is not working because I will so go in there to see who…"

"I stayed at a lavish beach house in Santorini that Nikolas owns." Lulu admitted. "It not really a beach house more like a beach mansion it's a couple hundred years old… it's right on the beach with this really awesome swimming pool that over looks the sea. My bedroom had this awesome balcony the sea breezes smelled so good."

Dante pouted. "Just show me the card. Or do I have to go in there to get it?"

"Fine." Lulu reached into her shirt and handed him the note. "Just remember I tried to warn you."

Dante read the neatly handwritten note. " ' _I haven't heard from you in a while. Hope all is well, I hope you made it home in one piece. Here are some flowers from the island to brighten your day, and to remembering all those beautiful nights under the moonlight and the midnight swims_'." He read. "Who is S to the second power?"

"Actually it' S-Squared is Sebastian Sparakas from Santorini. That is why he is called S-Squared," Lulu corrected.

"That is the lamest nickname that I ever heard. What the hell were you doing under the moonlight with him? What about these midnight swims, were they with or without swimsuits?" Dante demanded.

"You lost that right to ask me that when you lied to me for months," Lulu responded coolly.

"We are married!" Dante cried. "You are my wife and …"

"I didn't know we were legally married until a few days ago." Lulu crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who is this Sebastian guy?" Dante inquired. "And what is he doing sending you flowers?"

"Sebastian is just a guy from Santorini, tall, tan, young, and handsome…"

"Those are the lyrics to '_The Boy From Ipanema_'!" Dante yelled. "No one describes another person like that."

"What would you rather me day Dante? That Sebastain has a body like a Greek God? You know '_The Statue of Poseidon'_? He looks like that."

Dante's face went pale. "And how would you know that?"

"The moonlight swims," she winked.

"Lulu seriously who is this guy? Why is he sending you flowers?" Dante glared at the flowers. He had never met this Sebastain guy but he wanted to punch him in the nose for sending his wife flowers.

"I was away for six months; do you expect me to think that you didn't go out with anyone?"

Dante groaned. "We are married. I did not look at another girl while you were away frocking in the Mediterranean Sea with a Greek God!"

Lulu was amused at his jealously as she bent to take a whiff of the flowers. "Yeah but thought that we were not married and you had played me for a fool for several months."

"So did you and this Sebastain guy…"

The elevator doors opened. "Lulu!" Maxie squealed. "Thank God that you are here. Look at those flowers! Nice job Dante they are really pretty, you are trying hard to get Lulu to forgive you, aren't you?"

"They are not from me they are from some guy that Lulu met on that island," Dante admitted.

"So what's his name?" Maxie shrieked.

"Sebastain Sparakas from Santorini," Lulu answered.

"Apparently he goes by S-Squared and he had a body like '_The Statue of Poseidon'_," Dante added. "He's a Greek God."

Maxie arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? I know Dante you can be a good hubby and get us some lattes and Danishes because there is a lot of things that Lulu and I need to discuss while you are gone, you don't mind do you? Great come back like in an hour."

Maxie steered him to the elevator, pressed the button, and when the doors opened she pushed Dante in. "Remember an hour and don't come back without the lattes and Danishes!"

Dante was so shocked that he was not able to get a word out by the time the doors closed.

"Okay spill who is this Sebastian Sparakas from Santorini?" Maxie demanded. "Why is he sending you flowers? He is making Dante really jealous, you know that right?"

"Dante has nothing to worry about with S-Squared," Lulu assured her. "We were just friends he just made my stay on the island more enjoyable."

"Okay comments like that make me think that things with S-Squared are more than meets the eye." Maxie sat down on the edge of Lulu's desk. "So spill, what was your relationship with the guy on the island."

"Relationship?" Lulu echoed. "There is no relationship; we just hung out a lot. He was actually the body guard that Nikolas hired to watch over me, so we spent a lot of time together."

"Why would he be sending you flowers?" Maxie demanded. "The look on Dante's face, he looked like he wanted to kill Sebastian!"

Lulu laughed. "Dante has nothing to worry about with Sebastian."

"Why is that? The way that Dante described him that he was some sort of Greek God! I can't believe you kept this from me! I thought you were my best friend! I mean there was this real important; some guy you spent every moment of the last six months with suddenly sent you some flowers."

"Greek flowers," Lulu corrected. "I picked flowers like those on the island."

"A guy sending you Greek flowers and you are sitting there telling me nothing went on between you guys? Was he any good in bed? Does he like sleeping with a pregnant woman?"

Lulu started to laugh uncontrollably. Maxie pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you laughing at? What did I say that is so funny? What did you sleep with him or not?"

Lulu was laughing so hard that she couldn't get the words out. "No I did not sleep with him."

"Not for the lack of trying on his part I am sure."

Lulu laughed even harder. "No…" she gasped. "I did not sleep with him."

"Why not because Nikolas threatened to kill him if he did touched his little sister in any way?"

Lulu stopped laughing and took in several deep breathes before she spoke. "Let's just say I lack a certain piece of anatomy for him to be interested in me."

It took a moment for it to sink in. "What no way? The Greek God likes _guys_?"

They both started to laugh. "Oh that is good!" Maxie exclaimed. "We can do so much with that! Dante will never lie to you again after we are done with him."

Dante went into Kelly's to get the items that Maxie requested. Nikolas sat at the counter drinking a cup of coffee. "Hello Nikolas," Dante greeted.

"Isn't it the man who broke my baby sister's heart and played her for a fool for months," Nikolas returned. "What brings you to this establishment?"

"A latte for my wife, she was having a craving for that and here I am."

Mike came over to the counter and Dante placed the order.

"So Nikolas, you got some expensive looking flowers today from a guy named Sebastian Sparakas."

"Ahh Sebastian, he is a great guy. He and Lulu spent a lot of time together on the island. He misses her," Nikolas stated. "They were great friends, attached at the hip like they say."

"Is there something I should be worried about?"

"He was a guy I hired to keep an eye on Lulu. They got extremely close while she was on the island."

"How close is close?" demanded Dante.

"They spent a lot of time together on the island, now if you excuse me I am meeting my son Spencer at the park with the nanny." Nikolas paid for his coffee and went to leave.

"How close?" Dante repeated.

"You should have no right to be jealous, Dante. You broke her heart. You lied to her. She thought the marriage was sham until you dropped the bomb that you two are legally married a few _days_ ago. Now you convinced her to move back into with you instead of me until the renovations on her house are finished. You better not hurt her again or that beating you received at Jake's from Ethan and Lucky will look like a walk in the park. Her brothers might not get along right now, but if someone messes with our little sister we are willing to put our differences aside and will make you disappear for good this time."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

After work Dante took Lulu to Kelly's since she was craving something deep-fried and salty. In fact she had ordered the entire side order portion of the menu and an order of chicken fingers. He was grateful that she wasn't having any more bizarre cravings at least for the time being.

"Why are you spending all your time with me?" Lulu asked as she dipped her French fry into some hot sauce, Dante spoke too soon about bizarre cravings. "I mean you still have a job, right? Mac wouldn't be to thrilled you calling off all the time."

"I have a lot of unused vacation time that was coming to me," Dante lied.

He still didn't want her to know that he was doing his job right now, doing everything to keep her safe.

"I can't believe that you are still hungry after you and Maxie finished the Baklava."

"I am eating for three," Lulu reminded him. "I am always hungry."

Dante laughed, but it died on his lips when Jorge came into Kelly's. He protectively rose to his feet. "What are you doing here?" Dante demanded.

"I came for some food. I see you have your wife back into town; you look great by the way Lulu. You are glowing."

"Bite me," Lulu returned.

"She's a feisty one, isn't she?" Jorge chuckled. "Going to get my food now."

"Like hell you are." Dante grabbed Jorge by his shoulders and dragged him to the doors. "There are many other places in Port Charles to get food; I suggest you go to one of them. Or I will be forced to arrest you for harassment."

"Bye!" Jorge called to Lulu. "By the way Lulu, pregnancy suits you. You look beautiful."

Dante watched Jorge disappear from the doorway. When he returned to the table Lulu had stopped eating, she was staring at her food. She was shaking uncontrollably. "Lulu, babe? Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little freaked out. Why did he show up here? He did it just because he can and to tell us he could? That he is watching us?" Lulu demanded.

"Shh, it's going to be okay." He kissed her temple and she did not pull away from him.

Dante wrapped his arms around Lulu. He made a gesture to the waitress to pack up their food to go.

"Let's get you home. I won't let him get anywhere near you again."

They rode up the elevator in silence. Dante had one arm around Lulu, in the other one was the large brown bag with her food. "Sit down on the sofa, I will pit this in the oven to warm up and we need to call Lucky to tell him what happened."

"Okay." Lulu wrapped her arms over her chest as she sat down on the sofa. She was still unnerved about the events at Kelly's.

Dante dumped the contents on a cookie sheet and shoved it in the oven to warm up. He set the oven timer for fifteen minutes then he pulled out his phone and called Lucky. When Lulu's brother answered Dante quickly filled him in about the events that happened in Kelly's. "She is just a little shaken up, but she will be okay."

Dante hung up and went over to the sofa. He sat down next to Lulu. He took her hand into his. He squeezed it. "It's okay. I will sooner die than have one of Santos' guys hurt you."

"I know that."

Dante wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "I'm glad that you do. I can't be a Greek God bodyguard like Sebastian but I do have a gun."

Lulu laughed.

"What is that a smile?" Dante asked, looking down at her. " I knew that I could put one of those on your face again."

"Thank you for protecting me against Jorge."

She went to kiss him on the cheek, thinking fast Dante turned his head so Lulu kissed him on the lips instead. He quickly intensified the kiss; all the months of passion he kept at bay since she had left six months ago came pouring out.

He felt her fingers trail up his chest to the buttons of his shirt. Her fingers began to tremble. Dante's hand reached the hem of her shirt and slowly raised the shirt; he was just about to pull it over her head when the oven timer went off.

"Damn it," he muttered, dropping her shirt. He got up. "I better get that before the food burns."

Dante sighed; he was so close to reconnect with his wife. The damn over timer, he thought as he dumped the contents of the cookie sheet on a platter. "Here is your food."

"Thank you," Lulu said as she reached for the platter. "Sorry I don't know what came over me. I should have stopped that kiss."

"You are feeling what you are fighting not to," Dante said as he sat down at the edge of the sofa. "You still love me, Lulu."

Lulu stuffed a French fry in her mouth so that she wouldn't have to answer. Dante sighed.

"Lulu, you wouldn't have kissed me back like that if you didn't have any feelings for me!" Dante protested. "You still love me and you are too stubborn to admit it to yourself!"

"What do you want me to say?" Lulu exclaimed. "That all those days on the island I spent wondering if you loved me as much as you claimed to why did you lie to me from day one?"

Dante sighed. For a spilt second there was a hole in the wall that she had built around her heart now she had cemented it over again. She was terrified that he was going to hurt her again.

"I lied to protect you. I know that I needed to tell you the truth the moment that we had returned from Las Vegas, and yes I should have told you the truth about us being legally married."

"You should have and maybe I would have more understanding."

"Would have you been?" Dante asked.

"I guess that we would never know. I am going to bed. Goodnight Dante. Try to sleep well on the sofa."

Dante caught her hand as she tried to get by him. "Lulu this conversation is not over. We will have to discuss it sooner or later. Just like what exactly went on between you and Sebastian."

Lulu yanked her hand away from Dante. "Nothing went on between Sebastian and me. I told you that already."

"I only have your word for it."

Lulu's eyes narrowed. "You know what? I don't think I am going to spend anymore time at the loft. Nikolas offered me a place to stay; I think I am going to take him up on it."

"No." Dante said. "You are staying here with me okay? I promise I will stop prying on what happened when you were on the island, okay?"

"Okay, fine. I am going to bed. I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Lulu it is not good going to bed angry. I am sorry that I kissed you; I know that you were not ready yet. I am sorry that I pushed you."

"Thank you Dante."

"Lulu." Dante stood up he wrapped his arms around her. "I will do anything that would keep you safe. Jorge will never knew what hit him for threatening you. You have my word on that."

Dante lay awake on the uncomfortable sofa. He was out of line with Lulu earlier tonight. He shouldn't have pushed her. It was only the second night that she was with him in the loft.

Moonlight trickled through the window, what happened at Kelly's with Santos' right hand man was certainly unnerving. Santos no doubt wanted Lulu to know that he had his eye on her. Dante would let Santos get to her again over his dead body.

He at least won one battle. He got Lulu to stay at the loft tonight rather than one of her brothers or the Metro Court. Now he had to convince her to let him move in her newly renovated house was finished because the loft wasn't big enough for the four of them.

Dante punched the pillow in frustration; he was so close to Lulu to open up again but he pushed it and he was back at square one.

Dante sighed heavily, Lulu was right. He should have bought a new sofa when he had the chance.

The next morning, Dante woke up with a killer back ache. He heard running water coming from the bathroom. Lulu was taking a shower. Dante slowly rose from the sofa and stretched. He was starving. He glanced over at the hallway that led to the bathroom; he hoped that he has enough time to make his wife some breakfast.

Lulu emerged from the bathroom wearing a robe and towel drying her hair. "Something smells good," she noted.

"I made us some French toast for breakfast," Dante announced. "Have a seat at the table and I will serve you my dear."

"You really didn't have to do that," Lulu said. "I was going to have a bowl of cereal."

"A bowel of cereal?" Dante repeated. "Nope, you are having two babies that's not enough for them and you. Sit and take a load off they should be ready in a minute."

Lulu sat down at the table she poured herself a glass of orange juice from a glass pitcher that was one the table. She heard the elevator. "Are you expecting someone?" she asked Dante.

Dante shook his head. "No I am not."

The doors slid open and Ronnie stepped out. "Good morning Dante. Hello Lulu," he greeted. "I heard about what happened yesterday with Jorge. I came here to take your statement."

"I need to get dressed; I will be back in a few minutes." Lulu got up from the table and disappeared.

"Why are you here instead of her brother?" Dante demanded.

"It's a conflict of interest. You know that, Dante." Ronnie noticed the folded blanket and pillow on the sofa as he went to sit down. "Sleeping on the sofa again?"

Dante turned off the stove and joined his friend on the sofa. "For the foreseeable future I hate to say, she is really pissed at me now."

"But at least she is speaking to you now not trying to escape through the elevator hatch," Ronnie pointed her out. "So why don't you tell me what happened yesterday and I will get your wife's."

Dante explained what transpired the night before at Kelly's. "I kicked him out of Kelly's."

Ronnie nodded okay. "He wants to get under your skin by going after Lulu."

"He is not going to lay a hand on Lulu again. I will kill him first," Dante promised. "Besides she is carrying twins, what sick bastard will go after a pregnant woman?"

Lulu came back into the living room; she had changed into a dress. "Ugh, I need to go shopping; this is the only thing that fit. I am getting fat."

"You look beautiful," Dante reassured her. "We will go out this afternoon and buy you anything and everything you want to wear."

There was a knock at the door. Ronnie looked surprised. "Are you expecting anyone?"

Dante shook his head. "Nope, but this place suddenly becomes Grand Central Station."

He went to answer it. A deliveryman stood in the hallway. "Delivery for Lesley Lu Spencer."

"I'll sing for it." Dante went to reach for the clipboard and pen but the deliveryman pulled it away.

"I am Lesley Lu Spencer."

"Please sign at the bottom."

Lulu did what was requested of her. The delivery man handed her a large plain brown box that Dante took for her. Ronnie slipped the man a couple of bucks.

Dante placed the box on the kitchen counter. Lulu inspected the box, looking for a good place to open it up. She the lid and pulled out a massive gift basket filled with toiletries and two teddy bears wearing tiny knit sweaters with Greek flag on the front.

"Nice going," Ronnie whispered to Dante. "Chicks dig that girly stuff. She will invite you back into your bed soon."

"I didn't send it."

As Lulu lifted the large basket out, a card fell to the floor. Dante bent down to retrieve it. "Here, the card fell."

Lulu took the card from him and read it as she did she smiled. "Aw that is sweet," she said aloud.

Dante snatched the card that had a picture of the Acropolis from her. " '_I thought that you'd be missing the lotions and potions that you used on the island. Here is an assortment of them including the sweet orange sunscreen that you loved so much when we are the beach. Just remember to slather it on, we wouldn't want your porcelain, freckled, succulent skin to burn. And don't forget to cover that scar on your lower back. __How good my hands felt on your skin and the way your skin glistened in the sunlight as you emerged from the sea in that__teeny, weenie lavender bikini that left nothing to the imagination. You gave Aphrodite a run for her money.'_

" ' _Nikolas shared the joyous news with me about you expecting not one but two babies, here are some names for you to ponder: Apollina, Ava, Lena, Mariana, Ares, Cronus, Eli, and Phineas. The Teddy bears are for them. I hope that you will regale them about our adventures on the island when they are old enough to understand. Love S-Squared_.' "

"Who is Aphrodite?" Ronnie asked. "And what is an S-Squared?"

"The goddess of love," Lulu answered. "S-Squared is a friend for the island."

"Lulu's statement will have to wait, Ronnie. I need to speak to my alone." Dante handed Lulu back the note.

Ronnie was halfway to the elevator before he responded. "Yeah, I will contact you for a time, Lulu."

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Dante turned to Lulu. "What the hell went on with you and Sebastian on that island? He is sending you gifts every day! Now he's sending the babies gifts and offering you some names! I am going to ask you this again, did you sleep with him when you were on the island?"

Depending on what Dante meant by sleeping together, Lulu thought. She and Sebastian had fallen asleep under the stars on the beach many, many times. Then there were the times that they fell asleep in the massive theater in Nikolas' house watching movies. Then she and Sebastian had slept together, if it was the way that Dante was insinuating then the answer was no.

Instead Lulu went to the jugular. "Yes I did."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Dante felt that he lost the sense of hearing. Lulu sounded like the adults in the old "Peanuts" cartoons. She couldn't have said what he thought she said. Lulu didn't just say that she slept with Sebastian Sparakas from Santorini or S-Squared or what ever he called himself.

"You did _what_?" Dante finally found his voice. "You _slept_ with him? How could you do that to me? "

"Oh don't you get all self-righteous with me, Dante after what you did." Lulu exclaimed.

"Okay, we can get through this. You thought that our marriage was a fake. I understand that you were hurt and needed to lean on someone. If that was all Sebastian was…"

"We are not discussing Sebastian now or any other time." Lulu stated. "Besides who knows what you have been up to for the months I was in Santorini."

"I would like to but he is sending you gifts and suggesting some names," Dante said. "What am I supposed to think?"

"I am not going to talk about Sebastian, have a good day I am going to work. Do not follow me or have an undercover unit follow me because I can smell a tail a mile away."

She turned her heels and stalked into the elevator, pulling the grate closed. The doors shut behind her. Dante picked up one of the Teddy bears and launched it across the room in frustration it hit the wall bounced off and landed face-first on the bed.

Lulu arrived at Crimson before Maxie. She went right to work checking the voice mails and sending Kate an email about what she and Maxie planned on doing that day. The elevator doors opened, Maxie breezed in. "Hey Lulu."

"Hey," she returned glumly.

"What's the matter?"

"Sebastian sent me a gift basket this morning and Dante went ballistic. Especially when I said that Sebastian and I slept together. I didn't lie, we did sleep together but not the way that Dante is thinking. We feel asleep on the beach under the stars quite a few times and in front of the TV while we were watching movies."

"And Dante got really jealous, huh?" Maxie asked. "Didn't he?"

Lulu nodded. "Yes he did,"

"It serves him right!" Maxie shouted. "He lied to you for months and what he expected you to forgive him and take him back just like that?" Maxie snapped her fingers. "He clearly didn't realize that he was messing with a Spencer. I am surprised that Nikolas didn't hire anyone to make him disappear."

Lulu was going to respond when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

She covered the mouth piece after the person on the other end spoke. "It's Sebastian!" she whispered to Maxie.

Maxie flew across the room do fast that she could have given Michael Phelps a run for his money if in water. Lulu put the phone on speaker so that Maxie was able to hear as well.

"Good morning, Lulu," Sebastian greeted in a thick accent, but he spoke English well enough for them to understand.

"Good afternoon to you," Lulu greeted. "Thank you for the gift basket. It was very thoughtful. I loved the bears."

Sebastian chuckled. "You are welcome. I hope my note wasn't that out of line. Nikolas reported to me that you were having twins and I needed to send you something and I knew that you missed all the lotions you used here in Greece. Anyway the reason why I called Nikolas offered me a job as head of security for his business in Port Charles. I just wanted to run it by you, to get your input."

"Are you crazy? It's a great opportunity! Yes you should come here!" Lulu said.

"Well I am glad that you said yes because I took the job and already in Port Charles," Sebastian answered.

"You are?" Maxie asked. She covered her mouth.

"Is that your best friend Maxie?" Sebastian asked. "Hello Maxie. It's a pleasure to finally hear your voice, I heard so much about you."

"You too," Maxie returned. "Where are you now? We can meet you for an early lunch."

"I am staying at the Metro Court. I am supposed to meet with Nikolas to go over the logistics of the job later this morning at a bar not too far from here, called Jake's. I guess he wanted me to feel at ease. Do you know it?"

"Are you kidding? Lulu hustled pool there since she was fourteen. What time is the meeting? I would love to meet you there and I bet that you will want a really greasy cheeseburger and some fries," Maxie said.

Sebastian said the meeting was supposed to be at noon and shouldn't last too long.

"That is great; Lulu and I will be there for a late lunch at one. I can't wait to meet you!"

Maxie hung up and handed Lulu back her phone. "I get to meet Sebastian! I can't wait!"

Dante came into the PCPD he saw Lucky speaking to Mac about something. "Why aren't you with my sister?" Lucky demanded walking away from Mac when they finished talking.

"We got into a fight, she stormed out. She's at work. The undercover unit just called me in. So she is safe."

"She really must be pissed off at you for not noticing an undercover unit, things like that never get by her," Lucky said. "What did you fight about?"

"Apparently she spent a lot of time on the island with a guy named Sebastian. I was just curious about the extent of their relationship. She took offence to that saying I had no right to ask her that because she was under the impression that our marriage was not real."

"She had every right to think that."

"She slept with him," Dante complained. "She told me that she did."

"Really?" Lucky asked, surprised. "I highly doubt that. I know my sister, I mean I really don't want to know the answer to this but how long did it take you to get my sister to go out with your for the first time or sleep with my sister for the first time? Think about it but don't say it I don't want to know."

Dante thought for a moment. It took him a long awhile to break down the wall. In the short amount of time that Lulu was on the island, he highly doubted that Sebastian made so much progress in such a short amount of time.

The hours flew by and Dante's stomach rumbled. He was starving. Lucky looked like he was hungry as well. "Ready to go to lunch?" Lucky asked. "For some reason I am craving Coleman's greasy burgers."

"Me too." Dante stood up. "Let's go."

The bar was nearly empty but there were a few people sitting at a table engrossed in a conversation. Dante recognized Lulu and Maxie but had no idea who they were talking to. He looked like a younger, buffer John Stamos without the mullet. Dante went to the bar where Coleman was drying some glassware. "Who is Lulu and Maxie talking to, Coleman?" Dante asked him.

Coleman shrugged. "I don't know man. He had a meeting with Nikolas earlier. Now he's sitting with two of the most beautiful women in Port Chuck, lucky bastard."

"We'll have two Coleman Specials to go," Lucky requested.

Dante eyed the table that Lulu was sitting at. Maxie suddenly laughed at something that the guy had said. What she said next caught him completely off guard. "Sebastian that is so funny! Lulu why didn't you tell me that!"

Dante fumed as Sebastian patted Lulu on her arm as he laughed. No one touched Lulu but him.

"You are Sebastian Sparakas?" Dante asked as he approached the table, he stopped at Lulu's side. He places a hand on her shoulder as if he was marking his territory .

"Yes I am." Sebastian extended his hand. "And you are?"

Dante ignored the hand, Sebastian let it drop. "I'm Dante. What is going on here?"

Maxie picked up her glass of pop. "Sebastian just got into town. He accepted a job as head of security with Nikolas' company."

_The hell he is_, Dante thought.

"I wanted to keep it a secret. I called Lulu this morning to let her know about the job and she and her friend offered to take me out for a typical American hamburger."

"It is quiet good. I was a little worried about Lulu's suggestion because the things that she rang up the chef for in the middle of the night were… stomach churning."

Lulu laughed. "But you were a good sport by at least trying some of them."

"And you were going to dinner at my mothers every week. I know she makes good Baklava but seriously," Sebastian said.

"Lulu told me about the lotions you sent her," Maxie said. "You were a good sport spreading that sunscreen over the stomach of a pregnant woman."

Lulu laughed as Dante clinched his hands into a fist.

"The water was so great; you should come to Santorini, Dante." Sebastian stated. "It's crystal clear and warm. At night there are so many stars the beach is so magical at night."

"The town itself it great so full of history, remember the time I had to drag you kicking and screaming to Athens to see Greek history at its finest? You thought that you were going to hate it, but you loved it."

"You took her to Athens?" Lucky asked as he approached the table to keep an eye on Dante in case that he did anything stupid.

"I was her bodyguard. She was in good hands. No harm came to her unless you count the time I walked in on her in the hotel room when she was changing… she was… how you say…naked as the day she was born."

That was the last straw; Dante yanked Sebastian out of this seat and laid a right hook on him. "Is that when you slept with my wife?"

Lulu and Maxie let cries of disbelief. "Leave him alone, Dante!" Lulu said.

Sebastian staggered backwards, clutching his jaw. "What? You have the wrong idea my friend, Dante."

"Why?" Dante demanded as he began to descend on his rival. "Wasn't my wife good enough for you?"

"You have wrong idea," Sebastian repeated. "I don't think of Lulu that way."

"So you slept with her and now you don't like her?" Dante yelled. "What kind of man are you?"

Sebastian wiped away the trickle of blood that was on the corner of his mouth. "I am not interested in Lulu that way. I am gay."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

"_Gay_?" Dante repeated as he dropped his fist to his side. "You are gay?"

Lulu ran up to the bar to get a towel full of ice from Coleman. "Just like old times, huh babe?" he winked her. "Now which one of the guys are you going to give the ice to?"

Lulu snatched the pack from Coleman. "Thank you, Coleman. You need to make another one for the one I didn't give the pack to."

She returned to the table where Lucky was helping Sebastian to his seat. "Here you need to ice your hand." She handed Dante the icepack.

Dante took the icepack from her. "You are gay?" He placed the pack on his bruising knuckles.

Sebastian nodded. "I am."

Coleman came up to the table and handed Sebastian the other icepack. "Here you go brother; you don't want to get a flat lip or something."

Sebastian took it and placed it to his lip. "From what I gathered, Lulu told you about me and let out one enormous detail."

Dante grunted his response instead of answering verbally.

Sebastian continued. "True Lulu and I spent a lot of time together when she was under my charge. Not many people on the island knew the truth about me other than my family. So the more and more the time we spent together inside and outside of Nikolas' beach house people talked rumors got started. Santorini isn't all that big. They all thought I was the father of her baby. Especially the times we fell asleep on the beach under the stars. You don't know how many times I was asked when the wedding was going to happen or when I was going to propose. My poor mother, she was asked about a million many times about the wedding, people were giving her advice about planning the most lavish wedding."

"So technically you did sleep together," Dante muttered. "But not the way I was thinking."

Dante felt like a fool. The pieces were falling into place. Sebastian knew the flowers that were on the island, he sent her a letter than Dante deemed as poetic, and for god sakes he called himself S-Squared!

"Not to worry," Sebastian said. "You didn't know."

Coleman handed Lucky their order of food. "If I were you I would stay out of your little sister's love life for the time being."

Dante moved over to Lulu. "I need to speak to you, alone. I still have one of the keys for the rooms upstairs."

Lucky cleared his throat. "I think that is our cue to leave. Let's go MAxie and Sebastian I will walk you out."

Dante took Lulu's hand in his he guided her to the stairs that led up to the rooms. "Wait," Lulu stopped. "The rooms up there are cheesy and filthy. You'd need a tetanus shot just going up there."

Dante smiled to himself. He had the key for six months and had been paying Coleman rent for it. He had totally redone the room in case the time arose that he would be taking Lulu in there. He would have never brought her up there if he did not redecorate the room.

"Come on, trust me. It's not so bad."

Dante swung open the door and flicked on the lights. The room was bathed in a soft white light. The room looked to be newly painted in a sage green color. The king-sized bed looked new as well as the bedding.

"You did this?" Lulu asked.

Dante shut the door behind them. "I did. When I came up here after you split town I realized if I brought you up here that night, I wouldn't get so lucky. This gave me something to do while you were gone. The sheets are clean. I have a cleaning service come in every week to clean and wash the sheets."

Lulu noticed the navy blue bedspread. "You have good taste."

"Why did you lie to me?" Dante asked.

"Why did you, Detective?" Lulu returned. "For the record, I did not lie. I did sleep with Sebastian but not in the way that your dirty little mind thinks I did."

"Oh." Dante came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Do you know what my dirty little mind is thinking right now?"

"I don't think you are thinking with your mind right now," Lulu returned as she felt something poke at her backside. " You are thinking with Little Dante maybe, but not your mind."

"Little Dante?" Dante repeated. "You know it's named Thor and he has missed you as much as I have if not more."

Dante's pet name for his stuff made Lulu smile, it was the first fake name he had given her when they met at night at Jake's.

Dante turned Lulu in his arms so they were face to face. "I've missed you," he whispered. "It was too much to say into words. I know I hurt you with my lies that you had to say those things about you and Sebastian. I admit it hurt, but I deserved it after what I did to you."

Lulu tried to talk but Dante held a hand up to stop her. "Lulu I love you. I have never stopped. Even since you came back to Port Charles, I made it my life's mission to get you back in my life. I want you, Luka Angelo, Laruen Lesley and I all to be together. I want us to be a family. We can move in that house that you are having renovated."

Dante leaned in for a kiss that Lulu accepted. The kiss grew more intense than the kissed that they shared a couple of days ago. Dante walked her backwards towards the massive bed. He lowered her down to it. Dante was reaching for the hem of her shirt when his cell phone rang. "Damn it!" he sighed.

It was Lucky he had to take the call. "Yo man, Mac wants you at the station pronto."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

Dante dropped Lulu at the loft on his way to the station. There was an undercover unit outside the building and an officer was posing as the doorman and at the front desk. Lulu was perfectly safe to be there alone.

Dante walked into the station, Mac and Lucky were standing by the coffee maker deep in conversation. "Dante, thanks for coming on such short notice," Mac stated.

"What was so urgent? I was kinda in the middle of something," Dante said.

Lucky made a face. "Dude, I'm standing right here, I don't need to hear about this. You are talking about my little sister. I changed her diapers you know."

"The reason why I had Lucky called you in," Mac began. "According to our sources on the street, Santos is brining in more men from Miami. He is planning something really big. The trial is just a few weeks away. I just want you to be on your highest guard, you especially Dante because Lulu is staying with you."

"I will protect her until my dying breath," Dante stated. "Is that it? I know there are people are outside watching my place but I would feel better if I keep Lulu safe by myself."

Dante returned to the loft ten minutes later. On the ride up, he flexed his injured hand. There was some bruising but no swelling. The ice worked wonders. He pushed back the grate. Lulu was sleeping on the sofa in front of the television the late news was on. Dante turned off the television using the remote. He sat down next to her; he placed one hand on her stomach.

He felt some movement under his palm. "Hey guys, it's Daddy." he said softly. "Cool it you don't want to wake your mommy up. She needs her rest."

Lulu stirred. "Oh you are home."

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. Mac really needed to talk to me," Dante said truthfully.

"Its fine, I just fell asleep. What did Mac want to talk to you about?" Lulu asked.

"About Santos, he is moving more of his men into town. He is getting ready for something big. He just wanted us to be on our guard."

"Do you think that Santos is going to go after me again?" Lulu asked.

Dante reached over and took her hand, squeezing it. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"I know I have been difficult since I came back, especially about Sebastian. I just didn't want to get close enough to you again just for you to hurt me again," Lulu said.

Dante smiled. "Is that an apology? I thought that I would be a cold day in hell before I heard an apology coming from Lulu Spencer-Falconari."

"Spencer-Falconari?" Lulu echoed.

"Yeah according to our marriage license that is what your name is." Dante squeezed her hand. "That is unless you want to be called just Lesley Lu Falconari instead. On second thought, better keep the hyphen in your last name, your Dad might kick my ass with the help of your brothers if you drop Spencer as a last name."

Lulu laughed. "I can see that happening."

Dante noticed that there was an empty bag of popcorn on the coffee table. "You made popcorn? Wait what sort of gross thing did you add to it?"

"Just grated cheese nothing too crazy this time," Lulu answered.

The small talk was killing Dante. He wanted to continue where they left off in the room above Jake's a few hours ago. All he wanted to do was take Lulu into his arms again.

"Well goodnight." Lulu leaned forward, giving him a kiss on his lips.

Dante wrapped his arms around her. He quickly intensified the kiss. Lulu hands gripped the material of his t-shirt. Lulu rose from the sofa, taking Dante with her. Dante ran his hand through her long blond hair. Lulu grasped his other hand slowly leading them to the bedroom.

Dante broke the kiss, stopping them just as reached the foot of the bed. "Are you sure, Lulu? I don't want to rush you into anything that you are not ready for."

Lulu pushed him back so that he fell backwards on the bed. "What does that say?"

Dante reached up, brought her down on top of him. His lips captured hers again. He groped her until his fingers found the zipper on the back of her dress and slowly began to tug it down. She went to work on his t-shirt, pulling it over his head. Lulu noticed that he was wearing a third chain with a very familiar looking ring on it.

"Is that I think it is?" She pointed to his chest.

Dante looked down at the necklace. He smiled. "I couldn't leave it on the street now could I?"

"You had it around your neck this entire time?" Lulu asked.

"I was waiting for the perfect time to give it back to you," Dante said truthfully.

Lulu bent down to kiss him.

"That was amazing." Dante kissed her shoulder as he rolled off on her. "I think that they are right, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

He reached behind his neck, unclasping the necklace, he pulled off the tiny gold band, and he took Lulu's left hand in his. "Lulu Spencer-Falconari will you marry me again?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

Lulu looked down at her finger that Dante placed her wedding ring on. He was patiently awaiting her response. "Lulu, you are killing me here," Dante whined. "Do you want me to ask you again?"

"No I heard you the first time." Lulu's were fixed on her finger. She couldn't believe that he kept her wedding ring around his neck this entire time.

"Well, are you going to give me an answer?"

Lulu cleared her throat. "You want to do this right this time around, right? I mean no flying off to Vegas this time and surprising our loved ones that we got married?"

Dante nodded, not sure where she was going with this. "You know I do want to do this right."

"Then you need to ask my father and my brothers for my hand in marriage."

Dante looked like he was punched him in the stomach. A look of absolute terror washed across his face. Him alone with the male members of her family was a truly frightening even Lulu had to admit that with all the connections that each one of her brothers had as well as her father, Dante should be scared, very scared.

"You are kidding me, right?" Dante asked. "Please no, anything but that. Two of your brothers already kicked my ass. I really don't want to go through that again. "

"Really?" Lulu winked at him. "I thought that Thor missed me horribly."

Dante smiled. "So that is a yes under one condition? Not as much as I missed Trixie and Angelina." He lowered his head to her chest. "Pregnancy has been really kind to them they look so healthy."

"Trixie and Angelina?" Lulu echoed. "You named my boobs?"

"I named my stuff and your boobs after the names we used when we first met." Dante continued to nuzzle her chest. "So you will give me an answer once I ask your father and brothers?"

Lulu laughed. "Just be glad that my two step-brothers live out of state."

The next morning, Nikolas, Lucky, and Ethan assembled in the Haunted Star. They were all seated at the bar and Lucky was standing behind of the bar. Lucky was pouring them coffee as Ethan opened a box of doughnuts. "Seriously, coffee and doughnuts, way to live up to the stereotype, bro."

Lucky laughed. "Drink up little bro, you are not used to be up this early are you?"

"Hell to the no. At this time I am just going to be," Ethan replied. "Where is dad? I thought that the idea was to have us all to be together."

"Did Dante give you any indication why he wanted us to meet him here?" Nikolas asked.

"Nope hopefully the bloke is being a man and telling us that he is letting Lulu go," Ethan said with a mouthful of a glazed doughnut. "Then he can be rid of him."

"He's the father of her babies," Lucky pointed out. "Unfortunately we don't be rid of him."

"As long as he is in the babies' lives and stays far, far away from our little sister," Ethan said. "Where is Luke? Isn't he supposed to be here too?"

"Morning Dodger," Luke bellowed as he came into the casino buffing on a Cuban cigar. "If its concerns my Gumdrop I will always be present. I maybe a little tardy but I will be here."

Lucky poured his dad a cup of coffee. "Good to see you Dad."

"Luke!" A shrill voice screeched from the entrance. "You think if something involves my stepdaughter, you would think that I would like to be here as well? I love Lulu as a daughter."

"Spanky!" Luke exclaimed. "I didn't want to disturb you since you looked like an angel."

Tracy descended the stairs and continued talking. "I don't like the fact that Dante is worming himself back into her life like this and is using the babies as the way to do to. By the way she told me the names she is planning on naming them and they are so much better than Lunetta that she was kicking around."

Tracy strolled into the casino sat at the bar sitting next to Ethan. She snatched the mug from his hand, took a sip. She made a face. "Yuck this is just coffee." She held it out to Lucky. "It needs some kick."

Lucky laughed. He reached for a bottle of hazelnut liquor, pouring some into the mug. Tracy gave him the look of death when he stopped pouring so he added some more then topped it off with a little bit of coffee.

"Much better," Tracy commented as she took a sip. "Where is that lowlife anyway? He is taking is sweet time to get here."

"He probably outside putting on his body armor," Nikolas said. "Or updating his will."

"Sorry to keep you waiting but I had to drop Lulu off at work." Dante entered the Haunted Star. "Thank you all for coming."

"When it comes to our baby sister we put all of our differences aside and come together," Ethan said. "Why were we summoned here like Nikolas' minions?"

Dante cleared his throat. "You are right it does concern Lulu."

Tracy clapped her hands. "She is kicking your lying ass to the curb? Great news, I will get her room at the mansion ready. I'll have Alice pick out cribs for the nursery and buy more baby furniture. " Tracy picked up her phone. "It would be great to have Lulu back home."

"I am here because… I want to do the right thing this time around," Dante explained.

"If you want to do the right thing, turn around, leave, and give Lulu a divorce of the marriage you conned her into in the first place." Tracy pointed to the door behind Dante. "Take your lying ass out of here."

"Spanky let the boy speak," Luke commented. "He must have wanted us here for a reason. After what Alice did to him, I think we owe it to him to hear him out."

"Thank you, Luke," Dante said.

"Make it quick because I have a business to run."

"The reason why I asked all of you to come here and meet me is because…" Dante began.

"You are letting Lulu go," Ethan said. "Good to know! See you later, mate."

"I am here to do something that I should have done a long time ago," Dante said. "I am here to ask you to have asked you from the beginning."

"Spit it out and then leave," Tracy snapped.

"Luke you are Lulu's father… I am asking yours and Lulu's brothers' permission to marry her…again."

"If you say yes I will shoot you myself!" Tracy shouted, extending her arm to hurl her phone at Dante's head.

Lulu sat at her desk at Crimson when Maxie arrived. "Okay you are glowing more than normal, what happened?" Maxie demanded.

"Dante asked me to marry him, again."

"And?" Maxie squealed. "You said yes right? I have so much to do and wedding to plan and all."

"I told him that I would accept if he asks my father's and brother's permission," Lulu explained. "He should be meeting them right now he should be meeting with them at the Haunted Star."

"Oh that boy really loves you if he is going to face your family to ask them that," Maxie said. "I mean you have what, five older brother counting Ned and Dillion? Man I would love to be a fly on the wall at the Haunted Star. I would love to hear and see them put Dante through the wringer."

"If he really wants to marry me, he has to put up with all of my brother," Lulu said.

"Last time Dante met your brothers he was beaten to a pulp. How positive are you that it won't happen again?"

"Good point, I better get us some more lattes and make a quick pit stop." Lulu grabbed her handbag and headed to the elevator.

"So that is a no from you Mrs. Spencer?" Dante asked.

"That is correct; there is no way in hell I am giving you permission to marry my stepdaughter," Tracy declared still readying her aim.

Lucky reached over the bar and took the phone from Tracy's hand and pocketing it.

"Hang on there Spanky Buns, let's hear the good detective out," Luke advised. "After all, he is the reason that we are going to be grandparents again."

"Thank you Luke-"

"Hell no, mate," Ethan said. "The only way I am giving you permission is…if I give you a task and you pass it with flying colors."

"Great idea!" Luke clapped his hands. "There are five of us in here and each of us will have to come up a task that you have to complete and when you do you will get that person's permission to marry Lulu."

"Oh good, you are still alive and in one piece." Lulu walked inside of the casino and stood beside Dante.

"For the time being, sis," Ethan said. "So what will it be Dante?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Lulu demanded.

"We are going to put Dante through a series of tasks, if he passes them then the person whose task it was will give his or her permission to marry you. He has to prove that he is worthy or my Cupcake," Luke explained.

"That is asinine!" Lulu exclaimed. "You don't have to so any of that stuff Dante."

"If he doesn't he won't get our permission to marry you," Nikolas said.

"Nikolas you too?" Lulu stated.

"Lulu I saved your life all those years ago. I feel responsible for you. So if Dante doesn't do our tasks we won't approve of your marriage to this ilk."

"There has to be some other way!" Lulu looked at Ethan for some help.

"Don't look at me, Love. I am coming up for a task for him to complete." Ethan held up his hand. "And it is a good one I have to say so myself!"

Lulu looked at Lucky.

"I got mine ready, Lu," Lucky answered.

"Me too," Nikolas stated.

"Got mine," Luke announced. "What about you Spanky?"

A sly smile spread across Tracy's face. "Oh I got mine. What do you say Dante? Will you do each of our tasks? That is five of them including mine. Each one will no doubt be tougher than the last one. Are you willing to put yourself and your dignity on the line to get our permission to marry Lulu?"

"Hell yes," Dante said quickly and without hesitation.

"Then Mr. Falconari we have a deal. We will contact you with further details later," Luke said.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

"You really didn't have to accept that challenge," Lulu said as they entered the loft after the meeting with her family was finished.

"You heard brothers, your father and Tracy, if I didn't they will not give us the approval to get married again." Dante sat down on the sofa. "I had to do it."

"But knowing them, they will make you do unspeakable things! My Dad might just make you wait for Carlos his Cuban cigar guy on the docks in the middle of the night!" Lulu said as she joined him on the sofa.

"Aw you are concerned for my safety that is sweet!" Dante said. "But waiting for Luke's cigar connection sounds too easy. I think that Luke has something else planned for me to do not to mention illegal."

"Knowing my father he might drag you to Istanbul on one of his adventures," Lulu pointed out. "It might be fun."

Dante shook his head. "I have feeling that Luke is the least of my problems, you do have three older over-protective brothers I have to worry about."

"Five," Lulu corrected. "If you count Ned and Dillion, wait you don't suppose that Tracy is going to call them and have them come up with tasks of their own to marry their step-sister? What about the rest of the Quatermaines?"

"Seven tasks instead of five, what are they trying to do kill me before Luka Angelo and Lauren Lesley are born?" Dante asked. "Your family takes over-protectiveness to an entirely different level."

"Hey it happens when you have four near death experiences before the age of two," Lulu pointed out. "My family loves me and wants me to be safe."

"I guess that it is good that they didn't send you to a convent in the Swiss Alps then I would have never met you."

"Oh Nikolas wanted to send me to a Swiss boarding school. I put my foot down, I didn't want to go there," Lulu said.

"You would have been kicked out within a month," Dante said. "I know what you are capable of when push comes to shove."

"I would have, might even have stolen the headmaster's car to get away," Lulu said. "My Dad taught me how to hotwire a car before I even started school."

"You stole a car in your day?" Dante asked.

"A few but I gave them back."

Santos sat in his office. He was going over reports of Lulu's schedule that his men have compiled. He knew her habits and routines. He also knew that Lulu was rarely alone for any given amount of time her husband, brothers, or another member of her family, her co-worker was with her. Not to mention the plain clothes officers than were also keeping an eye on her.

It was getting frustrating. There was no way that he could get to Lulu without somebody noticing.

"Boss?" Jorge asked as he came in the office. "I did what you requested a few days ago and yet no response from the authorities."

"Maybe Lulu did not want Dante to kill you before she gave birth to the baby."

"Babies, there are two now according to my source at General Hospital one boy and one girl."

"Twins…interesting. This could work."

"Sir are you planning on snatching one of the babies after they are born?" Jorge hedged.

"What is a parents' worst fear something bad happening to their children." Santos rubbed his hands. "It is a perfect way to get back at them for killing my little brother."

After Lulu and Dante had left the Haunted Star, everyone stayed there to plan out who was going to have Dante to their task first. Luke had the idea that whoever got the short straw would have gone first.

"No comments on childish this is, Spanky?" Luke asked as each of them pulled a straw.

"No, I like this idea. Too bad that Daddy wasn't here; I am sure he would have come up with something vile for Dante to do. He could have been a janitor at ELQ for a week. No, that is too easy." Tracy pulled her straw.

"Nope not you Spanky, sorry. You can always call the Old Bag. I am sure he would come up with something for Dante to do," Luke held out the straws for Ethan.

Ethan picked the shortest straw. "The Bloke will not know what hit him," he said with a smile. "Mine is perfect. When should I get him to do it?"

"At the butt-crack of dawn, Dodger," Luke said. "The earlier the better in my book…"

"Says the man who isn't up until noon," Tracy said. "What are you going to have the scumbag do?"

"All in due time, Spanky until then you can prepare your devilish little plan."

Dante was half asleep on the sofa; he was watching the Yankee game. The Yanks were playing on the west coast so it started late on the east coast. It was going into extra innings. Lulu was fast asleep on the bed. Dante thought he heard the elevator come up.

The doors slid open Ethan came out. "Let's go Mate. Get your coat, he said in a whisper not to wake Lulu."

"What? Do you know what time it is?" Dante groaned, sitting up and stretching.

"Hey if you don't do my task, you don't get my permission to marry Lulu it is that easy." Ethan made his way back to the elevator

"No, I'll do it. I just need to leave Lulu a note."

Dante found a scrap of paper and a pen. For a moment he was at a loss in what to write. He wrote: 'Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. Task one with Ethan. Will be back soon I hope. I love you, Dante'.

"Come on mate hurry up! You don't need to leave her War and Peace!" Ethan complained. "Let's go!"

Dante had no choice but to follow one of Lulu's older brothers.

Much to his surprise Ethan led him back to the Haunted Star. Dante gave him a puzzled look as they entered the empty casino. "It will all be explained, mate."

Ethan nodded to a poker table in the middle of the table. "My task is going to be the simplest compared to others. You have to beat me in a few games of cards. Are you game?"

Dante gulped. If Ethan thought that his task of beating him at cards was going to be the simplest, what did the others have in store for him?

"I am in." Dante held out his hand.

Ethan shook it. "Let's play."

A/N: That was Ethan's task. That leaves four more! Love to hear what you think the rest of the tasks are going to be.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

As Ethan cut the cards and handed out the chips. Instead of money they will play until the last chip was gone. If Dante was the winner then Ethan will give his permission to marry his little sister. What Ethan did not know, that after they were first married, Lulu taught him how to play cards in case this day arrived sometime in the future. Dante fought the urge to smile.

Two hours later, Dante had a majority of the chips in front of him. He had to suppress his smile. Ethan was getting conned in his own game.

Ethan drank his beer. "Someone learned how to play cards since our last game."

"I take it this time you are not cheating?" Dante threw some chips on the middle of the table. "I am not going to find aces up your sleeves this time?"

"You really expect me to answer that, mate?" Ethan added his own chips. "We are talking about my baby sister's dignity here."

"So tell me, Ethan can you tell me about the other tasks?" Dante asked.

Ethan shook his head. "Nope, I don't even know what the others have in store for you."

"Should I be scared?" Dante asked.

Ethan nodded. "I would be mate, considering the fact that one of her brothers is a Cassadine. He might make you polish the gargoyles or something."

Dante laughed. "He'll make me polish the gargoyles with only a rope supporting me, huh?"

Dante set down his cards; he had a Royal Flush again beating Ethan. Lulu's brother sighed heavily. "Good game, Mate. There is no way I can win back the chips. You have my permission to marry Lulu."

Ethan extended his hand, Dante shook it. One task down, four left to do.

When he returned to the loft Lulu was only wearing one of his t-shirts watching TV and eating a bowl of cereal. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Let me just say thank you for all the times that we played cards. Those lessons sure came in handy." Dante sat next to her on the sofa.

"You beat my brother Ethan in cards? Wow. I am impressed."

"You are impressed, is that all you have to say?" Dante pouted. "I beat your conman of a brother in cards and all you have to say that you are impressed?"

Lulu set the bowl on the coffee table. "You got Ethan's permission. What else do you want another reward."

"Actually from what they have planned for me, I think I do need a reward."

"In that case", Lulu leaned forward giving him a kiss.

Dante wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. He ran his hand through her tangled bed hair. Lulu's hands began to undo the first couple of buttons of his shirt. Dante pulled her shirt up and over her head he began to tug her panties down. He scooped her up in his arms and carried to the bed.

"Wow… if I complete every task, will this be my reward?" Dante asked, panting as he reached for the fallen sheet to cover them up.

"If you tell me what was in the bag that you brought from the store a few nights ago." Lulu smiled.

"Still want to know what is in the bag?" Dante asked.

"Yes!" Lulu exclaimed. "When are you going to tell me?"

"I could be persuaded." Dante winked.

Lulu pouted. "Please?" she began to nibble on his neck. "I promise I will be a good girl."

"Good, huh? You won't make me eat any of your weird food concoctions again?" Dante asked.

"Come on they are not that bad!" Lulu protested.

"A garlic dill pickle in a root beer float?" Dante cringed as he remembered how vile it tasted and how bad it upset his stomach the next day. "Okay, I will at least try some of the least disgusting stuff you eat."

"Please tell me what you bought!" Lulu said. "Do you want me to beg?"

Dante grinned. "Beg? As much I would love to see you beg, I know the suspense is killing you."

He threw back the covers got out of bed butt-naked. He went to retrieve the bag that he had hidden in one of the kitchen cabinets that held the pot and pans, giving her a great few of all his manly assets.

He came back to bed and handed her the bag. "Here you go. I hope it was worth the wait."

Lulu peered into the bag. She gave Dante a quizzical look. "What?"

"Go ahead take them out."

Lulu turned the bag over, spilling out what Dante had bought. She picked up the pink oneise '_Daddy's Little Girl'_. The blue on had '_Mommy's Little Man_'. Tears filled her eyes. "Wow, this is…"

Dante caught a tear with his thumb. "Don't get so emotional babe. I sure you and my mom bought out the baby department of the department store."

"But this is from their Daddy, the first thing that their daddy got for them." Lulu threw her arms around Dante, giving him a deep kiss.

"If I knew I was going to get this kind of reaction I would have given it to you a long time ago," Dante said between kisses.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

Dante carefully got out of bed careful not to wake up Lulu. He walked into the kitchen still naked to get a glass of water. One task was down, he had four more to complete. For some reason the task that Luke planned for him did faze him. It was the task that Tracy had planned for him truly scared him. Tracy hated him from the beginning no doubt her task would be the most difficult.

Dante looked around his loft there was a small trail of clothes that lead from the sofa to the bed. He smiled. He was truly happy for the first time in many, many months. He had Lulu back in his life, he was working on getting her family to finally accept him, and he was going to be a father. Life could not get any better.

He heard some rustling coming from the bed; he refilled the glass and headed back to the bed where Lulu was sitting up, looking for him. "Hey I just went to get us some water; we worked up quite a thirst when you giving me my reward."

He handed her the glass of water and climbed back in bed with her. "What are you thinking about?" Lulu took a sip of the water and handed the glass to Dante.

"Oh what Tracy wants me to do." Dante took the glass and gulped it down. "Your three older brothers I can handle but your stepmother is another story."

"Oh does Tracy Quatermaine scare you, Dante?" Lulu asked.

"She sicced Alice on me all the time I went by the Quatermaine mansion. I half expected Edward to release the hounds on me!" Dante complained.

"Tracy is not so bad,"

"Says the girl who used to call her 'Step-Monster'," Dante pointed out.

Lulu laughed. "In that case you need to be really worried, very worried."

Ethan was setting up the bar when Nikolas and Lucky came in the Haunted Star. "Hello mates, what can I get for you?" he asked as the brothers headed to the bar.

"How did the first task go? What did you have in store for your brother-in-law?" Nikolas asked.

"I played poker with Dante."

"So you beat him?" Nikolas smiled. "That is great! He failed one task."

"Don't be so cheerful I think our sister taught him how to play poker. He is damned good at it. He beat me."

"The con got conned by a cop?" Lucky laughed. "Dad is going to love that."

"Glad you think I am funny. Your tasks better be good, mates or that guy is going to be our brother-in-law," Ethan said.

"He's already our brother in law, the sneaky bastard," Nikolas pointed out. "Alexis said that she can easily get a divorce for Lulu considering that Dante lied to her from the beginning something like fraudently entering a union of marriage. She even drew up the papers; she is waiting Lulu's word to file them."

"He wormed his way back into her life," Ethan said. "He played the baby card. I wished that Lulu stayed where she was."

"She is the star witness to her kidnapping trail," Lucky pointed out. "She needs to be here to testify."

"She did try to climb out the elevator to get away from him," Nikolas said. "Then there is Sebastian, her bodyguard from the island. I got him a job here at my company."

"Sebastian?" Ethan asked. "How close did they get?"

"They got very close but before you get any ideas, nothing happened with them because… let's just say that Sebastian plays for the other team. I didn't find that out until recently. Not until Dante punched the poor guy in the face," Lucky explained.

Ethan laughed. "I wish I was there to see that! To see the look on Dante's face. Out little sister played him like a fiddle. She is a Spencer through and through with a little of Cassadine added in for extra flavor. Dante does not know what is in store for him."

Lulu and Dante arrived at Crimson about an hour later. Dante was still tired from the early morning card game with Ethan. "You should have gotten some coffee when he passed Kelly's," Lulu said. "You look like you spent the night on a park bench."

"Anything for me to win over your family is worth it to me." Dante rubbed his shoulder.

"Sit," Lulu ordered. "I am going to get the tension out of your shoulders." She began to knead his shoulders. "Man you are tense."

"I have four more tasks to complete not to mention that Santos is being strangely quiet again. I am trying to keep you safe and jumping through the hoops that your family wants me to do."

"I am fine. But what else my family has planned for you I might be a little worried," Lulu pointed out.

"You and the babies mean the most to me. I am going to do anything and everything to keep you three safe."

"Why don't you two get a room?" Maxie made a face when she came in. "That is something that I really don't want to see."

"He is just happy that he completed the first task and beat Ethan in poker," Lulu explained.

"You beat Ethan in poker? Wow I am impressed," Maxie said. "Who is up next?"

"I don't know. They are show up at any time and whisk me off to do what they want," Dante explained.

"Sounds a little odd… they can show up at any time," Maxie said.

"Ethan did in the middle of the night. I am just worried what Tracy may have for me."

Maxie laughed. "She sure hates you with a passion. I would love to see what she has in store for you to do."

"Hey aren't you…"

"I am Lulu's bestfriend you know that. I am on her side. After what you did I am surprised they are not making you jump through flaming hoops or something. You did this and it's about time you pay the consequences, Dante."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. You are in for a little treat. I hope you noticed I changed the rating for this story! So enjoy the next chapter and of course read and review! (after a cold shower)**

**Chapter 31:**

Dante took Lulu to dinner at Sonny's restaurant when she was finished with her work at Crimson. She was eating an Anitpasti salad of spicy meats and hard cheeses. She claimed that the babies wanted something spicy to eat. Dante was a house salad. He had done the ordering of her entrée because he didn't want to be grossed out with the combination of food items so he wouldn't be able to finish his own food.

"This is yummy," she said with her mouthful of food. "Why are we here I mean we could get a good meal at the Metro Court, too."

"I cannot afford the Metro Court, here at least I get the meal comped because I know the owner,"

"The owner is your father who happens to be a major mob boss. Is that why we are here because the windows are bullet proof? The bartender back there has a firearm too? Is that far you are going to protect me?"

Dante laughed. "You are so over dramatic Lulu. You know that Sonny has the best Italian food."

"Oh really? Then why are Max and Milo sitting in the corner booth playing cards and eating pasta?" Lulu nodded towards the brothers. "They could be doing something else like burying bodies in the woods or something for their boss. And Conan over there…he's been reading the same page of the newspaper for the last twenty minutes. "

"You are really observant you know that right?" Dante pushed his empty plate the side of the table.

"You think that I don't see any of the guards you put on me? I can spot them a mile away." Lulu finished the last of her food. "Aren't you going to tell me what you ordered for me?"

Dante shook his head. "Nope, you trust me don't you? I mean I did eat that pickle. Trust me you are going to love it. You will just have to wait and see."

"Trust you? What are you going to make me cow brains or something?" Lulu took a sip of her lemon aid.

"How does that differ from the disgusting things you have eaten?" Dante challenged he laughed at the face she made. "Trust me you are going to love the food, Lu."

"Okay, if I don't I am going to make you eat pickles dipped in a rootbeer float once a week until the babies are born."

"Sounds like a bet to me, Spencer." Dante held out his hand. "It might be the easiest thing task that I have to complete."

Lulu shook it. "You are on, Falconari."

Conon came to collected their dirty plates; Max and Milo were getting into their card game just as their entrees were delivered. Dante had a steak. Conon placed the plate in front of Lulu.

"Its four cheese ravioli with red sauce, nothing too crazy." Dante dug into his steak. "Save some room because they have the best cannolis here."

"Is that your way to say I need to '_try the cannoli'_?" Lulu teased.

The double entendre was not lost on Dante. He smiled as the sexual tension at the table rose. "Why yes I am, Lulu. Are you interested in trying it?"

Instead of responding, Lulu slipped her foot of her shoe and ran her toes up Dante's pant leg to his lap. She began to caress Thor. Dante wasn't expecting it he nearly choked on his bite of steak. "Do you want to get the check and we can go?" she wiggled her eyebrow suggestively.

Dante looked down. "I don't think that Thor can make it all the way home." He cleared his throat. "Hey Max I need some time alone with my wife. Take your brother and Conon and go for a walk. Lock the door behind you. Come back in like an hour or two."

He could barely get the sentences out as Lulu still stroked Thor until it was straining against his pants. "_Now_!" Dante yelled.

Max looked dumbfounded while Milo knew what was going on. "Take all the time you need, Dante. You are the owner's son after all. We are going to take a walk along the docks to make sure the warehouses are all locked and stuff."

Max and Milo dragged a clueless Conon out the door. When Dante heard the lock click, Lulu continued what she was doing with more vigor. "Now that you have Thor's full attention, what are you going to do about it?"

"I think the question is, Officer what are you…I mean Thor are going to do about it? Are you going to use your cuffs?"

That is all the encouragement that Dante needed, he was out of his seat in a flash. He pulled Lulu out of her, capturing her lips. He began kiss her neck until her reached the top of her tank top. He ripped it from her body; the sound of tearing material filled the room.

Dante took what was left of her shirt, tossing it to the floor. "That was one of the only shirts that I still fit in," Lulu complained as Dante began assault her lace covered chest with his mouth.

"I take you shopping." Dante reached behind her to undo her bra. He took it off her, tossing it to the floor as well.

"Trixie and Angelina sure look great tonight." He stared at her chest.

"I am standing here half naked and you are still fully dressed." Lulu put his hands on his chest, she ripped open his shirt sending buttons scattering across the restaurant. "Consider us even now."

Dante helped her to remove his shirt; it fell to the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor. Then she removed his white undershirt. Her fingers were unbuckling his belt; with one quick fluid movement she removed it from his body. He groaned in pleasure as she began to kiss the faint scar on his chest. Thor was begging to get released. "Lu," he moaned.

Lulu dipped her finger in her pasta bowl; she placed some tomato sauce on his chest and began to lick it off. "Hmmm?" she asked. "Is Thor feeling neglected or something? Does he want to come out and play with me?"

"More than ever."

Dante's hands slowly caressed her thighs until they disappeared under her skirt. He reached even higher and was pleasantly astounded as he made a shocking discovery "You are not wearing any…"

"You surprise?" Lulu kissed him deeply as her hands roamed his chest to the button of his pants. She undid it and slowly pulled down his zipper. Then she tugged his pants he stepped out of them before they even hit the floor.

Lulu gazed down at the front of his boxer briefs. "It looks to me that Thor was to get released from his confines"

Dante reached behind Lulu to the zipper of her skirt. He was gentler with it than her shirt. It slid from her and pooled at her feet. She stood completely and gloriously naked in front of him. He lifted her in his arms and kicked the skirt to the mountain of clothes on the floor. His mouth covered hers, their tongues dancing. "Thor really wants to out and play," he said panting.

"I can be some assistance with that." Lulu jerked his boxer briefs down.

She again dipped her fingers into her pasta bowl. This time she placed some tomato sauce on the tip of his penis. Dante knew what she was about to do as she leaned closer and bend down.

"Wait!" Dante exclaimed.

Lulu stood up straight. "What you don't want to do this?"

"No, I mean yeah!" Dante extracted himself from her. He pulled a chair from their table over to her. "Sit. I want you to be able to get up with this is over."

Lulu sat on the chair before Dante. She lowered her head until she brought the tip of Dante's cock to her mouth. She carefully licked the tomato sauce from it in slow strokes.

Dante closed his eyes as Lulu continued to lick him. He never felt like this before he didn't want it to stop. With Lulu distracted, Dante reached into Lulu's pasta bowl; taking some sauce on his fingers he rubbed some on her naval and her nipples.

Lulu stopped as she felt the coolness of the sauce on her body. Dante helped her from the chair which he kicked across the room. "I can't let you have all the fun now can I?"

Dante knelt before her, his tongue ravished her belly button. He slowly worked his way to her breasts his lips never leaving her body. He rose to his feet. He stared into Lulu's eyes. Lulu placed more sauce on his chest and around both nipples and she licked the sauce off him.

Dante moaned in pleasure. "Wait."

He went to the table quickly removing the tablecloth from a nearby table like a magician, leaving everything in their exact place on the table. He carefully placed the tablecloth on the floor. He took Lulu by the hand and gently lay her down on her back.

He was going to join her on the tablecloth when something caught his eye. Lulu felt the coolness of the tomato sauce on her torso as Dante spooned some sauce and then added several raviolis to the sauce. Dante reached for a shaker of grated cheese that was on the table and added it to the food on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Lulu asked as he added a piece of oregano to his masterpiece.

"I am working up an appetite."

Dante knelt before her, lower his head to her torso to pick up one of the raviolis with his teeth. He began to lick up the tomato sauce with his tongue.

Lulu giggled. "You are so silly!"

Dante picked up the second ravioli with his teeth. "I am silly for you, baby only you."

He lowered his had back to her torso devouring every last drop on the tomato sauce. He had red sauce all over his chin. Lulu beckoned him to come closer. She kissed it away.

"Thor really needs some loving." Dante moved back, spread Lulu's legs over his hips and slowly impaled himself in her and began to very so slowly thrust into her.

"Faster," Lulu begged. "Faster."

"I don't want to hurt the babies," Dante said as he continued to move slowly. "They might think Thor is something to play with."

"You were worried that last few times," Lulu panted.

"The last few times weren't this hot!" He bent to kiss her furiously on her lips. "God I love you so damn much, Mrs. Spencer-Falconari!"

"I love you, too Dante." Lulu kissed her back.

After a few more minutes, Dante increased his tempo. "You and the babies okay?" he asked.

Lulu nodded.

"Good. We better take advantage of this time together because in a few months we are not going to have enough to do this for a long time."

"The babies will have a ton of cousins that they can have sleepovers with," Lulu pointed out. "And a boatload of uncles to play with too."

"That they do." Dante smiled. "So we will find time to enjoy each other's company in the carnal sense."

"So carnalize me," Lulu said sultrily.

Dante jumped up and headed to the kitchen. He returned with a plate full of cannolis and a canister of whipped cream. "Let's literally try the cannoli, baby."

About two hours later, they were covered with tomato sauce as they took turns eating ravioli off each other. The carpeted floor was dotted with red stains as they got carried away the second round.

Dante helped her put on her bra so her could touch every inch of her. Since her shirt was ripped to shreds, he handed her his white shirt. Her dark colored bra showed clearly through the white material. Dante stared at her.

"Stop looking like you want to eat me up," Lulu stood up and tried to put her shirt on.

Dante helped her. "I can't help it. You are so damn hot and you taste good too."

"At this rate we are never going to leave."

"So what? The kitchen is packed with food," Dante pointed out. "The kitchen has a huge sink that you can take a bath in. I can wash everything important on you."

"Man and the doctors said the woman get horny when they are pregnant. It not supposed to be the other way around."

"Those doctors never met me," Dante said as he pulled her into another passionate kiss.

There was a rattle on the doorknob. "What the hell?"

"That's Sonny!" Dante dressed in a flash.

He balled up the tablecloth that was on the floor, hiding it and Lulu's torn shirt under his arm, and tucked in his shirt tails just as Sonny unlocked the door. "Oh hey Dante and Lulu, why is the door locked?"

"I wanted to have a romantic dinner with my lovely bride and mother to be." Dante kissed Lulu's cheek. "The boys were so kind enough to let me do so. Tell them thank you for me."

"I will." Sonny looked at the carpet. "Why is there so much tomato sauce on the floor?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

The first thing that Lulu and Dante did when they returned home was to jump into the shower to remove the remnants of the tomato sauce and the sticky whipped cream off themselves. They had left a trail of clothing from the elevator to the bathroom. They took turns soaping each other up and ending up making love in the shower.

The emerged wearing fluffy white robes and sat on the sofa. "That was so hot I don't think I can look at Sonny's restaurant again," Lulu said.

"Forget Sonny's place, I am not going to look at ravioli the same way again," Dante kidded.

"Not to mention cannoilis," Lulu said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Aren't you glad that we didn't go to the Metro Court? We couldn't have done what we did there."

"Yes I am glad. You made a good choice in restaurant and food."

Dante smiled wickedly. "So I won the bet huh? I don't have to try any of your weird cravings from now on?"

"I just said pickles and root beer float. You needed to pay attention to the fine print, Dante," Lulu pointed out. "I promise that I won't make you try stuff that is too vile."

They heard the elevator come up. Dante scrambled to get to his feet as the wire cage opened and Lucky came out.

"Oh geez! That is something I do not need to see!" he exclaimed to a robe clad Lulu. He shielded his eyes. "I changed your diapers you know!"

"There is an invention called a phone. They even make ones small enough to fit in your pocket. You should use it," Lulu said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Lucky turned to Dante. "You ready?"

"For what?" Dante asked.

"For my task. You might want to get dressed and pack a bag, take about two days worth clothes and might want to also pack some warm clothes."

"You want to go now?" Dante asked. "It's late."

"Ethan woke you up in the middle of the night and brought you to your task. Be glad that I have more manners than my little brother."

"What about work?" Dante asked.

"I got it taken care of. Hurry up and pack."

Dante kissed Lulu on the cheek. "I guess I will see you in a few days, love you baby."

Dante went into closet to get changed and pack a bag. Lulu looked back at her brother who had a smug look on his face.

"What's with the look, Lucky? What do you have planned for my husband to do?" Lulu asked.

"Oh its something that City Boy has never done. This is going to be so much fun." Lucky rubbed his hands together.

* * *

Dante looked out of the car window as Lucky drove down the deserted highway. All Dante saw was a wooded area and the trees became thicker and thicker. It almost looked like to be the place that they rescued Lulu from several months ago.

"Where are we going, Lucky?" Dante asked. He hoped that Lucky wasn't going to take him into the woods and shoot him.

"It's a surprise, Dante." Lucky turned left on a dirt road and continued onward.

Dante continued to look out of the window; it was so dark that he couldn't see much of anything. The only light was coming from the headlights of Lucky's car.

"I am not going to be tied to a tree, stripped, and covered in honey for bear bait or something am I?"

Lucky chuckled. "The thought had crossed my mind I have to admit. But that is going to be too easy. I have something else planned."

"I am not going to like this, am I?" Dante asked.

"Nope you are not, City Boy."

* * *

Lulu heard the elevator again, Maxie and Olivia stepped out with magazines, fabric swatches, paint samples, and a pizza. "What are you guys doing here?" Lulu asked.

"Lucky called me," Olivia said. "He told that Dante is doing his task today, and no he did not tell me that it is so don't even ask."

"And you two happened to be up at this hour?" Lulu asked as Olivia and Maxie joined her on the sofa.

"We were at Jakes planning the wedding so we were up," Maxie said. "Coleman is under the impression that you are going to have the reception at his bar. I just told him that you were having the rehearsal dinner there. Carly is really wanting to have a date for the wedding and the reception, any ideas on a date?"

"Yeah honey, that would make my life easier too. My baby boy is getting married," Olivia said. "It's my wedding too!"

Lulu laughed. "And you are here is distract me from thinking what my brother has planned for my husband to do."

"I am not worried too much about Lucky's task. I am worried about what your step-mother has planned for him."

"She might make him walk barefoot through glass carrying a venomous rattlesnake," Maxie added. "Tracy hates him."

* * *

"Damn it!" Dante shouted as he stumbled over a tree root, dropping his flashlight. He nearly toppled over from the weight of the hiker's backpack that weighed more than Lulu that was strapped on his back pulse the small overnight bad he had brought with him.

Lucky told him everything that he needed was in that bag.

"Are you coming or what?" Lucky called back to him.

Dante regained his footing. "Coming! Geez you are an outdoors man or something?" he asked when he joined Lucky on the trail.

"I went camping with my father and Sonny a few times."

"Where are we? It feels like that we were walking for miles… I hate to sound like a child and ask '_are we there yet'_?"

Lucky laughed. "Almost. Seriously you are worse than Cam and Jake."

They walked up the path a little further until they reached a grassy clearing. "We are here."

"We are camping?" Dante asked astounded. "I thought there was going to be a cabin in the woods or something! I meaning sleeping on the ground is another thing entirely!"

"We are not sleeping on the ground. You have your own tent in your backpack. You have a sleeping bag as well. I suggest that you start pitching it. I don't like the looks of these clouds. I checked the weather report they said that there was no chance for rain but these clouds are saying something else."

Dante looked up at the sky. It was still pitch black because it was in the middle of the night. How in the world could Lucky tell the difference in the clouds at night? Was he a tree elf in a past life or something? Not taking a chance, Dante dumped his backpack on the ground. "Where is the damn tent?"

Lucky pointed it out as he removed his and easily pitched it. While Dante struggled to pitch his, Lucky went to get some firewood he covered the branches and twigs with a small plastic tarp to protect it from the pending rain.

Dante had sweat rolling down his back as he continued to struggle with his tent. He glanced over his shoulder, Lucky already had his ready to go and he was collecting rocks that was going to surround the fire, he watched in amusement as the tent continued to win the battle of wills.

"Am I that amusing?" Dante asked, breathing hard. "Man this not how I pictured finishing out the day considered what happened earlier."

"Oh gross! I do not want to even think of my sister that way!" Lucky cried.

Dante thought that he pitched the tent correctly only to have it roll up again. "Shit!" he muttered as the winds began to pick up.

"You might want to hurry up man, it is about to rain," Lucky advised him.

A gust of wind caught Dante's tent flying he was chasing after it as Lucky doubled over with laughter. This was more fun than he ever thought.

It began to sprinkle Dante still tried to pitch the tent. "Why is this so hard?" he complained.

"It shouldn't be. It's one of those collapsible tents. It is really easy to pitch. I bet Cam and Jake can do it before you," Lucky pointed out. "They are both under the age of seven."

"So your kids can do this and I a grown man can't!" Dante yelled.

The sprinkles turned into a steady rain. "You might want to get that up soon, having wet clothes isn't to thrilling."

At last, Dante got the upper hand on his tent. He was able to pitch it. He threw his backpack inside just as the heavens opened up. He dove into the tent with Lucky's laughter ringing in his ears. "It's going to be a long few days."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

Dante awoke to a very chipper bird singing in the tree above his tent. The ground was so hard even with the sleeping bag it could hardly sleep. Sleeping on the pavement would have been more comfortable. He did finally did fall asleep after hours of tossing and turning. When he finally did a stupid little bird decided to sing his little heart out.

Sighing heavily, Dante got out of the sleeping bag. He put his shoes back on and headed outside. Thankfully the ground wasn't too muddy. Lucky was already up, he made a circle out of the rocks he collected last night and piled some firewood in the middle. "Good morning, sunshine. Did you sleep well?"

Dante grunted in response. "What is for breakfast?"

Lucky looked at the pile of wood. "As soon as you make a fire we will eat."

"Got any matches?" Dante asked.

"Matches? Oh no, my dear brother in law, you are going to do it the old-fashioned way."

Lulu yawned and stretched in bed. Maxie and Olivia stayed late because they wanted a color scheme for the nurseries for the babies. They both wanted another color than pink and blue to decorate and paint the rooms. Maxie thought the colors were passé.

Olivia pointed put out if Luka Angelo's room was going to be painted in Yankee pinstripes if they weren't careful and painted it before Dante got his hands on some paint.

"Over my dead body no way that I am going to allow my godson's room is going to be painted with Yankee colors!" Maxie exclaimed.

Lulu offered the color of red but Olivia shot the idea down because red was the color of the Boston Red Sox, the Yankees arch enemy.

The three of them playfully bickered on what color to be used as they ate pizza. The colors that they finally chose and Maxie was going to let the contractors know about in the morning, for Lauren Lesley's room was soft lilac and the color they choice was a soft green for Luka Angelo.

Lulu's mind went back to her brother Lucky; she wondered what in the world he had planned for Dante's task. She needed to stop thinking of that and do something constructive. She headed to work.

Sweat poured off Dante as he continued to rub some sticks together, trying to cause a spark. His back and knees aches from being in the kneeling position for what it seemed to be hours. A bead of sweat rolled in his eyes, stinging him. "Damn it!" Dante yelled as the stick broke.

Lucky lounged on a boulder polishing an apple on his sleeve before taking a bite. "Dante, people have been making fire like for millenniums. Just be glad that I protected the firewood last night."

Dante stood up. "Well there is a great invention called matches. Are you sure that you didn't pack any of them?"

"Nope." Lucky took another bite of his apple.

"This is impossible! There is no way that I am going to be able to make fire rubbing two sticks together."

Lucky pointed to the woods. "Nature has other methods to make fire. Why don't you take a walk or something to see if Mother Nature has something for you to use."

"Do you have a guide book or something?" Dante asked.

"Nope I didn't because I've been camping here many times. A word to the wise, Dante '_leaves of three let it be'_. "

Dante trudged through the woods trying to look for something that he could use to make fire. If only matches grew on trees, then he will be in great shape. For the first time he thought that he was going to lose the task. "I am not going to lose this task," he said aloud. "Come hell or high water I am going to make fire."

Dante continued to go forward. The toe of his shoe hit something hard. He bent down to retrieve it. He studied the object in his hand. It was an arrowhead. He was about to toss it when he remembered what arrowheads were made from. They were made from flint.

If he remembered correctly, when flint is hit with another stone it causes some sparks and those sparks will make some fire. Dante saw some dried leaves on the ground, he took a handful. The sparks needed to catch on something and the leaves will do the job.

Lulu went to Kelly's to get some decafe coffee. Nikolas was there eating breakfast with Spencer. "Auntie Lulu!" Spencer cried when he saw her walk through the door.

"Hey Spence." Lulu gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Where is Uncle Dante?"

Lulu took a sit at their table. "Uncle Lucky is spending some time with Uncle Dante. That is why he is not here."

"Is Dante doing Lucky's task today?" Nikolas asked. "Any idea what he is making Dante do?"

Lulu nodded. "Yeah, Lucky came last night told Dante that he needed a few days worth of clothes."

"A few days worth of clothes? Is that the only clue he gave?" Nikolas asked. "That doesn't leave much for us to go on. If he's gone for a few days I am going to have Sebastian keep an eye on you."

"I am just going to work and then back home," Lulu protested.

"Still I want you to be safe. I hear that you picked out the paint for the nurseries. I spoke to the head contractor they are running on time. The extension should be ready at the end of next month."

"Why did Uncle Lucky tell Uncle Dante to pack some clothes? Are they going camping or something?" Spencer asked with his mouthful of pancakes.

Nikolas was going to scold his son for speaking with his mouthful when the thought of New Yorker Dante camping with his younger brother filled his head. He snorted at the images that filled his head.

"I think that Spencer is on to something!" Nikolas said. "This could be interesting."

"What is my grandson do?" Mike handed Lulu a large cup of decafe coffee and a bag full of pastries.

"I think that Uncle Lucky took Uncle Dante camping," Spencer said.

"Camping, huh? I wish I were a birdie in the trees, I would love to see that," Mike sad. "A city boy like Dante in the woods for a few days will be something to see."

Dante returned back to camp, he was amazed that he didn't get lost on the way back. Lucky was eating another apple. "We might want to tie the cooler to a tree so the bears won't be attracted to the smell and wonder into our camp. I didn't do it yesterday because the rain washed away the scent of the food."

"Starting a fire, hiding the food, is there anything else you need me to do?" Dante grumbled.

"We need some water," Lucky said. "I have some containers for use to use and we need to boil it first."

"Okay fine. I just need to finish making the fire."

"Did you find something in the woods?" Lucky asked.

"I think I have." Dante knelt before the fire pit. He took one of the rocks from the circle and the flint arrowhead in the other. He placed the leaves underneath the arrowhead.

He struck the arrowhead; there was a spark and the smell of sulfur. Dante knew he was on to something. After a few more strikes the leaves caught on fire and he quickly places the leaves on top of the woodpile and added more leaves.

"Man created fire," Lucky commented. "Good job."

Lucky tossed him a large water jug at him. "There is a river about a quarter mile to the East. Get us some water while I start on some breakfast."

"East? Which way is East? Do you have a compass? Or am I going to look for a house with a pair of red shoes peeking out from underneath it."

Lucky sighed. "The sun rises in the East and sets in the West," Lucky said.

Dante turned to see which way the sun was in the sky. "So it's that way?" he pointed.

Lucky nodded. "Yes now hurry up. We need to drink some water."

Dante tucked the jug under his arm. "I will be back soon."

Lucky watched as Dante went in search for some water. He reached in his pocket, pulling out a Zippo lighter. "Look what I had the entire time," he said to himself. "I can't believe that City Boy made fire. This is going to be a real fun time."

Dante followed Lucky's instructions to the river. To his surprise he found it on the first try. He carefully went down the bank. Dante dipped the jug into the ice-cold water. He returned to camp shortly after.

Lucky took the jug and poured some water into the pot he had on the fire. "You were back sooner than I thought."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Dante took a seat on a large rock by the fire. "So you said that you went camping with our dad and my father?"

"Sonny was out of his element like you, but he was the one that packed the food. It was the best camp food I ever had. Too bad the food we have are all in cans."

"I sure it is fine," Dante said. "What is for breakfast?"

Lucky pulled a large tin can of pork and beans. "This, but if you don't want it there is a river down there filled with fish."

"The beans are fine. Where is the… nature is calling," Dante asked. "Is there an outhouse near by or what?"

Lucky held his arms out wide. "The whole place is, just go into the woods I don't want to be down wind of anything you do. Dig a hole if you need to."

Dante went to into the woods. He was far enough from their campsite when he looked around for a good place to answer nature's call. He saw a tree; he went behind it and dropped his pants. He was about to do his business when something black slithered out from underneath a bush. "What the hell?" It startled the hell out of him.

Dante stumbled backwards, not able to catch his balance he fell on his bottom. He tried to get to his feet, but he tripped over his pants sending him fall face down on the ground. When he got to his feet he noticed what he landed on, 'leaves of three let it be' rang through his head.

Dante looked down to see where he landed. "I am so screwed."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:: If you read this early yesterday morning, sorry but now the story is back in sequence…**

**Chapter 34:**

When Lulu went to work, Sebastian was waiting for her in the lobby of the Metro Court. "Hey Sebastian!" She greeted him with a hug.

Sebastian hugged her back. "I hear that your husband has to do all sorts of things to get our family's permission to marry you again."

"Ah yes, they are making him do all sorts of things." Lulu led him to the elevator. "I just hope that they are not going to hurt him physically… emotionally on the other hand."

* * *

Dante went back to the campsite; he was already itching like crazy. He wanted to man up and not tell Lulu's older brother what happened in the woods. He wished there was a way to contact her to stock up on some calamine lotion.

"I have to warn you there maybe some snakes out in the woods." Lucky said as he spooned some pork and beans on a plate and handed it to Dante. "Maybe tonight we can make some s'mores."

"S'mores? What in the world are s'mores?" Dante asked. "We are not killing some smurfs are we?"

"Seriously have you been living under a rock, Dante? It's roasted marshmallows and chocolate between two pieces of graham crackers. They are great, Cam and Jake love making them."

Dante shifted uncomfortably as he sat down. "Thanks for the grub and for the warning about the snakes. I will be on the lookout the next time I go back there."

"We need to go fishing to get some protein. So when we are finished here, and you put away the food in the trees, we will go fishing. You fished before have you?"

Dante shook his head as he took a bite of his food. "I have not fished a day in my life. I am not going to catch fish with my bare hands, am I?"

Lucky laughed and shook his head. "Nope, you will have to wait and see."

For the first time since they arrived at the campsite, Dante was issued an easy task. He had to tie the cooler of food to a rope and then hoist the cooler twenty or thirty feet in the air to prevent bears to get to their food. Of course the hoisting for the ropes only increased the itching that his backside had and or course on Thor.

"Ready?" Lucky asked. "The fire is smoldering it should be fine until we get back then we have to throw another log on. We don't want to make fire again."

He led Dante back to the river so that they could start fishing for their dinner.

"You mean I don't want to make fire again," Dante pointed out. "I have to admit that is one of the hardest thing that I ever had to do. I really don't want to do it again."

"I thought that you were going to give up for a second there," Lucky admitted.

"Give up, me? No way I need to prove to you and the rest of Lulu's family that I am worthy of her."

"I am glad that you feel that way about her. I would have punched you in your face again," Lucky said.

"That is something interesting that I will have to tell my kids how I first met their Uncle Lucky," Dante said as they reached the bank of the river.

"Okay we are here."

"Where is your fishing pole?" Dante asked, realizing that Lucky was not carrying any fishing equipment other a small mesh bag.

"No fishing poles, while you were trying to make fire you noticed that I collected some braches to make some spears." Lucky tossed him one.

Dante caught it. "We are going to spear the fish? Are you serious?"

"Dante they have been spearing fish for a lot longer than catching fish with a fishing pole. This takes a lot of patience and a quick hand, let's go and catch some fish."

Lucky turned his back to him briefly it was all the time Dante needed to furiously scratching his backside and Thor. The itching was getting worse. But he wasn't going to say anything this was a task that he wasn't about to lose on a poisonous plant that was reeking havoc on his loins.

Dante then followed closely behind Lucky who was perched on a large rock with spear ready to pounce. He was so engrossed in watching the water that he didn't notice Dante scratching himself.

When he turned around he caught Dante. "What are you doing?"

Dante sighed, "What does it look it? I am scratching myself. I had an unfortunate run in with some poison oak this morning."

Lucky set the spear down. "It got it down there?" he said through laughter. "I don't even want to know how you managed to do that."

"Are you done laughing at me? We have fish to catch. Don't you want to eat something? " Dante asked.

"We better head back to Port Charles to get you some medical attention, partner."

"What about the task? Does this mean I failed it?" Dante asked, worried. "What about dinner?"

"No you passed. You wanted fargo medical attention to fish with me. There is no way I was going to fail you after that, Now let's get you home," Lucky stated. "I would have never put up for what you did during this trip."

* * *

Lulu finished work and Sebastian gave her a lift home. It was an uneventful day at work. For once there was no crisis or any unrealistic deadlines for her to achieve. Her mind did venture back to Dante and what her brother had planned for him. She hoped that Spencer was mistaken had Lucky did not take Dante camping. A city boy like Dante in the wilderness wasn't a great idea.

Just to be safe she stopped at the drug store to buy some aloe and some calamine lotion just to be safe, in case Mother Nature didn't agree with Dante. She even picked up a pizza if camp food didn't suit Dante.

She heard the elevator come up, the doors slid open and Dante carefully walked inside. From the way he was walking Lulu knew something was up. "Dante are you okay?" she asked.

"Mother Nature and I didn't get along," he muttered as he headed to the bathroom. "I really want to use the indoor pluming right now. I'll be right out."

Dante did not want to go to General Hospital with poison oak on his behind and on Thor. He would never show his face in there again. He would never live that down. Not to mention that Lulu's older brother Nikolas was on the hospital board as well as a majority of her step-family. Doctor/Patient confidently will certainly not to apply to him. Everyone from the chief of staff to an orderly will know that he lost his battle with Mother Nature. He could see it now he would be a butt of jokes for years and years to come.

Dante closed the door behind him and went to the medicine cabinet. He examined the contents, with all of Lulu's lotions and potions in there; she did not have anything for irritated skin not even talcum powder. "Damn," he muttered, as he scratched himself.

There was nothing in there to relive his discomfort. Not even baby powder. He slammed the door in frustration. Then it hit him, he couldn't be with Lulu tonight. He won the task but he couldn't get his reward. He leaned against the wall pondering what he was going to do.

"Dante?" Lulu knocked at the door. "You have been in there for awhile. Are you okay?"

Dante opened the door. "I got into a fight with Mother Nature and I lost," he pouted. "Your brother's task was to take me camping."

"What happened?" Lulu asked.

"Promise that you won't laugh, baby?" Dante asked giving her the puppy-dog eyes.

"I promise."

"Okay, just remember that you promised that you wouldn't laugh," Dante reminded her.

"I promise," Lulu repeated. "Tell me Dante, how did Mother Nature kick your ass?"

"She did more than kick my ass, Lulu. She tortured me."

"Dante it cannot be that bad!" Lulu protested. "What happened? Did you have to sleep out in the open?"

"No I had to pitch my own tent, it took forever. Lucky had the pleasure to tell me that Cam and Jake would have finished before me. Then it started to rain. I got my tent pitched before it really began to pour. Then in the morning Lucky made me make fire without matches. That was the hardest thing that I ever had to do. Rubbing two sticks together did not work; I had to use rocks and a arrowhead."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Then I had to use the restroom. I went into the woods something black slithered out from under a bush it scared the shit out of me, I stumbled backwards and land on something with three leaves."

Lulu studied his arms and hands. "There is nothing there."

"I didn't land there first. It was my butt then…" he trailed off.

"Then what?"

"Thor got hurt, too."

Lulu stared at him for a second then busted out laughing.

"Hey you promised that you wouldn't laugh!" Dante cried. "That is why I didn't go to GH! I don't want to be a butt of jokes for years and years!"

_"Butt_!" Lulu nearly doubled over in laughter she slapped her leg as she laughed.

"Lulu! Come on I actually _won_ this task! I can't enjoy my reward because Thor got poison oak on him! There is nothing in there to help! You'd think that you would have something in there for me to use."

Lulu regained her composure. "My nephew Spencer thought that Lucky took you camping. Mike thought it would be funny to see a city boy out in the woods. That is why on the way home I went to the drug store to get this."

She held out a bag to him. Dante opened it and took out a bottle of pink calamine lotion. "I thought that you might need it, as for your reward, I thought that I should put it on you. Of course only if you want me to."

"I would but you might get the oils on you," Dante protested.

"Check the bag again." Lulu fingers were on his belt and slowly unbuckling it.

Dante looked in the bag again, pulling out a pair of latex gloves. "That is enough protection for me don't you think?"

Dante took Lulu's hands and placed the glove on both of her hands. "By all means we shouldn't let Thor wait anymore in all this agony, should we?"

* * *

A/N:: Two tasks down and three more to go! I would LOVE to see what kinds of stuff you want Dante to do.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: **

Lulu slipped on the pair of latex and went to the counter to get some cotton balls. She closed the lid on the toilet and sat on it. "Okay, drop your pants, Dante and come over here."

Dante smiled. "Of all the times for you to be forceful I have poison oak on me", he kidded as he undid his belt and let his pants fall to the floor. He stepped out of them as he made his way to Lulu only in his boxer briefs. "It's turning me on."

He turned around so his behind was facing her. Lulu began to tug his boxers down. She bit her lip to keep from laughing when she saw his inflamed behind. She covered the first cotton ball with the pink liquid. "So are you ever to go camping again?"

"Hell no, I am never going camping ever again!" Dante breathed in a sigh of relief as Lulu dabbed the cool pink liquid on his backside. "That feels so much better, baby," Dante said. "It was itching so badly I would have scratched my skin raw."

Lulu continued to dab the calamine lotion on. "How is Thor doing?" she asked.

"He's in major pain and wants some attention," Dante looked down.

"Well Thor has to wait his turn. There is a lot of stuff for me to cover here," Lulu noted.

"Hurry up," Dante whined. "I am dying here."

Lulu chuckled. "I wonder what Nikolas is going to have you do. You know what I am really worried what my step-mother will make you do. She really dislikes you, Dante."

"I know that. Are you finished yet? Thor needs some attention," Dane repeated.

"One cheek down, one more to go," Lulu said as she dabbed the other cheek. "Are sure you just fell down? Or did you roll around in it instead?"

"Roll around in it?" Dante repeated. "Are you kidding me? Why would I do something like that?"

"I don't know to prove that you are macho or something," Lulu said. "Guys tend to do stupid thing to prove how manly they are or something."

"To prove than I am macho? I made fire by using rocks I don't know if there is anything else more macho than that!" Dante exclaimed.

Lulu giggled. "That is true, I would love to see you trying to make fire and pitching the tent."

"Thor is pitching a tent right now, waiting his turn to be coated in the calamine lotion," Dante said, using the double entendre to his advantage.

"Man, Thor is getting impatient, isn't he?" Lulu asked. "I am almost done with your cute little behind." She continued to dab the lotion on his butt. "There are a lot of things to cover."

"Hurry up; I don't know how much more Thor can take!" Dante complained.

"Quit complaining and I will be done faster!" Lulu said. "You are worse than Cam and Jake! You are going to be a Daddy in a few months you need to be more mature than your kids."

"Are you kidding? I can't wait until they are old enough to hold a video game controller than I can teach them how to play all sorts of games and maybe even beat Mommy playing '_Rock Band'_."

"Dream on, you will never beat me!" Lulu declared.

"Do I sense another challenge coming my way?" Dante asked.

Lulu laughed. "Are you prepared to be humiliated like that again?"

"Are you done yet?"

"Just about." Lulu finished dabbing the other cheek. "Your butt is pretty pink, I have to admit." She kissed the small of his back. "There your butt is finished."

"You have to help me wash it off in the morning." Dante smiled.

"Turn around and let's help out Thor," Lulu ordered.

"Aren't we bossy today," Dante noticed. "I like it."

Lulu swiped him on the butt. "Dante."

"Ohhh do that again. I like you spanking me. I like the forcefulness you are going through now. It's kinky. But let's take care of Thor somewhere else. The bathroom is not too romantic"

"Where do you suggest we do this?" Lulu asked, as she threw the latex gloves in the wastebasket and pulled a clean pair on.

"The bedroom. Come on." Dante took her hand leading to the bedroom. "You sit on the corner of the bed." He pointed to edge of the bed.

"Now who's being bossy?" Lulu grinned, sitting down on the bed. "I like it."

Dante stood before her gloriously naked. "Please don't laugh at the state of Thor. It messes with a guys head when a lady sees a man naked and laughs."

"Aww poor Thor."

Instead of using a cotton ball to apply the calamine lotion, she poured some on her gloved hand, and then rubbed her hands together. "Come closer, Dante so I can help out Thor."

Dante sighed as Lulu wrapped her hands around his favorite limb and slowly caressed it as she spread calamine lotion of it. She could feel the blood pulsating through it and she watched it grow in size as she ran her hands up and down his shaft.

Dante groaned in pleasure. "Maybe I will go camping again so you can rub calamine lotion all over me. This feels so great."

Lulu took her time to cover Dante with the pink lotion. He loved every minute of her touching him. It was worth it for being covered in poison oak to get this treatment from her.

He wanted to thank her in the most romantic way possible but that would have to wait until he was healed; he didn't want to hurt her or the babies. He had to think of another way to thank her.

Lulu continued to work her magic on Thor. He felt the soothing pink liquid ease his pain. "There, finished. I would kiss and make it feel better but considering where Thor had been I will give you a rain check, okay?"

"Damn straight." Dante took Lulu's hand, removing her latex gloves, tossing them into the trash. "You know I love you, right?"

Lulu smiled up at him. "If you didn't Thor wouldn't look like a bottle of Pepto."

Dante pouted. "Lulu, please I literally letting it all hang out here. I love you, I had loved you since the moment you walked into my life. I will love you until the day I die."

"Too bad Thor is out of commission right now," Lulu pouted.

Dante leaned in to kiss her. "Who said I needed Thor?"

Santos and Jorge sat in his office. Santos was getting more and more mad each day that he was not able to make his move on Lulu Spencer-Falconari. The court date was looming. It was two weeks away. As soon as the jury finds out that Lulu was pregnant during the ordeal his men were as good as convicted.

"There has been a change, boss," Jorge began. "It seems like in the middle of the night one of Detective Falconari's wife's family members comes and visits and then the family members and the good detective leave sometimes for a few hours or a few days."

"Then she is will be easier to get to her when her husband leaves her. Do you know when the next time he is going to leave her unattended?" Santos asked.

"If my calculations are correct, Dante will leave his wife unattended tomorrow or the day after."

"We have to move quickly then," Santos said.

"Sir I hate to point out the obvious but going after a pregnant woman a woman that is pregnant with twins is going to make us look weak to our enemies. Pregnant women are off limits."

"Well then we need to make them think differently then. I am going to make Detective Falconari pay for what he did, what better way to take his family he worked so hard to keep together away from him?"


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36::**

They lay in the bed, with their arms wrapped around each other. Dante kissed her forehead. "Thank you, baby you made me feel so much better."

"You are welcome, Dante. I hope that my brother didn't torture you too much."

"I think I can heal from my wounds," Dante chuckled. "Are you are going to rub more calamine lotion on me when I need it? Your hands are like magic."

"About time you noticed that," Lulu kidded.

"Noticed? There is nothing about you that I have not noticed. I notice the way your nose crinkles when you think which I hope our kids get because it is so darn cute. I love the way you laugh even if it's at me or my adventures. At least we have one funny story to tell the kids, huh?"

Lulu smiled. "Maybe a few more you still have to complete three tasks."

Dante groaned. "Don't remind me. I am getting really worried about the last few ones. They are getting harder and harder. Who would have thought that playing poker with your con of a brother was hard but I don't know what the other tasks are going to be like."

* * *

"So how did it go Mate?" Ethan asked Lucky when he entered Jake's.

Coleman slid Lucky an unalcoholic beer across the bar. "Here you go, bud. Your brother told me that you put your brother-in-law through the wringer what is the deal?"

"I took Detective Falconari camping."

Coleman broke out laughing. "You took a city boy like Dante camping? I would love to see that. Did you tie him to a tree, covered him with honey, and waited for the fire ants to get to him?"

"No but he had to pitch his own tent; which shouldn't have been so hard. Jake could have done it. It took Dante forever. Then I had him make fire with a couple of sticks. It took him a few hours before he wised up and used some rocks."

"I hope there is more to this story!" Ethan said. "I mean a city boy and the wilderness do not mix. It's like oil and water."

"True, but he did end up covered in poison oak in an area that would make most men quiver in fear."

Coleman began to laugh harder. "Oh my God! I so wish I went with you! How did he manage to do that? Do I really want to know?"

Lucky shrugged. "I guess the great outdoors don't agree with Dante. But he was able to complete the task."

"The bloke is making progress. I don't like this. I really don't want to hand over my sister's dignity to him. I mean I can't wait until Dante has to do Tracy's task. She hates him."

Coleman whistled. "Tracy makes Luke's life hell and she loves him. She hates the detective she is going to make him do something far worse. Let me know when it is because I would love to watch it."

"As would we. It is going to be a hoot," Lucky said.

"Speak of the devil wearing Prada here comes your step-mother," Coleman said as Tracy walked into Jake's. "What can I get for you, Tracy?"

"Something strong and make it a double!" Tracy snapped as she sat down at the bar. "So Lucky how did you task go? Did Dante fail?"

Lucky shook his head. "Nope he won but it maybe just as well as he failed."

"Why would you say that?" Tracy asked. "What did you make him do?"

"Lucky took Dante camping," Coleman said. "It didn't turn out very well for the good detective."

"Dante had an unfortunate run in with something with three leaves in a place that will make it rather uncomfortable," Lucky explained.

Tracy laughed. "Oh that is great. I wish I was there to see that."

"So Tracy we were wondering what do you have in store for Dante?" Nikolas asked.

"You need to wait and see," Tracy said. "I promise that it would be worth the wait."

* * *

"You were gentler yesterday!" Dante pouted as Lulu dotted his backside with calamine lotion after they took a shower together to the stuff she put on the night before off. "Seriously…ow that hurts!"

"Cool it. Hold still. Dante stop squirming!" Lulu ordered. "You know you can do this yourself you know."

"But you are so much better at it," Dante said. "I don't think I can reach back there."

"Keep pouting and you'll have to deal with Thor on your own Dante," Lulu threatened. "Besides we need to go to GH today anyway."

"Why? It doesn't look that bad does it?" Dante twisted to get a better look at his behind.

"No not for you, silly. It's for another sonogram."

"Another sonogram?" Dante twisted around to face her. "Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's nothing. It's just a sonogram to check on the progress on the babies. Do you want to come? You don't have to."

"Of course I want to come. It's not fair that you get to feel them rolling around inside of you all the time. I have to make due with a picture on a sonogram until they are born." Dante sulked.

"Aww. That is sweet. Maybe I will help out Thor before we go to the appointment."

Dante pulled Lulu to her feet. He pressed his lips to hers. "You made me and Thor very happy."

Lulu lay on the examining table wearing the itchy gown. Dante paced around the room like he did on their first appointment. "Why are you so nervous?" Lulu asked, watching him. "It's not like that we haven't done this before."

"The last time I had to beg to come here. We weren't on the best of terms then. Now we are here together, we are back together and…" Dante trailed off as Dr. Lee entered.

"Good morning, how is mommy doing today?" Dr. Lee asked. "All good I hope."

Lulu nodded. "I am good. The babies are fine too."

"How is Daddy doing? I hate to make him feel left out."

"I had better days, Doc," Dante admitted.

"Do you want Dr. Drake to take a look at you when we are all finished?" Dr. Lee asked concerned.

"Oh no it's nothing. I had an unfortunate run in with some poison oak." Dante waved off her concern. "I really want to see my kids, Dr. Lee if you don't mind."

"Of course. You know that you can't be physical with your wife until you're all healed right?" Dr. Lee lifted Lulu's gown and squirted the gel on her stomach. "You have to be covered with calamine lotion."

"Done. Can we see the babies now?" Dante asked.

"Sure." Dr. Lee placed the wand on Lulu's stomach and an image appeared on the screen. "There is your little boy, Luka Angelo, right. It looks like he is holding the hand of his little sister. That is really sweet. They are both in perfect health. They have strong heartbeats and everything."

Dante smiled. "That is great. After all I been through in the last few days it's great that the babies are alright."

"They are making great progress. Have you two decided on Lamaze classes yet? You two need to be ready for the babies right?"

"Their rooms are being built as we speak," Dante said.

"The paint colors have been chosen," Lulu added. "We just need to pick up some baby furniture and Dante needs to put it together."

Dante smiled. At least following directions for put together furniture was the easiest task that he would have to do.

Dr. Lee handed Dante some paper towels to wipe Lulu's stomach. "That is great. Since it's getting closer to Lulu's due date I suggest that you come once a week, is that okay?"

Dante nodded. "Of course and I will come to every appointment."

* * *

"Sir," Jorge said. "Or people said that Lulu Spencer arrived at General Hospital. She is going to have an OB/GYN appointment once a week until the babies are born. If you want to get her, that is the best place to do so."

"Are the arrangement made?" Santos asked.

"Yes there are."

"Excellent"

* * *

2 tasks down and 3 more to go!

I would love to see your ideas of what Lulu's family will make Dante do.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N:: A little short, sort of a filler… enjoy!

**Chapter 37:**

After Lulu's doctor's appointment, they headed to Kelly's. As they looked at the menus at their table Dante wondered what disgusting things Lulu was craving at the moment. Sitting on the table was uncomfortable but he didn't say anything because he would know that he would lose the argument because Lulu had two people growing inside of her that liked to use her as a punching bag.

"So how are you doing?" Lulu ventured.

"I could use another coat when we get back home," Dante admitted. "So are you going to nurse me back to health?"

Lulu laughed. "If you are a good boy, the answer is yes."

Dante scowled. "Does that mean I have to try whatever disgusting thing you are craving at the moment?"

Lulu studied her menu, not answering Dante's question. Something on the menu caught her eye. Then something else did. She fought the urge to rub her hands together. Dante was going to live to regret what he offered.

"Well are you?" Dante asked again. "Going to make me eat something gross?"

"I don't know yet," Lulu admitted. "I am not craving anything at the moment."

"What? Are you sure you are feeling okay? I can take you back to GH if you want," Dante said.

"Just because I am not craving something doesn't mean anything is wrong. Stop being overdramatic, Dante," Lulu scolded.

"I can't help it; I'm going to be a Daddy in a few months. We are going to have two little people depending on us for everything. I am over-protectiveness mode."

Lulu laughed. "I should get used to it. I am the youngest child plus the only girl."

"I think I am going to get the Kelly's Special. What are you going to get?" Dante closed the menu.

"The motz sticks to start off with. Then I am going to have the double bacon cheeseburger with some sauerkraut and a large order of fries." Lulu closed the menu.

Her craving wasn't so bad. Dante thought. She had worse for sure. The server came to take their orders. She did a double take when she was writing Lulu's order down.

"She was turning green!" Dante said when the server left. "See I am not the only one who thinks what you crave is gross."

"Keep that up and you will have to coat your behind and Thor by yourself," Lulu warned him. "And sleep on the sofa for the night or until the babies are born. I have not decided yet"

That wiped the smirk off Dante's face. "Fine, I will try it."

"Stop pouting, what kind of example are you going to set for our kids if you act like one of them?" Lulu asked.

Dante smiled. "That is the first time that you said _our_ kids. It's the best sounding words ever."

"I called them our kids before," Lulu pointed out.

"No, I have always called them our baby. You wouldn't let me near you in the courtroom; you kept on calling them yours. You were bound and determined to raise the babies on your own," Dante reminded her. "You were going to completely shut me out of your and our babies' lives."

"But look at us now," Lulu beamed. "You were relentless trying to weasel your way back into my life."

"_Weasel_?" Dante repeated. "That is a bit harsh, don't you think? I may have been overzealous in my pursuit to get you back in my life. I may have found a way for you to live with me again. I did everything for you, babe. I love you. "

"Love me enough to try the cheeseburger?" Lulu asked as the server set her plate in front of her.

Dante eyed her. "You can't be serious. I have poison oak on my nether regions and you are making me try your food? Haven't I've been tortured enough?"

"No, I cannot say you have."

They turned to see who came in. It was Nikolas. "Hey sis. I heard you had another doctor's appointment. All is well I hope?"

"All is great. Luka Anglo was holding his sister's hand," Lulu beamed. "We are just about to have some dinner, care to join us?"

Nikolas pulled up a chair to their table. "What are you eating, Lulu? Its smells like a cheeseburger with something extra added to it."

Lulu picked up the burger, taking a big bite out of it. "It's a double-bacon cheese burger with extra sauerkraut. It's yummy."

"If you say so." Dante nodded to Dante. "Are you going to make him try some?"

"If he knows what is good for him, he will try it and like it," Lulu said. "He is pulling the wounded bird card."

Nikolas laughed. "Lucky told me about your tussle with Mother Nature and her biting you in the ass."

Lulu snorted. "That is a very PC way to put it, big brother."

"Hey!" Dante protested. "You are my wife! You are supposed to be on my side!"

Lulu took another bite of her cheeseburger to keep from answering. "This is so good. Are you sure you don't want to a bite?" She held it out for Dante to try.

Nikolas looked amused. "You should try it, Dante."

Dante took the cheeseburger from Lulu and took a bite. He grimaced at the awful taste. Both Lulu and her brother began to laugh. Dante tried to chew it without the burger touching his tongue.

"Why are you here, Nikolas?" Lulu asked. "I know you are my brother and you love me, but there has to be another reason."

"Oh no reason," Nikolas said airily. "Can't I just check on my brother-in-law?"

"Now you are really up to something," Lulu pointed out. "What are you up to, Nik?"

"All in due time, little sister. All in due time." Nikolas rose from his chair. "It was great to see you today and thank you for telling me that the babies are okay." He kissed the top of her head. "See you soon."

Dante handed her back the cheeseburger. "Why do I have a sinking feeling?"

"My brother is a Cassadine, they do that to people."

* * *

Read and Review!


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

They returned to his loft a little later. "I totally thought Nikolas was there to drag me off," Dante said. "I still have his, your father, and Tracy's task left to do."

"Maybe he was then he felt sorry for you after your tussle with Mother Nature," Lulu pointed out. "He is giving you some time to heal up."

Dante smiled wickedly. "I was a good boy. I tried your food. I think it's time that I get my reward, don't you think?"

Lulu feigned innocence. "Reward? What reward, Dante?"

"You really want to me to say it do you?" he asked. "You want me to say that I want you to coat my behind and my…Thor with a layer of calamine lotion? You want me to say I want your magic little hands all over me? I really want you to do the voodoo that you do so well."

"Voodoo?" Lulu laughed. "Get the calamine lotion and meet me in the bedroom."

Dante didn't need to be asked twice. He dashed into the bathroom to get another bottle of calamine lotion, gloves, and cotton balls. When Lulu went into the bedroom, Dante was undoing his pants. He sighed in relief as his jeans fell to t he floor. "Those jeans were rubbing me raw."

Lulu sat on the edge of the bed. Dante handed her a pair of gloves. She slipped them on. He then handed her the bottle of calamine lotion and the bag of cotton balls. He turned his back to her as she tugged down his boxer shorts. "It's looking better than yesterday and this morning," she commented.

She dabbed the cotton with some lotion and began to cover Dante's backside. Dante moaned in pleasure. "That feels great, baby. You really do have magic hands. I can't wait until I can properly thank you."

"How is Thor doing?" Lulu asked as she continued to apply the lotion on Dante.

"Okay for now but he is dying for attention," Dante admitted. "So can you hurry up and give him some attention?"

"You know, you can do that yourself you know."

"I tried your cheeseburger!" Dante protested. "This is my reward! Come on Lulu, don't make a grown man beg!"

"I like the sound of you begging. It reminds me how much power I have over you," Lulu said.

Dante turned around so fast that he nearly knocked Lulu off the bed. He caught her before she fell. "See what happens when you tease me? I cannot take it anymore."

As he bent to kiss her, they heard the elevator come up. Lulu threw him a robe just as Spinelli stepped off. "Greeting Fair Lulu, and the Depictive Detective."

Dante tied the belt on his robe. "Hello Spinelli, what brings you by?"

"I heard about your incident with the never to be underestimated Mother Nature from Coleman."

"Coleman?" Dante repeated. "Coleman told you? Great now everyone in Port Charles knows that I got poison oak on Thor and on my ass. I will never be able to show my face in this town again."

"Thor? You named your manhood after the Germanic hammer-wielding god that is associated with thunder, lightning, storms, oak trees, strength, destruction, fertility, healing, death, and the protection of mankind?" Spinelli asked incredulously. "Talk about over… that is too much information for even the Jackal."

"What brings you by?" Lulu asked as Dante sat on the sofa.

"I did some reach on Dante's…. condition," Spinelli ventured. "It turns out that poison oak is not contagious. It's just uncomfortable for the person who has it. You just need to keep the area clean. I can show you the sites if you want."

Dante's eyes lit up. That all he wanted to hear. He jumped to his feet. "Thanks for stopping by, Spin." He feigned a yawn. "I am beat, Lulu needs to get some rest too, and she needs to recover from the doctor's appointment."

"Doctor, is the Blond One and her unborn little Blonde Ones okay?" Spinelli asked, his voice full of concern.

"Dante is overreacting. I just had a check up today, before you ask everything is okay with me and the babies. Thank you for asking," Lulu explained.

Spinelli pressed the button for the elevator. "Dante, you still have a few more tasks ahead of you, huh?"

"I have Luke's, Nikolas', and Tracy's tasks left."

Spinelli groaned. "I would be suspect of the Dragon Lady's task. She dislike for you is…"

"I know… I know," Dante said as the elevator came up.

Spinelli took his time to get inside and close the gate close. "It's a good thing that Mr. Sir is related to you, Dante. He loves Lulu like one of his own. His task would have been a doozy. Night!"

As the elevator doors closed, Dante pulled Lulu into his arms and gave her a deep passionate kiss. Lulu's hands fell to the belt of his robe. He pulled from her grasp. "No, let me undress you first. You have more clothes on than I do, anyway."

His hands roamed her body until he found the hem of her shirt. He pulled it off her. He stared at her black lace bra with red satin trim her breasts so full because of the pregnancy that the tiny scrap of fabric could barely contain them. He wondered if her panties matched her bra. He didn't get a good look at the doctor's office. He found the zipper to the skirt on the side and gently tugged it down. The skirt pooled at her feet and Dante got the answer to his question. Her panties did match her bra.

"God, I love you," he muttered as he pulled her to him again and began to nibble on her neck.

"Love you, too" Lulu returned.

Dante scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom. He brushed the cotton balls and bottle of calamine lotion to the floor before he deposited Lulu on the middle of the bed.

"I have been waiting too long for this," he said as he buried his face into her chest.

"It's only been a few days," Lulu giggled as Dante kissed her neck.

"A few days too long," Dante complained. "I am glad that you were able to assist Thor out. But that wasn't…"

Lulu was undoing his belt of his robe. He helped her out, pulling it from his body and kicking it to the floor. "You are still wearing too many clothes," he complained, as he tugged at her panties they fell to the floor with the rest of their clothing. "Your undergarments are sexy as hell, but I rather see you out of them."

Lulu sat up to undo her bra. Dante caught her hands. "No allow me, babe."

He unhooked her bra, tossing it to the floor. She was completely naked under him and she couldn't have looked sexier. He felt Thor swell in anticipation. God he really missed her.

He began to knead her breasts with his fingers, flicking a nipple with his index finger and thumb then he nibbled on her nipple with his teeth and tongue. Lulu muttered something that was all encouragement that he needed.

"Thor is ready for you," Dante said softly. "He missed you."

Dante placed Lulu's legs over his shoulders and gently thrust into her. It had been a couple of days since he and Lulu had made love. It felt like forever to him more so than the months that she had been gone.

He began to thrust harder, his breathing increased as did hers. "God I love you!" he exclaimed.

"Love you too,"

An hour later, they lay entwined in each other arms. Moonlight streamed into the loft from the windows. The sheets were rumpled as he covered them with the sheet. "Remind me to thank Spinelli later." He kissed her forehead.

Lulu giggled. "He likes orange soda and BBQ chips."

"I will buy out the store of them. Without him, who would have known how long it would have been without him and his quest for knowledge."

"Thank God for Spinelli," Lulu muttered. "We should make him one of the Godfathers of the babies, you know."

Dante snorted. "That is going to go over well with your brothers. You have three older brothers and only two kids on the way. What are they going to do, draw straws to see who is going to be the Godfather?"

"It's not my brothers' choice who we pick as godparents. If that were the case, your father wouldn't be mine. Oh don't give me that look; you know Sonny and my Dad are best friends."

Dante took her hand in his. He brought it to his lips. "I know that. I am glad that nothing happened to your parents because instead of my wife you could have been my sister."

Lulu laughed. "Boy you can kill the mood, Dante! Where in the world did that come from? Nothing is going to happen to me or you. Santos can try all he can but he won't get to us."

Dante sighed. "I am sorry. I finally got you back, there is no way I am going to let something or somebody comes between us again."

They heard the elevator come up again. Dante sighed as he grabbed his robe. "I swear I am going to break that damn elevator the first chance I get. I am sick of these unwanted visitors."

Nikolas came out. "You are somewhat decent. Go change it's time for my task."

* * *

Read and Review! :D


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39:**

Dante sat back on the launch as it cruised the Port Charles River to Spoon Island. He would never admit it to Nikolas but he was feeling a little seasick. What did Nikolas have planned for him at Wyndemere? Was he going to be polishing the gargoyles by fishing line with a toothbrush? He was glad that Spinelli showed up and told him that he wasn't contiguous. But Dante also knew that his tussle with Mother Nature was not only all over the station but no doubt all over town. He might not be able to show his face in town again, that was a good thing he can spend all this time with Lulu.

The launch went to small dock where some dock workers were ready to tie up the boat. "Ready?" Nikolas asked as the dock worker helped him out of the boat.

"As I'll ever be,"

"Good that is what I want to hear."

* * *

Lulu waddled into Crimson with Sebastian as her guard. With very passing day she was getting bigger and bigger. Dante kept on telling her how hot she was. She wasn't so sure; she barely squeezed in her skirt that she was wearing now. She needed to go and buy some maternity clothes.

Maxie was already there. "Hey, how are you this morning?"

"Nikolas took Dante to do his task a little while ago."

Maxie started to laugh. "Oh, my gosh, He is dealing with your oldest brother. God help his soul."

"Nikolas is a tad overprotective when it comes to me," Lulu admitted.

"A tad? You weren't there when he beat the crap out of Logan at Kelly's? I mean the weasel deserved it, but man your brother has a temper. If anyone messes with his baby sister they better look out and seek shelter from the wrath of Lesley Lu Spencer's big brother!"

"It's not going to be that bad," Lulu reasoned.

"The hell it isn't!" Maxie exclaimed. "Think, what is the worse thing that Nikolas can make Dante do?"

"Give Helena a massage," Lulu stated. "And a foot rub wearing nothing but a bright green thong."

"Yuck now I have a visual that I didn't want to have. I didn't mean what he would go blind and cut off his hands after he was done." Maxie made a face. "I mean he could make Dante tightrope walk across the cliffs or something. There are so many things that he can make him do."

"I am not worried about what Nikolas is going to make him do. I am worried about what Tracy is going to make him do," Lulu said.

"Whatever Nikolas' task is, Tracy is going to make it look like a cakewalk," Maxie agreed.

* * *

Nikolas led Dante to the far side of the island where the stables were. Dante felt like they were walking for miles, he never noticed that Spoon Island was so big. "What am I going to do, chop firewood to last you the entire winter?" Dante asked.

"Firewood? Now that you mentioned it, maybe I need some for later. But seriously Dante, I have something else in mind for your city boy persona to do." Nikolas swung open the door to the stables.

The stables had four purebred horses inside. "The stable boy is out sick. I need the horses to be brushed, fed, walked or ridden, the stables cleaned, lay fresh hay and straw down for them, and need new horse shoes to be put on them if they need them if not just clean them out," Nikolas explained. "Everything you need to know it in that manual over there, I will see you in a few hours."

"A few hours?" Dante echoed. "How do you know that…"

"Dante stop talking and get to work. You have a whole day of work ahead of you. You need to start, now. I'll send Alfred down with some food and water in a little bit."

Dante turned back to the horses where one of them snorted. "This is going to be a long-ass day," he muttered to himself as he went to get the manual.

Nikolas returned to his castle. Spencer was sitting on the floor with a coloring and was coloring a picture. "Hi Daddy, what are you doing with Uncle Dante?"

Nikolas laughed. "Daddy is having a little fun with Uncle Dante. He is trying to prove to the rest of her family that he is worthy of our Aunt Lulu."

"Nobody is good enough for Auntie Lulu except for a prince. You need to find a prince to marry Aunt Lulu."

Spencer was right, Nikolas thought. No one was good enough for his baby sister. He might just have some fun with Dante while he was on the island. Mess with him a little.

"You know what Spencer? You are right. Nobody is good enough for your Aunt. I am just having a little fun with him. You know I could need your help on this, Do you want to help me?"

Spencer's face lit up. "Yay! What can I do?"

"Do whatever you want to him. Just make what ever he is doing harder. I am going to have Alfred help you, too."

Dante finished brushing the first horse and was on his second one. He sneezed. He must be allergic to whatever was in the stables. After he brushed the rest of the horses he needed to take them out for a walk. He still needed to bale some more hay. There was a pile of clean hay in the middle of the stables that he baled that took him almost an hour. He had a vague idea w what he needed to do from reading the manual but doing it was another thing entirely.

He surveyed the stable. From the list that Nikolas gave him to do, it looked like he was going to be here for another twenty-four hours tops. Thankfully, Alfred dropped off several bottles of water and a sandwich for him to eat and drink.

"So what am I supposed to call you?" Spencer asked coming into the stable. "You are my cousin and my Uncle, Uncuz Dante? My mommy was your daddy's sister."

"Uh, you can just call me Dante," Dante answered, as he stopped brushing the horse.

"Just Dante? I don't think my Dad will let me call you that. He's into the proper terms since he is royalty."

"Your Dad is a prince, huh? I remember Lulu telling me that," Dante said. "Does your dad know you are here?"

Spencer nodded. "He's on a business call. The nanny has the day off so he told me to come here."

"He did, did he?" Dante asked. "What else did he say?"

Spencer shrugged. "Can I ask you a question, Dante?"

"Sure, buddy ask away."

"Where do babies come from?"

* * *

Lulu and Maxie took a lunch break at Kelly's. "You are not going to order something really gross?" Maxie asked as she scanned the menu.

"Sorry that is reserved for only Dante," Lulu smiled.

"Good to hear. How are things going? I mean you mentioned the poison oak. Now he's with Nikolas. He must be locked up in one of the tunnels for the end of time if Nikolas really wanted to."

"Nikolas is not going to do that. He is just going to torture Dante to an extent."

Mike came to their table with two glasses of water. "Did I hear my grandson's name?"

"Yup it's time for Nikolas' task," Maxie informed him. "We are just figuring out what he might make him do."

"Yikes, I sure don't want to be in Dante's shoes right now," Mike laughed.

* * *

Dante dropped the brush. "What?"

"Where do babies come from?" Spencer repeated.

"Ahh…. You need t ask your father that question," Dante stammered.

"You're having two babies and you don't know?" Spencer asked. "Maybe you should find out yourself."

Dante smiled. "Seriously Spencer, you need to ask your father. That is something that you need to ask him."

Spencer crossed his arms over his chest. "So you aren't going to tell me?"

"Spence I have a lot of work to do here. I can't stop and have this chat."

Spencer eyed the large pile of hay in the stables. Dante caught what he was looking at just as Spencer started to run at full speed towards the hay with a mischievous grin on his face. "No Spencer!"

It was too late, Spencer dove into the hay, sending an hour's worth of work scattering around the stables.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40:**

Spencer began to throw the hay up in the air and began to laugh. Dante looked at him dumbfounded. Spencer was having the time of his life making Dante's life hell. Dante picked up the brush and continued to brush the horse, biting his lip to keep from laughing and crying in frustration.

"This is fun!" Spencer exclaimed, tossing a handful of hay at Dante.

Dante tried to duck but the hay hit him in his head."Glad that you are having fun, buddy," Dante brushed some of the hay out of his hair. "How much longer is your dad going to be on that call?"

Spencer shrugged and tossed some more hay in the air. "I don't know. This is more fun than playing video games."

"Glad you think so," Dante said through clinched teeth. "Do you want to help your Uncle Dante?"

Spencer shook his head. "Nope. Daddy told me not to help you at all. You are on your own."

"Great," Dante muttered under his breath. "This day is getting better and better."

"You never answered my question," Spencer said. "Where do babies come from?"

* * *

Lulu and Maxie finished their lunch and headed back to work Sebastian following behind them. "You know it's too bad that Sebastian doesn't dig chicks, he is perfect!" Maxie said. "No wonder Dante was jealous of him."

"He was, wasn't he?" Lulu asked as they entered the office. "It was sure worth it seeing him seethe when he saw us together."

"Dante doesn't do jealous well," Maxie pointed out. "I am glad that you are finally giving him a second chance, you two are made for each other."

"He made it really hard for me not to," Lulu said. "I wonder what Nikolas is making him do."

"Nikolas took him to Wyndemere, right? Why don't we go there and find out on our own?" Maxie said, as she sat down on her desk.

"You mean spy on him?" Lulu asked. "We can't do that." She sat down as well.

"Why the heck not?" Maxie asked. "We are finished with all our work for the day. Kate is still out of the country. Why don't we see how your husband is progressing with his task."

"I have a sinking suspicion that Nikolas somehow got Spencer involved too," Lulu said. "My little nephew gets his devious side from me."

"See that is even better! We can see how Dante interacts with his…what is Dante to Spencer? I mean he is Spencer's cousin and Uncle. That is a little strange."

"You know I never thought of it like that. You have a good point."

Maxie jumped to her feet. "Okay, it's decided, let's go see your brother."

* * *

Sweat poured off Dante as he walked one of the horses across the pasture. Spencer was following close behind him asking question after question.

"When are you and Aunt Lulu getting remarried? Are you going to get married at the Q's or here? I vote here, it's prettier. Who is going to be your best man? Daddy tells me that you don't have many friends and it might be Uncle Lucky. Can I be in the wedding party? I think I am too old to be the ring bearer. I think that Jake should do that job. Where are you two going to live? Where are you two going on your honeymoon? Can I babysit the babies? Will you let me hold the babies once they are born? Daddy won't let me hold Aidan without getting all worried. I think he thinks I am going to drop him or something? Why would he even think that? Why did you pick the names you did Luka Angelo and Lauren Lesley? I liked the other name that Aunt Lulu liked… Lunetta. That means the other baby could be named Sol so that the babies can be named after the sun and moon. "

"You can babysit your cousins anytime you want," Dante said. "Your Aunt Lulu and I would like that a lot."

"Cool. I can't wait."

Nikolas was sitting in his office drinking a snifter of Brandy when Lulu and Maxie came in. "I heard that you two were on your way. Can I offer you something to drink or eat?" he asked as he got up from his chair and went to the cart that was in the room.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you were with Dante doing his task," Maxie said.

"Spencer is with him. Trust me Spencer is being… his precious little self with Dante. He wanted to help. Even Spencer doesn't think he is good enough for you, Lulu. He wants me to find you a prince to marry instead," Nikolas explained.

"He did that is so sweet!" Maxie exclaimed. "Even your five year old nephew doesn't like Dante."

"What are you making Dante do this time?" Lulu asked as Nikolas handed her a glass of water and Maxie a glass of white wine.

"I am giving him a hard day's work," Nikolas said.

"Ooh that sounds interesting. What are you making him do, clean out the rain gutters?" Maxie asked.

"Something a little more interesting than that," Nikolas promised. "And trust me ladies, Spence is not making it any easier."

* * *

"So you have not answered my question," Spencer complained.

"Which one?" Dante said as he took the second horse for a walk. "You asked me a lot of questions today.

"All of them!" Spencer pouted.

"Okay Buddy," Dante stopped, crouching to Spencer's level. "What is the one that you really want me to answer?"

An evil grin spread across Spencer's face. "Where do babies come from? I don't believe that they come from a stork."

Nikolas checked his watch. Dante was in the stables going on eight hours and with Spencer for the past three. It was about time to let him come in. "Alfred," Nikolas pressed the intercom. "Why don't you let Mr. Falconari come inside? He's been out there long enough, wouldn't you say?"

Alfred chuckled on the other end. "Yes, sir. I will get him."

"Why are you letting him off so easily?" Maxie asked. "As Lulu's big brother I thought that you would have something better for him to do. What are you making Dante do?"

"Oh, you'll see." Nikolas rubbed his hands together. "It was hard and I doubt that Spencer made it any easier."

Lulu laughed. "I am such he did fine, if he didn't Spencer will come running back here, ratting him out."

"You are not giving your husband any credit are you?" Maxie asked. "Geez, and I thought your brothers were giving him grief."

They heard the door open, Spencer came running in the living room. He was covered with dirt and straw. "Aunt Lulu!" He cried as he barreled towards her.

Luckily Nikolas was able to scoop him up. "Did you have fun with Uncle Dante?" he asked.

Spencer nodded excitedly. "I did! I even helped you out a bit, Daddy! Dante couldn't answer any of my questions. I asked him where babies come from. He never gave me an answer, he should know because he is having a few babies."

"Okay, that is enough. The nanny is back and drew you a bath. Why don't you go upstairs and clean up then you can hug your Aunt." Nikolas set Spencer back down.

"Okay!" Spencer ran out of the room.

All of them burst out laughing. "Oh my God! I wish I was there!" Maxie said. "I just wanted to see the look on his face when Spencer asked him that."

"I am glad that I amuse you," Dante said, hobbling the room. Like Spencer, he was covered with dirt, sweat, and what looked like mud.

"Oh, baby!" Lulu said. "What did my brother make you do?"

"I was the stable boy, and whatever you pay him, Nikolas you better double it. So did I pass your test?"

Maxie sniffed the air. "Dante you smell really bad, you know that right?"

That answered the question if Dante was covered with mud or something else.

"Well, did I?" Dante demanded. "I really need to go home and shower."

"I have plenty of bathrooms here, feel free to use one," Nikolas pointed out. "I can have the cook make you something to eat as well."

"I rather do this in my own home." Dante eyed Lulu. "So did I pass this task? The questions that Spencer asked me alone should have given me a free ride! Come on he asked me where babies come from! I managed to tap dance around the answer. You might have to answer that one, Nikolas."

"You passed," Nikolas said. "I wouldn't have lasted as long as you did. Good job. Take care of my little sister. If you hurt her again…they will never find your body. Maybe a finger or a toe here or there, but nothing more."

Dante clasped Lulu's hand in his. "If I am not needed anymore I am taking my wife home."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41:**

Lulu poured a heaping capful of bubble bath under the warm water. Meanwhile Dante was throwing his clothes into a trash bag. "These clothes are so trashed." He closed the bag. "Everything hurts. Things that I didn't think I could strain I think I strained."

"Oh poor baby," Lulu said. "Your bath is ready. I even have the jets on."

Dante limped naked towards the tub. He winced in pain as he stepped in. "Oh yeah," he muttered as he settled in the warm soothing water. "This feels so nice. You would believe the stuff that Spencer asked me. He actually asked me where babies come from"

Lulu sat on the edge of the tub she dipped a wash cloth in the water and began to wash Dante's shoulders. "You told us back at Nik's. Man, how did you get yourself out of that one?"

Dante chuckled as Lulu continued to wash his shoulders. Her hands slipped to his chest, he caught her wrist. "This tub is built for two, you know that, right? Wouldn't be easier for you if you were in the tub with me?"

"Are you trying to get me naked, Dante?" Lulu asked.

Dante turned around so fast, that Lulu nearly lost her balance. He caught her, carefully dragging her into the tub. He kept her pressed against his chest to prevent her from squirming out of his grasp. "Dante!" Lulu shrieked as the water drenched her clothes. "I am all wet!"

"That is what I was aiming for," Dante said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

He began to pull off her shirt. He tossed it to the floor; it made a sound like splat when it landed on the marble tile. He then moved his hands lower; he pulled off her skirt, tossing it to the floor as well. She was left only in a light blue lacy bra and matching panties he could guess, his view was obscured by the water and bubbles. The water left the material of the bra transparent. Dante could feel his mouth water as he got a good look at her. "You are so hot," he said, reaching behind her unclasping her bra and tossing it to the floor.

His hands reached underwater, he tugged down her panties it soon joined the rest of Lulu's clothes on the bathroom floor. "All I could think of was you during the task and what I was going to do to you when I was finished."

"Oh yeah?" Lulu asked. "What did you come up with, Dante?"

"A little of this." He nibbled at her neck then kissed down her chest. "A little bit of that…"

"And a lot of this." He pulled her on his lap, and began to kiss her passionately. "What else do you think I deserve for playing stable boy and twenty questions with your nephew?" He asked when he pulled away.

"What do you think that you deserve?" Lulu questioned.

Dante took her hands in his, bringing them under water to his erection. "I think that Thor needs to be relieved because he is major pain."

"He does, does he?" Lulu muttered as she rubbed Dante's member under the water. Dante groaned in pleasure.

"You do have magic hands, baby," he panted. "Have I told you that I love you?"

"A few times, I think." Lulu continued to work her magic.

"Baby, we need to take this into the bedroom before you get me more excited," Dante said.

Twenty minutes later, they lay in bed. The sheets were rumpled. Dante rubbed her bare shoulder. "Thank you, baby." He kissed her cheek.

"For what?" Lulu asked.

"For what? For everything!" Dante exclaimed. "You gave me a second chance when everyone in your life told you to kick me to the curb, I mean they are making my life hell now to prove my worthiness for you. I am almost done, I am just fretting the last two. I mean your father and stepmother. I don't know which one I should fear more."

* * *

The next morning, it was their first Lamaze class. Dante held on the pillow like his life depended on it. "This is the first class, I really don't have to be here." Dante said as they entered the room. "They don't do much on the first class. I could go back to work and get some paperwork done, call me when class in finished and I will pick you up."

"If you or Thor want any action ever again, you will come to each and every Lamaze class and like it," Lulu responded sweetly.

"Yes, Dear," Dante said quietly.

One of the other husbands laughed at his comment, "So she is blaming you?" he asked Dante.

"If you knew what was good for you, you better not answer that question," Lulu said.

"Nice to meet you," Dante said instead as he led Lulu to an empty mat on the floor.

He helped Lulu to the floor as the instructor came in. "Thank you for all coming parents to be. My name is Abby I am going to help you bring your precious little baby into the world. Daddies help the mommies to the floor and get behind them. Why don't we get started by watching a video on the miracle of life to see what you are in store for?"

The instructor lowered the lights and started the television. There was a couple in a hospital room, the woman was groaning in pain and squeezing her husband's hand while he was saying words of encouragement.

"I am getting the drugs," Lulu announced. "Woman are crazy doing it without."

"I don't know… it might affect the babies"

"Hey you are not about to squeeze not one but two human beings a size of a watermelon out of something that is a size of a lemon. When you do we will have this conversation."

"I am not going to win, am I?" Dante whispered.

"Not in this lifetime, baby."

Dante kissed her forehead as the scene changed to a close up of the baby crowning. Dante felt faint. The color drained from his face. "I am so staying near your head so I won't see that."

Dante seemed to grow paler when the baby on the video was born, when it came time for the afterbirth, Dante coughed and made a gagging sound.

"You okay?" Lulu asked.

"If I knew what was about going to happen in the delivery room…" he managed to say. "Because..."

"It's what's going to happen," Lulu said. "Twice because each baby has their own placenta because they are not identical."

"Twice? I am most definitely going stay by your head holding your hand," Dante said.

Abby smiled. "And there is one more thing, I hope that your doctors told you that you can't be physically intimate for about six weeks after giving birth so mommy can have ample time to heal."

"_Six weeks_, are you serious?" Dante asked a little louder than he intended to.

Lulu stifled a giggle. She knew that little detail from day one when she was checked out while she was away. She never told Dante about this little detail.

Dante looked down at her. "Wait, you knew about this Lesley Lu?"

Dante called her by her full name. The only time he called her that was during their wedding vows. This wasn't a good sign.

"I may have been informed early on," she admitted. "But to be fair you never asked, Dante."

"Six weeks without sex?" Dante said again as they got off the elevator and entered his loft. "You can't be serious! I am going to have a talk with Dr. Lee during our next appointment. There has to be a way…"

"What did you do when I was away for those months?" Lulu asked.

"Thor turned blue and nearly fell off," Dante pouted as he sat on the sofa. "I had to…you don't want to know what I had to do."

"What you had a dirty magazine to relieve the tension? You did that for six months?" Lulu joined him on the sofa. "It's not going to be that bad, Dante. The doctors just told us that we couldn't have sex. There are other things that we can do to pass the time until we are able to. We did some of the stuff in the tub yesterday."

Boy, did he remember. Her magic hands will give him the most erotic dreams for the rest of the month.

"Six weeks to the day that you give birth, we are leaving the kids with one of your many brothers and I am taking you away for the weekend so we can spend some quality time together." Dante pulled out his cell phone and looked up the calendar. "Let's mark the date in the calendar so it's in writing and you can't back out of it sweetheart."

"These are babies, they come when they want to. You can't just mark that down yet." Lulu pointed out. "I came a few weeks early. Hell, I didn't have a name for the first few days of my life. It might be six weeks for each of the kids. Since there are two that means its going to be twelve weeks instead of six weeks to wait until we have sex again. If it's a hard delivery it might be even longer."

"_Twelve weeks or longer_!" Dante set down the phone and pouted. "Fine we will wait until the babies are born then we are going to plan for the weekend. It's going to be a long weekend because Thor will need a workout by then!"

"Look on the bright side, "Lulu said.

"What bright side is that?" Dante whined.

"At least I am going to let you touch me after I have the babies." She smiled. "Most women aren't turned on after they give birth.

"That is not funny!" Dante fumed. "Twelve weeks is almost three months! It's going to be torture seeing you parade around the house in the little clothes that you wear! Hell that night you were just in your panties and t-shirt that night, I nearly took you on the counter. I had to restrain myself."

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Lulu said. "It was priceless!"

"You are enjoying this too much, Lulu," Dante muttered. "Damn hormones,"

"Dante, we are talking about things that are not going to happen for a couple of months," Lulu pointed out.

Dante's eyes lit up. "You are right, baby. We still have what two, three months?"

She scooted closer to him. "And you were right about the hormones…" her finger traced his jaw bone.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42::

Jorge went into Santos' office. "Tell me you have some good news," Santos barked. "Are we closer to get Lulu Spencer-Falconari yet?"

Jorge shook his head. "Not yet. But she is attending a Lamaze class at GH that is once a week. She maybe nabbed there if something calls the attention of her detective husband."

"I trust that you are working on that distraction?"

"Of course sir, it should be in place at their next visit."

* * *

Lulu nibbled on Dante's neck. Dante groaned in pleasure. "That feels so great, baby."

"You like it?"

"And since we are not going to be able to have sex for between six to twelve weeks… I think that we need copious amount of sex until the babies are born. What do you say to that?"

"Copious amount of sex?" Lulu repeated. "Some one is full of themselves."

"I am thinking two or three times a day seven days a week…." Dante trailed off when Lulu smacked him on his chest. "I knew you liked it rough baby."

"Three times a day seven times a week? Are you nuts?" Lulu said. "You might have to help out Thor yourself if you think that."

"A guy can dream, can't he?" Dante protested.

"Dream all you want stud because it is not going to happen." Lulu got up from the sofa and headed to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry again?" Dante asked as she opened the fridge pulling items to make a sandwich. "Didn't you just eat?"

"There are two growing human beings inside of me," Lulu pointed out. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"I am good. Hey want to swing by your house tomorrow and see how the renovations are going?" Dante said. "We need to see how far along they are because the babies are coming soon."

Lulu piled cheese and turkey high on her sandwich. "That would be a great idea. I haven't been in my house since the day you dropped that bomb on me that we were really married."

"It was the second most important day of my life. The first most important was the day we got married in that tacky Las Vegas wedding chapel. Trust me, baby. We are going to have the best wedding that Port Charles has ever seen!"

"Not until you get past my task."

Out of nowhere, Luke appeared in the loft. They didn't even hear the elevator. "Mr. Spencer!" Dante leaped to his feet.

"Who else would it be?" Luke questioned. "How are you doing, Cupcake?"

Lulu took a bite of her sandwich. "Good."

"Great now that is covered, are you ready to go Dante so you can do my task?" Luke asked.

Dante looked down at his clothes. "What do I need?"

"Clothes, a parka, and a passport," Luke answered.

* * *

"What did Dad say that Dante needed again?" Ethan asked, sitting on the sofa in the loft.

He showed up minutes after Dante had left. It was like it was planned or something. He made himself right at home, even making himself a sandwich.

"Clothes, parka, and a passport," Lulu said. "What could that mean?"

"Knowing our father it could mean anything," Ethan pointed out. "But when it comes to his only daughter, I bet that Dante doesn't know what he is in for, huh?"

Lulu laughed. "Dad probably dreamed up this scheme for a long time, huh?"

"My guess is that he has been waiting for this moment the minute he found out that he was having a daughter. No one is going to be good enough for his Cupcake. He is going to let Dante know that one way or another. Dante is going to regret the day he was born after Luke is done with him."

* * *

Dante trudged through the snow far up in Northern Canada in the Yukon. Luke had given him some snow shoes to wear to walk on the snow. "Where the hell are we going?" Dante demanded.

He thought back to the way they got there. Luke took him to a small airport where a private jet was waiting to take them to their destination. Or so he thought. The jet took off leaving a dilapidated cargo plane behind it. The only thing that looked like that held the rusting plane together was miles and miles of duct tape.

"What did you expect a luxury private jet?" Luke snorted as he headed to the plane. "Let's go."

The pilot was waiting for them. He was puffing on a cigar. "Senor Spencer, great to see you. Who is this with you? This cannot be Lucky or Ethan."

"Hello Pedro. This…person wants to marry my daughter. I am taking him on a Luke Spencer Adventure to make sure he is up to the task of being my son-in-law."

Pedro laughed and patted Dante on his back. "Good luck man you are going to need it. I have never seen a man so protective over his daughter."

Luke started up the metal stairs. "Let' go!"

Pedro turned to Dante. "You are in for a wild ride, sonnyboy. For your sake I hope that Luke really likes you."

To say the flight was smooth was a lie. The plane was not just a plane it was a cargo plane. A cargo plane that was filled with live cargo, chickens and roosters were making all sorts of noises and flying around. One was even sitting on his head. Dante was covered in feathers. He was gripping a rope from a crate to keep in his seat. Dante glanced over to see that Luke was asleep. The scene before him was out of _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. _

Then something hit him. How they actually left the plane in that movie. He just hoped that was not going to happen to him. He wished for a smooth landing at a airport.

Dante looked out of the plane's window. All he saw below him were snowcapped mountains. He gulped. "What did I get myself into this time?"

He must have fallen asleep because Luke was nudging him awake with his foot. "Wake up sunshine. We are here."

Dante looked out of the window, instead of seeing a tarmac he saw clouds. "We are not on the ground. How are we getting out of the plane?"

Luke shoved a parachute into Dante's chest. "The hard way Detective, count to twenty then pull the cord. If you don't I'll will just dig a hole and bury you in the snow. I'll just tell my daughter that you couldn't cut it and left."

He jumped out a perfectly good plane into the most freezing weather that he had ever been in. Dante grumbled. He didn't even know where the hell he was. All he knew that he needed a passport and a cargo plane to get there. Lulu was worth it. He would walk over hot coals in order to have her family approve of him. Walking over hot coals was too easy. Her family sure made him work for it.

"I hate to sound like a kid, Mr. Spencer but are we there yet?" Dante asked.

Luke was walking easily through the snow while puffing a cigar. "Almost my soon to be son-in-law, what's your hurry? It's not like we are near anything."

Fear struck Dante, was Luke really bringing him out in the middle of nowhere to kill him and bury him in the snow? His body was never going to be found.

"Relax Detective Falconari, I am not hurt you… at least not intentionally," Luke smirked as he trudged on.

* * *

Read and Review! :D


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43:**

After Ethan had left, Olivia came by for a visit. "Hi sweetie," Olivia greeted. She had a pot of food with her. "I brought you some food."

"I can see that. Why are you here?"

"Your brother called me and said Dante is on his task with Luke. I am worried. I bet you are too. I mean your dad doesn't like cops."

"My dad will not hurt Dante," Lulu said.

"I don't know about that. Fathers are very protective of their little girls. Luke takes that to the extreme. I wonder what his task is."

* * *

Dante continued to trudge through the snow on his snowshoes. He must have walked miles since he parachuted from the hell hole of a plane. He looked ahead of him, Luke lit was looked like to be another expensive and illegal cigar.

"Seriously Luke are we there yet? We must have walked miles!" Dante complained.

"My good detective we are almost there."

Dante walked up a hill. He reached the crest of it. On the bottom he noticed a shack at the bottom of the hill. "We are going there?"

Luke muttered something that Dante couldn't make out but he assumed it was a yes. Dante couldn't wait to go inside the shack; it must be warmer than being outside in Canadian tundra.

"Here we are, home sweet shack." Luke swung open the door, stepping inside.

Dante followed suit. He couldn't believe it; the shack was colder than the outside temperature. It had no floor just the snow covered ground with a wooden plank over an opening. There were just two stools.

"So what do you think?" Luke asked.

"What are we going to do here?" Dante asked, kicking off his snowshoes.

Luke lifted the plank from the floor. There was a deep hole and Dante swore he saw some water. There were on a frozen lake. "We are going to ice fish, detective. You have you catch at least three fish in order to win this task. It's not that hard. Even Lulu has done with when she was a child."

How hard could it be if Lulu done this exact thing when she was a child? Dante thought.

A few hours later, Dante sat huddled shivering. His fishing pole's line was in the hole that was cut from the ice. He had never been so cold in his entire life. Luke sat on the other side of the ice hole drinking something from a silver flask. "What some? Its whiskey, it might warm you up,"

"Thank you," Dante took the flask. He took a sip. The liquid instantly warmed him to his toes. He looked at Luke. He wasn't doing much better either. At this rate he was never going to catch three fish to win his task.

Luke was regaling him about the past adventures he went on. As cold and as miserable Dante was, he was actually enjoying his time he was spending with his father-in-law. He just wished that they were someplace warmer.

"You really hurt my Cupcake when you lied to her," Luke said. "She didn't even find out the truth from you, she had to find out the truth from the asswipe that kidnapped her. You made a fool out of her. No one make a fool out of Lesley Lu Spencer. She just came back to town for the trial. How you dug your claws into her by using the babies wasn't cool. But she did give you second chance. I thought that she was going to dropkick you out of her life for good.

"What I am trying to say is that if you hurt her again I am going to push you out of a plane without a parachute. Catch my drift, detective?"

"Yes, sir," Dante said. "I will never hurt Lulu ever again. She and the babies, Luka Angelo and Lauren Lesley mean the world to me."

"I am going to hold you to that, Dante. I swear if you hurt my Gumdrop again they are not going to find your body."

Coming from Luke Spencer, Dante knew that Lulu's father meant every single word.

* * *

Olivia was on the sofa watching TV when Lulu came out. Most of her clothes were too small. She was wearing one of Dante's t-shirts and sweatpants. "My clothes are too small. Nothing is fitting me anymore."

Olivia tossed the remote down. "Let's go shopping! You have a few months left and I want you to be the most fashionable mommy-to-be out there."

A few hours later, after buying every garment that fit Lulu or looked it was going to fit her in her last two months of pregnancy Olivia and Lulu sat at Kelly's surrounded by a sea of department store bags.

"Some one went shopping," Mike noted, handing them some menus.

"Nothing fits anymore, had to by new clothes," Lulu said.

"I am too young to be a great-grandfather but I am so excited to see the babies!" Mike exclaimed. "Where is the daddy to be?"

"Dante is doing Luke's task," Olivia said.

Mike whistled. "What did Luke say before he hauled him off?"

"Dad said that Dante needed clothes, parka, and a passport," Lulu said. "Whatever that means."

"It means that your Dad took Dante somewhere cold," Mike pointed out.

"What is your Dad up to, Lulu?" Olivia demanded. "Somewhere cold?"

Lulu took a sip of water from her glass. "I don't know. I'm sure that Dante will tell us what Dad is making him to do."

* * *

Dante blew on his hands. It was getting darker and getting colder. So far he wasn't able to catch one single fish. Luke was having a ball, he was smoking another cigar.

"Well, what do you say, Detective? What to blow this Popsicle stand? It's cold and the fish aren't biting."

"I thought that I have to catch three fish to win," Dante said.

"You won the minute you jumped out of the perfectly good plane. Let's get you back to my daughter."

* * *

A/N: Tracy's task is left! :D


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44:**

Dante came back to the loft. He was completely drained. At least on the flight back to Port Charles, they were able to take a commercial flight. Lulu was on the sofa eating the biggest soft taco that he had ever seen.

"Honey, I am home!" he said he dropped his coat and bag to the floor.

"You are still in one piece," Lulu noted as she took another bite. She held it up to Dante. "Want some?"

"That depends, what is inside?" Dante ask as he sat down next to her.

"It's a normal chicken taco with a little guacamole inside, nothing to fancy," Lulu said. "What did my Dad make you do? I mean clothes, parka, and a passport had me wondering."

"Your Dad took me ice fishing in the Yukon," Dante said. "It was so damn cold!"

"The Yukon?"

"Yes, but the plane we took…wasn't fit for human transport."

"Where did you land?"

"We didn't land, we had to parachute out of the plane," Dante muttered.

"You did not!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Did so. I think I lost ten years off my life. I had never been so cold in my entore life." Dante took a bite of Lulu's taco. "This isn't so bad."

"See? Some of my cravings aren't so bad."

Dante placed the taco back in the takeout container. "Since I spent the last day in subzero temperatures I think I need to soak in the tub with my beautiful wife." He held out his hand. "Come on baby, why don't you warm me up some more."

Dante dumped half the bottle of vanilla scented bubble bath into the warm water. He was only wearing his boxer briefs. Lulu was wearing his robe. "All I thought about when I was shivering in that tiny, freezing little shack on the frozen lake was you. Thoughts of you kept me warm."

"Really?" Lulu asked.

Dante went over to her; he began to unbuckle the belt on the robe. "I can't believe that you went ice fishing with your dad when you were a child."

"It was fun," Lulu commented as Dante kissed her neck.

He pulled the robe off her. "You look so beautiful."

"I had to go out and get some more clothes. I got too fat to fit in the clothes I had. You mother helped me picked some stuff out."

"You will have to model for me later. Right now, let's get in the tub."

He quickly shed his boxers and led Lulu to the tub.

"Ahh this is heaven," Dante moaned as he soaked in the warm water. "I thought I was going to freeze my balls off."

Lulu reached for the bar of soap and began to soap his torso. "Good thing that didn't happen we couldn't have that much fun."

"I love you," Dante said. "Have I told you that enough?"

"I wouldn't mind to hear it again," Lulu admitted.

"I love you. I had loved you since the moment that I met you," Dante said. "Of course it took you a long time to realize that you loved me too."

"I was just beginning stubborn," Lulu admitted. "I didn't want to believe it myself, either."

Dante smiled and rubbed her legs under the water. "So you were hot for me since the beginning? Why didn't you just give me your number?"

"What was the fun in that? You never did tell me how you got my number,"

Dante linked her fingers in his. "I told Maxie that I lost my phone, hence I lost all the numbers. She gave me yours. We have to thank her, somehow."

"You're sneaky."

"I was sneaky because I knew someday that you would be my wife."

"You are a fortune teller too?" Lulu asked.

"Baby, when it comes to you, I knew that you were going to be mine forever."

After they soaked in the tub for awhile and messed around a bit. They retired to the bed. As much as Dante wanted to make love to his wife he was beat. That would have to wait until later. He was just glad to be back home in his own bed with his beautiful wife at his side.

* * *

Luke was puffing a cigar and drinking Brandy at the bat at The Haunted Star when Tracy, Nikolas, Lucky, and Ethan entered.

"Well?" Tracy demanded. "How did it go?"

"What did you make the bloke do?" Ethan asked. "I heard you told him that he needed clothes, a parka, and a passport."

"Took him ice fishing in the Yukon," Luke announced. "We had to parachute from a less than stellar aircraft, and walk a few miles in the snow to get to the fishing shack."

"That was your task?" Tracy asked.

"Spanky, I made him jump out of a plane and walk down a small mountain!" Luke protested. "In several feet of snow."

"Wimps," Tracy muttered. "All your tasks were undemanding and effortless. Anyone could have passed them."

"Uh-oh," Nikolas said. "I can see the wheels turning. What do you have in mind Tracy?"

"Something that when he is finished he is going to wish that he had never been born."  
"I am intrigued, Spanky. What is going on in that devious mind of yours?" Luke asked.

"I need to protect my stepdaughter's dignity if none of you are going to!" Tracy said. "He weaseled his way back into her life by using my step-grandchildren. I am going to make him pay for what he put Lulu though. I am going to enjoy every single minute of it."

* * *

Dante woke up, every single muscle ached. He was glad that he was able to soak in the tub, if he hadn't he might not be able to move. Lulu was sleeping on her back, her stomach was getting bigger and bigger everyday. He placed a hand on her stomach, as soon as he did; he felt some activity underneath his hand. It was like the babies were letting him know that they knew he was there.

"Hey guys, you need to calm down. You might wake mommy," Dante said softy.

Lulu stirred. "Morning," she greeted. "How did you sleep?"

"Hey baby," Dante greeted her with a quick kiss on her lips. "I slept great because it was warm and dry."

"One task left," Lulu said. "I wonder what Tracy has planned for you."

"You and me both. I am truly terrified what she is going to make me do. She really doesn't like me, does she?" Dante asked.

"She loathes you," Lulu corrected. "I think she wanted me to marry a doctor or something."

"A cop in an upstanding citizen too!" Dante protested. "We keep the streets safe!"

"You are also Sonny's son. That doesn't help your case either," Lulu pointed out.

"Tracy needs to chill out!" Dante said. "I completed four tasks. I got poison oak on my nether regions, I had to muck out the stables while your nephew made my life hell, and I trudged through the frozen Canadian tundra. What else does the woman want?"

"She wants your balls on a stick," Lulu said.

* * *

Dante had dropped Lulu off at Crimson and he headed to the station. Lucky was already there. He handed him a cup of coffee. "So you passed my Dad's task huh?"

Dante took the coffee. "Thanks. I passed it. Tracy's is left. Truthfully, I am a little scared of what she has planned for me."

"You should be," Lucky confirmed. "Tracy wouldn't tell us what she has planned for you, just that she will enjoy seeing you suffer."

"Suffer? What is she going to do dump me in a vat of acid?" Dante asked.

"I wouldn't put it past her. Tracy loves Lulu in her own way. She considers Lulu as a daughter and the best thing that came out of her marriage to Luke. I would tread lightly if I were you."

"What is the worse that she can do?"

"She withheld Edward's heart medication when he was having a heart attack in order for him to change his will. The woman is capable of anything. I would watch my back if I were you."

"She did what?" Dante demanded.

"Edward was faking the heart attack but still," Lucky said. "The trail is coming up soon. I want to increase the security on Lulu until the trail is over. I don't want Santos to get her."

"He won't. He will have to get by me first," Dante said. "I finally got Lulu back into my life I am not going to allow anyone including a homicidal mobster to ruin that for me."

* * *

A/N:: Sorry about the delay! I lost the muse for a moment! Read and Review! :D


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45:**

Dante and Lulu went to another Lamaze class at General Hospital the next day. They were afraid that they were going to be late because Lulu put on two different shoes because she couldn't see her feet anymore. "Are you going to get sick again if we watch another video?" Lulu asked as they entered the room.

"I didn't get sick. I ate something that didn't agree with me," Dante protested.

"Sure…" Lulu laughed. "If you are going to get sick in the delivery room, maybe you should wait outside in the hall."

"No way in hell that I am going to wait out in the hallway," Dante said as he helped Lulu to the mat that was on the floor.

"That is good to hear. If you waited in the hallway, you would never live it down," Lulu stated.

Dante kissed her on the top of the head. "I love you, Lulu. I can't wait to meet our babies in a few months."

"You are just saying that so you won't over think about what Tracy has planned for you to do." Lulu got as comfortable as she could on the floor.

"Can you stop talking about it?" Dante asked. "I am truly terrified to see what she has in store for me. She is the one that I was worried about. She really hates me."

"She is Tracy, she hates everyone. She even hated me at one point. I guess she warmed up to me," Lulu admitted. "When she kicked my Dad out of the mansion she told me that I could stay."

"Did that happen a lot?"

"A few times."

The instructor came in the room. "Good afternoon parents to be, let's get started."

* * *

After an hour of learning the breathing techniques that they were supposed to use when she goes into labor, Lulu and Dante went to Kelly's for a late lunch.

"Don't eat anything gross," Dante said as Lulu scanned the menu.

"Please I am pregnant give me a break! I can eat whatever I want okay?" Lulu said.

"I can't wait until you start eating normal food again," Dante muttered.

Mike came over to their table. "Hey Lulu. You look great. What can I get for you to start?"

"Some French Fries, please," Lulu requested.

"I will have some onion rings, please," Dante said. "My wife hasn't decided what to get as an entrée yet."

"I'll give you guys a few minutes." Mike retreated back into the kitchen.

Dante reached across the table, taking Lulu's hand in his. "I love you, baby. I can't wait to move in the house that we are fixing up. I can't wait for us to raise the babies together. Just think about it, where were we less than a year ago?"

"You were trying to get me to go out with you." Lulu took a sip of water.

"I was relentless," Dante admitted. "I knew what I wanted. I just needed to make you see the same thing. It took you a long time but eventually you did."

"Are you going to keep brining that up?" Lulu asked.

"For the rest of our lives, I will," Dante promised. "Then our grandkids will tell their kids about it and so on. How it took Grandpa forever to get Grandma to finally notice him."

"Are you going to tell them how sneaky you were when you were trying to get my phone number, too?"

"Of course." Dante smiled. "I got it, we went out on our first date, and then we got married. We had a few bumps along the way but we are happy."

* * *

After they had some food at Kelly's they headed to Jake's so they could shoot some pool. It must have been a sight to see to have a very pregnant woman kicking her husband's butt in pool. Coleman kept her supplied with orange juice.

After defeating Dante in yet another game, she handed him her cue. "I have to use the lady's room." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I will be back soon."

Dante made his way to the bar. Coleman was already pouring a glass of orange juice in a glass for Lulu. He set a bottle of beer on the bar for Dante. "You should never underestimate a Spencer."

"Yeah so I have been told." Dante took a sip of the beer. "Even seven months pregnant she kicks my butt. She was upset this morning that she couldn't see her feet anymore."

Coleman laughed. "So how is married life, brother?"

"It's getting better and better everyday. I love her so such, Coleman." Dante said.

A scantily clad woman approached the bar. "Hi there," she said sultrily to Dante. "Buy a girl a drink?" She batted her eyelashes at him, flirting.

Dante was taken aback by her boldness. Didn't she see the gold band on the fourth finger of his left hand?

"Sorry I am with someone," Dante said politely.

The girl looked him up and down. "She isn't here now. Her loss. What about that drink?"

"I am with someone," Dante repeated.

"Again, I don't see her. Did you leave her at home while you throw back a couple of drinks?"

The girl moved closer to Dante, she traced her finger down her chest. "Want to get a room upstairs? We can work up a thirst that way. Then you can buy me that drink."

"I am not interested, miss."

"Oh come on I will make it worth your while!" The girl whined.

"I am flattered. I really am. But I am married. I love my wife," Dante said.

The girl smiled. "She told me that you are going to be one tough cookie to crack."

"Who?" Dante asked.

"Me."

Tracy sauntered into the bar. "Hello, Coleman," she greeted. "Tiff, you did really well. Your bank account will see evidence of that by the end of business tomorrow."

Tiff smiled. "See you later, Tracy." She left the bar.

Coleman smiled. "Hiya Tracy. Want your usual?" He poured her a glass of Scotch.

"I may have underestimated you, Dante," Tracy said after she took a drink of her Scotch. "You really like my stepdaughter, don't you?"

"I love her, Mrs. Spencer," Dante corrected.

"Good be ready tomorrow at noon."

* * *

Yikes! Looks like Tracy's task is next!

Read and Review~~~


	46. Chapter 46

A/N- A little short. Hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

**Chapter 46:**

Dante was showered and changed and sitting on the sofa waiting. He checked his watch it was ten thirty. He had been up since six. He still had to wait a long time. He was extremely quiet trying not to wake up Lulu. He hardly got any sleep the night before. He was worried about Tracy had in store for him.

Dante glanced over at the bed, Lulu lay peacefully sleeping on her side. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid eyes on. He was lucky to have her. Heck, he was lucky that she gave him a second chance.

"Dante?" her voice thick with sleep asked.

"I am on the sofa, baby," he called.

"Since you are up can you get me some ice cream?" she asked.

Dante got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen. "What kind do you want?  
We have like three different flavors in the freezer."

"Mint chocolate chip, please. Can you put some whipped cream on it too?"

"You really want ice cream for breakfast?" Dante asked as he got out the carton of ice cream and began scooping some green ice cream in a bowl.

"Who says this is breakfast? This is a snack before breakfast." Lulu joined him in the kitchen.

"You are going to eat a snack before breakfast?" Dante questioned. "I never heard of that."

"Now you are informed, do you want some ice cream?" Lulu pointed to her bowl.

"Why don't you just have breakfast? I can make you some eggs and bacon if you want." Dante watched her take a spoon and ate some ice cream.

"The babies want some ice cream," Lulu pointed out.

"You can only use that excuse for a few months, then what are you going to do?" Dante teased as he placed the ice cream back in the freezer.

"I will think so something," Lulu declared. "What time did you get up?"

"A little while ago. I couldn't sleep. I was having nightmares of what Tracy was going to do to me. She was burning me at the stake in one of my dreams. In another dream I was a rotisserie, naked and covered in BBQ sauce. Tracy was lathering me up with extra sauce and drinking a glass of champagne while your Dad was sharpening the carving knife."

Lulu laughed. "You have the strangest dreams, Dante."

Dante pouted. "Come on, you have to admit there is some truth in the dream. Tracy wants to kick my ass to next week. I think that she rather you married Dillon instead of marrying me."

"I love you. I didn't love Dillon," Lulu stated. "If it makes you feel any better, Tracy hated everyone I ever dated."

Dante sighed. "That does make me feel a little bit better, Lulu. That means I am in good company."

Lulu continued to eat her ice cream. "When is our house going to be finished?"

"Any day now. We have to give it a few days to air out. The paint fumes are still dangerous for you to breathe in," Dante said. "Nikolas told me not to worry about furnishing the babies' room. He has it covered."

"Knowing Nikolas, the rooms are going to be decorated in Queen Anne furniture. The crib for Lauren Lesley is going to have a canopy on it," Lulu stated.

"Free stuff, don't knock it," Dante said. "If your brother wants to spoil the hell out you and the babies, I say go for it. The less stuff that we have to buy."

"Speaking about that, Maxie is throwing us a baby shower. She is taking care of everything. I don't think we will have to worry about buying the babies anything for a year or three."

"My mother is going to buy you and the babies everything you want. Not to mention what Sonny is going to do, he is going to buy them their own island," Dante said.

"I can deal with that an island might come in handy after a winter in upstate New York." Lulu smiled. "We can lie on the beach, make sandcastles with the babies, and have fun in the ocean."

Dante smiled wickedly. "Fun in the ocean? Why don't we have some fun now? I mean I still have a few hours before Tracy's task."

Lulu gestured to her bowl of ice cream. "I still have a lot of ice cream to finish," she protested.

Dante took the bowl from her. "I have plans for this ice cream."

Dante lead Lulu back to the bedroom. He quickly shed her from her nightclothes and his. He gently nudged Lulu on the bed so she was lying on her side. Dante took a spoonful of ice cream and placed it on her hip. He bent over to lick it off her. "I could do this all day," he commented as he repeated his actions until the bowl was empty and they were both sticky and sweaty.

"Tracy and her goons are going to be here soon. We better shower and get cleaned up," Lulu said as she struggled to sit up.

"I don't want to go. She is going to hurt me. Your Dad made me skydive. I had to go camping with Lucky, Ethan I had to beat in cards, and your older brother Nikolas I had to do manual labor," Dante whined.

"You agreed to do the tasks. You don't know my family as well as does I. Come on my brothers wanted to kick your ass for just looking at me!" Lulu protested as she rose from the bed.

"If you think that your brothers are over-protective of you, I hate to see them with Lauren Lesley. She is going to be one of the few Spencer girls. Between me, her cousins, and her uncles, I feel bad for the guy she is going to bring home to meet the family."

Lulu laughed. "You are not going to lock her in her room until she is thirty, are you?"

"It's a possibility. Come on let's jump in the shower. I want to be springtime fresh before Tracy comes. She might count cleanliness as a factor in the task. "

* * *

They were wrapped in towels, kissing as they made their way back to the bedroom.

"AHM!"

Someone cleared their throat. Someone was in Dante's loft with them.

"I really need to get that elevator fixed," Dante muttered.

"Hello, Dante," Tracy greeted. "You need to put some clothes on. Wear something comfortable."

Dante looked down at the towel around his waist. "I'll be a few minutes."

He gave Lulu a kiss on the cheek before he went back in the bathroom to change. "Wish me luck," he whispered.

Tracy looked at Lulu. "You can come too. Change and I will have a driver come and get you in an hour. Trust me, Lulu it's going to be worth it."

Dante sat in the back of black stretch limo with Tracy. She was filing her nails. It seemed to him that she didn't have a care in the world. On the other hand, Dante was nervous as hell. His legs were shaking and he couldn't sit still.

"Am I supposed to tie you up so that you sit still?" Tracy asked.

"Sorry Mrs. Spencer. I am anxious. I want to finish this task," Dante said.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch. You need to pass my task. I sincerely don't think that you are going to pass my task. My husband's was far too easy. As well were my two stepsons. Nikolas' was interesting, made you deal with one of your future nephews."

"I got poison ivy on my nether regions with Lucky's task," Dante protested.

Tracy chuckled in a way that made Dante's blood run cold. "Poison ivy on your nether region is going to be a walk in the park compared what I have planned for you, Dante."

Dante gulped. He was truly scared.

* * *

Read and Review~~~


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N—Here it is, Tracy's task. I hope it lived up to your expectations!**

**Chapter 47::**

The driver pulled in on the driveway. He drove all the way to the guesthouse. "This is your stop," Tracy said. "Go inside. There should be a black bag with a change of clothes that you must wear."

"I must wear?" Dante echoed as the driver opened the door for him. "I thought you told me to wear comfortable clothing…"

"Change your clothes to what is in the bag," Tracy barked. Go out the back doors. Be quick about it too. You don't want to keep me waiting!" Tracy barked.

Dante got out of the limo, making his way to the front door of the guest house. He opened the door stepping inside. There was a big green sofa in the middle of the room. The rest of the furniture were covered in white sheets. Apparently the Quartermains hardly ever used this guesthouse.

On the sofa was a big black duffel bag. On the duffle bag was a handwritten note: "Put on the clothes in the bag," he read aloud.

Dante unzipped the bag, peering inside. "You have to be freaking kidding me!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Lulu wondered in the Quartermain mansion. She sat on the sofa in the study. The house seemed to be really quiet. Too quiet. She didn't hear any of the famous bickering between them. Edward wasn't yelling at her father for drinking his expensive Bourbon and smoking his cigars. Tracy and Monica were not fight about anything, and Alice was nowhere in sight.

Something was most defiantly rotten in Denmark.

She began to tap her foot. Tracy had sent her a car and the driver dropped her off at the front door. The driver told her to go into the house and wait for further instructions.

For some odd reason, the curtains were drawn over the French doors that led to the patio. For as long as Lulu had known the Q's those curtains were always open, it was like as if they didn't want her to see something.

"Oh good you are here," Tracy said as she came in the room.

"What is going on, Tracy?" Lulu asked. "Where is everybody? Why isn't Dante with you doing your task?"

"All in due time, Lesley Lu all in due time. You need to hang tight for a little bit. Cook is going to make you whatever you want to eat no matter how disgusting she finds it to be."

Lulu laughed. "Good to know."

"It won't be long, Lulu," Tracy promised.

She went to the patio doors and carefully closed them behind her. Tracy surveyed the scene that was coming together before her and smiled evilly. "Almost show time. I will have someone come and get you when it's time."

* * *

Dante spilled the contents from the bag on to the sofa. There must be some mistake; there was no way in hell that he was going to wear what was in the bag. He needed to find Tracy and tell her that there was a mistake.

"Why aren't you changed yet?"

Dante turned, Tracy quietly entered the guesthouse. She must have been a ninja in a past life. "There must be some mistake. You can't possibly want me to wear what is in the bag."

"I do and you will wear it." Tracy crossed her arms over her chest. "If you want to participate in my task, you better change into what is in that bag. If you don't wear that, you lose the task and you will not get my permission to marry my stepdaughter. Sequentially you will not do what you promised and we will not support your wedding to Lulu. Lulu loves her family, if we don't support the wedding… we'll cross the bridge when we get there."

Dante glanced down at the bag again. "I really have to wear that, don't I? And the shoes as well?"

"Yes," Tracy smirked. "You do. Change, go through the back door, and follow the path until it ends. I'll meet you there."

"You want me to walk around your backyard wearing that?" Dante cried. "What will your neighbors think?"

"There is a robe behind the door in the bathroom," Tracy rolled her eyes. "Hurry up; we need to get this task started soon."

As quickly as she came, Tracy left.

Dante sighed heavily. He had no choice but what to wear what was in the bag if he wanted to do Lulu's stepmother's task. At least there a robe that he could use to cover up.

* * *

Dante walk uncomfortably down the path. He looked down at the shoes that were in the bag and Tracy forced him to wear. They were bright pink Chuck Taylor's. He was surprised that that made a pink tennis shoe in his size. He even didn't want to know why.

He heard some commotion at the end of the path. Trees obscured his view but he could have sworn that he heard many different voices. How many people were here? All of them would see him in the outfit that was under the black robe that he managed to find. He was never going to live this task down.

When he rounded the bend, he stopped in his tracks as he got a look at the scene before him. There was a professional looking wrestling ring. Folding chairs were set up all around the ring.

There were going to be spectators for this? Dante wondered. Whatever Tracy had planned for him, it couldn't be good.

Michael was there, it looked like he was selling something to Luke. Luke caught him looking, he held something up. It was a T-shirt but Dante was standing too far way to make out what it said.

"Hey mate," Ethan greeted someone. "There is a twenty-to-one odds that bloke will actually succeed in this. Are you in?"

"Sure twenty bucks on the other one, I think he has no hope in winning," Ronnie said. "I like a sure fire bet."

"Pleasure to do business with you, mate," Ethan said. "Talk to Michael, he made some T-shirts for the event."

"Ronnie you too?" Dante cried. "What the hell is going on here?"

Ronnie shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me, all I know is that I got a phone call from Tracy requesting my presence here today at this time. Apparently she called in half the town to see you go down in flames. I think that they are actually setting up a video camera to film this."

Ronnie looked down on the ground, noticing the pink tennis shoes that Dante was sporting. "Nice shoes buddy. Do you have the bag to match?"

Dante looked down at his robe. "Don't push it. You have no idea what Tracy is forcing me to wear."

Ronnie grabbed one of the lapels. "Show me!"

Dante brushed his friend's hand off him. "You are going to have to wait like everyone else. I don't know if I am ever going to live this one down."

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Ronnie mocked.

Dante grimaced. "Liberace called and wanted his outfit back," he said in a low voice.

"Now I really want to see what you have under there!" Ronnie reached for Dante again. "Come on let me see!"

Dante dodged in the other direction. "Cool it man, you have to wait like everyone else. You are not getting a sneak peak."

Ronnie laughed. "You have no idea what you are in for, Dante do you?"

Dante shook his head he had no idea what he had to do. It couldn't be good with all of these people here to witness it.

* * *

Lulu sat alone of the sofa, Monica came in the room. "Good, there you are. We will need you outside."

"What is with all the secrecy, Monica?" Lulu asked as Monica helped her to her feet.

"What and spoil the fun?" Monica winked. "Come on, let's go outside and get this party started."

* * *

Lucky ran up to Dante. "You need to get in your corner. Its' going to start pretty soon."

"What in the world is going on? There is no way in hell that Tracy is going to wrestle me. It will break one of her nails," Dante asked.

"I have no idea. All I know is that I got a phone call this morning from Tracy telling me to get my 'No Good Spencer Butt' down here to show some support for my baby sister."

"If I am not wrestling Tracy then who am I going to wrestle?"

Realization hit Lucky. He bit back his laughter. He patted Dante on his shoulder. "Good luck, man. I really mean that. You need all the good luck that you need."

"Great," Dante groaned.

"By the way man, love your shoes."

Dante made his way to the wrestling ring. He noticed that everyone had the same blue t-shirt on even his mother and Lulu's little nephews had children sizes on. On the front of the t-shirt was written in large bold letters: **Dominator VS. Falconari 2010**.

He saw Monica leading Lulu to her seat and sitting next to her. He waved and she waved back.

Michael pointed to one side of the ring. "You are going to be over there."

"Why are you selling t-shirts?" Dante asked.

Michael shrugged. "Thought it was going to be a money maker I sold out already. Morgan is selling the programs that Spinelli made on his computer."

"Spinelli made a program and Morgan is selling it? I thought that you guys were my brothers." Dante whined as he got in his corner of the ring. He was holding the robe for dear life not to show anyone what he had on underneath it. "What the hell did I agree to?"

"You didn't realize when you married Lulu, you married half the town," Michael said. "When you hurt her and made her out to be a fool… man…let's just say that it's good to see you in one piece."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming!" Tracy said, addressing everyone. "I bet you are wondering why I brought you here for."

There were some mummers in the crowd.

Ethan came up to her wearing a really colorful and loud print shirt. He held on a microphone. He got in the middle of the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. You are in for a treat. In this corner from Bencenhurst, New York weighing in at 185 and standing at 5'll is Dante Angelo Falconari. And in the other corner…"

Ethan was interrupted as Morgan turned on a CD player. "_Eye of the Tiger_" filled the air as Ethan continued making his announcement. "Hailing from right here in Port Charles, New York weighing in at an astonishing 210 pounds and towering over most people at 6'2 is the one and only….The Dominator!"

The crowd began to cheer as Alice began to run down the path in a navy blue satin robe. Every step or two she would stop and pump her fists in the air. Dante's jaw dropped.

He was supposed to wrestle and bet Alice? That was his task?

Read and Review!


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 :**

Lulu watched as the color drained from Dante's face as the realization hit him. Tracy's task was not only to wrestle Alice but also to beat her. He clutched his robe as if he didn't want to take it off. He clutched it as if his life depended on it.

Alice made her way to the ring. She ducked between the ropes to get inside of it. She high-fived Ethan when she got in the middle of the ring. Morgan turned off the music.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Ethan began. "The rules are simple the first person to pin the other until the count of ten is the winner."

Dante nodded so did Alice. The rules sounded simple enough.

"To your corners, fighters we'll begin soon."

Dante retreated to his corner where a small stool was. Michael was there waiting for him on the outside of the ring.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Dante?" Michael asked. "Alice is so going to kick your ass."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, bro," Dante muttered.

"I am serious. I think that John Cena is going to be terrified of her too!" Michael quickly explained. "You don't have to do this, you know. Lulu loves you."

"Yes I do. I passed all of the ridiculous tasks that Luke and her three brothers had me do. I got poison oak on places that a guy should never get poison oak. I jumped out of a perfectly good airplane, trekked through the snow and ice for miles, if I passed that I will beat the pants of Alice."

"I think that you have to take off your robe to do that," Michael advised.

Dante looked down at the robe, knowing what he had underneath it, he groaned. "I rather keep it on."

Michael smiled devilishly. "Why? What did Aunt Tracy make you wear? I can only imagine."

"I didn't show Ronnie when he asked. I am not going to show you."

"It's that bad, huh?" Michael laughed.

"It's worse than you can ever imagine."

* * *

Tracy sat on the other side of Lulu. "How are you feeling, Lulu? Are you are tired? Your old room is made up if you want to take a nap."

"No I am fine," Lulu replied, rubbing her belly. "You really don't think that Dante is going to win, do you Tracy?"

Tracy laughed.

"This isn't really fair then," Lulu protested. "At least he had a chance to win the other tasks."

"Tracy," Monica warned. "Please don't tell me that you are seriously going to let Alice hurt Dante."

"You are a doctor and Elizabeth is a nurse. I think you will tend to his wounds," Tracy snapped. "When he receives them. Can you set a broken bone in the field?"

"Tracy!" Monica scolded. "What has gotten into you?"

"That degenerate is going to feel the pain that he put Lulu through with all of his lies and betrayal. Lulu wouldn't give him a second chance if it were for the babies. They are Dante's right?" Tracy asked.

"Yes the babies are Dante's!" Lulu exclaimed. "Why would you even think such a thing?"

"Too bad, that hunk of a bodyguard your brother hired to watch you on the island would have made a better father."

"Sebastian is gay…I though you knew that," Lulu stated. "We are just friends."

"Doesn't mean that he wouldn't be a good father," Tracy said. "You should have stayed on that Greek island."

"Tracy that is enough," Monica warned.

"What is he doing just sitting there?" Tracy shouted. "I have paid good money for this task. I want to begin when the programs says not a minute later."

"Tracy looks like…" Michael trailed off as he looked at his aunt.

"_Get this show on the road_!" Tracy shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"….agitated," Michael finished.

"Agitated is putting it mildly," Dante muttered.

Ethan rang the bell. Alice got up from her corner. She discarded her robe. Underneath it much to Dante's horror she wore her maid's uniform and walked to the middle of the ring. How was he going to wrestle a woman in a dress? He didn't like his odds in this task.

"I rang the bell, mate. You need to come out of your corner," Ethan said. "You are making me look bad; I am the ref you know."

Dante stood up, with his robe still on he made his way to the middle of the ring.

"Take the robe off!" Ronnie jeered, hoping at last to see what Dante had under the robe.

"Take it off! Take it off!" Morgan began chanting.

Everyone jumped in, they began to chant. Tracy was the loudest. Even Olivia joined in on it.

"Take it off!"

"Take it off!"

"Take it off!"

"Take it off!"

Dante just tightened his grip on the robe's belt. There was no way in hell that they were going to get the robe off him. Dante shot Morgan an evil look. Morgan beamed at him then stuck out his tongue at Dante. Even his little brother wanted to see what was under his robe.

"Nice shoes, pretty boy," Alice taunted, pointing to the pink shoes. "They bring out the color of your eyes."

"I would like to keep my robe on, please," Dante said quietly.

"No way in hell," Alice smirked.

"I would like a volunteer from the audience to help Mr. Falconari to remove his robe!" Ethan said. "Anyone? Oh! Look! Everyone has their hands raised, even my wee little nephews!"

Dante looked over; Morgan was practically jumping out of his seat, waving his hand high in the air.

"The lucky one to get the job is… little Morgan! Come up here buddy!" Ethan exclaimed.

Morgan gave Spinelli a high five before running to the ring. He dove under the ropes. "Thank you so much, Ethan! This is the greatest thing I got to do in my whole life. I don't know if anything will out do this."

"You are laying it on thick, aren't you bro?" Dante asked.

Morgan reached over and began to undo the knot at Dante's waist. "You deserve a lot worse. You could be mud wrestling Alice."

The lapels parted. Morgan was the first person to get a look of what was under Dante's robe. Morgan smirked and stifled a laugh. "You really do love my cousin, don't you?"

"More than life itself," Dante returned.

"After this I don't know if I'd show my face in town again."

"Quit yammering and take the robe off Morgan!" Ronnie yelled. "We are dying to see what is under the robe!"

Morgan got behind Dante, with a little help from Ethan by lifting him up, Morgan finally removed the robe. As soon as the rob hit the ring, there was a hush over the crowd. It grew painfully quiet.

"Oh my god!" Ronnie exclaimed through laughter. "I can't believe I forgot my camera! Please tell me that someone is videotaping this!"

Dante looked down; his costume was a bright pink and sparkly leotard and a fluffy pink tutu around his waist. When he thought that he was in front of all their friends and family, he was going to be at the end of an aisle and at an altar. He was going to wearing a black tux not something that a ballerina would wear.

The bell rang again; Morgan scooped up the robe then joined his brother in Dante's corner.

"Ready to get your butt kicked Falconari?" Alice taunted. "It will serve you right for hurting Miss Lulu the way you did."

"Ready!" Dante said.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Ethan said.

Dante sized Alice up; she was at least twice his size. This wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Read and Review! :D


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49:**

Is this what his life had come to? Dante wondered as Alice body slammed him to the floor of the ring. He was entertainment to Tracy and her entire family.

He had mistakenly thought that Alice was going to go easy on him. Boy he was wrong. He was able to kick out of Alice's hold and jumped to his feet.

"Why are you making this so difficult?" Alice taunted. "You are going to get yourself hurt."

"I love Lulu," Dante said, wiping sweat off his brow.

The bell rang.

"Back to your corners!" Ethan shouted. "The next round will begin shortly."

Dante went to his corner. Morgan handed him a bottle of water and a washcloth. "You are bleeding, man."

Dante took the damp washcloth Morgan handed him and placed it above his eye. "Does it look bad?" he asked.

"Not really. Alice is not taking is easy on you. You might want to wave the white flag. I overheard Tracy talking earlier… Alice wanted to make this a steel cage match. Tracy thought that would be over the top."

"Alice wanted a steel cage match?" Dante repeated. "I am glad that Tracy has some priorities."

"I love the outfit that Tracy made you wear," Michael noted. "Pink is really your color. You should get some more things in that color."

Morgan laughed. "I think Joss has something that you might like."

"I thought that you two are going to be on my side; you are my brothers!" Dante protested.

His ribs were aching. He looked down; the pink leotard was ripped there. "I think Alice might have bruised a couple of my ribs."

"You should bow out gracefully," Morgan said. "You know that Alice is going to kill you if Tracy gives her permission."

"Don't you mean curtsey?" Michael laughed. "He is wearing a skirt."

"It's a tutu," Dante corrected. "Who am I kidding? I am in a skirt. You guys will do crazy things for the person that you love."

"If I have to wrestle a she-beast for the person I love…." Morgan trailed off. "You must have it bad for our cousin."

"Don't you find it odd that our brother is married and about to remarry our cousin?" Michael asked his brother. "How many blood relatives do you guys share anyway Morgan and Spencer." He ticked off a few names.

"Molly and Krissy if you count the time that Lulu's mom was married to Nikolas' dad," Morgan said. "No wonder people looked at me funny when I told them my brother was marrying my cousin."

"Did you know that Sonny and Mom nearly became Lulu's legal guardians?" Michael added. "That would be weird if that happened, you hooking up with outr adopted sister…"

"You two are not helping," Dante remarked.

"How do you want us to help?" Morgan asked.

"You two watch wrestling on TV, how am I supposed to beat The Dominator?" Dante asked. "There must be some kind of move…"

"Dad taught us to never hit a woman," Morgan grinned. "He wouldn't approve."

"He's sitting in the front row, too," Michael noted.

"Alice isn't a woman!" Dante protested. "She's a tank with tits!"

Across the ring, Luke was whispering something into Alice's ear. The way Alice smiled made Dante shutter in fear. What ever it was, it couldn't be good.

"I thought that Luke liked me since I passed his task," Dante cried. "What is he telling Alice to do to me?"

"No he still hates you. He just tolerates you now. The only cop he likes is Lucky," Michael said. "You are lucky that he didn't ask you to change professions as your task, Dante."

Morgan laughed. "That sounds like Uncle Luke to me. I am surprise that he didn't leave you stranded on that frozen lake and you had to find your way back home."

"That didn't bode well. Remember when he had rough it with Lucky? How did you end up with poison oak on your manhood and your behind?" Michael asked. "I mean who does a person do that?"

"Yeah what are the chances of a person doing that to his front and back?" Morgan chimed in. "I would avoid playing the ponies Dante. Your luck isn't so good."

* * *

Lulu watched as her cousins spoke to Dante in his corner. She was hoping that they were telling his to forfeit the match. It's didn't look good. The pink leotard was ripped in several places. The tutu had several holes in it. She saw some blood trickle down the side of his face. He was rubbing his right side. Lulu feared that his ribs might be bruised or even worse. Alice was totally kicking Dante's ass. If the match lasted any longer, as stubborn as Dante was he wasn't going to give up even if that meant that he was going to be carried out on a backboard and a stretcher.

There was only thing to have this ridiculous situation to stop. She placed a hand on her belly and the other one on Tracy's arm. "OW!" she complained. "I think my water just broke."

* * *

Read and review!


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50:**

Morgan wiped Dante's brow with a towel. "You better get out there. Alice is chomping at the bit to get to you."

"I can see that," Dante noted. "She looks like she wants to kill me."

Alice was glaring at him in a way that would make the most manly man shutter in fear.

"And wear your balls like a necklace," Michael added with a laugh. "She really wants to kill you."

Morgan noticed that there was some type of activity in the audience. "Hey I wonder what is going on down there."

* * *

"What did you say?" Tracy demanded.

"My water… it broke," Lulu repeated.

"Like hell it did!" Tracy retorted. "You are faking; you want to get your no good, lying sack of horse shit hubby out of doing his task. This is the best way for you to do it."

Monica crouched next to Lulu, checking Lulu's pulse on her wrist. "Tracy, that is a horrible thing to say to your stepdaughter! You actually think she is faking labor? What the hell would you even think that? "

"Her husband is getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter. This is the only way for her to get it to stop the carnage!" Tracy snapped. "What am I supposed to think? Luke help me out here!"

Luke held his hand up. "This is your task, Spanky. Leave me out of it."

Lulu placed a hand on her stomach as she felt a cramp. "Ow, that hurt."

"Laying it on a little thick aren't we, Lesley Lu?" Tracy demanded. "We all know that you are faking being in labor."

Monica noticed some clear liquid drip down Lulu's leg to the grass. She smiled broadly. "Well if she was faking before she isn't now. Her water just broke."

* * *

"What is going on?" Dante asked Morgan.

"I don't know. Tracy is freaking out though," Morgan answered, craning his neck to see the commotion.

"She is freaking out because you are taking too long of a break!" Michael said. "She wants you to get your ass out there so Alice can kick it into next week!"

Dante pulled himself up by the help of the ropes. "No, that is not it. Something else is wrong."

Michael nudged his brother. "Go find out what is wrong."

Morgan jumped down and dashed over to see that the commotion was all about.

"Someone call 911!" Tracy called. "There is no way in hell that my step-grandchildren are going to be born in Lila's rose garden."

Morgan came racing back. "Lulu's water broke. Everyone is freaking out."

"What?" Dante ducked under the ropes and ran over to his wife.

Lulu clutched Monica's hand as a contraction came. "Ow!" she complained.

"Where is the damn ambulance?" Monica shouted.

"Baby?" Dante took Lulu's other hand in his.

Lulu clutched it or dear life. "The babies are coming, Dante. I guess they didn't like seeing their Daddy getting his butt kicked by Big Alice."

Dante smiled. "I cannot wait to meet out little ones."

"The house isn't ready yet," Lulu complained. "What are we going to do? We can't stick them in a drawer at your place."

"Don't worry about that," Dante soothed. "Just concentrate on the babies."

* * *

A few minutes later, Lulu was wheeled into the ER of General Hospital. Dante was at her side, she had his hand in a death grip as another contraction came over her. Dante completely forgot what he was wearing until Robin and Patrick came up to them. They were unsuccessfully trying to conceal their laughter.

"What?" Dante demanded.

"Trying out for The Nutcracker?" Epiphany quipped arriving on the scene. "Or is some kind of kinky sex game that I don't want the details for?"

Dante looked down; he completely forgot that he was in the pink leotard and matching tutu. "It's a long story. You wouldn't happen to have an extra pair of scrubs I can borrow? I really don't want to be in the delivery room in a tutu."

"You had Tracy's task today didn't you?" Robin asked.

"What could she have you do that entails you to wear that?" Patrick pointed.

"Do you really want to know?"

Patrick nodded. "I would love to know why a grown man is wearing a pink tutu and covered in blood. You might need some stitches and an x-ray, pal."

"You are not going to give me the scrubs until I tell you why I am wearing this, aren't you?" Dante whined.

"You got that right," Robin said. "Now if you don't want to explain to your kids why you are wearing a tutu in the delivery room, you need to spill."

Dante sighed. There was no way he was getting out of explaining his outfit. "Like you said I had Tracy's task today."

"That still doesn't explain the ballerina look," Patrick pointed out. He really wanted to hear the explanation on why Dante was dressed like that.

"Tracy had me wrestle Alice in this costume," Dante said through his teeth.

Both Patrick and Robin busted out in laughter. Patrick was nearly doubled over. Robin was wiping tears from her eyes. Even Epiphany grabbed the counter of the nurses' station to keep her balance as she doubled over with laughter as well.

"I told you that we needed to go there!" Robin said to her husband. "Maxie told us that it was going to be good."

"Hey!" Lulu called from her stretcher, waving her hand in the air. "I am the one in labor over here! Can you guys take that up later and just give my husband the scrubs?"

"Oh yeah," Robin said. "Put her in curtain one. We'll be with you in second Lulu."

Dante followed the stretcher in. Just as the curtain closed around them, The ER's door burst open everyone that was watching the match came into the hospital.

"They had t-shirts made, too?" Matt said coming up to his brother, noticing the shirts everyone was wearing. "This is getting better and better. Is Dante really wearing a pink tutu and had to wrestle Big Alice?"

"Apparently," Robin said. "He is wounded too. He might be need some stitches."

Matt raised his hand. "I'll do it. I've always wanted to see a grown man dressed up as a ballerina. Are they in curtain one?"

Patrick nodded. "Better hurry, little bro. Epiphany is bringing him some scrubs for him to change into."

"Say no more, once I get a suture kit I'll be in there. If Epiphany comes with the scrubs, stall her." Matt grinned.

"Will do little brother," Patrick promised.

Matt dashed to the storage closet down the hall.

"He looks a little too anxious, don't you think?" Robin asked her husband.

"It's not every day that you see a grown man in a pink tutu," Patrick said.

Matt held up the suture kit above his head like a professional wrestler would a championship belt. He ran into the curtained area were Lulu and Dante were.

A nurse was taking Lulu's vital while Dante held her hand. Matt stifled a laugh when he saw the sight before him. "This is better than I could have ever imagined."

"Okay, take a good look," Dante muttered. "Yes, I am wearing a pink tutu."

"Um, I am here to stitch up your wounds. I will do it here since you are not going to leave her side," Matt stated. "Can you tell me how you got hurt?"

Lulu laughed.

Dante sighed. "Do I really have to tell you how I got hurt?"

Matt slipped on a pair of rubber gloves. "Yes, you do."

"Forget it," Dante snapped. "I am not going to tell you anything."

"Why are almost everyone in the waiting room wearing the same t-shirt the Dominator V. Falconari 2010? What the heck happened to you? Why do you look like you went ten rounds with Mike Tyson in a pink tutu no less?"

Dante squeezed Lulu's hand. "I am never going to live this one down am I? It's worse than the time I got poison oak on my nether regions."

"Oh I want to hear that story," Matt said, he began to dab Dante's cut with disinfectant.

Dante jerked. "OW!"

"Quit being a baby!" Lulu scolded. "I am about to give birth here. I am going to be in a lot more pain than you are until the drugs kick in."

Matt began to stitch up Dante's wound. "She got you there pal. She is never going to let you forget that."

Dr. Lee came in the curtained area. She looked surprised to see that Dante was wearing. Apparently no one told her. "Hello there, Lulu. It looks like the babies want to make their grand entrance a few weeks early."

The nurse handed Lulu's chart to Dr. Lee.

"Can I get the drugs now?" Lulu begged.

"Sure."

Epiphany came back with pair of scrubs in her hands. "Your scrubs detective." She handed them to Dante with a smirk on her face.

Dante looked down and groaned. "You are kidding me!"

"Apparently we are out of regular scrubs. Someone forgot to order them this week," Epiphany shrugged.

Dante looked down at the scrubs; they were purple with pink kittens printed on it. "They are better than the tutu," Matt noted, as he finished stitching Dante's wound. "You might want to get an x-ray on those ribs. They might be cracked."

"The x-rays can wait. I am not leaving my wife's side until the babies are born," Dante said. "I am going to change into these. I'll be right back, baby."

He kissed her hand.

"Bathroom is down the hall," Matt said. "You have to pass a lot of people to get there."

Dante muttered something under his breath. "I'll be back soon. There is no way I am going to miss this."

* * *

Jorge skidded into Santos' office. "Boss, our guy at the hospital says that Lulu Spencer was brought into GH in labor."

"She is a few weeks early," Santos noted. "Is your guy ready?"

Jorge nodded. "Yes he is. Just give him the word."

Santos smiled. "Tell him to proceed as planned."

* * *

Read and Review!


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51:**

Luckily the girly kitty scrubs fit Dante. He tossed his pink ballerina costume in the trash in the bathroom. He still had the pink tennis shoes on. He looked in the mirror above the sinks. His face was bruised, battered, and bloodied. He looked forward to the day that he explained to Luka Angelo and Lauren Lesley why he looked like he gotten into a bar fight in the pictures. He had to work on the story why he was wearing something with kitties on it.

After a quick once over in the mirror, Dante left the bathroom to return to his wife. Matt was at the nurses' station, he whistled at Dante. "Looking good Falconari, I love the pink kitties they match your shoes!"

"Bite me," Dante snapped as he passed Matt on his way back to Lulu.

"They are just about to give Lulu some drugs. You better hold her hand while they stick her with that giant needle in her spine," Matt warned. "She might even blame you for putting her in all that pain."

"Trust me; it's all worth it considering a few months ago she wouldn't give me the time of day. She even tried to climb out of the emergency hatch in an elevator to get away from me. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for that woman."

Dante returned to the curtained area. Lulu looked at his scrubs and laughed. "Aww you look cute," she smiled.

"This is a hell of a lot better than the tutu." Dante sat on the stool next to her. "I heard you are about to get the drugs."

"Oh good, Daddy is back," Dr. Lee said. "Ready for the epidural now, Lulu?"

Lulu nodded. "Give me the drugs!"

"Okay Dante, help me roll Lulu on her side so I can inject her?" Dr. Lee asked.

"Sure."

Dante helped Lulu roll on her side so Dr. Lee could do her thing. He squeezed Lulu's hand. "Don't think about the pain, baby. Just think of what our babies are going to look like. Laura Lesley is going to be blond and have your eyes. I am not going to let her out of her room until she is thirty."

Dr. Lee readied the needle. "Okay Lulu, you are going to feel a little pain then nothing, okay?"

Lulu clutched Dante's hand. "Okay."

"As for Luka Angelo, I can't wait to take him to his first Yankee game. I even got a little jersey for him to wear and a matching baseball hat," Dante said. "I can't wait to play catch with him in the backyard."

Dr. Lee pulled out the needle. "Okay, Lulu you should feel the effects of the drugs soon."

Dante helped Lulu turn on her back. "You will do fine, baby."

Dr. Lee studied the machines. "I'll be back in a few minutes. The babies still have a little bit before they make their debut into the world."

Dante watched as the doctor left. He kissed Lulu on the forehead. "Alone at last, baby. I thought that it was a smooth move to fake labor to get me out of Tracy's task."

"Too bad, that my water actually broke," Lulu smiled. "Tracy knew I was faking."

"I am glad it really did. Who knows how many broken bones I would have had when Alice was done with me. I cannot wait until I see the babies. I guess that they didn't like that Alice was kicking my ass." Dante placed his hand on Lulu's belly. "They better hurry up so I can thank them."

"Any idea what you are going to tell them when they see the pictures when they are old enough to ask why are you wearing that?" Lulu gestured to the scrubs.

Dante chuckled. "I think that I have plenty of time to think up something that they will believe."

"So wrestling Alice in a tutu is unbelievable?" Lulu asked.

"Let me ask you this, baby would you have believed it if you didn't see it for yourself?" Dante asked.

"I guess not," Lulu admitted.

* * *

The curtain opened, Tracy came in. "The doctors told me that I could some in here. I wanted to be the first to see you."

Dante stood up. "Mrs. Spencer, if you want to have a rematch as soon as Lulu gives birth, I will do it. I will even wear a princess dress if you want me to. Just let me know the day and time and I will be there."

Tracy waved off Dante's offer. "That won't be necessary. I humiliated you in front of the entire town. I even have it on video. Spinelli uploaded it on YouTube. It already has two million hits. Cook is saying that there are calls from all over the world on people wanting to interview us."

"It's only been like twenty minutes!" Dante exclaimed. "Now the entire world saw me getting my ass kicked while I was wearing a tutu? I am never going to live this down am I?"

"I can call Spinelli in here and he can show you on his laptop." Tracy smiled. "Lulu might be in labor for awhile. The comments might…." She trailed off as she began to laugh evilly.

She left the curtained area.

"She uploaded it on YouTube?" Dante exclaimed. "That is just plain wrong! Imagine if Lucky taped us camping and uploaded it."

"You wrestling Alice still would have gotten more hits," Lulu kidded.

Dante kissed her cheek. "At least I can show that to the kids and have them laugh at my misfortune."

Spinelli came in with his trusty laptop. "Greetings Blond One, Dante. I have something that might make the wait more entertaining."

"I want to read the comments!" Lulu exclaimed.

Spinelli set the computer on the table next to Lulu. "Some are great. I'll see you soon." He left the area.

"Let's see the comments!" Lulu said. "You have more hits than Antoine Dodson!"

"That Hide Your Wife guy?" Dante cleared his throat. "I don't know if I really want to know any of those comments now…"

" '_Funny to see a grown man getting his ass kicked by a girl while wearing a tutu_,'" Lulu read.

" '_WOW" I wish I could do that to my boyfriend or husband, so I can get some loving!"_

" '_He must really love her to put his dignity on line like that_'…"

" '_He's going to get something-something tonight!_'"

" '_WOW he must really love the girl to embarrasses himself in front of a whole town!'"_

Dante covered his face with his hand in embarrassment as Lulu played the video. She began to giggle.

"I am glad to see I am amusing," he groaned. "Now I am an Internet sensation."

"This is even funnier to see on the computer…"

"Do you think it's too late for Spinelli to take it down?" Dante whined. "It was bad enough that it was in front of the entire town now the whole world gets to see me dressed like a ballerina."

"There is not a single negative comment on here. There is not even a thumbs down." Lulu scrolled down the page. "They all pretty much say how much loving you are going to get from me. I am using the PC term for it."

* * *

Robin was on the hospital computer. She clicked on a link that someone sent her. "Oh dear God!" she giggled.

"What?" Patrick demanded, he was looking over a chart.

"Please tell me that someone posted what Dante was doing with Alice on Youtube," Matt prayed. "I would love to see that."

Robin laughed. "Then you are in luck. Someone sent me the link."

"I want to see!" Matt cried.

"You three must be ashamed of yourself!" Epiphany snapped. "That poor man, he was beaten to a pulp, he got stitches, someone posted it on the Internet, and you want to see it?"

Patrick watched as Alice drove a helpless Dante to the ground on the computer screen. "It's pretty darn funny," he laughed.

"Try and be professional Dr. Drake, JR," Epiphany growled.

"I'm trying but this is too funny!" Patrick exclaimed. "Come on you laughed when he came in!"

Epiphany smiled. "You are right. It's funny, and I am intrigued to see how he got his injuries."

* * *

"Will you stop replaying it? How many times can you watch Alice throw me down?" Dante whined. "Can you guys be born now?"

"Stop pitting the babies against me," Lulu said. "You got the rest of their lives to do that."

Dr. Lee came back in. "How is mommy doing?" she asked.

Dante closed the computer. "I am going to give this back to Spinelli. I'll be right back."

"I'm going to check on how much you have been dilated since the last time I checked on you, okay?" Dr. Lee asked.

She peeked under the thin blanket that covered Lulu's leg. "Okay Lulu, we need to get Dante back in here because you are farther along than we thought. One of the babies is crowning."

"What?" Lulu demanded. "They are not waiting until I get to the delivery room?"

"I guess they want people to stop watching their Daddy get his butt kicked on YouTube. I hear it has like ten million hits now."

"You've seen it?" Lulu asked.

"The entire hospital has seen it," Dr. Lee said. "Poor guy, I don't know how he is going to show his face in this town again."

Dante returned back to Lulu. "What is going on?" he asked as Epiphany came in behind him.

"The babies are coming, better hold her hand," Dr. Lee advised. "They don't want to wait any longer to come into the world."

Dante squeezed Lulu's hand and brought it to his lips. "I cannot wait!"

Dr. Lee crouched by Lulu's legs. "Okay Lulu, I need you to give me one really big push and you will be able to meet your son or daughter for the first time."

Dante kissed the top of her head. "You can do this, baby. You are a Spencer, you can do anything. That means our kids are going to be a handful."

Lulu began to push. Dr. Lee smiled as she caught the baby in her arms. "You have a beautiful baby boy."

She held up the squirming baby. He had a head-full of dark hair and his skin had a darker tinge to it. "I'll have Epiphany clean him up."

Dr. Lee passed Luka Angelo over to Epiphany who immediately began cleaning him up.

"Luka is going to be a great older brother." Dante wiped a tear from his eyes.

Epiphany handed the little bundle of joy wrapped in a blue blanket, handing him over to Lulu. "He looks like you," Lulu commented, she kissed Luka's tiny hand. "He already needs a haircut."

Dante took his son from Lulu. "Hi there, little guy. I am your Daddy. Don't blame me for what your mother ate while you where hanging out inside her. I tried to get her to eat some normal food."

Lulu smacked him on his arm. "You liked some of the stuff I ate, you just won't admit it."

"I love you little man." Dante kissed his son on the forehead. "But I am going to hand you off to Nurse Johnson so we can get ready to meet your little sister."

Epiphany took Luka from Dante.

"Okay, Lulu, the other baby is now crowning," Dr. Lee announced after quickly examining Lulu.

Dante took his wife's hand again, kissing it. "Ready, baby? We are going to meet our little daughter and Luka's little sister."

"I just need you to give me one big push, Lulu."

Lulu grunted as she pushed. "I am so glad I got the drugs. If not I would be cursing you out and blaming you."

Dante laughed. "I would have disserved it too."

"One more push, Lu," Dr. Lee ordered. "I need to get the shoulders out."

Lulu pushed. Dr. Lee smiled as the baby began to cry. "Now you got your little girl!"

She held up Lauren Lesley. She was a light blond hair on her head and had a skin tone similar to Lulu.

"She's beautiful!" Dante exclaimed. "I am locking her in her room until she is old enough to get married."

Epiphany quickly cleaned Lauren Lesley off, wrapped her in a pink blanket and handed her to Lulu. "Here's your daughter."

"She has your eyes," Dante commented, leaning in to get a better look at his daughter.

"All babies' eyes are blue when they are first born. We won't know for a while."

Epiphany handed Luka Angelo back to Dante. "Someone wants to meet his little sister. He was watching her."

"Someone is going to be an over-protective brother," Dante said as he looked down at his son, whose gaze was transfixed on Lauren Lesley. "I think he misses his little sister. They were in close quarters in the womb."

Dante set Luka Angelo down on Lulu's chest next to his little sister. The babies reached out for each other.

"See they miss each other!" Dante said.

"Knock, knock!" Lucky came into the area, "Are my niece and nephew here yet?" he asked. "Everyone wants to meet them."

Dante looked down at the babies. "There is one of your uncles. He is dying to meet you."

"And a room full of people out there." Lucky grinned. "Oh my god, they are finally here. I am going to get Dad, Tracy, and Olivia. They would love to meet their grandchildren."

* * *

Across the waiting area, a person sat unseen pretending to read the paper as three older people went into the curtained area. There was a collective 'awe'. They must have seen their grandchildren for the first time. He heard camera clicking as well. He picked up his phone.

"I will make my move as soon as I able to."


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52:**

After the many pictures that were taken of Luka Angelo and Lauren Lesley their families retreated back to the waiting room to give the new parents some time alone with their kids.

"I thought that they would never leave," Lulu said.

Dante was sitting at the foot of Lulu's bed, holding both sleeping babies in his arms. "Me too. I am surprised that Ma gave the babies back to us. I thought that she was going to make off with them."

"We should have gotten a guest room made too," Lulu said, gazing at her babies. "You know she is going to try and move in with us so she could help us take care of them."

Dante laughed. "She will try but at the end of the day she will be going back to her apartment."

"She is going to be back bright and early the next morning," Lulu said. "With a casserole and some baby formula under her arm."

Dr. Lee came back into Lulu's curtain area. "We have your room ready. It's a private room per Tracy's and Nikolas' wishes. I need to take the babies for a little bit and take them to the nursery to get settled in. Take their footprints on the birth certificate. "

Dante looked down at his sleeping kids. "I don't want to miss a minute of their lives."

"They will be gone for a short period of time, Daddy," Dr. Lee assured him.

"Daddy," Dante beamed. "That word sounds different now with these little ones in my arms."

"Are you going to let Lulu hold them?" Dr. Lee asked. "I mean she did right after they were born…"

"She had eight and a half months of holding them. Feeling them move around and grow inside her. It's my turn now."

He kissed Luka Angelo's forehead then he kissed Lauren Lesley's. "Okay guys the doctors want to make sure you have ten finger and ten toes. We will see you soon. We are going to be in a different room so don't be scared."

A nurse came in with one bassinette. There were two different name cards on it. One was pink with Lauren Lesley Spencer-Falconari written on it. The other one was blue with Luka Angelo Spencer-Falconari "We are going to put them in the same one."

Lulu nodded. "That is fine."

Dante got up from the bed. The nurse took Lauren Lesley from Dante and carefully placed her in the bassinet. Dr. Lee took Luka Angelo from Dante and did the same thing. The nurse took the bassinette and wheeled it out of the room

"We will see you soon," Dr. Lee said.

"Ready for your room, Lulu?" Elizabeth asked as she came into the room. "Don't worry about the babies; Jane is being followed by a really handsome and muscular Greek bodyguard."

"Sebastian is with them?" Lulu asked. "Hey maybe we should ask him to be one of the babies' godfather. I mean I have three brothers and only two kids. One of the brothers might feel left out if I don't choose one of them."

"I think you are right, Lulu," Elizabeth said.

"I know! You could have them do some tasks to prove themselves!" Dante cried as an orderly came in to move Lulu's bed into the hospital room. "I can come up with some doozies for them to do! Come one turn about is fair play! If they want to be the godfather they have to do it!"

"Down boy," Lulu laughed. "Don't get so worked up."

"Come on!" Dante whined. "I got poison oak; I had to jump out of a plane, and had to wrestle a she-beast. I need to get my revenge."

"Suck it up, Dante." Lulu ordered as the orderly wheeled her in the elevator. "You got what you wanted. You got my family's respect and permission to remarry me. You need to let it go."

Dante looked down at his kitty scrubs and pink shoes. "I am never going to live this down am I?"

"Nope." Lulu smiled.

"You'd think that Ma would have brought me some clothes to change into."

"Quit your whining. I am the one should be whining not you. I was the one that gave birth. I think the drugs are beginning to wear off."

* * *

The elevator doors opened, the orderly wheeled Lulu down the hallway. For once Dante didn't care about the strange looks he was getting by the hospital staff.

Once they got to Lulu's hospital room, it was one of the finest ones in the hospital. It had a great view of the Port Charles' skyline.

"I'll leave you guys alone for awhile. You'll thank me later when the 3 am feedings are coming." Elizabeth winked at them. "Get sleep when you can."

She left them alone in the room together.

Lulu looked down at her hospital bracelets for the babies on her wrist. Dante sat down next to her on the bed. He fingered the bracelets as well. "You did it, baby. The babies came a little early but you did it."

"They must have known something was wrong. They wanted to make their grand entrance."

"I am glad they waited until they were in the hospital to get born. If you had them in the rose garden, Tracy would never let me forget it," Dante said. "And thank you for faking going into labor before your water really broke."

"You think I liked seeing Alice kicking your butt?" Lulu asked. "I had to do something."

"I had her!" Dante protested. "It didn't look like it but I had her!"

Lulu patted his hand. "Sure you did, honey. You need to keep telling yourself that."

Dante pouted. "You don't think I could have beaten Alice?"

"I don't think you teamed up with your brothers could have beaten Alice."

"I can't win with my wife either?" Dante muttered. "They should have told me that when we got married the first time."

Lulu's stomach sudden growled. "Dante, I am starving. Can you get me something to eat?"

"You want me to go to the cafeteria wearing this?" Dante asked.

"No, I want you to go to Kelly's and get me a double cheeseburger, large fries, and a strawberry milkshake, and some apple pie. You can get something for yourself if you want. Tell Mike to put it on my tab."

"You want me to leave the hospital and go out in public dressed in something that has pink kitty-cats on it? Are you serious?"

"I just gave birth to your children, you owe me something. I want a Kelly's burger."

Dante handed Lulu his cell phone. "Call Mike and place a delivery order. He would want to be here to see his great-grandchildren for the first time."

"Are you chicken? I mean there is a viral video of you in a tutu wrestling a lady. Are you afraid of someone seeing you in pink kitties?" Lulu handed him his phone back.

"You better make it up to me later," Dante grumbled.

"Not for twelve weeks, Dante," Lulu winked at him.

"I forgot about that," Dante groaned. "Well good thing that I bought some extra calamine and some naughty lotion so you can attend to Thor in another way."

Lulu pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you, Dante."

Dante kissed her back, deeply. "You owe me, Lulu."

Dante got up from the bed. "If I am not back when the babies get back give them a big kiss for me."

"I will."

* * *

Dante slipped out of the Lulu's hospital room unaware that there was someone dressed in scrubs pretending to read a chart. Once he saw that Dante was leaving the room. He picked up his cell phone. "She's alone. I will. I will call you when it's finished."

Sebastian watched as the babies were placed back in the same bassinet. They looked exactly like Lulu and Dante. He was glad that Lulu was finally happy. It sure took her family a long time to accept Dante back in Lulu's life. All that was left was the ceremony where the two love birds renewed their vows.

Suddenly his Spidy Senses began tingling. It felt that he was being watched. Correction someone was watching him watching the babies. He didn't like this. Sebastian caught a glance of the person out of the corner of his eye. He had memorized the faces of every single person that worked in the hospital. This person did not look familiar to him. The person was wearing scrubs and a white doctor's coat.

Feeling that Luka Angelo and Lauren Lesley were in danger, Sebastian stealthily made his way over to the mystery person without letting him know that he had moved from his present location.

The mystery person made a sudden move to take something out of his coat pocket. Sebastian had the guy down on his back on the floor with a death grip on his trachea. "Who are you and who sent you?"

* * *

Lulu must have fallen asleep waiting for Dante to return. She didn't hear the door open and close nor did the light from the hallway wake her up. The person crept in deeper in Lulu's room. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a syringe, and made his way to a sleeping Lulu.

What he didn't see was the stool in the darkness, he kicked it sending careening against the wall.

The sound instantly woke Lulu up. "Who are you?" she demanded, turning on the lights, trying to reach for the call button.

The man held up the syringe. "Don't even think about it, Mrs. Spencer-Falconari. That is unless you want something to happen to your children before they are even a day old."

Lulu held both hand in the air. "If you hurt my kids, I will kill you."

The man laughed. "Then kill me."

* * *

The man the writhed in pain as Sebastian increased the pressure on his neck. The man was beginning to turn blue before Sebastian loosened his grip. "Want to answer me now? Did Santos send you?"

The man nodded.

"He sent you to harm some helpless newborn babies? What is the hell is wrong with you?" Sebastian demanded.

When the man didn't answer, Sebastian increased the pressure on the man's throat. "You better tell me something or you are going to die when you are lay. Think about it. Is your life worth what is Santos paying you?"

Sebastian relaxed his grip on the man's neck giving him a chance to respond. The man coughed. "Do you really think that the babies are Santos' only target tonight?"

* * *

"Get up!" the man demanded to Lulu. "Get up now!"

Lulu threw back the covers on her bed. "Give me a minute. I just gave birth a few hours ago."

"I don't care! Get up!" the man shrieked. "I am getting paid to get a job done.

Lulu slowly got up. She noticed something on the cadenza beside the bed by the window she could use to defend herself. She got out the bed on that side. "Did Santos send you?" Lulu demanded.

"Don't talk to me!" the man snarled. "Why did you get out of bed that way? Get your ass over here."

"Does it matter?" Lulu asked. "I am out of bed aren't I?"

She eyed the item as she made her way over to the man with the syringe. She knew she had to make her move now before she was close enough for him to inject her with that needle.

She stumbled into the credenza.

"For the love of God!" The man exclaimed as he went around the bed to help her.

That was the last thing that he remembered as Lulu crashed a steel bedpan on the back of his skull.

When the man crashed to the ground, the door burst open, Sebastian and Dante holding the bag of take out stood in the doorway. Lulu dropped the bedpan to the floor; it bounced and fell on the man.

"A little help, please?" she asked.

"The babies are fine," Sebastian reassured her. "The guy that was lurking in the hallway was subdued."

Sebastian went over to the fallen guy. He kicked him to make sure he was out cold. He looked at what Lulu used to knock the man out. "Lulu you used a portable toilet to subdue him?"

Lulu shrugged. "It's all I had."

Ronnie and Lucky came in the room. "The other guy is on his way to the PCPD. He kept on saying: _'Keep the Greek away from me'_. Do you have any idea what that means?"

Lulu bit her lip from laughing and shook her head no. "Can you get this lug out of here? I want to enjoy my double cheeseburger in peace."

Ronnie rolled the guy on his stomach to handcuff him. "You have the right to remain unconscious."

Ronnie then placed the syringe in a plastic evidence bag. "This must have some kind of poison in it. I will have the lab test it."

"Santos sent them," Sebastian stated.

"We know. The guy with the hickey is singing like a canary. He is trying to cut a deal. He failed in his mission so he knows that Santos is going to have him taken out," Lucky said.

Ronnie roughly brought the guy to his feet. "You know, we are in the hospital we should have him looked at."

"He looks fine to me," Lucky said. "That punk went after my sister who just gave birth. He can live with the headache that Lulu gave him."

"Can you take my statement later? I want to have dinner with my hubby," Lulu sat down on her bed. "It's not like I am going anywhere."

"We will be back in the morning. Get some sleep because for the next year or three you aren't going to get any," Lucky said.

Dante came into the room. "I can't leave for ten minutes for you to get in some trouble?"

"Did you get me the pie?" Lulu asked instead. "He asked for it!"

"A whole apple pie. You seriously knocked out one of Santos' hitmen with a freaking bedpan?" Dante set the bag on the table and began to unpack it. "He is never going to live that down when he is in prison."

"I am glad to humiliate a would be assassin in his process to kill me," Lulu said. "Can we eat in peace and quiet? That is something that is not going to happen for awhile so I have been told."

"Anything for you, baby." Dante kissed her cheek.

Dante took a bite of his burger. "A freaking bedpan…"

"It should have been worse; it could have been a used bedpan." Lulu winked at him.

* * *

Read and Review~


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53:**

Dante was sitting on the lounge chair watching Lulu sleep. After the ordeal with the thug and hitting him over the head with a bedpan, she was tuckered out. The door opened, Elizabeth wheeled in the bassinet in the room.

"I thought that you would like to feed the babies," she whispered when she noticed that Lulu was fast asleep.

Dante jumped to his feet. "Of course I will want to feed my kids."

Elizabeth produced two bottles. "Luka Angelo is getting a little fussy; I suggest that you feed him first. Lauren Lesley is being a sweet little angel."

Dante took his son out of the bassinet. Elizabeth handed him a bottle. "I am sure Lulu was a sweet baby, too."

Dante placed the bottle in Luka Angelo's mouth. He greedily began to drink from the bottle. "He is hungry isn't he?"

"Lulu was the sweetest baby. She has grown into a great woman. You are lucky that she forgave you."

Dante watched as his son drank from the bottle. "It took her family longer to. We still have to get through the wedding."

"Good thing that you are already married. I think that Edward and Tracy are going to object during that part of the ceremony."

Dante looked down. He was still wearing the kitty scrubs. "Is my Ma still here? If she is can you tell her to get me some clean clothes?"

"Epiphany might have some more scrubs that you can wear…"

"With my luck they will be covered with Teddy bears," Dante grumbled.

"I will tell Olivia. When Lulu wakes up, you need to share the kids."

"I will," Dante promised as Elizabeth left Lulu's room.

* * *

Luka Angelo finished the bottle. Dante reached for a small towel, draped it over the shoulder so he could burp him. "Come on little guy, as soon as you are done I need to feed your little sister."

Luka Angelo let out a belch that would make a truck driver proud. Dante couldn't help but laugh. "You have a great set of lungs on you, buddy. But you need to keep it down, Mommy is sleeping."

He looked over, Lulu was still sound asleep. Thankfully, she didn't wake up.

Dante patted his son's back as he walked back to the bassinet where Lauren Lesley was just waking up. He placed his son down and picked up his daughter. "Hey there baby girl." He got the other bottle, placing it in her mouth. "You must be hungry, too."

Lulu woke up a little bit later; Dante was a sleep on the lounge chair. In his arms were their children that were also asleep. It was a really sweet sight to behold. She slowly got out of bed and kissed Dante on the top of his head.  
Dante stirred. "Hey beautiful, I fed and burped the babies,"

Lulu picked up Luka Anglo and returned back to her bed. "We had an eventful day, didn't we? I mean with you wrestling Alice and me beating a would-be kidnapper over the head with a bedpan, it was a really interesting day."

Dante got up and joined his wife in her hospital bed. "Yeah, I am going to tell our grandchildren about this day."

"Grandchildren? You are already thinking of the future when the babies aren't even twenty-four hours old?" Lulu smiled. "I think we still have a wedding to plan."

"Between my mother and Maxie, all we have to do is show up. I am sure they have everything planned," Dante said. He kissed his daughter on the forehead. He took in her baby scent. "Why do babies smell good? I mean you have nothing on them, I love the way you smell, Lu."

Lulu kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

"We should do this again. I mean have some more kids," Dante grinned. "The second time should be a little easier."

Lulu used her free hand to swat his shoulder. "Why don't we wait until we see how these babies turn out before we have some more, Dante? That would be the smart thing to do."

"We got married before we even had a second date. When have we done anything by the book?" Dante pointed out. "I love you so much. I want to thank you for giving me the two most beautiful babies in the world."

"You are welcome."

* * *

The next morning came; Elizabeth came back into the room. She found the new parents fast asleep on the narrow hospital with their babies in their arms. It was such a cute sight.

"Hey Liz, I really need to take Lulu's statement," Ronnie said coming up to her. He had a bag in his hand. "Olivia wanted me to give this to Dante. I am assuming it's some clean clothes."

"They are still sleeping. Dante hasn't left her side since the guy came into her room last night," Elizabeth said.

Ronnie laughed. "When the punk came to he was claiming brutality. Mac wasn't  
impressed. The goon was about to attack a woman who just gave birth to twins. He was lucky that we didn't put him the general population. Don't get me started on the other guy…"

"Someone that was about to attack helpless little babies are looked down upon in jail, huh?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh yes. I will be surprised if he makes it to trial before he get shank in the back of his skull. Even prisoners have standards. It will save the tax payers some money. Bastards like that have no right to use up the oxygen."

Lulu stirred she saw Ronnie and Elizabeth in the doorway. "Would Auntie Liz like to hold the babies while I speak to Detective Demestico?"

"I would love to!" Elizabeth said. "Hey speaking about the babies, any idea who are going to be their godparents?"

Dante laughed. "Finding a godmother isn't as hard as it will be figuring out the godfather. I mean between Lulu's three brothers and my two brothers… someone is going to get their feelings hurt."

"They have five uncles, I never thought of that. Good luck guys," Elizabeth took Luka Angelo, gave him a kiss on the head. "Does that mean I am on the short list of being one of the godmothers."

"You and Maxie," Lulu said. "I think Maxie wanted to be the godmother the moment she found out that I was pregnant."

Elizabeth placed him back in the bassinet and came back for Lauren Lesley. "Sonny has major security outside of the nursery. No one is going to get close enough to these babies again."

"What about Lulu?" Dante asked.

"Sebastian is making his rounds," Elizabeth said. "Mac has a few officers out there too. No one will bother Lulu again."

She wheeled the bassinet out of the room.

Ronnie cleared his throat. "I am here to take your statement, Lulu. Are you up to it? I also brought Dante some clean clothes so he won't have to wear the kitties again today."

Lulu sat up straight. "I guess so."

Ronnie handed Dante the bag of clothes.

"Thank you, man. Baby I am going to the bathroom to change. I will be only a minute."

Dante disappeared into the bathroom to put on the first pair of real clothes he had worn in a few days.

"Take your time, tell me what happened," Ronnie prodded.

Lulu explained how she was woken up when the man crashed into a stool. When she got to the part where he knocked him out with the bedpan, Ronnie actually chuckled.

"Okay, thanks, Lulu."

"Hey Ronnie, what is going on with Santos?" Dante asked, coming back from the bathroom He had changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Olivia forgot to pack a extra pair of shoes so he still had to wear the pink ones he had on. "When are you going to bring his ass in?"

"We are dotting the 'i's' and crossing the 't's' on the warrant. Don't worry Dante, we are going to get this bastard and make him pay," Ronnie promised.

"Thank you," Dante said.

"Any idea who are you going to pick to be the babies' godfather?" Ronnie asked.

Dante and Lulu looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What did I say?" Ronnie wondered as he left Lulu's hospital room.

"I think we need to draw straws to pick a godfather," Dante said. "There are so many candidates between your brothers, my brother, Sebastian, and Ronnie how can we choose? I think that means we need to have at least five more kids so each of them can have their shot of being a godfather."

"Five more?" Lulu echoed. "I don't think so. Two is perfect. We got a boy. We got a girl."

"Every boy needs a little brother to torture him," Dante said.

"Weren't you an only child Dante?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I didn't want a little brother or sister."

"Well for the time being, Luka Angelo and Lauren Lesley have each other," Lulu said. "It's too soon to talk about having other kids."

"But we are going to talk about it, right?" Dante asked.

"What is that lug trying to talk you into now, Lulu?" Tracy asked as she came in Lulu's room.

"Hey it's the step-grandmother!" Dante exclaimed.

"Don't call me that. The babies are going to call me Nana if they know what is good for them. I just saw them in the nursery. Your father is taking a ton of pictures of them. Of course it was when he thought that no one was watching him," Tracy said. "He was talking about how he could use them to run some scams."

"That sounds like Dad," Lulu said.

There was a shriek and the door burst open again. Maxie skidded in. "Lulu! I can't believe that you had the kids early! Do you know how hard it's to find a tux that is sized for a baby? I may have to get it custom made! I am sure I can find a dress for Lauren Lesley to wear. The good news it that you had the kids so your dress you picked out may still fit you and won't have to be altered that much!"

"Whoa!" Lulu said. "I just had the kids, beat some guy to a pulp with a bedpan,  
I need some rest!"

Maxie laughed. "You'll rest when you are dead! We have a wedding to plan!"

"I am still in the hospital, Maxie. We can do this when I get out of here," Lulu protested. "I promise. Dante can look after the babies and we can make a day out of it."

"I would love to see Dante taking care of the babies all by himself." Maxie smiled. "You better! IF not I am going to drag you out by your hair! By the way Spinelli is making some kind of video of the babies for you guys."

"Bye Maxie," Tracy said. "I want to spend some time with my stepdaughter."

"Bye!" Maxie skipped out of the door.

She looked at Dante. "You can go and take a shower or something. I see someone finally brought you some clean clothes. Go get her some food from the Metro Court or something."

"If I didn't know right, I would think that you were trying to get rid of me," Dante kidded as he got to his feet.

"You really should go to MIT to use that brain of yours," Tracy snapped.

Dante kissed Lulu lightly on the lips. "I better go before she has Alice kick me out of here."

"She was holding out in the ring," Tracy advised him. "If she really went after you, you would be in full body cast."

Dante shut the door behind him. Tracy pulled a stool over to Lulu's bed and sat down. "How are you doing, really?"

"I am a little tired."

"Your house isn't ready yet," Tracy said. "The contractors thought they had another month, since the little ones wanted to make their grand entrance a little early."

"What are you getting at Tracy? Do you want me and the babies to stay at the Quartermain mansion until my house is ready?" Lulu asked.

"You and your babies are more than welcome to stay with us. Alice will be thrilled because there are babies in the house to spoil. On the other hand, your no good husband is not welcome to stay."

"If Dante is not welcome, I have to pass," Lulu said. "We will make do in his loft until the house the ready for us."

"I hope that you reconsider that, Lulu," Tracy said as she rose to her feet.

"Reconsider what?" Dante came back in the room with his hair wet and matted on his head.

"I was just giving Lulu some options to live until the house is ready," Tracy said. "The Quartermain mansion is on the top of the list."

"Will I be allowed to stay with Lulu at the mansion?" Dante asked.

"Of course not," Tracy snapped.

"Tracy," Lulu began. "He did do your task. Give him a break."

"He didn't complete my task," Tracy corrected.

"Do you really want me to wrestle Alice again?" Dante asked. "I will do it."

"No!" Lulu exclaimed. "My family has put you through enough! You are not going to wrestle Alice or anyone else! We are going to get married if you like it or not, Tracy!"

Tracy smiled. "Okay then. I will keep a look out for the invitation in the mail."

"I think that is Tracy's way of saying that you have her permission to marry me," Lulu said when Tracy left the room.

Dante crawled in Lulu's bed. He took her hand in his. He kissed the back of her hand. "Baby there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. I thought you knew that. I can't wait for us to get married again, this time in front of all our friends and family. It's going to be you, me, and the babies forever."

* * *

Read and Review! :D


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54:**

A little while later, Elizabeth came back in Lulu's room with the babies and some bottles. "I thought you guys would like to be the ones that feed the babies."

"I bet they are glad that they are finally eating something that is disgusting," Dante said. "They must be grateful."

"Hey my cravings weren't so bad!" Lulu complained.

"Do I have to remind you for the garlic dill pickle in the root beer float?" Dante shuttered at the reminder. "I will have to admit, I won't miss the two am cravings. I was on first name basis with the guy who worked graveyard at that twenty-four hour place."

Elizabeth handed him Luka Angelo and a bottle. "The two am cravings are going to be replaced by two am feedings."

"I can't wait," Dante said as he fed his son.

"I spoke to Steve," Elizabeth began, she handed Lauren Lesley to Lulu. "You and the babies can be released later this afternoon."

"I can't wait to take them home," Dante said.

"Speaking about home, my house still isn't ready. What are we going to do?" Lulu asked. "They have no place to sleep."

"They can fit in a drawer," Dante kidded.

"There is no way that you are putting my kids in a drawer!" Lulu cried.

"Max and Milo are putting the carriers in each of your cars and the respective grandparents. They are having a difficult time since some reading is involved."

"Oh please tell me that you have pictures of that!" Lulu said.

"Do you think that I will tell you that without photographic proof?" Elizabeth held out her phone. "Diane just sent me the picture. Epiphany wanted to make it the screen savers for all of GHs computers."

The new parents looked at the tiny screen and laughed as they looked through the photos on the phone each of them funnier than the last. The last one was of Max hitting Milo of the head with a car seat. The new one that popped up was Milo laying spread eagle on the ground.

"Oh and Sonny and Luke are handing out cigars at the Haunted Star," Elizabeth added. "They are showing off pictures too not that they will admit it."

"That sounds like my Dad." Dante finished feeding his son and burped him. "Can you imagine both of them babysitting?"

"Just wait until they are older, Dad is going to teach them how to pick a lock, how to play cards, and hot wire a car. He taught me that before I was in preschool. He taught me how to fire a gun by the time I was eight. I remember when I was in the Sunshine Girls he taught my troop how to tie knots. It backfired; we ended up tying him to a chair and stuffed marshmallows in his mouth," Lulu said.

"The kids have a conman and a mob kingpin as Grandfathers. We have to set some ground rules if they are going to watch them," Dante said. "No mob talk, no teaching them to be criminals, and no firing guns until they are in high school. They can tie them up, though."

Lulu finished feeding her daughter and burped her. "They can sleep in their carriers until we get something for the loft."

The door opened, Maxie sauntered in with a bag. "Hey hot momma, I brought you some clothes to wear because you are getting released soon. It's so great to see that my godchild is doing so well. Have you decided which one that I am going to get? I mean I love girly stuff. I can spoil Lauren Lesley rotten. I really don't know anything about boys so I guess that rules Luka Angelo out."

"Relax Maxie, you are going to be Lauren Lesley's godmother. Elizabeth is going to be Luka Angelo's, she has three boys. She has to know something about boys."

Maxie smiled. "Thank you!" she squealed.

She ran over to hug Lulu and Dante. "I have stuff to buy! See you later!"

Maxie dashed out of the door.

"That was interesting," Dante commented. "I just thought of another candidate for godfather, Spinelli. I mean he went to all the trouble to look up poison oak on his computer."

"Do you really want Spinelli to raise our children if something happens to us?" Lulu asked.

"Uh… maybe not. He is going to teach them _Dungeons and Dragons _and all sorts of nerdy techie stuff. He can be their cool Uncle Spinelli. "

"He would be honored."

Dante took Lauren Lesley from Lulu. He was holding both sleeping babies in his arms. "Why don't you change into what Maxie brought you. Take your time, I want to savor that sexy open back hospital gown."

Lulu got out of bed. "You just want to stare at my ass."

Dante winked at her. "Man, I can't get anything by you."

"Take a good look because you are not going to get another look for a long time." Lulu sauntered her way to the bathroom to change.

Dante watched her, his mouth began to water. He loved his wife so damn much. "After the twelve weeks are up, my Ma is going to take the kids for a week and I am going to take you to a romantic B&B so we can have some alone time."

"It's a date," Lulu promised. "I think we will need to get away."

"Honey, they are babies, how hard can it be?"

Lulu shut the door behind her. "I think he just jinxed himself…"

* * *

It seemed that all of GH was waiting in the lobby to say goodbye to Lulu and babies as Dante wheeled Lulu out on wheelchair with the sleeping babies in her arms.

"Nice to see you in normal clothing for once, Dante," Matt teased.

"I am never going to live that down, am I?" Dante grumbled.

"Nope."

Lulu laughed. "Let it go, Dante."

"I can't wait for the wedding!" Matt exclaimed. "Are you going to pink kitties again? How about a pink tutu when you play tea party with your little girl. "

"Not if I can help it!" Dante said. "No clothing with kitties or Teddy Bears ever again unless they are on my little girl."

They reached the entrance of the hospital. There was a dark sedan waiting. Milo got out of the passenger seat. He had a black eye and an egg on his forehead. "There are car seats in the back. We are taking you back to the loft."

Max got out of the car. He took the bag that Dante had with him, placing it in the back.

Dante helped Lulu out of the wheelchair and into the car. On the backseat were two car seats. Dante fought the urge to laugh thinking that two of his father's burliest bodyguards had car seats in their cars, that must knocked them down a few notches in the man department.

He gently took Luka Angelo from her and buckled him in the car seat. Lulu did the same thing with Lauren Lesley.

"All set?" Milo asked before he shut the door.

"We might want to stop at a store on the way back to the loft," Dante said when the brothers got inside. "We need to get a few things for the babies."

"We have strict orders to take you back to the loft," Max said. "No stopping on the way. If you need anything, make a list when you get to the loft and Milo and I will go and get it."

"We need everything!" Dante complained. "They were in such a hurry to get here…"

"Shhh…" Lulu soothed. "You are going to wake up the babies. We are going to need all the peace and quiet we can get."

"Our babies are coming home." Dante reached over and held her hand. "A few months ago, I would have never thought this was possible."

"You sure made it impossible for me to say no."

Dante rubbed her hand. "You were the best thing that ever happened to me, I wasn't going to let you go without a fight."

Max made a gagging sound. "Sonny didn't say this was going to be all lovey-dovy."

"Seriously, get a room," Milo added.

"I can't help it, I love my wife. I don't care who knows it," Dante grinned.

"Well we are here. Milo get the stuff out of the trunk and meet us upstairs."

Milo got out of the car and went around back to gather the items.

* * *

Lulu and Dante picked up their kids and went into Dante's building. They rode the elevator up to Dante's loft. Max and Milo told them that they would take the next elevator up.

"That was a little odd. I thought that they were going to be in here with us," Lulu said. "I wonder what they know that we don't."

The doors slid opened and they found out.

"Surprise!"

Every member of their family including Edward, Tracy, and even Alice were in the loft. "Welcome Home Babies" banner hung over the fireplace. There were two frilly bassinets in the middle of the living room, case after case of baby formula, bottles, and boxes of diapers were piled everywhere.

"Welcome home, Lulu and babies!" Tracy greeted them. She took Lauren Lesley from Dante. "I am your Nana," she whispered to the sleeping baby. "If you are good, your great-step-grandfather might leave you something in his will."

"Aw, Tracy is that a smile?" Dante asked. "Better be careful because your face can freeze that way."

Tracy passed Lauren Lesley to Edward. "Support her head daddy," she said.

"About time we have another girl Spencer," Edward beamed. "You are named after one hell of a lady. You do her proud, little one."

"Okay!" Maxie chimed in. "Get some sleep, Lulu. We are going to have a really busy day tomorrow. We still have a wedding to plan!"

"Don't worry babe, I will watch the kids. I mean how much work can it be?" Dante wondered as he placed Luka Angelo in the bassinet.

Tracy fought the urge to laugh. She would pay good money to be a fly on the wall when Dante took care of the babies all by himself for the entire day.

* * *

Read and Review!

Need some ideas on what could go wrong when Dante is watching the kiddies ALL by himself!


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55:**

The next morning, Dante awoke to an empty bed. He felt the bed where Lulu had lay. It was cold; she must have been up for awhile. He got out of bed. Lulu was sitting on the sofa with both babies in her arms and empty bottles of formula on the coffee table.

"Oh baby, you should have woken me up," Dante said as he sat on the edge of the sofa. "I would have helped you feed them."

"I tried. You wouldn't budge. You said something like I could handle it myself," Lulu muttered. "It's not happening again; if I have to, I am going to kick your ass out of bed."

"I would love to see you try," Dante said.

"Don't tempt me." Lulu handed Luka Angelo to Dante. "Take your son, put him back to bed. I will do the same with Lauren Lesley."

"They are little babies!" Dante protested as he put Luka back to bed.

Lulu did the same thing to Lauren Lesley. "Okay then, I am going to shower, change, and call Maxie to tell her that we can start the day earlier than she thought because you said that the babies are not much work."

"By all means, take the entire day. Call my mother, she would want to have her input on the wedding too, since I am her only child. Pack a bag, have a sleepover or something. Go to the spa have a mani, pedi, and a massage. I can handle it by myself. I swear!"

"You can, can you?" Lulu asked.

"Yes, I can!" Dante protested. "They are little babies; I mean how much trouble can they be?"

"I was going to wish you good luck but I don't think you'll need it."

Dante laughed. "I don't think I will need it either. Have fun with Maxie and my Ma."

* * *

"He actually said how much trouble two babies can be?" Olivia asked. "I hope he knows what he got himself into."

"Who is he kidding? He is a guy. They don't think." Maxie asked. "Olivia, don't you still do his laundry?"

The ladies laughed. The women met up at Kelly's for a quick bite to eat before they began to plan the wedding.

"I am just glad that I can drink real coffee again," Lulu said as she savored her coffee. "Eight months without it was way too long."

"He wouldn't get up to feed the babies either?" Olivia said. "I can kick his butt if you want me to."

"I think the babies will have that covered." Maxie smiled. "Dante doesn't know what is going to hit him. I bet before the day is over he is going to call his mommy or one of your many relatives to come over and save his ass."

Lulu reached for her purse to get her phone. "I am going to send a mass text to everyone to ignore texts and calls from Dante unless there is some physical pain involved. The babies in pain, he deserves some pain since I was the one that gave birth."

Olivia laughed. "He knows that you are a Spencer, right? I mean your kids…"

Lulu hit the send button. "All done, they all know."

Tracy was the first one to respond. " _'Lol! Take pictures for me_!'"

Maxie jumped to her feet. "Well that's taken care of, let's go! We have a wedding to plan!"

"Oh, I wish to be a fly on the wall of the loft," Olivia said.

Maxie was on her phone. "Okay, after we are all done planning, I set up a day at the spa at the Metro Court. It's all on Carly. It's a pre-wedding gift for you. They are going to give us the Princess for a Day Treatments. It's the works. It's going to be so such fun."

* * *

With the babies asleep in their bassinets, Dante smiled to himself. So far it was so easy. What was Lulu complaining about? They were prefect little angels. He sat on the sofa and flipped through the channels until he found a baseball game. He put his feet up on the coffee table. This day was going to be a piece of cake.

It was a busy day for Lulu, her maid of honor, and the groom's mother; they picked out the flowers for her bouquet, the bouquet for the bride's maids, the church, and the reception, then choosing a color of the table clothes and other linens and the bride's maid's dresses. They tasted all sorts of wine and chose some for the reception. They picked the menu, the beer and hard liquor. They chose a DJ to play at the reception. Lulu had a short list of songs that she needed Dante's input on for their first dance.

Lulu, Maxie, and Olivia were in their room at the Metro Court getting ready for their day at the spa. They were in white fluffy robes drinking some champagne waiting for their appointments.

"I can't wait, I had never gotten a massage before," Olivia said. "Thank you for inviting me, Lulu."

"No sweat," Maxie answered. "Remember, if Dante calls either of you, don't answer it! He needs to see how hard it is being a new Dad! Now it's time to get rubbed down with some oil by Sven's capable hands!"

"_Sven_?" Olivia asked.

"Lulu gets Sven. Olivia you get Franz. I get his younger brother Hans. They are the best!" Maxie explained. "Come on! I wanted to get rubbed by this Swedish God!"

Lulu reached in her robe's pocket. She took out her phone and put it on silent. "I am set. What about you, Liv?"

Reluctantly Olivia did the same thing. "As much as I would love to swoop in and help my son and my grandbabies, Franz's capable hands sound appealing right about now."

Maxie set her empty champagne flute down clapped her hands. "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

Dante must have dozed off. He woke up to the wailing of one of the babies. He looked at his watch; it was time for their feedings. Dante wondered into the kitchen. He found one can of formula on the counter. He needed to warm up so formula for them to eat when he heard another cry. They were both awake now and hungry.

Now the babies seemed to be engaging in a contest on who could cry the loudest. Dante sighed as he poured the formula in the pan and turned on the burner. He came back into the living room where the bassinets were. He picked up Lauren Lesley trying to calm her down. That seemed to set off Luka Angelo, because he began to wail even louder.

Dante balanced Lauren Lesley on one arm so he could pick up Luka Angelo. "Hey guys, don't worry Daddy is here. I am making you something to eat," Dante said softly.

The babies began to cry even harder. Dante rocked back and forth trying to sooth them. "Hey, lunch is almost ready, hang on, okay?"

"Why couldn't mommy make me a few bottles before she left?" Dante grumbled. "That would be a lot easier, because you will be eating now."

Dante sighed as he walked back to the kitchen. To check on the formula, it was being to bubble, he turned off the burner. It was going to be a while for the formula to cool enough for the babies to drink it.

He glanced at the clock. Lulu had only been gone for a couple of hours. She will no doubt be gone for a few more. Dante looked down at his crying kids. "How can this day get even worse?"

Suddenly the aroma around Luka Angelo changed. Dante sniffed the air. "Oh man!"

* * *

"This is the life!" Lulu sighed as a burly Swedish masseur massaged her bare back. "I could get used to this."

They were in a candle lit room where soft, soothing music playing in the background. She lay on a massage table, a white sheet covering her bottom.

Olivia muttered her agreement so did Maxie.

"I need one of these once a week," Olivia said as Franz rubbed her shoulders.

"Me too!" Maxie chimed in. "After this, we still have facials, mani and pedis, waxed, and getting our hair done. We are going to get pampered until the cows come home."

Olivia laughed. "Or until Dante calls one of us crying and saying that he couldn't handle the babies all by himself."

"Too bad that Spinelli didn't have time to install some hidden cameras," Maxie said. "We could watch him while we are getting our hair done."

"Some gun toting thugs doesn't scare my boy. But leaving him alone for the entire day with not one but two babies he is going to be scarred for life. He is going to be…" Olivia trailed off.

"Let's not talk about Dante and the mess he is going to make," Maxie said. "Just picturing him running around the apartment is making me laugh."

* * *

Dante had laid Luka Angelo on the coffee table so he could change his diaper. He set Lauren Lesley on the sofa. Both of them were still crying. Sweat began to roll off his face. "Okay I am going to change Luka Angelo first then I am going to feed you guys, okay?"

The babies cried even harder.

Dante glanced at the clock before he changed the diaper. Only two minutes passed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Getting their nails done was the second thing for them to do. They still had a list of stuff that they needed to get done. The ladies were still on a high from getting rubbed by the handsome masseurs. They were browsing the shelves of colors.

"This color is nice for your fingers, honey," Olivia handed Lulu a bottle of mauve colored nail polish. "It's called _Aphrodite's Tiny Nighty_. Use this one for your toes, it's called Let me Entertain You and its purple. If you tell Dante the names of them…"

Lulu took the bottles. "They have the oddest names for nail polish, don't they?"

"Oooh, Liv this one is for you." Maxie handed Olivia a bottle of pink nail polish. "It's called _Big Hair, Bigger Nails _for your hands and this one _So Hot it Berns_ for your toes!"

"I love the hot red for the toes," Olivia commented.

"I like this one, _Yellow Brick Road _for my fingers." Maxie held up a bottle of gold polish. She held up a bottle of silver with purple flakes. "Show it and Glow it, for my toes."

"I wonder if my son is having this much fun," Olivia muttered.

Maxie snorted. "I doubt it. He is going to have two wee little babies kick his ass!"

* * *

Dante was exhausted. He fed, burped them and changed the babies, now they were finally back asleep. It was only two hours. He still had the rest of the day. Dante racked his brain; did Lulu pack an overnight bag? He foolishly told her to spend the night with the bridal party. He hoped that she will decline the offer and come home as soon as she was done at the spa.

He heard the elevator come up. He didn't bother to get up from the sofa to greet his guest. Ethan pushed back the grate as he stepped off. "G'day mate, where is my little sister? I was going to surprise her and take her out for lunch."

"Ma and Maxie took her to the spa," Dante answered. "They are doing all things girly."

"And she left you alone with the babies?" Ethan asked, amused.

Dante shrugged. "I am their daddy."

Ethan reached in his pocket. He pulled out his phone; he didn't realize that he had it on silent. He noticed that he had one text message from Lulu. He quickly read it and chuckled.

"What is so funny?" Dante wondered.

"Luke texted me a joke," Ethan covered.

"I didn't know that Luke knew how to text," Dante said.

"Luke is a man of many talents," Ethan said. "Where are my beautiful niece and nephew?"

"Asleep."

"I know that you already picked the godmothers Maxie and Elizabeth. Any idea on who is going to be the godfather?" Ethan asked.

As soon as Ethan asked that, one of the babies began to cry. "If you want to be on the short list, feed whoever is crying."

Ethan went to the bassinette he picked up a crying Luka Angelo. He looked around. "Where is the formula that we brought you guys yesterday?"

* * *

The girls had their nails done, while they were drying, they were getting haircuts and highlights. Their hair had some much tinfoil in it that it could have picked up radio stations. They were sipping on some more champagne while they waited until the color to set.

The dryers were loud enough so they weren't able to hold a conversation with each other. So they were all looking at stacks and stack of bridal magazines.

Maxie tossed a magazine on Lulu's lap. She pointed to a hairstyle. "That is pretty. You should wear your hair like that!" Maxie shouted over the hum of the dryer.

Lulu glanced down at the picture. She really liked the style that Maxie showed her. She put in on the pile of hairstyles that Olivia showed her.

"We'll see!" Lulu shouted.

Maxie glanced down at her nails. "What do your hubby is doing right about now?"

Lulu glanced at the clock that was mounted on the wall. "No doubt running around the apartment with his head cut off."

* * *

The babies' cries grew more intense. Dante was frantically looking for the formula. Ethan was rocking both of the babies in his arms. "Uh, Dante? Hurry up, they are very hungry and don't mind telling us that they are."

Dante ransacked the kitchen. "I can't find the rest of the formula! I have to go to the store and get some more."

"You cannot be serious!" Ethan exclaimed. "Your kids are hungry now! There is no way that you are leaving me alone with two screaming kids then you run to the store to buy some formula! You have to take them!"

Dante opened the fridge. There was some milk left. "Milk will have to do for now!"

"Just warm up the bloody thing up before I lose my hearing!" Ethan complained.

Dante opened the lid of the milk. It smelled good. He dumped the rest of the contents in a pan and turned on the burner. "It should be ready soon."

"When is my little sister coming back home, soon I hope?" Ethan asked.

"Like a fool, I told her to spend the night," Dante moaned. "I don't want to call her and say that I can't handle my kids."

"You can't!" Ethan exclaimed. "You can't find the formula! The kids are crying! Call Lulu!"

The milk warmed enough for Dante put the milk in the bottles. He took one of the babies from his brother-in-law, handed him one of the bottles. Ethan looked down at the bottle. "What the bloody hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"Put the nipple in Luka's mouth and he will take it from there," Dante instructed as he began to feed Lauren Lesley.

"Nipple?"

"The rubbery thing at the end of the bottle!" Dante said.

"Okay." Ethan put the bottle to Luka Angelo's mouth. He hungrily began to suck the contents from the bottle. "See I told you they were hungry!"

"At least they like it. After they are done eating, we have to go to the store to buy some more," Dante said.

"I thought that you would want to watch the game today. That is why I came by," Ethan grumbled.

"Are you sorry that you did?" Dante asked.

"No bloody way, I wouldn't be any there else." Ethan smiled.

* * *

The next thing on the ladies' spa list was a warm mud bath. They had face cream with cucumbers on their eyes as they soaked in the therapeutic mud.

"We need to do this one weekend a month," Maxie said.

"One weekend? We need to do this twice a month," Olivia corrected. "The boys can watch all of the kids and we can come here."

"All the Spencer, Cassadine, and Falconari kids in once place at one time?" Maxie laughed. "We have to have Spinelli install some hidden cameras for that time."

"I would love to see that!" Olivia said. "Why are you so quiet, Lulu?"

"I… don't know. I think it's a little too soon for me to be away from the babies," Lulu said.

"If you are feeling guilty about leaving Dante alone with the babies, don't. He needs to know how hard it is to take care of them sometime. Why not find out now?" Olivia said. "How many times did he actually say how hard two babies can be to watch?"

"A few times," Lulu admitted.

"Then by all means he needs to find out how hard taking care of two babies can be."

* * *

"I look like a bloody marsupial," Ethan complained as they entered the grocery store.

He wore one of those baby carriers that were strapped to his front. Luka Angelo was asleep. Dante had another one on with Lauren Lesley in it.

"That is because they are called kangaroo pouches," Dante said as they walked until they found the aisle for the formula.

"Bloody hell there must be a million different kinds!" Ethan eyes widen when he saw the variety of formula on the shelves. "Why don't you call my sister or your mother to find out which one is the right one to buy? I mean they have bacon flavored one too!"

"I am not calling your sister or my mother because I don't know what formula to buy!" Dante retorted.

Someone behind them cleared their throats. It was a little old lady. "Do you boys need some help?" she asked.

"Yes, please! So we can get out of hear and go home," Ethan said. "He refuses to call my sister or his mother for help. He thinks he can handle this all by himself. He can't and he is too stubborn to ask for help."

"Isn't it nice that in this day and age two men can raise two babies together now?" the woman asked.

"_What_?" Dante stammered, he couldn't; have heard her right.

Ethan wrapped his arm around Dante and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Yes, it is. We are so glad that we got the babies, it took forever, but we got them. I am kind of hoping that they pick up my accent. This one forgot to ask the nurse at the hospital what kind of formula to buy."

The woman studied the shelf. She picked a can of powdered formula. "This one is for newborns. How old are they?"

"A few days old," Dante answered, stiffly.

She handed the formula to Ethan. "This one should do the trick. Have a great evening gentleman."

"Thank you so much," Ethan said. "Thank the nice lady, Dante."

"Thanks," Dante muttered.

The lady walked away. As soon as she was out of sight, Ethan dropped his arm. Dante wiped his face where Ethan kissed him. "Did you really have to kiss me?"

"It worked didn't it? The lady took pity on us and showed us what formula to buy. You better get some more formula and some more milk, too."

"Yes, dear," Dante muttered as he put three more cans of baby formula in his shopping basket.

It was going to be a long day. He wished Lulu would hurry up and come home. If it took him admitting that he was wrong, little babies were a lot of work, he was going to admit it and be in her debt for the rest of his life.

* * *

Read and Review! :D


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56:**

Ethan put the babies down while Dante unpacked the formula they had bought from the store. "How much longer are they going to sleep before they go all bonkers?"

"Did you just call my kids bonkers?" Dante asked, coming into the living room. "It's called crying, they can't talk yet."

Ethan held out his cell phone. "Just call my baby sister, okay? You can't care for the kiddies by yourself."

Dante waved off the offer. "I can see why she was pissed at me when I wouldn't wake up for the three am feedings." Dante sat down on the sofa.

"You didn't get off your ass to help her feed the kids? And you told her to spend the night at the swanky Metro Court? Damn, you are in the dog house!" Ethan laughed.

"Well I am glad that you stopped by. I wouldn't have been able to do this all by myself," Dante admitted.

"If I were Lulu I would hold out from sex for a long time, for a few years."

"Don't remind me," Dante groaned. "We can't have sex for twelve weeks! My balls are going to turn blue and fall off! I might get carpal tunnel by the end of the twelfth week."

"Too much information, mate!" Ethan exclaimed. "That is a visual that I didn't need to have!"

"It's true! For those six months Lulu was gone I thought…"

"I am going to stop you right there, mate." Ethan held his hand up. "Once the twelve weeks are up?

"Ma is taking the kids and I am taking her to a B&B on the Jersey Shore." Dante smiled. "We aren't going to leave the room for a week."

* * *

After the ladies cleaned up after the mud bath, they were in the steam were wrapped in white fluffy towels. "This is a good place to have relations," Maxie said, softly.

"You had sex in the sauna?" Olivia asked.

"Spinelli wanted to have sex once after he picked me up at my spa day, so we did in here," Maxie said.

"Men, they want sex at the most inopportune times," Olivia said. "I take it that was the strangest place you had sex?"

"Good God no!" Maxie said. "What about you, Olivia? Where is the craziest place you had sex? Was it with Dr. Webber?"

"In the stairwell of the hospital," Olivia admitted. "It was so hot because anyone could have walked in on us."

"Speaking about getting almost caught, have you ever caught Dante doing the nasty?" Maxie asked.

"Maxie!" Lulu exclaimed. "That is crazy! You don't have to answer that Olivia, since you are my mother-in-law."

"Actually it is a funny story. Dante was the summer after he was a sophomore in high school, it was getting late. He hadn't come home yet from playing baseball at the local park. So, I went to look for him."

"You found him, huh?" Lulu asked. "Did you catch him?"

"Boy did I catch him. He was having relations with this girl from his class, Carmela Lapaglia in the visitors' dugout. I had him peeling garlic the rest of the summer! I wouldn't let him out of the house. I was so pissed at him" Olivia said. "How about you Maxie, where was the strangest place you had sex?"

"On the pool table at Jake's, it was with Coop," Maxie said, quickly. "The place was empty and Coleman was in the storage room. It was so damn hot!"

"That leaves you, sweetie," Olivia said. "Where was the strangest place you had sex? I am not your mother-in-law right now. I am your girlfriend. It's alright. I won't judge."

"Well, Dante and I had sex on every flat surface in Kate's office one day before I left. I think that is when we conceived the babies that day. But the strangest place I had sex was in the walk-in cooler at Kelly's with Dillon."

"You had sex with Dillon in the walk-in cooler at Kelly's?" Maxie repeated. "Wow you are kinky, Lulu."

Lulu shrugged. "But it's no pool table. I think that you win this one, Maxie."

Olivia stood up. "Come on ladies, we have one last spa treatment left."

"What is it" Maxie asked. "I thought that we have done everything."

"Brazilian waxing," Olivia said, wiggling her eyebrows. "Our guys will thank us later."

"Except Dante, we can't have sex for twelve weeks per doctor's orders," Lulu grumbled. "I could flash him. He might get a kick out of that."

"Oh Lulu, there are many, many other things you can do to each other without his cock inside of you," Maxie said. "I can tell you some things you can do. Actually showing you will be better. We need to get our hands on a laptop computer."

"Hey we are VIPs today!" Olivia exclaimed. "They will bring us anything we want within reason!"

Maxie smiled. "In that case," she leaned over to whisper something in Olivia's ear.

Olivia stifled a giggle. "Consider it done. I will take a second. I will meet you ladies in the waxing lounge."

"What?" Lulu asked as they left the sauna.

"You will see!" Maxie said in a sing-song voice, as she skipped down the hallway.

* * *

Dante was in a deep slumber. He heard something in the distance. Some kept hitting him on the shoulder.

"Wake up!"

"Wake up!"

Finally there was on final shove, he ended up on the floor in front of the sofa. Ethan stood over him holding a screaming Luka Angelo. "You kids are crying! No wonder my sister wanted to kick your ass!"

Ethan handed off Luka Angelo to Dante while he went to retrieve Lauren Lesley who just began to cry.

Dante rocked his son. "Are you hungry again, buddy? Lucky for you and your little sister, your Uncle Ethan and I went to the store to get you some formula."

"Stop talking and feed the kid!" Ethan exclaimed. "What would you have done if I didn't happen by? You would have been doing this all by yourself!"

"I would have been up a creek without a paddle," Dante admitted as he headed to the kitchen. "I can't thank you enough."

Ethan rocked Lauren Lesley. "Your daddy is helpless without your mommy. I hope he realizes that."

"I found that out today," Dante admitted. "I swear; I am going to take up Sonny's offer to pay for a fulltime nanny once our house is finished."

"Sonny offered to get you a nanny?" Ethan repeated. "I would take him up on it, if you want to live to see your kids to get married."

* * *

"_OW_!" Lulu cried as the attendant pulled the waxing strips from her, quickly. "Remind me why we are doing this again?"

"Being a girl really does _hurts_!" Maxie said. "It's all going to be worth it once it's done."

"Trust me, honey my son is going to thank you once you show him," Olivia said. "Spinelli, too Maxie."

"Weren't you the one that gave birth to twins last week?" Maxie asked, looking over at Lulu. "This should be a breeze compared to that."

"I was drugged up!" Lulu said. "I didn't feel a damn thing after they jabbed that really long needle in my back."

"Ugh! Thanks! I am never having any kids!" Maxie said. "I will take my godmother duties seriously after I spoil Lauren Lesley rotten with all the cool fashion and accessories that I can. She is going to be the best dressed kid on the playground!"

"You already picked the godparents?" Olivia asked.

"Just the godmothers," Lulu said. "They are going to be Elizabeth and Maxie. Finding the godfather is a hard task considering we have five brothers between us and some really good male friends."

"I am sure you will find someone," Olivia said.

"I don't want anyone to get upset that I chose one over the other," Lulu said.

The attendant ripped off another waxing strip from her. Lulu cringed in pain but didn't say anything. Maxie was right, after giving birth to twins, this should be a breeze.

"They are your kids; you can pick whomever you want to be their godfather," Olivia said.

"Sing it sister!" Maxie said. "Ow! I need more champagne if I am supposed to get through this waxing!"

Thankfully, another attendant came in carrying a silver tray with three champagne flutes.

"Give us the glass and leave the bottle!" Maxie said through her pain. "We are going to need it."

The girls waddled back into their suite in the Metro Court wearing their fluffy robes. They drank two bottles of champagne during their last spa activity to get through the pain from being waxed. Maxie reached for the room service menu. "I am going to order everything off the menu so we can soak up all the champagne we drank." She took her cell phone and walked into another room to place their order.

Olivia picked up the room phone. She called down to the front desk to see if what she requested was ready.

"What do you have planned?" Lulu asked.

"You'll see!" Olivia exclaimed.

"I ordered one of everything on the menu," Maxie announced. "Is what we discussed will be ready by the time we get our food?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes."

Twenty minutes later, cart after cart of room service filled their room with succulent food. The girls assembled on the sofa in front of the plasma TV with a plate each of imported cheeses.

Olivia took the remote and pressed a few buttons until she found what she was looking for.

"Oh dear!" Lulu exclaimed as she saw the triple-X graphics on the screen and then the suggestive title of: _Touching All the Bases_.

"What?" Maxie asked with a mouthful of cheese. "It's not like you and Dante done some of this stuff we are going to watch. Besides its baseball themed, you can talk to Dante about it."

"I…" Lulu stammered. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Just watch it, Lu. It might give you some ideas what to do until the twelve weeks are up," Maxie pointed out. "You might even show Dante a thing or two."

"That looks like it hurts," Olivia said, her head cocked to one side as the watched the action on screen.

"She must be an acrobat to be that flexible, look at the way he is bending her over the bench in the dugout that way," Maxie commented her head tilted to one side. "I am jealous. I might have to increase my yoga for a few more times a week to surprise Spinelli with that move."

"I've done it. My back hurt like a bitch in the morning," Lulu added. "I had to soak in a nice hot bubble bath."

"Lulu is kinkier than she let on! Alright!" Maxie high-fived her. "Who would have thought behind those angelic looks is a sexy devil!"

The scene changed to a well endowed man mowing the baseball diamond. "That looks like it's too big to fit in anything," Olivia pointed out.

"Why is he mowing the in-field naked?" Lulu asked. "It must be too hot that he can't wear any clothes."

"Apparently not," Maxie said as the man and a female partook in some festivities on the grass. "How can he find pants that fit?"

"Geez," Lulu commented. "It actually did fit. I am very impressed."

"She is sure enjoying herself," Olivia said.

"You know she is kind of ugly, too. I mean look at her hair! She could have gone to the salon before she filmed this movie to get her hair highlighted or something! I thought that these actors were supposed to be hot. She is kind of average looking," Maxie said. "She has tan lines!"

"Are you getting some ideas, honey?" Olivia asked.

"I think we are all learning something," Lulu said.

Maxie held her champagne flute in the air. "This is a toast to Lulu, hopefully once the twelve weeks are finally up and you and Dante can do… will seriously enjoy yourselves and use a few moves that we saw in the movie."

The ladies clicked their glasses.

* * *

Ethan finished feeding Lauren Lesley and handed her to Dante. "Here done feeding her. You can burp her."

Dante took his daughter he was reaching for the burp towel when Lauren Lesley spat up on his shoulder. "Oh yuck!" Dante exclaimed. "You could have waited until I got the towel!"

He could have sworn that Lauren Lesley giggled.

"I'll trade you, mate. Luka smells a little ripe. I don't do diapers!" Ethan said.

"Come on man!" Dante protested. "It's not going to kill you."

"I am just the cool Uncle Ethan. I give them all sugar and caffeine and give them back to the parents to deal with."

They traded babies.

Ethan used his finger to give Lauren Lesley a high-five. "Good job there little one, just as I hoped for," he whispered so Dante can't hear him. "Now let's hope your brother keeps his end of the bargain up."

Dante set Luka Angelo on the coffee table. He ripped off the diaper. "Dude!" He exclaimed covering his nose and mouth with his arm. "That is just from formula? I hate to see what will happen when he starts eating solid foods."

Dante forgot the cardinal rule when changing a diaper of a baby boy. He forgot to cover Luka Angelo while he was shedding him of the diaper. Dante realized this when he felt a wet sensation on his stomach. He looked down to see where it was coming from. "Oh man!" He threw a towel on top of Luka Angelo.

Ethan looked over to see that Dante was complaining about. "You have to hand it to him; he got some distance on that one!" he laughed.

Dante gave his a despondent look. Ethan started to laugh harder. "Hey man, you made them. You have to deal with them!"

"What do you want to me say? Do you want me to say that I can't do this without Lulu? Do you want me to say that I am totally lost without my lovely wife?" Dante asked as he diapered Luka Angelo. "Do you want me to call myself a stupid fool for telling her to spend the night at the Metro Court?"

"I think you already did. I know that you have trying to text her and call her when I wasn't looking," Ethan said. "How many times have you texted her or left her a voicemail?"

"Eleven voicemails. I lost count on how many texts. It must be at least twenty-five," Dante admitted. "I thought that watching them was going to be easy. She made it look easy this morning."

"Don't worry, mate. I won't leave you in your time of need."

"Cindy Swallows and Francesca Feelsgood?" Lulu asked reading the credits as another movie came on. "Where on earth do they come up with these names?"

"I think it's a mix between your first pet's name and the street you grew up on," Olivia said.

"I never had a pet," Maxie pouted. "I am out."

"My dog was a boy. That won't work," Lulu said.

"We can make up our own names!" Olivia clapped her hands. "I think for Lulu it's Lesley Hornball."

Lulu giggled. "That is…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence because she was laughing so hard.

"I want to play!" Maxie said. "Let's see you can be Lickia Fuckanri!"

Olivia laughed. "That is a good one. That leaves you Maxie, what can your name be?"

"Cindy Peachybutt?" Lulu offered.

"That will do."

Lulu reached in her robe's pocket to pull out her phone. "I forgot to turn this back on."

"How many messages are from my son?" Olivia asked.

"Too many." Lulu scanned through the missed calls and text messages. "Man, I guess he sure misses me."

"He is a guy! They are helpless without us!" Maxie exclaimed.

"Let's see five messages asking me where the formula is. There is another one saying that he went to the store to buy some. And a few more asking me when I am coming home."

"I need to go home," Lulu said getting, up. "My babies need me."

"Dante needs you. I'll come with you and I'll take the babies. You need some alone time with my son," Olivia said rising to her feet. "That leaves Maxie all alone with a suite and all this food."

Maxie pulled her cell phone out of nowhere. "Spinelli and I will enjoy the rest of the night! See you soon ladies."

* * *

The loft was a disaster area. Baby clothes littered the floor with clean diapers. There was a smoking pot of formula was on the stove. Empty baby bottles were on every flat surface of the loft. The trash was overflowing with empty formula containers and dirty diapers. Dante was still in his stained shirt on the sofa while Ethan was sitting on the loveseat. They finally put the babies down for another nap.

"Just imagine when they start walking," Ethan muttered. "It's going to get worse."

The elevator slid open, Lulu and Olivia came in. They stopped as they surveyed the home that she shared with Dante. They started to laugh. "Here," Olivia reached in her pocket, giving Lulu a five dollar bill. "You won."

"Baby, you bet against me?" Dante pouted.

"Of course. It was a sure thing. As a Spencer, I couldn't pass it up."

"What was this _'sure thing'_?" Ethan asked.

"She bet me that the place was going to be trashed and you can't handle it by yourself," Olivia filled in. "By the looks of your shirt you forgot the burp rag. How did you get water on your stomach?"

"It's not water. I forgot to cover up Luka's stuff when I changed his diaper," Dante admitted.

Lulu and Olivia laughed. "You poor baby!" Olivia said. "I am going to take them so you can have some alone time with your wife."

"Let me pack you a bag," Dante said quickly.

"No need. I have everything that I need at my apartment. I even have car seats in my car. Ethan wanted to help me take them?"

Ethan jumped to his feet. "Of course, let's give the new parents some quality time alone."

Olivia went to the bassinette to get Lauren Lesley. "Hey little one, you are going to spend some time with your Nona."

"Take good care of them, ma. We will be by tomorrow morning to pick them up," Dante said.

"Make that tomorrow afternoon." Lulu caressed Lauren Lesley's head and kissed it.

"TMI!" Ethan exclaimed. "Come on Olivia I'll help you pack up the little wallabies in your car."

"_Wallabies_? Did my brother just call the babies wallabies?" Lulu asked as Olivia and Ethan went into the elevator carrying the babies. "What did I miss while I was at the spa?"

"That is a long story, baby. So tell me, what sorts of stuff did you have done at the spa? You look so well relaxed." Dante pulled Lulu close to him.  
Lulu held out her manicured hand. "I got my nails done. This color is called _Aphrodite's Teeny Tiny Nighty_. You like it?"

Dante groaned. "Babe, you are going to make these twelve weeks extremely painful for me, aren't you?"

Lulu smiled. "The one I got on my toes is called _So Hot it Berns_."

Dante groaned again. "Babe…"

"I got waxed."

"Your eyebrows look the same to me," Dante noted. "They didn't do a very good job."

"I didn't get my eyebrows waxed or my legs or under arms," Lulu said.

"That only leaves…" Dante trailed off as he realized what she had done.

"I got a Brazilian." Lulu winked.

"We can't enjoy it for a few more weeks!" Dante pouted. "Can at least see it?"

Lulu took his hand, leading him to the bed. "The trip to the spa, took an interesting turn."

"How so?"

"It became a mini-bachelorette party. We watched a couple of movies. Taught me a few things we can do until the twelve weeks are up, if you catch my drift."

"Consider me your willing pupil," Dante said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'll do whatever you want me to."

Dante stripped Lulu of her clothing. He took a moment to admire her wax job. He touched it. "Smooth as a baby's bottom," he murmured. "It's sexy as hell. There is one thing that always wanted to do to you. I am sure it was in one of those movies you watched."

Dante tenderly lay Lulu down on the bed. He began to kiss her belly and worked his way down until he was at the juncture between her thighs. He buried his face and began to work his magic on her with his tongue.

"Tell me again, why we never did it this before?" Lulu asked.

Dante continued to go down on her. She wasn't able to hear his response. It wasn't long before she came. Dante leaned over her, still caressing her nether regions. "Baby? You know for now on, you are going to keep getting this. It's so damn hot."

"You think so, huh?" Lulu muttered.

"Oh, yes. But next time, I would like to be present. Maybe I will do it myself," he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Maybe I will let you," Lulu returned kissing him deeply. She reached for his erection. "I think it's time I repay you for taking care of me."

* * *

Read and Review!


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Wow, do you believe that I was writing this fic for a year now? I am glad that you are still enjoying it!**

**Chapter 57:**

For the first time in a long time, Lulu finally slept through the night. Dante wrapped his arm around her tightly as if he never wanted to let her go again.

"Good morning, baby," Dante greeted, rubbing her back. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like the dead." Lulu sat up and stretched. "How about you, how did you sleep?"

"I am so _sorry_, Lulu!" Dante exclaimed. "Taking care of the kids was so hard! I don't know what I would have done if Ethan didn't stop by. He wanted to treat you out to lunch or something. Where is the formula? I couldn't find it, and we had to go to the store to buy some more. Do you know that there are so many different kinds? I mean they even have bacon flavored one?"

"How did you get the formula then?" Lulu asked.

"Some lady took pity on us and pointed out what to get," Dante admitted, leaving out the fact that the lady thought that he and Ethan were gay.

Lulu laughed as she scrambled to find something to put one. Dante snatched his t-shirt from her. "Honey!" Lulu protested as he threw it across the room.

"We have the place to ourselves and a limited amount of activities that we can do until the twelve weeks are up," Dante said. "I suggest we get started on some of them."

"The place is trashed! We need to clean it up before the babies come back home!" Lulu said.

Dante kissed her cheek and worked his way down her neck. "Ma won't mind. Between the tasks, the babies coming early, and you hitting someone upside the head with a bedpan, we haven't had much time alone."

Lulu muttered in approval. "She does have an entire room set up for the both of them."

"She is going to love being a Nonna, just don't call her grandma. She is not going to like that at all," Dante said.

"The place is still a mess!" Lulu commented.

"I made this mess. I am not going to make you clean it up as well," Dante said. "But you can tell me where the formula is."

"It's in the hall closet. I told you that," Lulu said.

"If you told me that, I wouldn't have had to go to the store with my brother-in-law," Dante protested.

"That must have been a sight; I would love to see that!" Lulu laughed. "Come on, let's clean up this place so we can go and get our babies."

* * *

Lucky looked at the arrest warrant in his hand. He made sure it had everything they needed. He made sure that every 'T' was crossed and every 'I' was dotted. He wanted to make sure everything was there so no lawyer would find something to get their client off.

"What is that?" Ronnie asked. "You are looking at it so intently."

"The warrant for the arrest of one Alfonso Santos and his henchman Jorge Esteban," Lucky explained. "I am just triple checking it. I verified the thugs that were at GH when Lulu had the babies stories like three times."

"Want me to come along? I mean there is a conflict of interest here. She is your baby sister and those babies are your niece and nephew. A defense lawyer is going to love that."

"That is why I am keeping this on the down-low. I don't want Dante to find out about this. He will kill Santos before we even get him in the squad car," Lucky said.

"Santos did try to kill Lulu and the babies. What guy wouldn't want to go after him? The guy she socked with that bedpan is never going to live that down. That is his nickname in the joint, Bedpan."

Lucky laughed. "I am surprised that Sonny hasn't exterminated Santos and Jorge like the cockroaches they are."

Ronnie took the arrest warrant from Lucky. "It looks like everything's in place to me. Let's get some uniforms and let's go but the dude that tried to kill your little sister."

* * *

Dante told Lulu to soak in the tub while he cleaned up the apartment. He was right, he made the mess, and he needed to clean it up. He managed to throw all the baby clothes that littered the floor into a laundry basket. He wiped down the counters. He put the scorched pan in the sink to soak.

He hated to admit it; he needed a second pair of hands to help him with the babies. He would gladly help her with the three am feedings from now on.

"Wow, the place looks great," Lulu said as she came back into the room only clad in a towel.

"Baby," Dante held his arms out.

She stepped into them he kissed her on the top of the head. "I am so happy that we are a happy family, now. I never would have thought that we wound get here that day you came back to town," he said. "You made me the happiest man in the world."

"You said that before."

Dante rubbed her back. "I will keep saying it until the day I die. I will be forever grateful that you gave me a second chance. I love you and the babies so much."

"I love you, too," Lulu said. "I need to get dressed so we can get the babies back from your mother. I have a feeling that she won't want to give them back."

"I really want to see our fathers babysitting them. It might be worse than me and Ethan doing it."

Lulu laughed. "I would pay good money to see that!"

* * *

Lucky, Ronnie, and a number of uniformed officers approached Santos' office in the warehouse. Jorge was already subdued in handcuff being read his Miranda Right's by a uniformed police officer.

"Ready?" Ronnie asked Lucky as they stood outside of the office door.

"Ready as I will ever be, let's arrested the son-of-a-bitch that tried to hurt my little sister."

Santos was sitting behind his desk when the detectives came in. "Detectives, what do I owe this pleasure?"

Lucky held up a piece of paper. "We have a warrant for your arrest, Santos. Stand up slowly, turn around, and but your hands behind your back. Don't make this more difficult than it needs to be."

Santos had a smirk on his face. "What are the bogus charges this time? I will be out of jail before my coffee gets cold."

Ronnie slapped the cuffs on Santos and frisked him. "I wouldn't be so sure about that Santos. No one can help you this time. You are going down this time."

Lucky pulled out his cell phone and sent Dante a quick text message. "_It's all over. Santos been arrested_."

* * *

Dante sat on the sofa with his wife. She was still in her towel. They were cuddling until they picked up the babies from Olivia. Dante's cell phone chimed. He checked for text messages. He read the newest one. He smiled. He kissed Lulu's forehead. "Your brother just arrested Santos, baby. It will be over soon and the only thing we need to worry about is the wedding and moving in our new home."

Lulu smiled. "You think your Mom will mind keeping the babies a little longer? I think we need to celebrate the good news."

Dante eyes brightened. "Why? Going to show me some other stuff you learned by watching those naughty movies?" He fingers traced her bare arms. "I am intrigued that my wife was watching a porno with my mother of all people. What else did you guys talked about?"

"She told me about Carmela Lapaglia in the visitors' dugout in the park when you were a teenager. Man…" she trailed off.

Dante covered his face with his hand. "That was one of the most embarrassing moments in my entire life. She still brings it up from time to time. I can't believe she told you that. What else did she tell you?"

"She told me the strangest place that she ever had sex."

Dante groaned. "Now I got a visual of my mother doing that, thank you for that dear wife."

He tugged the towel off of her and tossed it on the floor. "I needed something else to think about, and I tell you ever since you told me that you got your lady parts waxed…it made me have a pleasant night of dreaming."

"Oh yeah?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah."

Dante bent to kiss her collar bone, down between the valley of her breasts. He lavished at the freshness of her skin from the bath. He swirled his tongue at her belly button. He felt a strain in his groin. The next twelve weeks were going to be painful for him. He continued his journey South on Lulu's body. He buried his face between her thighs, nipping and sucking her bud. God, she tasted good, Dante thought.

"That's it, baby," he muttered, as he felt Lulu riving beneath him. "Come for me."

She was about to come when Dante's cell phone rang. "Oh come on!" Dante complained, sitting up.

"It might be important," Lulu said.

"_What_?" he demanded. "Yeah we are both here. What do you think we are doing? We are celebrating." Dante sighed. "Give us forty-five minutes, we will be there."

Lulu tried to sit back up only to be pushed back down by Dante. He continued to ravish her. "The PCPD is five minutes away. Let's have some fun before we have to go there."

* * *

Fifty minutes later, they arrived hand in hand at the PCPD. They were late because Dante refused to get dressed after his shower. He walked around the loft stark naked, towel drying his hair. He brewed a pot of coffee, drank a cup, and even read the sports page of that morning's paper until Lulu begged him to get dressed. "I can play dirty, too," he said before he got dressed, addressing that she was clad in only a towel for a bit of time. "I don't think we will make it until the twelve weeks are up."

Lulu replied that if they waited twelve weeks it would more that be worth the wait.

"Why are we here?" Lulu asked Lucky as he approached them.. "I mean I know Santos and Jorge were arrested. Do you really need me to make a statement?"

"I got a call from the city jail. The two guys that kidnapped you are going to plea guilty. They are forgoing a trail since word got back to them that Santos was finally busted. Apparently, they were going to make a break for it sometime during the trail. With Santos and his other goon behind bars, that wasn't going to happen."

"How long is their sentence?" Dante asked, squeezing Lulu's hand in relief.

"Each of them got twenty-five years on just the kidnapping charges because they took you across state lines. But there were a slew of other things that they were charged with. Don't worry little sister, they are not getting out anytime soon," Lucky said.

"What about Santos?" Dante asked.

Lucky smiled. "Along with the arrest warrant when executed a search warrant for the warehouse, his home, and vehicles we found stuff that will put him away for a long, long time, even if he cuts a deal he is still going to go away for a long time."

Lulu felt like the weight of the world was off her shoulders. "You mean that I am finally going to be safe?"

"Safe as you will be if you still want to marry him." Lucky pointed to Dante. "You know Tracy hates him with a passion."

"We are already married," Dante corrected. "We are just renewing our vows."

"Tracy and Edward will still try and object to it," Lucky predicted. "Just watch."

Lulu smiled. "It wouldn't be as bad as Dante here thinking that he could take care of the babies all by himself for an entire day and night."

Lucky laughed. "How did it go? You didn't burn down the place did you? I guess you didn't because I didn't hear anything about unexplained fires in your building."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence there, partner. Ethan showed up to take Lulu out for lunch. He stayed to help me out."

Lucky arched an eyebrow. "I would have loved to see that."

"You should have seen the loft when I returned," Lulu said.

Lucky chuckled; he got Lulu's text about not helping out. He was tempted to check it out for himself. He would get the details from his little brother later. "That bad, huh? Did you hire a maid to clean it up or did you make my sister clean it up?"

_"Hey_!" Dante complained. "Do you think that I would make my wife clean up the mess?"

"So you did hire the maid then?"

Dante crossed his arms over his chest. "No, I cleaned it up all by myself. Then I had some fun with my wife."

Lucky's eyes grew wide. "Dante! I don't' want the details but you two can't for almost three months! I don't want you to hurt my sister."

"Relax, big brother. There is other stuff we can do without actually having sex," Lulu said.

Lucky made a face. _"Ew_. Thank you for giving me that visual Lulu. You two go home. You have nothing else to worry about then getting your vows renewed. Speaking of which when it's going to be?"

Dante wrapped his arms around Lulu and kissed her. "We'll get back to you on the date. Right now, I want to go and get our kids from my mother and spend some quality time with them without looking over our shoulders."

"It's finally over," Lucky said. "You two can finally begin the life you started to build in that chapel in Las Vegas."

"I will love your sister until the day I die," Dante admitted.

* * *

Read and Review! :D


	58. Chapter 58

A/N- It's a little short, sorry I been having bad sinus stuff for the last few days! Enjoy!

**Chapter 58:**

Dante and Lulu were on their way to see Olivia when they got a call from Nikolas. Their house was finally ready. The crew already cleared out and left the key in the potted plant on the front porch. "Let's go check out our new house!" Dante exclaimed.

"Shouldn't we get the kids first?" Lulu asked.

Dante turned the car back to Lulu's street. "I want to check on the house first. Make sure everything is baby-proofed."

"They are not going to be crawling around anytime soon," Lulu said.

"I just want some more alone time with my wife." Dante winked at her as he pulled into Lulu's driveway.

Lulu opened her door, Dante raced over to her side of the car to help her out of the car. They walked together hand in hand to the front porch. Like Nikolas said the key was in the potted plant on the porch. Lulu retrieved the key. She stuck it in the lock and unlocked the door. Dante swept her up in his arms. "Dante! What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"I am carrying you over the threshold. I didn't get the chance to do it when we first got married," Dante explained as he carried Lulu into their house. "I am making up for lost time."

Lulu giggled as Dante carried her through the house to where the extension was. He set her down in front of the door where a cross-stitched Teddy bear with a big red bow and Lauren Lesley stitched in girly colors. "I guess Ma made this." Dante touched the sign.

Lulu swung open the door. The room was filled with the newest fanciest baby furniture. The walls were painted in a soft lilac. The crib blanket matched the walls. "Wow, it's so pretty in here," Lulu commented.

"My Ma picked everything out after you chose the color," Dante commented.

"It was nice of her."

"And there is another thing. It was one of the main reasons that the renovations took so long. Instead of two rooms they added three," Dante explained.

"Three? Why would they need to add another room?" Lulu asked.

"We have so many family members, one of them in liable want to spend the night. We needed a guest room," Dante said.

"Your mother," Lulu said.

"I think she already moved in some of her stuff in already," Dante admitted.

Lulu laughed. "I can see that happening. She is going to spend more time here than she will at her own place."

"Someone needs to watch the babies when we both return to work," Dante said. "Ma would love to do so."

"I thought she is working at the Metro Court," Lulu pointed out.

"She told me that she can work from home," Dante said. "She really wants to do this for us."

Lulu opened the closet; it was filled with various sizes of baby clothes. "We have a lot of clothes at your place too."

"It seems to me that Ma and Sonny bought everything in the girly department," Dante noted as he saw all of the stuffed animals piled in one corner of the room.

He noticed on certain stuffed animal on the changing table, the platypus he had won Lulu at the carnival. He picked it up. "Wow, this brings back memories. That was back when I was totally chasing you and you were pretending not to be interested."

"Who said I was pretending?" Lulu winked.

Dante smiled. "So you were interested in me, huh? I knew it. No woman can resist these dimples. I hope that Luka Angelo gets them, it will drive the girls nuts."

They heard the doorbell chimed. "Our first visitors," Dante said. "Come on; let's go see who is here."

They opened the door; all of Lulu's brothers were on the porch. "Come on, Dante. It's your bachelor party!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Michael and Steve will meet us there with Spinelli, Max and Milo," Lucky said. "Our Dads may even show up too."

"Oh, and Lulu, don't think you are getting out of this scott-free. Maxie is going to be over here in an hour to pick you up for your bachelorette party," Nikolas added. "Tracy, Olivia, Maxie, Elizabeth, and even Alice are going to take you."

"This may be a stupid question, but who has our babies?" Dante asked.

"The nanny at the Quartermain mansion has the babies. The nannies at Wynderme have the rest of the kids," Nikolas explained. "Let's go, Dante. We got a limo."

Dante kissed Lulu on the cheek. "I love you, baby. I will see you soon." He jumped down from the

"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do!" Lulu called after him.

Dante blew Lulu a kiss before he got in the limo.

* * *

The next morning, the high-end hotel room resembled the one in the movie _The Hangover_ without the live poultry roaming around the room and hopefully without the stolen tiger in the bathroom, too. A pyramid of beer cans was piled on the floor. Piles of clothes littered the floor.

Nikolas was sprawled on the floor, Lucky was half on and half off of the sofa. Milo was passed out in the empty Jacuzzi tub. Max was lying on the balcony only wearing his boxer and socks. Michael was in the only bed with a passed out Patrick both completely clothed. Spinelli was asleep on the desk face first on his laptop computer; he had a bottle of orange soda-pop still clutched in his hand. Suddenly the doors banged open a very sober father of the bride and the father of the groom charged into the room.

"What the hell happened _here_? It looks like a bomb went off in here." Sonny muttered, surveying the wreckage of the room. "This is gonna cost a fortune to repair."

"Looks like we missed out on a hell of a party when we left them," Luke said. "It looks like the boys can't handle their liquor like we can."

Sonny looked over at the passed out men in the room. "Hey, we are both missing a son."

Luke put his thumb and forefinger in his mouth, whistling loudly. They were greeted by groans. Sonny ducked to avoid a pillow that someone threw in their direction.

"Hey!" Luke shouted. "Where the hell is my son and the groom to be?"

* * *

Dante groaned. His mouth felt like a desert. His entire body ached. He sat up, that was a bad idea, his head was pounding.

"Glad to see you are up, Sunshine," Ethan muttered.

Dante opened his eyes. Instead of the fancy hotel room that Sonny had rented, they seemed to be in a tiny holding cell. "What the hell?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Appears that we are in the pokey," Ethan said.

Dante rubbed his head. "Huh? Why?"

"You mean you don't remember either?"

"The last thing I remembered was leaving the house in the limo. I have no idea how we ended up in here. What are the charges? Do you even know?"

"There is a little more to it, mate," Ethan gestured outside of the cell.

Dante followed his gaze to the flag. Instead of seeing the three colors of the American flag, he only saw two colors: red and white. There was a large maple leaf in the middle of the flag. As if to confirm it, a man dressed in a red coat appeared at the cell door. It was a Mounties. As in the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. They were in jail somewhere in Canada

"How the hell did we end up in jail in _Canada_?" Dante gasped. "Where the hell in Canada are we?"

"You two are in Toronto. As for the charges, you sir, were cited for public drunkenness and urinating in public," one of the Mounties said to Dante. "Your friend from down under is in for resisting arrest and public intoxication."

"I got arrested for _peeing in public_? How drunk was I? Phone call?" Dante asked. "We get a phone call, right?"

How was he going to live this one down?

The Mountie smiled. "I am afraid that you wasted your only phone call, Mr. Falconari."

"I did? On what?" Dante asked, not believing that he would use his phone call and still be in the holding cell.

The mountie moved aside. He pointed to a desk where a box of pizza was sitting. "Apparently you got the munchies after all the booze you drank."

"I wasted my one phone call ordering a stupid _pizza_?" Dante whined, holding his head in his hands. "Wait, Ethan you can call."

The Mountie shook his head. "No can do either. He used his phone call too."

"On what?" Ethan demanded.

The mountie pointed to a two-liter bottle of soda-pop next to the pizza box. "Apparently you got thirsty after your buddie ordered the pizza."

Ethan looked at Dante bewildered. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Hopefully they will notice that we are missing and come looking for us."

"We don't remember what happened last night, what makes you think they will remember?" Ethan said. "We are stuck here for the time being."

* * *

Would love to hear what you think happened to Dante before he ended up in Toronto. Or how he ended up all the way in Toronto?

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Read and Review!  
Sorry it was so short.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59:**

Dante sat on the cot in the holding cell. His head felt like it was going to explode. He wondered how he and Ethan ended up in a jail cell in Toronto. He thought that they would be at a city closer to the United States and Canada boarder like: Niagara Falls or Beamsville. But somehow they drove over two hours into Canada to end up in the lockup in Toronto.

The ten million dollar question was, how the hell did they end up in jail?

Dante looked over at his brother-in-law; Ethan looked like he was in as much pain if not more than he was in. He was leaning up against the wall with his eyes closed.

"How do you propose we get out of here, detective?" Ethan asked, finally. "No one knows where we are here. We used our phone calls ordering a pizza and a bottle of soda-pop. Bloody hell, they might tear Port Charles apart. No one will even think to look in jails or hospital in another freaking country!"

"This is all your fault!" Dante exclaimed.

"_My fault_?" Ethan echoed. "How is this all _my_ fault?"

"I don't know. You are the con artist. This is somehow your fault. Lulu is so going to kill us," Dante said. "We are so dead."

Ethan laughed. "My little sister is…"

"So going to kill us," Dante repeated. "And to think I was afraid of my mother when I was sneaking in after curfew."

"You are afraid of my wee little sister?" Ethan laughed. "She is not so bad."

"Then you tell her why we are in jail," Dante pointed out.

"Hell no! She maybe little but she packs a hell of a punch! She can bring a grown man to his knees! Didn't she beat the snot out of one of her kidnappers with a tire iron?"

Dante nodded. "She sure did."

"We are totally screwed then. Forget renewing your vows, you are a lot safer in here."

* * *

Lulu was the first to wake up. She was in the middle of the California king sized bed. Carly had gotten them the finest suite in the Metro Court. The rest of the ladies were sleeping on sofas or cots that were around the room. Her head was throbbing. They must have had a good time last night, she thought.

She flung her arm over the bed. She was surprised for her arm to hit something hard. It felt like a body. Lulu opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She moved the pillow out of the way to see who was in bed with her.

To her relief it was a shirtless but clothed below the waist Sebastian. Lulu nudged him on the shoulder. "Sebastian," she said softly. "Wake up."

"What?" Sebastian muttered his voice full of sleep. He looked at Lulu. "This is a little embarrassing, no?"

"Its not like it's the first time we fell asleep on the same bed," Lulu pointed out. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I was the entertainment. I think," Sebastian muttered. "I must have partaken is some of the festivities from the way that my head is pounding."

"The entertainment?" Lulu echoed.

The pieces slowly began to come back. She remembered Sebastian come in dressed as a firefighter and stripped to "_Pour some sugar on me_". The rest of the night was a foggy blank.

"You were the stripper?" Lulu asked.

"Relax Lulu, you seen me more naked in that Speedo when we were in Greece," Sebastian assured her.

"Whoever is talking, stop!" Olivia complained sitting up on the sofa. "My head is going to explode!"

Carly got up from one of the cots. "I am going to order lots of coffee and some breakfast for us."

"So of you can't hold your liquor," Tracy quipped, coming out of the bathroom looking refreshed.

"That is because you had years of practice!" Maxie replied. "Ugh, if we can't recall most of last night activities, what are we going to tell the guys? How are we going to live this down?"

Tracy laughed. "If my husband had anything to do with Dante's bachelor party, they are probably feeling ten times worse than we do."

* * *

Luke and Sonny surveyed the hotel room, it was completely trashed. "Hey wake up!" Sonny shouted as Luke opened the curtains, sunlight spilled into the room.

"What is that matter, Luke?" Lucky asked.

"Look around and tell me what is missing?" Sonny said. "Or who is missing?"

"You mean other than Max in just his skivvies on the balcony?" Milo quipped.

"Yes, other than Max passed out half naked on the balcony," Sonny said. "Are we missing a couple of people?"

"How do we know they are not in the restroom?" Nikolas asked.

"Both of them? Highly doubtful. But Spinelli, you should go and check," Lucky said.

Spinelli shook his head. "The way that the room is left in shambles and us not remembering last night's festivities, there might be a jungle cat in the bathroom."

"Just do it," Luke said. "My baby girl won't forgive me after all what we put Dante through all these months. Losing him at his bachelor party isn't a good thing."

Spinelli got up to see if they were in the bathroom. He came back out a moment later. "Good news, there isn't a jungle cat in the bathroom. The bad news we don't have a groom or a brother-in-law."

"Get on the computer Spinelli. You need to find my son," Sonny ordered. "Who knows where he and Ethan are."

"Stop pacing, you are making me seasick," Dante complained.

* * *

"I can't help it. We have to get out of here!" Ethan said, as he continued to pace in the tiny cell. "Hey Mountie! When is our arraignment?"

The Mountie was eating a piece of pizza that Dante ordered the night before. Another mountie was pouring him a cup of pop that Ethan ordered. "We are waiting on a few more things. More charges might be filed against you two."

"_More charges_?" Dante complained. "What the hell for?"

"We are checking surveillance video. Apparently there were reports of two men streaking on Yonge Street. We picked you two up, peeing on the corner of Yonge Street and Queen Street at three am. Apparently you two were at The Chubby Pickle until closing time."

"And you think the people streaking were us?" Dante asked.

That is all they needed was to be arrested for indecent exposure as well. What the hell happened last night? He had never been this drunk before in his life.

"You guys both blew more than twice the legal limit on the breathalyzer. You blew a point-18. You are lucky that you get alcohol poisoning or worse," the Mountie stated. "What the heck did you guys do? Drink out the brewery?"

"It was my bachelor party; I am marrying his little sister," Dante said. "Well renewing the vows, but that is a long story."

The Mountie laughed. "If this is the bachelor party, I can't wait for the wedding reception."

"I think we are forgetting the most important thing here, Ethan," Dante said. "How the hell did we end up Toronto if we started the night in Port Charles, New York?"

Ethan shrugged. "I have no idea but I think that my Dad might have something to do with it."

"I think you are right. Anything is possible if Luke is around," Dante said.

Suddenly Ethan looked uncomfortable. "Look mate, I need to use the john. Can you avert your eyes or something?"

"Fine, fine. I am not going to shank you in the ass or anything." Dante faced the wall.

"I know, but you watching me while I pee is not cool," Ethan trailed off. He stumbled and swayed.

He leaned on the wall with his shoulders. His pants fell to the floor and his boxers fell to below his butt cheeks. Dante turned to see what the commotion was. He noticed something on one of Ethan's butt cheeks.

"Why are you staring at my ass for?" Ethan demanded. "It's supposed to be that pasty white so you can stop staring. I don't have olive complexion like you do. I burn easily."

"You have a tat on your ass," Dante commented.

"I do?" Ethan exclaimed. "What is it of?"

"It looks like a stripper on a stripper pole wearing a teeny tiny purple bikini," Dante said, getting a closer look. "Oh my God!"

"What does she have an ugly face or something?" Ethan asked.

"So when Maya asks you why you got a tattoo on your ass, what would you say?" Dante asked.

"That I loved her and the tattoo is just a figment of the tattoo artist's imagination," Ethan said, as he pulled up his boxers. "She will buy that."

"So if the stripper's face looks exactly like Lulu means…."

"I have a tattoo of my _little sister_ half naked on my ass?" Ethan dropped his boxers, trying to get a good look at his ass. "That is so wrong! I mean I have to get this laser off my ass! I can't be going to the gym and people asking me who the babe is on my ass! How embarrassing will it be for me to say it's my sister? How frekking drunk did we get so that I got a tattoo of my sister on a striper poll on my ass? What did we drink?"

Ethan pulled up his pants. "Damn I hope that your wedding party realizes that we are missing."

"If they are messed up as bad as we are, I doubt it," Dante grumbled. "As soon as they realize it, Spinelli would find us."

"He might just look in the States. I doubt he will expand his search for us internationally. I bet the last place he would think to look is Canada," Ethan said.

"Well he better look because from the looks that the Mounties had given us, I doubt that we are getting out of here on our own recognizance from the judge."

"Hey I was never convicted of anything!" Ethan protested.

"The judge is going to take one look who are fathers are. We might be in jail until the trial. We are considered flight risks."

"Stop talking like a cop now! You are about to marry my sister again. To tell the truth, I wished she kicked your ass to the curb after you did what you did to her. But we are stuck with you. I rather not be stuck with you in a jail cell, but we are stuck with together," Ethan stated. "You need to work on your mojo to get this taken care of."

* * *

Each of the men had a steaming cup of coffee as they tried to remember the event from last night and try to remember what they did with Ethan and Dante.

"So what is the last thing you guys remember?" Sonny demanded.

The men started to talk at one.

"Hold it!" Luke yelled. "Let's start from the bodyguards. What do you meatheads remember?"

Milo took a sip of his coffee. "What was in the bottles that you gave us to drink, Luke? After I drank that… I don't remember a thing."

"It was some _Absinthe_ I got on my last European adventure from my contact," Luke said. "It's very potent stuff. If you guys didn't go easy on the stuff, that is not good. Did any of you see the green fairy? You must not have diluted it with water, like you should have."

"I thought it was Tinkerbell. She was really hot," Spinelli muttered, rubbing his head. "You gave us Absinthe? It's between ninety and one hundred-fifty proof."

"It was more than one-fifty proof, it was the best stuff they had," Luke confirmed. "My contact really hooked me up with that stuff."

"You gave my son a dangerous beverage that was illegal in many countries until the 90's?" Sonny asked. "We are not going to get any answers from them if they drank that. Get on your computer Spinelli, find Ethan and my son."

"Who knows what kind of trouble they gotten into last night," Luke muttered. "We have to find them. Lulu is going to kill me if we don't come back with her husband."

Sonny laughed. "The former gangster is afraid of his little girl? That is funny."

Luke held out his phone to Sonny. "Want to call my daughter and tell her that we lost her husband?"

"No, thank you." Sonny shook his head, vehemently. "I have seen Lulu pissed off before. I rather deal with a rival mobster. They are less scary."

* * *

"So why did we end up in bed together?" Lulu asked Sebastian. "I know nothing happened."

The entire group assembled at the massive table in the room to eat breakfast they had ordered from room service.

"Don't worry about it," Sebastian reassured her, drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah Lulu after last night, you are lucky to end up in bed with just Sebastian," Maxie quipped.

"What happened?" Lulu muttered. "Wait we are all present and accounted for right?"

Tracy laughed. "You had seen _The Hangover_ one too many times."

"We did watch that movie a lot on the island," Sebastian confirmed. "It's pretty funny for an American movie."

"Yes we are present and accounted for. The room isn't at all trashed," Tracy said. "I wonder if the boys are in this shape."

"There is one way to find out." Lulu reached for her phone that was on the nightstand. She dialed Dante's cell. "It went straight to voicemail."

She hung up.

"Don't worry Lulu; he might have turned it off because he and the rest of the guys are passed out or something." Olivia reassured her.

"Not if my husband and Dante's father planned the night's events," Tracy said. "We might be in trouble then. We might have to come up with bail money to get them out of trouble. "

* * *

Ethan tried to sit on the other cot. It lasted about five minutes before the pain was unbearable. "You are paying for this to get removed," he grumbled.

"Why is you getting a tattoo on your ass suddenly my fault?" Dante demanded.

Ethan shrugged. "It just is."

"We need to find out what else we did. Check your pockets," Dante ordered.

"Wouldn't the Mounties check our pockets and catalog what was in them?" Ethan demanded.

"They were just probably checking for weapons. They usually take our wallets, phones, and keys. They might have missed something," Dante said as he checked his pockets. "It's worth a shot."

"Okay I got a receipt for _Yonge Street Tattoos_." Ethan read the scrap of paper that was in his pocket. "There is no time stamp on it. So I have no idea what time we were there. What do you have in your pockets, mate?"

Dante pulled out something. "Yuck, it looks like a piece of used gum wrapped in a bar napkin."

"Maybe there is a name of the bar on the napkin. Open it and find out. It is your gum after all."

"Yuck."

Ethan laughed. "You are complaining for used gum and you change you kid's poopie diapers. Grow some balls and see if there is a name of the bar on that napkin."

"This is gross," Dante complained as he opened the napkin. "What was the name of the bar that the Mountie said we were at?"

"The Chubby Pickle until closing. Why? That napkin isn't from The Chubby Pickle?"

"It's from a place called _Horseshoe Tavern_ on Queen Street. We were picked up on the corner of Queen Street and Yonge Street, right?" asked Dante.

"I guess so. What were we raising hell all over town last night? Maybe we hit some of the casinos, too."

Dante checked his back pocket. "There is something else." He pulled out a folded up napkin. "I got a number from a chick named Candy from the _Horseshoe Tavern_. Check your back pockets."

"I might have gotten more numbers that you got!" Ethan smiled.

He found some folded up napkins in his back pocket as well. "I got a number from a chick named Taylor. The napkin is from the _Gladman's Den_. She might be a dancer at this strip club."

Behind them one of the Mounties laughed. "If you two were there, I doubt that Taylor is a chick. The Gladman's Den isn't a strip club. It's a gay bar."

Ethan wadded up the napkin, throwing it at Dante. It bounced off Dante's head and landed on the floor of the cell.

"We were in a gay bar?" Ethan demanded.

"We were in a gay bar long enough for you to get a phone number," Dante laughed.

"That is why you were arrested for peeing in public! You had to go to the loo, and we went into the first place we found. It turned out to be a gay bar so we left," Ethan concluded.

"But not soon enough for you, you still got that number," Dante pointed out.

"This is your fault!" Ethan shouted. "I still want to know how the hell we ended up in Toronto in the first place? There must be a reason."

Dante shrugged. "If we knew that we would have all the answers."

* * *

"Their phones must be turned off," Spinelli said as he typed away at his laptop. "It is going to straight to voicemail."

"There must be a way to turn the phones back on and trace them that way," Luke pointed out.

They had already checked jails and hospitals in the tri-state area. Nikolas suggested that Spinellli use Dante and Ethan's cell phones to track them down.

"There is no job too simple for the Jackal," Spinelli commented as he took a swig of his orange soda. "It might take a minute to get through the phone company's firewalls… success!"

"You found them?" Sonny asked. "Where are they?"

"They are… wait that can't be right. It says that they are in Toronto, Canada. Why on Earth would they be there?" Spinelli asked.

"Call them and find out," Sonny ordered.

Dante's cell phone rang in the plastic evidence bag on top of one of the Mounties' desk. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

He was surprised on the person on the other ends demeanor. From what he gathered, the person wanted to find the owner of the phone. "He can't come to the phone right now. He is in jail."

* * *

A/N- Sorry for the delay, I had trouble logging-in last night.

Read and Review!


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**:

"He is in jail in Toronto?" Spinelli repeated, unsure to believe the Mountie on the other end.

Sonny looked dumbfounded. Luke stifled a laugh. "What did I tell you, Sonny? The boys can't handle their liquor."

"What are the charges? Public what? Urinating…" Spinelli trailed off.

Sonny snatched the phone from the computer tech. "This is his father; I am with Ethan Lovette's father as well. Why are our sons in jail? Why didn't they use their one phone to call us? I see…" Sonny rubbed his chin to keep from laughing. "We will be there soon with the bail money."

"Bail money?" Lucky asked. "What did they do?"

"Spinelli, do me a favor look up the surveillance video along Yonge Street and Queen Street from last night to early this morning," Sonny ordered.

"Is that where they picked up?" Spinelli asked as he typed away.

"Yes. I just want to know what they were arrested for to give Diane the heads up," Sonny said.

Spinelli scanned the footage. "Oh boy! There they are!" He pointed to the screen. Are they doing what I think they are doing?"

"They are streaking." Sonny closed the lid of Spinelli's computer, to prevent the rest of the room seeing Dante and Ethan in their birthday suits.

Sonny surveyed the room, his number one and number two guards will no shape to drive to Canada to pick up Dante and Ethan from jail. "What do you say, old friend, road trip?"

"I hope whoever called my phone wasn't Lulu," Dante babbled as he watched the Mountie replace his cell phone in the evidence bag. "She will so kick my butt. She might not to remarry me."

"After all we put you through with the tasks she will marry you," Ethan stated. "She might withhold sex from you, but she will marry your sorry ass again."

"We already have to wait twelve weeks before we are able to. I don't know what I can do if she withholds sex from me," Dante whined. "My balls are going to be so blue! We might never have another kid because my dick is going to fall off!"

"Too much information, mate!" Ethan said.

"How the hell are we going to get out of this?" Dante muttered. "Spinelli is probably still passed out from whatever we drank last night."

"Who called your phone?" Ethan demanded.

"That was some drunken guy that babbled nonsense. He must be from your wedding party," the Mountie who answered the phone stated. "It was hard to make sense out of it."

"Spinelli." They said in unison.

"We might get out of here yet, mate," Ethan said.

"Spinelli probably is telling our fathers about this," Dante said. "Can this day get any worse? They are probably laughing their asses off right now about our plight."

"Hey boys!" The Mountie called. "We got that footage we needed. You are also getting charged with indecent exposure as well. It was you two streaking down the street."

Ethan smacked Dante on his shoulder. "You just had to open your mouth, didn't you?"

"Once the guys from that station get wind of this, I am never going to live this down. Luka Angelo and Lauren Lesley are going to tell their grandkids about this."

Sonny and Luke were packed and almost out of the door when there was a knock at the hotel room door. Sonny opened the door. Lulu stood in the hallway with Sebastian at her side.

"I think we found a sober driver," Luke said, looking at Sebastian up and down.

"Dad, I can't get a hold of Dante. I am worried. Is he in there?" Lulu craned her neck to look inside of the room.

There really was no point to lying to her, Sonny thought. She had a right to know.

"Um, apparently your husband and brother are in jail," Luke smiled.

"Jail? What the hell happened here last night?" Lulu demanded. "Let's go to down to the PCPD and bail his sorry ass out of jail."

"It's not that simple Lulu. He is in jail in Toronto with Ethan," Sonny added.

"_Toronto_? How the hell did he end up in jail up in Toronto?" Lulu shrieked. "Why the hell is he there with my brother of all people?"

"The Absinthe that your father gave us might have something to do with it," Spinelli stated. "I really saw the green fairy."

"What are the charges?" Lulu asked.

"That isn't important, we are on our way to bail them out," Sonny said, changing the subject.

"Sebastian and I are coming with you," Lulu declared.

"There is no way talking my Gumdrop out of it, Sonny," Lucas said. "We are stuck with her for the entire way there. You might want to have another car waiting for us once we get to Toronto. We don't want to be in the car on the way back to Port Charles. She might kill him and dump his body in the lake."

"Good thinking," Sonny pulled out his phone. He requested that a car be waiting for him at the police station that Dante and Ethan were being held at.

"Let's go," Lulu ordered. "Let's get my husband and brother out of the Mounties' jail."

"Do you remember anything?" Dante asked.

Ethan rubbed his ass cheek that had the tattoo. "My ass still hurts. You owe me big. I am blaming you on this. It's all your fault."

"My fault? You are still blaming this one me? You are the one that sprang this surprised bachelor party on me. I rather spent the night lounging on the sofa with my wife in my newly renovated home with my kids watching some sappy chick flick."

"You can cross me off the list on being the godfather," Ethan said.

"Why you don't want to be a bigger part of your niece and nephew's life? You can teach them how to cheat at cards and run some cons."

"That is what Grandpa Luke and Grandpa Sonny are for," Ethan pointed. "They can learn from the best. Did Lulu tell you that Luke taught her how to hotwire a car and pick a lock before she was in kindergarten?"

"And one uncle is a police officer. The other one is a freaking honest to goodness prince. Nikolas is going to teach them how to be all proper and stuff. What fork to use with what yada, yada, yada. Morgan and Michael well will teach them to play soccer or something. That leaves you to teach them everything else that they don't want to know from their parents."

"Are you really asking me to be the godfather of one of your kids?" Ethan asked.

"Who else would I ask?" Dante asked. "If you didn't love the babies you would strap one of them to your chest and gone to the grocery with me to get formula."

Ethan laughed. "That was fun; we played that lady who helped us."

"She thought we were gay!" Dante protested. "And you kissed me. I don't know where your lips had been."

The Mountie laughed. "You two have an interesting relationship."

"He and his older brother beat the snot out of me for hitting on his sister at a bar," Dante explained. "My wife's third and oldest brother had to break up the fight."

"Is that the same girl you are marrying?"

"Remarrying and we have newborn twins," Dante smiled.

"She must be something," the Mountie said.

"It was love at first sight for me. It took her awhile to figure that out," Dante said.

"Trust me, mate. The family hasn't been easy on the bloke. We kind of tortured him when he gathered us together to ask for my little sister's hand in marriage."

"This sounds like an interesting story," the Mountie said. "What happened?"

"I had to perform five tasks. If I passed the task, I got that person's permission to remarry my wife," Dante explained.

"That doesn't sound so bad," the Mountie said.

"You don't know what we made him do. My brother took city boy here to the wilderness to camp where he fell in a patch of poison oak. I will leave out the area that got infected but use you imagination. Next he had to trek through the Yukon to ice fish after he parachuted out of a plane. Lastly he had to wrestle a female wrestler wearing a pink, fluffy tutu," Ethan explained.

The Mountie laughed. "You made him do all that? What were the other two tasks?"

"I made him play poker and beat me, which is a hard feat to do. The other one was him doing manual labor in a stable while my sister's nephew made it difficult to say the least."

"Spencer tossed hay around the stable after I cleaned out one of the stalls and asked me where babies came from," Dante pouted.

The Mountie laughed even harder. "You must love your wife a hell of a lot to put up with all her family put you through."

"I love her more and more every day!"

"My sister is a tough woman. Right after she gave birth to the twins, some tool tried to hurt her. She knocked his ass out with a bedpan," Ethan grinned.

"So her finding out that you are in jail in a foreign country wouldn't be a…" the Mountie trailed off.

The front door banged open. Lulu sauntered in. All the Mounties stopped what they were doing to watch her. Behind her, Luke and Sonny followed her in.

"I am here to see my husband, Dante Falconari and my brother Ethan Lovett," she announced to the first Mounties she saw, her hand on her hip. "He was arrested early this morning."

"They were both streaking," the Mounties said that was checking her out. "We caught one of them peeing on a corner of the street."

"How did they get here in the first place?" Lulu demanded.

"That is the million dollar question, love," Ethan called from the holding cell.

"Why are you rubbing your ass like that?" Lulu asked as she came to the cell. "Did Dante kick it because you got him into this mess?"

Ethan looked down. This wasn't the time or place to tell his sister about his body art. "Hey! How do you know that it wasn't Dante that dragged me across the boarder?" Ethan protested. "You are my little sister! You are supposed to be on my side here."

Lulu looked at her brother like he was dense. "Do you really expect me to believe that Dante brought you across the border to party, pee, and streak in a foreign country? Was your bachelor party that boring?"

"Love, what about your bachelorette party? Was it any good?" Ethan asked, changing the subject.

"It was fine. We drank, had some food, played some games, and had a male stripper that I woke up in bed with this morning."

"You what?" Dante demanded. "You woke up in bed with a gigolo and you are brushing it off like its no big deal?"

"Yeah little sister," echoed Ethan. "You waking up in bed with a male stripper trumps this little situation that Dante and I are in at moment. I would love to see you talk your way out of this one, love."

Lulu waved off Ethan concern. "Relax, the stripper was Sebastian."

"Sebastian? Wasn't he the guard that Nikolas hired to watch you while you were on that island in Greece?" Ethan asked. "He is s good looking bloke."

"Who happened to like the company of men over women," Lulu filled him in.

"A bloke that good looking is playing for the other team?" Ethan asked, astonished.

"As was I," Dante said. "Lulu kept that little detail to herself. I found out that fact when I decked Sebastian at Jake's one night."

Lulu shrugged. "You never asked."

"That doesn't really cross a guy's mind when they see their girl with a good-looking man," Ethan stated. "What goes through their mind is how to kill said guy in the most painful way."

"I am here to bail you guys out. Who do I see about that?" Lulu asked, looking around the room. All of the Mounties began to do some work.

If she was going to bail them out, she would find out what they were arrested for. Dante would never live that one down with his wife.

"The charges are not important," Dante began.

"Yes they are!" Ethan said. "We were really bad last night, sis. Very bad."

"Says the guy with a new tattoo on his ass! How drunk were you to get that?" Dante threw back.

"Ethan you got a tattoo last night?" Lulu asked. "Of what? I want to see it."

Ethan put his hand on his button and fly. "I would love to see your reaction, Lulu."

Dante stopped his brother-in-law from flashing Lulu. "Some things are better off as a mystery."

That only peek Lulu's interest even more. "What? Did the tattoo artist misspell Maya's name or something? Is it really embarrassing?"

Ethan smiled. "You can say that little sister."

Ethan was about to drop his pants when Dante stopped him. "Dropping your pants while you are in lockup isn't a good idea."

The Mountie that they were talking to earlier approached Lulu. "Are you the wife and the sister of these men?" he asked. "You are to bail them out?"

Lulu stuck out her hand. "I am Lulu Spencer-Falconari."

"I am Mountie Andre Davidson, nice to meet you."

They shook hands.

"Now that all the pleasantries are done, I would like to bail out my husband and brother."

Andre looked over Lulu's shoulder to Dante and Ethan. "Want me to tell her why you two are here or do you want to the honors, Detective Falconari?

Luke and Sonny shuffled forward from the doorway. "We need to hear this," Sonny commented, even though they had seen the video footage of Dante and Ethan streaking.

Dante's mind went blank. "Baby, I don't want you to think any less of me."

"It's a little too late for that, mate. She saw you in that pink leotard and pink tutu," Ethan chuckled.

Andre had the paperwork in his hand. "I can always tell her," he smiled.

"NO!" Dante cried. "I mean I will tell her."

Lulu crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't wait to hear this."

Dante took a deep breath. "First of all, I want to say we have no recollection on how we ended up in Toronto. That might remain a mystery for the rest of our lives."

"Nice one." Ethan elbowed Dante in the side.

"When we did wake up, it was in here, in this cell."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have come and get you." Lulu demanded. "Or your father? Or even Spinelli?"

"He used his only phone call to order a pizza," Ethan filled her in. "And apparently I used to order some soda-pop to go with the pizza."

Behind her, Sonny and Luke began to laugh so hard that they held on to each other to prevent themselves of falling over.

Lulu ignored the racket behind her. "What are the charges?"

"Remember the movie _The Hangover_?" Ethan asked.

"What did you guys do? Please tell me that you didn't steal someone's tiger," Lulu said.

Dante laughed. "No. Apparently I was picked up for peeing in public and Ethan was arrested for resisting arrest and public drunkenness…."

"What else?" Lulu demanded.

"We were streaking down the street as well."

There was a loud thud; both Sonny and Luke were on the floor laughing their asses off.

"And how does the tattoo on Ethan factor in?" Lulu asked.

"Chalk it up to being drunk," Ethan said. "I don't know why I got it on my ass. But it sure does hurt. I am going to get it lasered off."

Lulu arched an eyebrow. "Oh? What is it of, Ethan?"

"A stripper in a purple bikini on a stripper pole," Ethan explained.

"You want it off your ass because Maya wouldn't approve?" Lulu asked.

"Apparently the tattoo artist made the tat likeness closer to my sister."

Luke slapped the floor and continued to laugh. "You got a tattoo of your sister half naked on your ass?" he said between breaths. "How embarrassing!"

The other Mounties just stood around laughing as well.

Sonny laughed even harder. "That is a new one! I can't wait to see how he explains that to Maya."

"I am curious! I want to see it!" Lulu exclaimed.

Andre cleared his throat. "Ms. Spencer-Falconari, the city of Toronto wishes not to press charges against your husband and brother. They are free to go." Andre got out the keys and unlocked the cell.

A grateful Ethan exited the cell. He rubbed his ass. He went over to help Luke and Sonny to their feet. "Thanks mate," he addressed the Andre.

"Our car is waiting outside," Luke said. "Their car is outside as well. We will see you two back home in Port Charles."

Dante griped the bars with his fingers. "You mean I have to be alone in a car with her for the entire drive back to Port Charles?" Dante shook his head. "No thank you. I am safer here in this cell."


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61:**

Luke, Ethan, and Sonny slid in the backseat of Sonny's Town Car. Sebastian was behind the wheel. "I take it that Lulu is driving Dante back home to Port Charles?" he asked.

"I pity the man," Ethan chuckled. "Being arrested was embarrassing enough but to get bailed out by your really pissed off wife is even worse."

Sebastian started the car. "I feel for the guy, I have seen Lulu pissed."

Sonny laughed. "My son has no idea what he was in store for him, does he?"

Luke laughed. "My Gumdrop can be conniving as it comes. She has something planned."

Ethan chucked. "You can't pay me enough money to be in the same car as them."

* * *

"You are acting like a baby," Lulu commented, standing in front of the holding cell.

Dante crossed his arms over his chest. "Am not," he pouted.

"Will you get out of there? You have been there for almost an hour. We could be halfway home by now." Lulu reached for the unlocked cell door but Dante's grip on it made it impossible for her to open it. "The Mounties said that you are free to leave."

"Once I leave this cell, you will hurt me," Dante said. "I think I am safer in here."

"We are in a police station with Mounties all around. Seriously what am I going to do to you?" Lulu asked.

Dante shrugged. "I don't know. You will find something to throw at my head. There are staplers on the desk behind you. You could use that to hurt me, baby."

Lulu looked behind her; one of the Mounties pushed the stapler closer to her reach several others placed their staplers on the desk next to it. She stifled a laugh. Obviously, the Mounties were amused by Dante's childlike behavior.

"Dante come on, you can leave."

Dante shook his head. "I got two more days to stay in here before they really can cut me loose."

Lulu put her hands on her hips. "You really are going to spend the next two days in jail because you are chicken shit? That is a nice example you are setting for your children, Dante."

"Why did you pull that card?" Dante whined. "Pulling the baby card."

The squad room got deafly quiet. The Mounties were all interested on what was going on between the married couple from the States.

"It's there to pull for the next eighteen years or so," Lulu said.

"Do you promise that you won't hurt me?" Dante inquired, still pouting.

Lulu rolled her eyes. "I promise."

"You have to do better than that."

Lulu held up her right hand. "I, Lesley Lu Spencer-Falconari promise not to hurt my doofus of husband while he is in the jail cell."

Dante smiled and he exited the cell. He kissed Lulu on the cheek. "Thanks for getting me out of jail, baby."

Lulu plastered a smile on her face. It was going to be a long drive back to Port Charles. Spinelli provided her a map of the back roads back to Port Charles if she chose to take it.

Andre handed Dante his belongings. "Sorry bud, we ate the pizza."

Dante was going to say something, but Lulu smacked him on the shoulder. "I am glad you enjoyed it. Nice to meet you guys. I promise if I return, it will be under very different circumstances."

"Let's go," Lulu said. "We have a long drive ahead of us. I am driving because you smell like a brewery."

"How long do you think it will before my little sister kicks Dante's ass out of the car and he has to hitchhike back home?" Ethan asked as Sebastian drove along the freeway, as the storm raged around them.

* * *

Sonny looked at the text message that he just received from Spinelli. "Spinelli just told me he sent Lulu directions taking the back roads back to Port Charles."

Luke pulled out his wallet. "A hundred bucks says that my Gumdrop kicks him out somewhere on the back roads and he has to walk home in all this rain."

Each of the men coughed up a hundred dollars each, each betting how long it would take for Lulu to kick Dante out of the car. The ride home in the other car just got more interesting.

* * *

Dante looked out of the window as Lulu bypassed the freeway entrance. "Uh, babe, you missed the highway onramp. You might want to turnaround at the next gas station up ahead."

Lulu drove passed the gas station.

"Babe?" Dante questioned. "What is going on here?"

"We are going home, Dante."

"How we missed the freeway, baby." Dante pointed behind him.

"Are you questioning me?" she asked. "I wasn't the one that got drunk and ended up in another country."

Dante looked around as Lulu took the next turn, heading into the woods. "Baby, where are we going?"

"We are going home, silly."

"By going through the woods that the Blair Witch frequents?"

"Relax Dante," Lulu said.

"Relax? We are miles from anywhere and the sign we just passed said something about bears."

Lulu laughed. "Are you having flashbacks when you went camping with Lucky? How did you fall in that poison oak again?"

"I thought that was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me. Then I had to do Tracy's task."

"I think that was the best task ever," Lulu smiled. "Spinelli mentioned that it surpassed the ten million views on YouTube."

"It's the screen savers for the entire PCPD computers. I will never live that one down," Dante pouted. "You are worth it though. Have I told you that I loved you, baby?"

"Don't try to butter me up. Are you going to tell me why you and my brother ended up in Toronto and why Ethan ended up with a tattoo of me half naked on his ass cheek?"

"You ended up in bed with another man!" Dante protested. "Even if that man is gay, we can't forget that little detail."

"Don't try and change the subject. You ended up over one hundred miles from home in a jail cell in another country," Lulu smirked. "You were streaking down the middle of the street and then you were peeing in public."

"I don't remember what happened. The last thing I remembered was being in the limo. The next thing I remembered was waking up in the jail cell than Ethan pointed out the Canadian flag."

The winds began to pick up, thunder was heard. Lightning began to streak across the sky the rapidly darkening sky.

"Care to rephrase that Dante?" Lulu asked. "It seems a higher power doesn't believe you either."

"Baby," Dante began. "Can we leave this be?"

The thunder and lightning got louder and brighter. Lulu pulled over to the side of the road because the rain was coming down so hard that she couldn't see over the hood of the car. She cut the engine and turned to him. "We have nothing else to do apparently until the storm passes, so why don't you tell me?"

"Can't I tell you I am sorry and I love you?" Dante asked. "I don't know even know if I want to remember what happened."

"Not the answer I was looking for." Lulu said. "You can walk the rest of the way home. Just say on this road and it will take you back to Port Charles."

Dante laughter died on his lips. Lulu was serious. She wanted him to walk home in the pouring rain. "You are kidding?" He exclaimed. "I am not getting out in the rain to walk home."

Lulu crossed her arm over her chest. "And remember those twelve weeks Dante?"

Dante nodded. He had no idea where she was going with this. "Yeah," he said uncertainly. "It's down to ten now. I am counting down the days."

"I think we need to increase it to sixteen weeks."

"_Sixteen weeks_!" Dante shouted. "Twelve is bad enough, Lulu!"

"If you think sixteen is bad, I think we should make it to a nice round number. How about making it twenty weeks instead?" Lulu cautioned.

Dante sighed. "Baby, _twenty weeks_? That is five months without sex! Do you really want to do that to yourself too?"

Lulu arched an eyebrow. "Who said I will go without it? You should have seen the naughty presents that Maxie gave me last night. I am covered for the time being."

Dante took Lulu's hand he placed it on his hardening crotch. "You rather use a toy than the _real_ thing?"

Lulu removed her hand and patted Dante's thigh. "Twenty weeks it is."

"Baby!" Dante protested. "You are not playing fair!"

"Says the person that is evading the question," Lulu commented. "I think there is an umbrella in the trunk you can use."

Dante eyed Lulu. The rain began to fall even harder. She wasn't giving up. "Baby, I think we need to be going two-by-two on an ark now."

"Quite being cute and answer my question, Dante. If not you are going to be walking back to town," Lulu said.

Dante sighed. "Okay, okay. I really don't remember how we ended up in jail in Toronto."

"I think the Absinthe you guys drank had something to do with it. Spinelli mentioned that he thought the green fairy was Tinkerbelle."

"Where in the world would we get Absinthe? Never mind, one of your father's contacts, right?" Dante muttered. "That stuff was illegal in this country until fairly recently."

"Apparently it was more potent than the normal Absinthe. You should have seen the hotel room. It was wrecked."

"How did they find us in Toronto?" Dante asked. "Never mind again, Spinelli. Remind me not to yell at him the next time he hacks into something."

"What else?" Lulu demanded.

Dante wasn't about to tell her that he got a phone number of a random chick at one of the bars in Toronto. Nor he was going to tell her how Ethan got a number of a guy when they mistakenly went into the gay bar. She might kick him out of the car sans shoes, umbrella, and cell phone.

Dante was silent. Lulu pressed the passenger door lock release.

"Lulu, seriously are you going to tell the kids that you kicked their father out of the car during torrential downpour?"

"I will tell them that their father deserved it." Lulu claimed.

"Do you want me to catch pneumonia?" Dante whined. "I will be sick in bed for weeks. You will have to take care of me then. Maybe I should go out in the rain. You will have to rub my feet when I am sick."

"I will call General Hospital and reserve you a room. If you catch pneumonia you will not be allowed in the house so you could give it to the babies. I am not letting you anywhere near the babies if you get that sick."

Lulu Spencer-Falconari was the most stubborn woman that he had ever met, Dante concluded.

Dante put his hands on the handle. "Pop the trunk and I will get the umbrella. Can I keep my phone and shoes?"

Lulu released the trunk with a push of a button. Dante released his seatbelt and kissed Lulu on the cheek. "I love you baby."

Dante ducked out of the car. He was pelted with fat raindrops. His shirt was instantly soaked, and clung to him. He went to the trunk. He retrieved the bright pink striped umbrella. It didn't faze him that the color was pink. It was going to keep him dry for the most part.

He closed the trunk and patted it. He opened the umbrella and began to stroll up the road.

Lulu watched through the windshield wipers at Dante walked up the road in the driving rain. He fought for control to it until a gust of wind took the umbrella, carrying it tumbling sideways to the left of him. It left him no protection from the rain.

Sighing, Lulu turned on key. She might as well help her husband out. She pulled up along side him, and gently tapped on the horn. She rolled down the passenger window. "Just get in Dante."

Dante broke out into a grin and she opened the door and dove inside. "I knew you wouldn't make me walk the entire way back home, baby."

Lulu reached to the backseat. She tossed him a towel. "That doesn't mean I changed my mind about the twenty weeks, Dante."

Dante's face fell. "Baby, you can't still be serious!"

* * *

Read and Review!

How should Lulu torture DAnte? LOL


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62:**

It has been several days since the scene on the side of the road. Dante was grateful that Lulu didn't banish him to one to the guest room for the way behaved in Canada. She was sure making it difficult or him. She got her pre-baby weight back and then some. She was literally parading around their newly renovated house in lingerie that hardly covered her body. Dante caught her bottle feeding Luka Angelo in just a t-shirt and a pair of lace boy shorts that left nothing to the imagination.

When it was time for bed, Lulu wore the skimpiest sleeping attire that she could find. Dante was in such a state that he had to retire to the bathroom and relieve himself.

When it was his mother's day with the babies, Lulu decided to walk around the house in a pair of jean short- shorts and a hot pink bra.

One night, it was a girl's night out with Maxie and Elizabeth. He walked in the bedroom as she was pulling up her thigh-high lace pantyhose. She finished dressing and kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the door.

Dante knew that she was trying to break him. He wasn't going to let her.

Another night, he returned home from work late, he brought Lulu her favorite pizza. He called out for her. Her car was in the driveway but he couldn't find her. Their bedroom door was closed. He raised his hand to knock when he heard a strange buzzing sound coming from inside. Lulu must be using the 'toy' that Maxie gave her for her bachelorette party.

Then, Maxie showed up one afternoon with a large shopping bag from the Victoria's Secret and the girls disappeared into the guest bedroom. He heard them giggling over something.

They must be going over the last minute plans for the wedding. Maxie still hasn't divulged the date to them. Whatever the date was, it was coming up fast.

If Lulu still was going to keep the twenty week promise to him, it was going to fall on their wedding night. That meant no sex on their wedding night. When he asked her about having a reprieve on their wedding night, she told him it was going to be like their first wedding night.

No sex.

Lulu was the most stubborn woman that he ever met. She wasn't relenting at all. He needed to use another tactic. He needed to find another way to get in her good graces. He needed some help, to figure it out.

* * *

Dante came into the Haunted Star, Luck and Nikolas were already waiting for him. "Thank you for meeting me here on such short notice," he said as he sat down at the bar.

"Are you still in Lulu's doghouse?" Lucky asked.

"She increased the twelve weeks into twenty weeks," Dante whined. "She is making it really hard she is wearing these really skimpy…"

Nikolas made a face. "She is our baby sister. Please don't talk to her in that way. We changed her diapers."

"Why did you call us?" Ethan hobbled in; he held an ice pack on his ass cheek that had the tattoo of Lulu on it.

In his other hand looked like to be an inflatable bright blue doughnut. Lucky snickered when he saw it. "What is with the plastic doughnut little brother?"

"Tailbone cushion," Ethan corrected as he placed the cushion on the barstool before sitting on it, gingerly. "That is what I have to sit on until my butt heals from lasering off that tattoo. By the way mate; you owe me six hundred dollars for this procedure, since it wasn't covered by my insurance. I wanted it to be done in one day. I couldn't let Maya see a tattoo of my little sister half naked on a stripper pole."

The group laughed. Ethan grumbled. "Pour me a drink, the pain is unbearable. Did I miss why our brother-in-law summoned us like one of your minions, Nikolas?"

Nikolas poured Ethan a hefty glass of whiskey. "We haven't gotten that far yet, so why don't you tell us why we are here?"

Dante took a deep breath. "As you probably guessed, I am still in the doghouse with Lulu. I really want to make it up to her. Any suggestions?"

* * *

Lulu answered the door holding Lauren Lesley. Maxie was on the other side. "He is not home, right?"

Lulu nodded and Maxie entered. "So how is it going? I mean torturing the poor guy."

Lulu grinned. "I saw him pull in the driveway one night. I went into the bedroom and turned on that little toy you gave me and set it on the bed and I moaned every few seconds. You should have seen him when I came out the room."

Maxie smiled. "You are sure making it difficult for him, aren't you?"

"He asked me if he was going to get a special favor on our wedding night," Lulu said.

"What did you day?" Maxie demanded.

"I told him it would be like our first wedding night," Lulu said. "We didn't have sex then either."

Maxie giggled. "How much longer are you going to have him grovel? You are not going to make him wait the full twenty weeks are you?"

Lulu handed off Lauren Lesley to Maxie so she could hold a fussy Luka Angelo. "I am thinking about it," Lulu admitted as she held her son.

"So you rather use phallic device that made from lifelike silicone than the real thing?" Maxie asked. "No wonder Dante is all bent out of shape."

"Whose side are you on?" Lulu asked. "Has Spinelli told you about what happened that night?"

Maxie shook her head. "No he has not. He won't speak of it."

"When why are you on my case?" Lulu asked. "I told him I ended up in bed with Sebastian. He could tell me what really happened."

"Maybe you are better off not knowing," Maxie pointed out.

"I would really like to know how my brother ended up with a tattoo of me half naked on his ass. Don't you?" Lulu said.

"That is something that I would like to have an answer for," Maxie admitted.

* * *

The men were having a hard time figuring out ways for Dante to get out of the doghouse with Lulu. When one of them came up with an idea, it was quickly shot down by another person.

"Here is a novel idea, Dante," Nikolas began. "Why don't you tell her the truth?"

Dante looked at Nikolas as if he grew a second head. "Are you serious? I am not telling Lulu the truth about that night, not now, not ever."

Lucky chuckled. "I give you another week before you cave in. If I know Lulu, she is torturing you and enjoying every second of it."

"What am I supposed to get her to get out of the doghouse? Am I supposed to get her a puppy or something?" Dante whined.

"A puppy might do it. You have to get a dog like we had when Lulu was little. Get a dog like Foster. She would love it," Lucky said.

"Foster was the best dog," Nikolas agreed. "He was so protective of Lulu when she was a baby."

"So you are going to have two newborn babies and now you are getting a puppy?" Ethan asked. "You can't take care of the babies by yourself how are you going to take of them and a puppy?"

* * *

Lulu and Maxie were on the sofa chatting while the babies were napping. There was a soft knock on the front door. Maxie jumped up to open it, Olivia stood on the stoop. "What did Dante call his mommy to get his wife to forgive him?" Maxie asked.

Olivia came inside. "No. my son did call me, but I am not here for that. I came here to see my grandchildren"

"They are taking a nap but you are welcome to stay," Lulu offered. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Olivia settled in the plush love seat that was next to the sofa that Lulu and Maxie were on. "I am fine honey. I dropped by to see how the wedding plans are coming along."

"They are coming along great. I just need to get my dress altered. I lost a bit of weight since I tried it on last. We picked out a cake awhile back. I am just waiting for Maxie tell me when the date she and Carly booked the Metro Court for the wedding."

"We are working on it," Maxie said. "Trust us, its going to be worth it. We will let everyone know about the date. There is no need to worry."

"I am sure my son heard those exact same words before the infamous bachelor party," Olivia noted. "Steve told me that Ethan just left the hospital with a plastic doughnut and an icepack on his butt. He looked like he was really in pain."

Lulu laughed. "Serves him right, we had fun on my bachelorette party and none of use ended up permanently marked with ink."

"Or in jail in a foreign country," Maxie added. "I think your party was rather tamed compared to Dante's."

"What else to you have in mind to torture my son?" Olivia asked. "Maybe I can help you out with a few things."

Maxie clapped her hands together. "I know! Wear his Yankee jersey with nothing on underneath it and play catch in the backyard with him."

"How long are you going to keep this up Lulu?" Olivia asked.

Lulu shrugged. "As long as I can, I hate to say it, but I am having fun with this."

"Too much fun if you ask me," Maxie said. "What can we do to help?"

* * *

Dante set the pet carrier down on the porch as he reached for his keys. He found a puppy that looked like Foster at the local animal shelter. He hoped that it was going to work. No one can resist a cute little puppy with sad puppy-dog eyes.

The puppy was getting excited in the carrier. He knew he was at his new home. "Just be quiet for a little bit longer, buddy. We are almost there. I can't wait for you to meet your new family."

Lulu was asleep on the sofa with two baby monitors on the coffee table. Olivia quietly came out of the kitchen trying her hands on a hand towel. She saw her son with a pet carrier and smiled. "I just made you a casserole. It's in the fridge. Are you really that desperate?" she whispered.

Dante took the wiggling brown ball of fur out of the carrier. "Come on, how can anyone say no to a cute little face like this?"

He held up the puppy for his mother to inspect. Olivia patted the puppy's head. The puppy licked her hand. "Aw. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl. I had to get her spayed before I adopted her," Dante said. "Luka and I are out numbered now."

"What is her name?" Olivia asked.

"It's up to Lulu."

Olivia gave her son a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck, honey. I think you are going to need it."

"Thanks ma,"

Olivia quietly left. Dante approached a sleeping Lulu. He placed the puppy on her lap. She instantly began to lick Lulu's face, waking her up. "What the?" she asked as the puppy continued to lick her face.

The puppy began to wag its tail.

"I think she likes you," Dante commented.

Lulu petted the puppy's head. "She looks like my dog Foster. What is her name?"

"It's up to you, baby," Dante said, sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Hmmm." Lulu thought for a minute. "I think she looks like a Pebbles."

The puppy stopped wagging its tail and growled a little.

"I don't think she likes it," Dante commented. "Think of another one."

"What about Trixie?"

The puppy began to lick Lulu's face and happily wagged her tail. "Okay Trixie it is. Hi Trixie."

Trixie licked Lulu's hand. "So you think if you get me a puppy, the puppy in replace you in the doghouse?" Lulu asked.

"It's worth a try. Isn't she cute? The kids are going to love her once they are older. This kind of dog is supposed to be really good with kids."

Lulu petted Trixie's head. "Yeah I know. Foster protected me a time or two when I was little."

"So," Dante prompted. "Am I out of the doghouse, at least for the wedding night?"

Lulu placed the wiggling Trixie on her lap. "We will see after what the doctor says. If she gives us the okay…"

Dante didn't give her the chance to finish; he kissed her on the mouth. "Thank you, baby, that is what I wanted to hear."

Trixie began to whimper.

"I think she want to go outside and do her business." Lulu handed Trixie to Dante.

The baby monitors began to crackle as the babies began to wake up from their naps.

"Remind me why you wanted me to help you?" Ethan asked as he and Dante walked Trixie down the docks. Each of them had a baby strapped to their chest in the kangaroo pouches.

"Come on, do you really want to explain to your wife why you have an icepack on your ass and why you are sitting on a plastic doughnut?" Dante asked.

"You pulled the baby and puppy card, no fair."

"It's your fault that I am not getting any for five months," Dante pointed out. "But she is going to give me a reprieve for the wedding night."

"So the puppy worked its magic, huh?"

"Lulu named her Trixie," Dante said. "And yes. Good puppy."

"Awww you two got a new puppy too?"

They looked up to see the older lady that helped them buy the formula in the grocery store a few weeks earlier. She apparently was taking a walk on the docks as well.

Ethan placed his hand on Dante's shoulder. "Yup," he agreed. "We wanted to get a puppy too. These dogs are supposed to be great with children."

"Thanks," Dante mumbled. "We better get going. Nice to see you again, and thanks for the helping us with the formula."

The lady petted Trixie then she left.

Dante let out a sigh of relief. Ethan laughed. "Oh that was great! I needed a good laugh. Do you squirm that much with Lulu?"

"Lulu knows how to work my buttons. Come on let's get Trixie back home. We have babies and a puppy we are going to be total chick magnets."

Ethan sighed. "Too bad I am already married; I would have borrowed one of the kids and take the puppy to the park."

* * *

Read and Review!


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63:**

Lulu met Maxie out for late lunch at Kelly's while Dante was out with the kids and the puppy. "So has he caved yet?" Maxie asked as she ate her onion rings. "Did he tell you what really happened in Toronto?"

"I am glad that his bachelor party wasn't in Vegas. Who knows how it would have turned out? He bought me a puppy in order for me to cave," Lulu said. "She looks exactly like Foster."

"He bought you a puppy that looks exactly like your childhood pet? Isn't that laying it on a little thick?" Maxie asked. "What did you name her?"

"Trixie," Lulu provided. "I named her Trixie."

"Trixie? After the fake name you used when you first met him?" Maxie laughed.

"What can I say? I threw a few names out there and Trixie was the one that the puppy liked."

"Where is said puppy?" Maxie asked.

"Dante took the kids and the puppy for a walk; I think he dragged Ethan with him."

Maxie chuckled. "Spinelli told me that Ethan is sporting a tailbone doughnut. How on earth did he explain that to Maya?"

"I think he told her that he bruised his tailbone by slipping and falling on wet floors behind the bar at the Haunted Star."

"How long are you going to make Dante suffer?" Maxie asked. "Your wedding is looming and twenty weeks is a long time. Are you telling me that you are going to give him any on your wedding night?"

Lulu sighed. "If the doctor gives me the okay, I will give Dante a reprieve on our wedding night and only our wedding night."

Maxie reached on the floor and picked up a plain purple bag. "In the meantime, I got you a little gift."

Lulu peeked inside of the bag. A slow smile spread across her face. "I heard of these."

Maxie agreed. "They are the best. I should know. The best thing is if he sees it, he would not know what it is."

"I think you are having more fun torturing Dante than I am."

Maxie reached on the floor, picking up a larger purple bag. "I am. Here is some more stuff you can use to torture him with."

Lulu looked in the bag. "I can have fun with these too."

"There are some costumes in there too. Just tell him that I am having a costume party and see how he reacts."

Lulu laughed. "I will. This is going to be fun."

* * *

Dante sat down on a park bench, Ethan sat next to him, after placing the tailbone cushion. Trixie lay at their feet, nibbling on Dante's shoelaces. Dante reached into the diaper bag, pulling out two bottle of formula, he handed one to Ethan and he took one for himself.

Ethan took the bottle in put it the mouth of Luka Angelo. "Did my sister tell you where the rest of the formula was?"

"It was somewhere in the kitchen. A place that I would have never looked," Dante replied as he feed his daughter her bottle. "So there won't be any late night trips to the store."

"And wondering around the aisles like a couple of fools, thank God that lady took pity on us and helped us out," Ethan said. "And running into her today was a hoot."

"I don't know how Lulu does it. She made it looked effortless," Dante said. "She is the best mother."

Ethan looked down at Luka Angelo. "They got her good looks."

Trixie began to whimper. Dante looked down. "We better get back; I think the puppy misses Lulu."

Ethan laughed. "Is it because the puppy misses her mommy or is it because you miss her? Are you afraid of my little sister or something?"

"She almost made me walk home from Canada in the pouring rain!" Dante complained. "My umbrella blew away and then she took pity on me and let me back in the car."

"You are still not going to tell her what happened are you?" Ethan asked, handing Dante back the empty bottle.

"Not a chance in hell," Dante said. "As much as I love my wife, she is better off not knowing what happened that night."

When Dante and Ethan returned back to the house, it quiet. Dante didn't see Lulu's car in the driveway. She was not home.

"Let's get the babies in their cribs," Dante said, as he unleashed Trixie.

She took off to another part of the house.

"Where is the little tykes' room?"

"Luka is down the hall, it's the one with green wall, dinosaurs, and Yankee stuff," Dante said.

"Dinosaurs?" Ethan laughed. "What does your sweet little angel have dolls and a tea set?"

"Do you think that your little sister played tea?" Dante asked.

"I really can't picture Lulu being really girly-girly. So what's in the room?"

"The walls are lilac and Lulu is waiting for Lauren Lesley's personality to come out more so she can decorate it more."

Ethan laughed. "She is? I mean you better look out before my little sister teaches her daughter how to pick a lock and hotwire a car."

"No, that is what their cool Uncle Ethan is for. Have you given any thought about my offer or being one of their godfathers?"

"I would be honored to be one of the tykes' godfather. Just don't blame me if they suddenly have illegal skills."

Dante laughed. "I won't."

* * *

When Lulu returned home an hour later, she stashed the items that Maxie bought in the linen closet under a few piles of towels. So that he wouldn't be able to find it.

"Hey babe, you just missed your brother," Dante greeted from the sofa. "The kids are fed, changed, and napping."

"Where's…"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence when Trixie came barreling out of nowhere and jumped on Lulu's lap and began licking her face. "Hey Trix, how was your day with Dante?"

Trixie stopped licking Lulu long enough to look over at Dante and growl softy. Then she continued to lick Lulu's cheek.

"I don't think the dog likes me very much," Dante muttered.

"Yeah, I agree." Lulu petted Trixie's head. "The kids and I have our doctors' appointment tomorrow afternoon at two. Do you want to come?"

"Will your doctor tell you that if you are healed enough so you can have some relations with your loving and caring husband?" Dante asked, taking Lulu's free hand in his and caressed it.

"Would you like to hear the news with our own two ears that we can have sex on our wedding night?" Lulu asked

"What about the honeymoon?" Dante whined.

"What honeymoon?" Lulu asked.

"Sonny is planning on sending us somewhere tropical. We don't want to waste the view, do we? The sunset over the sparkling blue sea…."

Lulu playfully slapped him. "You are bad. We'll see what the doctor says and go from there."

Later that night, Lulu was already asleep in bed when Dante came in their room. To his surprise, Trixie was sprawled on his side of the bed. "Come on, mutt. Move." He nudged her shoulder.

Trixie raised her head; Dante could have sworn that she snorted before literally turned her back to him and took up even more of the bed.

Not wanting to wake up his wife, Dante took his pillow that Trixie's head was on and went into the guest room. "This isn't over mutt," he grumbled as he left the room.

* * *

"That dog is a menace!" Dante complained to Lucky the next morning at the PCPD. "She kicked me out of my own bed. She growls at me, but she is totally in love with Lulu. She chewed up one of my shoes and in the other she left me a little present. "

Lucky handed him a cup of coffee. "The puppy at least helped, right?"

Dante sighed. He really didn't want to discuss his sex life with his wife's older brother. "Let's just say she is entertaining the idea and leave it like that."

Lucky made a face. "Thank you for not over-sharing. That is my baby sister you are talking about. I changed her diapers you know."

Ronnie came running up to them. "Hey my informant is saying there is going to be a shipment of illegal weapons about to land on Pier 7. Let's go!"

* * *

Lulu sat on the edge of the exam table. She looked at the clock that was above the door. It was a quarter after three. Dante was late. The babies' doctor whisked them away to get weighed and measured. Dr. Lee came in the room. "How about we get started? He is late. You can fill him in later."

"Okay," Lulu said.

She was going to make Dante regret missing her doctor's appointment. She had the supplies to do so.

* * *

Dante was booking the last thug that they caught landing the shipment. He locked the holding cell. He looked at the clock on the wall at the PCPD. It was half past four.

"Damn it," he muttered.

"What?" Lucky asked.

Dante reached for his phone. "I am so late. Lulu is going to kill me. I was supposed to go with her while she and the babies were getting their check-ups. I am so dead."

Dante checked his phone. There were no missed calls nor any mixed texts from Lulu.

He was in deep shit.

"I will finish up here," Lucky offered. "You might catch up with her. You know, doctors run behind all the time."

"God I hope so. If not, I am never going to have sex with my wife again."

Dante skidded off the elevator on the OB/GYN floor. He saw Dr. Lee in the nurses' hub. "Dr. Lee!" he shouted as he ran over to her. "Please tell me that you are just about to check on my wife."

"I did like an hour ago," Dr. Lee informed him.

"And?" Dante prodded.

"You know I can't tell you anything, detective," she said. "Ask your wife. I am sure that she will tell you."

"I wouldn't count on that," Dante muttered.

On the short drive home, all Dante could think of was how much Lulu was going to torture him.

* * *

Read and review!


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64:**

Dante carefully opened the front door. He tried calling Lulu many times on the short drive home on her cell. Lulu didn't pick up at all. He left her voicemail after voicemail.

She had to be pissed at him for missing her doctor's appointment. He would be lucky if they had sex on their tenth wedding anniversary.

It was deadly silent in the house. "Lulu?" he called.

Trixie barked and came running into the living room. She stopped a few feet away in front of Dante and still barked at him. "Come on Trixie, it's me. Do we have to do this _all_ the time?" he asked the dog.

The dog continued to bark at him.

Dante tried to move forward in the house, Trixie began to growl. "Oh come on!" he pleaded to the dog. "I will give you a steak if you move."

Trixie stopped barking enough to give Dante's bribe some thought. Then she started to bark again.

"I am already in the doghouse with Lulu. I don't need more crap from the dog," Dante muttered.

Dante could have sworn that Trixie laughed at him again. Not just laughed at him, but she laughed at him the way that "_Muttley_" laughed from the old cartoons that he watched on Saturday mornings with his bowl of Cocoa Puffs.

The doorbell chimed. That seemed to set of Trixie even more. "Will you please be quiet while I check the door?" he grumbled as he headed back to the flung open the door. Sonny stood on the stoop with Max and Milo on either side of him.

"Bad time?" Sonny asked.

"The babies are not home." Dante stepped aside to let them in.

Sonny noticed Trixie. "When did you get a dog?"

"A couple of days ago, she doesn't like me very much. She adores Lulu though," Dante said. "It didn't even get me out of the doghouse, either."

"That is too bad. She looks exactly like Foster." Sonny muttered. "Anyway where are my grandchildren? I have stuff to spoil them with."

Milo and Max came in with bags and bags of baby items.

"I don't know," Dante said truthfully. "I was supposed to go to the doctor's appointment with Lulu this afternoon, work got in the way. Now she is not returning any of my calls."

Sonny looked serious. "When was her appointment?"

"Two it's after six now."

Sonny pulled out his phone. "Yeah it's me. My daughter in law is not returning my son's phone call. Do you have eyes on her?"

"You have someone watching Lulu?" Dante asked.

If he wasn't so worried he would have been outraged.

Sonny shrugged. "She is my daughter in law. She has my grandchildren; of course I have someone watching her."

"Does he know where she is?" Dante asked.

Sonny was still talking in the phone. "Okay, thanks." He hung up. "Don't worry, she is fine. She is at the Quartermain's."

Dante breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Sonny. I know she is pissed at me. But not knowing where is she was… reminds me of the time that she was gone and no one would tell me where she was. Did you know where she was the entire time?"

"I am not going to answer that. I am going to head out. Make sure you give those little babies a kiss for me."

Sonny left with Max and Milo leaving Dante alone with Trixie. Dante thought that he needed to do some things around the house to at least to get him out of the doghouse a bit.

* * *

Dante went to the laundry room. Nikolas had gotten them the state of the art front loading washer and dryer. Dante decided to wash his gym clothes. They were mostly white t-shirts with logos, white gym socks, a couple pair of white boxer shorts, and shorts. He placed them in the front loading washer; he was just about to close the door when he heard his cell phone ring from the other room.

Unseen by Dante, Trixie padded in the laundry room with a mouthful of the babies' colorful socks, including red ones, she dropped them into the washer. She then pulled a t-shirt over them to shield them from Dante's view. She ran away out of the room. After he answered the phone, Dante came back in the laundry room. He closed the door and started the load of laundry.

* * *

Tracy handed Lulu a cup of tea. "Alice is putting the babies down for a nap in the nursery. She loves having them here. Daddy is complaining that he doesn't have his Brady yet."

"You made a nursery here?" Lulu asked as she took a sip.

"Of course, I am the grandmother to some cute little babies. They are not going to call me Grandma, Granny, or any other name that begins with '_grand_'."

"Nana?" Lulu asked. "Would you like them to call you Nana Tracy?"

"Nana Tracy?" Tracy echoed. "I like that. Lucky told me Dante got you a puppy. That is what the fourth mouth you have to feed? At least you can train the puppy."

"I named her Trixie. She looks like my old dog, Foster."

"How does…"

"She doesn't like Dante very much," Lulu admitted. "She kicked him out of bed last night. Dante had to sleep in the guest room last night."

Tracy laughed. "And he was the one that picked the dog out? That is great!"

"The kids and I had a doctor's appointment today. He said he was going to be there and he wasn't."

"So that is why you are here. I hate to say this but you need to at least call to tell him that you are okay considering what has happened the last few weeks." Tracy held up a phone to her.

Lulu shook her head. "I noticed that one of Sonny's goons following me since I left GH. I bet Sonny told him by now."

"You know you could always divorce him. You and the kids are more than welcome to stay here," Tracy offered.

Lulu shook her head. "I am not going to divorce him. I am going to make him sweat for a bit. Then I am not going to tell him what Dr. Lee said."

Tracy made a face. "I am not discussing your sex life with your husband I rather poke my eyes out with cocktail forks. Alice should have been harder on him in the ring."

Lulu laughed. "The wedding is coming up. I was thinking to give him a reprieve for the wedding night if the doctor gave me the okay. Now since he missed the doctor's appointment… I changed my mind."

Tracy smiled. "You are more like me everyday."

* * *

Dante looked around everywhere for his Yankee jersey He couldn't find it. He put it in the hamper last week. Since it wasn't in the washer, it must be in the dryer. Dante opened the door; he realized it was in there. He set the timer for a few minutes to fluff the clothes.

A few minutes later, Dante came back with a laundry basket and took the dry clothes out and set it against the wall while he unloaded the washer.

"What…the?" Dante stammered as he pulled out a pair of his gym socks that were suddenly pink.

He was staring at the pink socks so intently that he didn't notice that Trixie walked in stealth mode, she went over to the laundry basket found Dante's Yankees jersey and ran off with it to another part of the house.

The doorbell chimed. "What is this, Grand Central Station?" Dante grumbled as he went to answer the door.

Olivia took on the other side, with a casserole dish. "Hey honey. How was the doctor's appointment? How are my grandbabies?"

"I missed the appointment because I had to work. Lulu isn't home right now.  
According to one of Sonny's goons she is chilling at the Quartermains."

Olivia went into the kitchen to put the casserole in the oven. "Why are your socks pink? Did you try to do the laundry or something?"

Dante looked down at his sock in his hand. "I don't know what happened. I put my socks, t-shirts, shorts, and some white boxers in the washer and I got this in return. What did I do wrong ma?"

"Let me go see." Olivia went into the laundry room to see what happened.

Olivia tried to hold back her laughter as she pulled out more pink socks, t-shirts, and boxer short, placing them on top of the washer. "Here is the problem." She pulled out two handfuls of colorful baby socks. "Honey, I thought that you knew not to wash colors with your whites."

"I didn't! I was careful! How did the babies' socks end up in the washer?"

"Well you are the only one here, aren't you?" Olivia asked.

"Trixie is here. She is the puppy I got Lulu," Dante pointed out.

"Dante, I hardly think that a puppy is capable of doing this. Can she even reach the washer?"

"Ma you don't understand this puppy is the devil. She is all sweet when Lulu and the babies are around. The moment they leave and I am alone with her, she becomes this mean dog. She kicked me out of my own bed last night! She refused to move!" Dante whined. "She laughs like Muttley too!"

"Now, now Dante, don't blame your problems on the puppy. Call your wife and apologize," Olivia ordered.

"She is not taking my calls. We were supposed to find out if we can finally have sex again. She was going to give me a reprieve on the wedding night, now I maybe lucky if I get any for the rest of the year."

Olivia wanted to tell her son that he was acting like a three year old. "I am sure it will all work out."

"All work out? My wife is staying at a house of a woman that loathes me!" Dante exclaimed.

"She loves you. She will come back when she cooled off," Olivia reassured him.

"You told me that last time. It took her six months to come home and many more months for her to trust me again. I blew it, ma. All those months of work are gone like that." He snapped his fingers.

"Honey she loves you. If she didn't she would have let Alice beat you into a bloody pulp. I mean more of a pulp than you already were. "

"Thanks ma," Dante grumbled. "We will see when she comes back home tomorrow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: For all you younger peeps, Muttley was an old school cartoon character with a crazy laugh. Look it up on YT :D


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65:**

Dante woke up the next morning. Lulu's side of the bed was empty. She didn't come home in the middle of the night as he hoped. He hardly got any sleep because Trixie was crying, whimpering, and scratching at the front door all night long. She really missed Lulu and the babies and wanted him to know it. She wanted Lulu to come home.

He threw back the blanket and got out of bed. He got the laundry basket that was in the laundry room to put the clothes away. He was looking for the Yankee jersey and came up empty.

"I know I put it in here!" Dante exclaimed. "Where did it go?"

Then it hit him.

"Trixie!" he yelled.

Dante left the bedroom to find the dog. "Where are you, mutt?" he grumbled, looking for the puppy.

"I know that you are upset that Lulu isn't home, don't take it out on me!"

There wasn't a sound in the house. Trixie was hiding somewhere, ready to pounce on him.

He went to the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. The house was too quiet without the static of the baby monitors and Lulu. She has been gone overnight and yet it felt like years.

Dante tried to call her again; the calls went straight to voicemail. "Lu, baby, I am so sorry for missing your doctor's appointment. I really am. Please come home and we can talk. I miss you and the babies. I know I fucked up, please come home."

Dante hung up and looked down on the floor. There was a scrap of fabric on the floor. Not just any fabric but a white pinstripe fabric. "TRIXIE!" he yelled.

* * *

"Here you go, Miss Lulu a cup of coffee to go with your breakfast," Alice said as she handed Lulu a cup of coffee. "Don't worry about the babies, Tracy said she has it covered."

"I don't know if that is a good thing or not," Lulu muttered as she dug into her huge stack for pancakes.

"Ms. Tracy may have a heart made out of steel but it melts the minute she sees her grandchildren," Alice informed her.

"And if you say that again, I am going to fire you," Tracy said as she came in the room carrying Luka Angelo.

"You can't fire her, it's my house," Monica said coming in behind her holding Lauren Lesley.

"Semantics," Tracy muttered. "They are fed, bathed, and changed."

Lulu got up to the table to kiss the tops of the heads of her babies. "Good morning, guys."

"I can take them to the daycare at the hospital if you want me to," Monica said. "So you can go home …"

"Pack your stuff and move in here," Tracy finished. "I will call my lawyer and you will be divorced by the afternoon."

"I am not divorcing my husband. I am just making him sweat a bit. I will take Monica up on her offer, though. I need to talk to my husband," Lulu said.

"I will bring them back to your house after my shift. Alice, please help me put them in the car seats in my car," Monica said.

Tracy handed off Luka to Alice. "That means…"

"That means that I am going home to talk to my husband. He is alone with the new puppy. That is not a good thing, the puppy doesn't like him much," Lulu interrupted.

"The puppy has good taste," Tracy smirked.

"On that note, I am going to go home. Thanks for letting me stay here, Tracy," Lulu hugged her stepmother.

"Anytime," Tracy said. "You know that you are more than welcomed to stay here. Edward would love to have you."

"Thank you, but I have my own home."

* * *

Dante kept of finding bits of fabric and splinters of wood all over the house. "Trixie!" he yelled. "Where are you? You have to eat and drink some water sometime."

He heard the front door open and shut. Out of nowhere, Trixie came running with a very chewed up baseball bat in her mouth. It was wide enough for her to trip Dante when she went by. Dante crashed to the ground as he heard Trixie bark excitedly at Lulu.

"Hi Trixie! Did you miss me? Where is Dante?"

"On the floor, that mutt tripped me with something," Dante grumbled.

"You mean this?" Lulu held up the chewed bat. Trixie was at her feet barking excitedly.

"Where are the kids?" Dante asked. "Where were you last night?"

"I stayed at the Quartermaines. Monica took them to GH daycare center. So I could talk to you," Lulu said.

"I am surprised that Tracy let you out of the house without divorce papers," Dante grumbled.

"She tried, believe me."

Trixie tried to get the bat from Lulu. "Do you mind? I mean it's pretty chewed up."

"That is my favorite bat!" Dante whined.

"Would you rather Trix chew on your bat or a piece of furniture?" Lulu countered.

Dante sighed. "If you put it that way, I guess I rather have Trixie eat my bat than table legs."

Lulu knelt down to pet Trixie, who turned over on her back so that Lulu can scratch her belly. "She likes to get her belly scratched."

Trixie wagged her tail wildly.

"I wouldn't know, she barked at me last night," Dante muttered.

"Trixie, come on you know Dante. You don't need to bark at him as if he is a burglar," Lulu scolded the dog.

"That is more, look." He held up a scrap of fabric.

"What is that?" Lulu asked.

"Take a closer look. There are pinstripes. Trix got to my Yankee jersey and made it her new chew toy."

Lulu suppressed her laughter.

"And…"

"And?" Lulu asked. "There is more?"

"That mutt put red baby socks in the wash where I was washing my t-shirts, socks, and boxers!" Dante complained. "I am now the proud owner of pink things."

"Do you realize that dogs are colorblind? She had no idea the color of the socks. She probably saw you doing some laundry and wanted to help."

Dante scuffed at that idea. "It's good that you are home now, babe. I missed you."

"Don't butter me up; I am still pissed at you."

"Aren't you going to tell me how the doctor's appointment went?" Dante asked.

Lulu went into the living room with Trixie following at her heels. "The kids gained a couple of ounces each. They are doing perfectly fine."

"What about you, Lulu?" Dante asked.

She sat down on the sofa and Trixie jumped on her lap and fell asleep.

Lulu shrugged. "I guess you should have shown up at the doctor's so you could find out yourself."

Dante groaned. "I still have to wait twenty weeks? What about our wedding night?"

"I guess you really should have been there, Dante."

"Baby, I wanted to be. I really did. I had a really big bust. When I noticed what time it was I came to the hospital. You were already gone."

"When did you realize? How late were you?"

"It was four," Dante admitted. "I came here, you were gone. No note, nothing, I was worried. Then Sonny called me saying that you were at your stepmother's. That really terrified me because I know how much she hates me. I know she badmouthed me to you. I was afraid that you were never coming back here."

"You know that I don't listen to a word that Tracy has to say." Lulu said as she petted Trixie.

Dante sat down next to her on the sofa. He reached over to scratch Trixie behind the ears. "Baby, I am so sorry. I love you. I love the kids. I want us to get married in front of all our family and friends. I am sorry that I screwed up."

He clasped her hands in his and continued. "Lulu, I going to be there for every single doctor's appointment from here on out, okay, if you think that the babies have a fever let me know and I will meet you there."

Lulu cupped his cheek and kissed it. Dante turned his face so fast that he captured her lips with his. "I take it you forgive me?" he asked between passion filled kisses.

"I guess you will find out on our wedding night," Lulu smiled.

Dante smiled. "Really? We can?"

"I want to make it extra special because we didn't have a wedding night the first time we got married."

"And when we did, we got the two greatest gifts in the world," Dante said as he picked up a framed picture of them in Lulu hospital room shortly after she gave birth.

"Yes we have, the babies are the best thing that happened to me other than you," Lulu stated.

"I feel the same way, baby. When did Monica say she was going to drop of the kids?" Dante asked.

"After her shift this afternoon, why?" Lulu asked.

"No reason."

Lulu placed Trixie on the floor she scampered off, and stood up. "I am going to take a bath, want to come watch me?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Dante groaned. "Baby you are killing me, you know that right? Let me guess I can look but can't touch you, right?"

She smiled as she dragged him to the master bathroom. "I have to punish you, don't I?"

"Oohh, does that mean I get spanked if I miss behave?" Dante asked. "I loved it when you spanked me when I got all the poison oak on my ass."

"I guess we have to see if you were a good boy or not," Lulu said, winking at him.

* * *

Dante sat down on a stool next to the deep jacuzzi tub. Lulu blew the foam of the bubble bath in his direction. He glanced down at his painful erection and groaned. At least the water and bubbles covered her chest, if it didn't it would be a different story. "You are making this difficult aren't you?"

Lulu shot him a glance. "You mean the strip tease before I got in the tub?"

"The way you tested the temperature of the water with your toes while you were butt-ass naked, baby it took all I had not to…" Dante trailed off.

Lulu blew more foam at him. "Patience, Dante."

"The wedding night can't come soon enough for me. Baby, you are going to be so sore that you can't walk and will be stuck in bed for the rest of the honeymoon."

Lulu tossed a loofa at him. "Make yourself useful and wash my back, only my back."

Dante stood up as Lulu shifted in the tub so her back was to him. "Throwing me a bone, huh baby?"

"Trixie took up your spot on the bed the other night, it's the least I could do."

Dante kneeled at the foot of the tub and dipped the loofa in the water and went to work on her shoulders with slow deliberate strokes. "The mutt refused to move. She hates me. She kept me up most of the night whining because you weren't home."

Dante ran the loofa on her right shoulder and kissed her left shoulder.

"Hey!" Lulu squealed.

"You just said no hands. As far as I know my mouth and tongue aren't hands."

"They might as well be, the way you use them," Lulu reminded him.

"Hmmm," Dante muttered as he nibbled her other shoulder. "I am glad you noticed."

"Hard not to," Lulu muttered.

Dante ran the loofa down her back until he hit the waterline. "Stand up. I can't wash the rest of your back with you sitting in the tub."

"Aren't you bossy?" Lulu asked as she stood up, with her back still facing him.

Dante ditched the loofa and began to kiss along Lulu's spine. He loved the way her body reacted to his kisses. When he reached the small of her back he felt a huge splash and Lulu began to giggle.

Dante looked over; Trixie was swimming in the tub happily barking. "That damn dog," Dante muttered. "Wanting all the attention, I should have locked the door."

Lulu laughed as Trixie swam around the tub and began to chase some of the bubbles with her nose. "Come on, this is pretty funny."

Dante looked down at his soaked shirt. "That dog hates me. She wants you all to herself."

Lulu scooped up a squirming wet puppy and handed her off to Dante. "Dry her off, don't use the good towels. Use the hand towel on the rack."

Dante carried the squirming puppy over to the towels. He set her down right before he reached for the towel Trixie shook the water out of her fur, leaving Dante covered with water.

With that, Trixie laughed and ran out of the room. "See!" Dante said pointing after her. "I told you she laughed like Muttley!"

Lulu reached for the fancy towel that propped on the edge of the tub and wrapped it around her. She eased out of the tub. "Dante, dogs can't laugh. But the sound she did make sounded a little like a laugh."

"So you finally agree that she hates me?" Dante asked.

Lulu kissed his cheek and patted his erection through his pants. "Dante, Trixie is a puppy she wants attention."

"When I am going to get your attention, baby?" Dante whined, looking down.

"I am sure that you will think of something. I need to get dressed and talk to Maxie. I need to know what's going on before I go back to work," Lulu said as she walked out of the room.

"What? You are going back to work so soon?" Dante asked as he followed her out of the room.

"Yeah, Carly said I could use the Metro Court's Daycare center." Lulu got dressed in front of him. "It's all covered."

Dante frowned. "Monica is going to be back soon with the babies. So I am going to be alone with them and Trix?"

Lulu ran her fingers through her hair. "Why you are going to tell me how easy it's going to be again? Did you forget how things ended up last time?"

"Are you going to gone long?" Dante wondered. "I mean you just got home, babe."

"I will be gone like an hour or so." Lulu kissed him on the cheek. "Try not to burn down the house while I am gone."

* * *

Read and Review! :D


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66:**

The elevator door slid open on Crimson's floor. Maxie was on the phone. When she noticed Lulu she shrieked with joy and hung up the phone. "Lulu! I am so glad that you are here! Where are the kiddies?"

"They are at GH daycare. Monica took them there this morning so I could talk things out with Dante." Lulu sat at her desk.

"You could have spent the night at my place instead of the Q's. I am surprised that Tracy let you leave without consulting a divorce attorney."

"She sure did try," Lulu said.

"So what did the doctor say? How are you and kiddies?" Maxie asked. "Are you healed enough to… you know…"

"I told Dante that he would find out on the wedding night," Lulu said. "After that, I don't know."

"So he is going to be all alone with the babies and the new puppy?" Maxie smirked. "Spinelli told me that Trixie hates him."

"Trixie is just a puppy. She is curious," Lulu pointed out. "She just messes with Dante's stuff and not mine."

"_Riiight_…" Maxie said. "Since the wedding is coming up and there is going to be a honeymoon, right? Kate wants the next issue to be killer. You need to be on your game."

"Speaking about the wedding, you had me choose all sorts of stuff and yet you haven't given me the day and location yet, Miss Wedding Planner," Lulu reminded her. "What gives?"

"You will know soon enough. When a black limo shows up at your house one morning, then you know it's on."

* * *

Dante was sitting on the sofa, Trixie laid on the floor by the door whimpering and nibbling on one of his old shoes. "She should be back soon," Dante told the dog.

Trixie whimpered louder.

"You know, I was the one who picked you out and brought you home," Dante pointed out.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Dante got to his feet. He knew it wasn't Lulu; she wouldn't have rung the doorbell. It must be Monica with the kids. Dante opened the door, it was both Monica and Tracy, and each of them had a sleeping baby in their arms. Monica had the diaper bag over her shoulder.

"Dante," Tracy greeted as she came inside.

"Spawn of Sonny," Monica said, following her inside.

"I thought that we were past the name calling phase," Dante commented, letting the ladies inside.

"We were until Lulu showed up on my doorstep with two little babies. We tried to convince her to stay," Monica said. "We had Alexis on speed dial in case she needed to be contacted."

"Thank you for taking care of Lulu and our kids last night." Dante took the babies from the ladies. "I am going put the kids down, I will be right back."

Dante went out of the room to get to the kid's rooms.

Tracy bent down to pat Trixie head, she licked Tracy's hand. "You must be Trixie."

"She looks like Foster," Monica noted.

"That's the point. Dante wanted to get out of Lulu's doghouse by getting her a puppy. But the puppy loathes him. She has good taste."

"Give it a rest, Tracy. Lulu made her choice she is going to remarry Dante. I mean you all but the poor boy through the wringer to get your permission to marry her again," Monica said. "Can't you cut the poor boy a break?"

"Not if he causes my stepdaughter any pain. If he hurts her again, I am going to break his kneecaps myself."

"That's good to know," Dante replied as he came back in the room. "The kids are out."

"Where is Lulu?" Tracy demanded.

"Crimson, Maxie needed her to come in," Dante replied.

"So you are all alone with a new puppy and two newborn babies?" Tracy smiled.

Monica sat down on an easy chair. "This I got to see."

* * *

After working on the next layout for Crimson, Lulu went to Kelly's to pick up some food. The girl behind the counter gave her a glass of water. As she waited her order, Nikolas and Spencer came in. "Auntie Lulu!" Spencer cried, jumping into her arms. "Where are the babies?"

"They are probably back home by now. Monica has them in the daycare at GH today."

Spencer grabbed a cookie from the platter on the counter and sat down at the end of the counter so that Nikolas could talk to his sister.

"So Dante is all alone with two babies and a puppy?" Nikolas laughed. "Have you tortured that poor guy enough?"

"Hey!" Lulu exclaimed. "You are my big brother; you are supposed to be on my side here! He missed a very important doctor's appointment, so he needs to suffer the consequences."

It took a minute before it dawned on Nikolas. "Ewwww… I really don't want to think of my baby sister like that. I changed your diapers you know."

"That is why I am making him suffer a bit."

"So what did the doctor say? I remind you that my son is sitting less than five feet away from you."

"The doctor said I am good to go," Lulu smiled.

"What did you tell Dante?" Nikolas asked.

"I told him he had to wait until our wedding night," Lulu winked. "As for the honeymoon, that is another story."

"Any plans of giving Luka and Lauren a little brother or sister yet?" Nikolas asked.

Lulu practically spat out her water. "What? No plans yet. The babies are still newborns."

"Don't wait too long between kids. You know, I am practically old enough to be your father," Nikolas said. "I was well in my teens when you were born, sis."

"I am very well aware of our age differences, Nikolas. But if it weren't for you, I would have died a long, long time ago." Lulu patted his hand. "I love you, big brother."

Nikolas smiled. "Thanks little sister. Other than Spencer, you are one of my most proud accomplishments."

Lulu began to tear up. "You know, I haven't told anyone but my first memory is of you in my hospital room, telling me that you were my brother."

"You remember that?"

Nikolas was astonished that she remembered that. Lulu wasn't even two years old at the time.

"I do."

The girl behind the counter came back with a huge bag. "Your order, Mrs. Spencer-Falconari."

Nikolas reached for his wallet. "I got this, sis. Go back home to your hubby before he ends up destroying the house or worse."

* * *

Trixie lay in Tracy's lap, licking her hand. Dante was running around the house, the baby monitors were crackling with the wails of the hungry babies. He was trying to ready the bottles while Monica and Tracy looked at him amused.

"We should help him," Monica said.

Tracy petted Trixie's head. "Why would we do that? He expects Lulu to do it on her own. Why should we help him? The boy needs to learn."

"Ow! Damn it!" Dante shouted in the kitchen, it was followed by running water; he must have burnt himself on something.

Monica sighed as she got up from her seat. "I am getting the kids; I can't stand hearing them cry."

"Men," Tracy hissed. "They can't do anything!"

"I will be right back." Monica went to back to the bedrooms.

Dante came out of the kitchen, a dish towel slung over one of his shoulders, and he had two bottles of formula in hand. "You still here?" he asked. "Where is Monica?"

Tracy patted Trixie head, she wagged her tail happily. "She went to get the kids. You should be grateful Lulu has been doing this all by herself."

"Believe me I am," Dante muttered. "Wait, Trix likes you better than me?"

"Seems so."

Monica came back in the room with two crying babies in her arms. "They are hungry."

Dante set the bottles down on the coffee table and took Luka from Monica. He handed her one of the bottles and he began to feed the baby. "Thank you Monica."

"She was done watching the dinner theater," Tracy snarled.

"Glad to know I still provide countless hours of entertainment to you ladies," Dante said as he fed his son.

"More, since its immortalized on Youtube," Tracy smirked.

"It's on all the hospital computers as screen savers," Monica informed him. "It's not every day that a grown man comes in wearing a pink tutu with his wife in active labor."

The door banged open. "Dante, I am home. Is Tracy here? I see her car in the driveway," Lulu's voice said.

"We are in the living room," Tracy called.

Trixie leaped from Tracy's lap and ran to greet Lulu. Lulu came in the room with Trixie in her arms. "This is an interesting sight," she commented.

"We dropped off the kids and stayed over to see how Dante could handle two kids and a puppy all alone," Monica explained. "It was quite entertaining."

Lulu set the puppy down and took Lauren from Monica. "Thank you for keeping my husband company while I was at Crimson."

"You're going back to work?" Tracy asked. "When is the wedding anyway? That is what I would like to know."

"I asked Maxie the same thing since she is the wedding planner. She just said if a limo showed up one morning then I would have gotten my answer."

"You know, we could always elope again," Dante spoke up.

"If you weren't holding one of my step-grandchildren I would smack you upside the head," Tracy threatened.

"What my sister-in-law is saying, she wants a big wedding. Since Lulu is the only girl the Spencers have, we need to have a lavish wedding," Monica explained.

"Lulu is the daughter I never had," Tracy said. "I only want the best for her."

"We need to get back to the house," Monica said.

"Thanks for helping me out, Monica," Dante returned.

Lulu hugged her stepmother the best she could with a baby in her arms. "Thanks Tracy. I know that you loved every minute of seeing Dante squirm."

Tracy nodded. "I sure did. The puppy is a doll. I love her. See you later, sweetie."

Tracy and Monica left.

"She likes everyone but me," Dante complained.

Lulu sat on the sofa. "Trixie is just picky," Lulu said.

"She was waiting by the door and chewing my shoe for you to come home. She missed you and you weren't gone that long."

"Well we need to think of something before I go back to work. I don't like the idea of her being alone all day long."

"Me either, I am running out of shoes. Maybe your brother can take her; he does live on the huge island."

"I will talk to him about it," Lulu said as she rocked her daughter.

Dante kissed her cheek. "I love you, baby. I love our kids. I even love the flea bag. Your extended family… that is another story."

"Their bark is worse than their bite," Lulu stated.

"I had to wrestle and she-man in a fluffy pink tutu in front of the entire town," Dante complained. "That was a pretty big bite that hurt a lot."

"We are getting remarried soon, Dante." Lulu smiled. "You need to get along with my family or I will sic Alice on you again."

"Ahh, the things I do for love." Dante kissed her lightly on the lips.

* * *

Read and Review! :D


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67: **

Dante checked his cell phone to see if he had any messages from Lulu as he poured his morning coffee at PCPD.

"So did you get lucky yet?" Ronnie asked as he went for the coffee pot.

Dante grumbled.

"It's that bad, huh?" Ronnie laughed.

"I missed the doctor's appoint on which she let Lulu know if it was safe to resume out activities in the bedroom. How do you think Lulu reacted?"

Ronnie whistled. "You're in trouble now! You mean you are not going to get any even on your wedding night? Speaking about your wedding, when is it?"

Dante shrugged. "Ask the wedding planner, all she said if a limo shows up one morning, it's safe to say it's to take us to the wedding venue."

"You are leaving the most important day of your life to your wife's flaky friend?" Ronnie laughed. "Seriously you are not getting any on your wedding night?"

"Lulu mentioned that I may get a reprieve that night." Dante smiled. "Since my ma is taking the kids while we are on the honeymoon, can you take the mutt?"

Ronnie agreed. "Sure. No problem. I will get her as soon as the day arrives. Don't trust her to be home alone while you are on a sandy beach somewhere?"

"That dog hates me. Who knows what she would do to my stuff while we are gone. She chews my shoes. A few nights ago, Lulu and I were having some fun in the tub then all of a sudden; the dog jumped in the tub and started swimming around."

"You are getting cock blocked by your own dog?" Ronnie laughed.

"Lulu's dog," Dante corrected. "She kicked me out of my own bed the night I brought her home."

"Does she hate everyone or just you?"

"Just me, Trixie _loves_ Tracy my evil step-mother-in-law."

Ronnie laughed harder. "That's rich!"

"Trouble in paradise, Dante?" Lucky asked as he came into work.

"Thanks to that bust you had me go on, I missed a doctor's appointment that was really important."

"Yeah, it was to find out if he could knock boots with your little sister," Ronnie informed Lucky.

Lucky made a face. "I changed her diapers you know. The thought of my baby sister is now a mother is kind of freaky to me."

"I am just trying to make her happy," Dante said. "If that means no sex for awhile, then so be it."

* * *

Lulu dropped the babies at the daycare center at the Metro Court then headed to work. Maxie was already there on the phone with Kate. She quickly hung up the phone when Lulu walked in.

"About damn time!" MAxie exclaimed.

"Relax; I just dropped off the babies in daycare. Last night was interesting, I got home and Tracy and Monica were there watching Dante take care of two babies and a puppy."

"Did he burn anything down?" Maxie asked. "I would have loved to see that! They should have called me."

"The house was in one piece." Lulu sat down behind her desk. "Where is Kate?"

"Milan, where else? We need to have the proofs for the new shoes that are coming out in the spring." Maxie handed her a pile of photographs. "There is a great pair for you that will match your wedding dress, I put in a call and you will get them."

Lulu smiled. "Thanks. I totally can't wait. When is the wedding anyway, the greatest wedding planner in the world."

"I love that title. All in due time, Lulu."

Lulu scanned through the photographs. "I like these shoes."

"Me too, just wait until next month when we do the accessories that match. I am making my Christmas list."

"Aren't you at least going to give me a hint about the wedding?"

Maxie shrugged. "You picked out the important stuff. There shouldn't be much of a surprise. It's the way I am going to put it all together is the mystery."

"Now I am worried. Are the groomsmen going to be dressed as Chippendales dancers?" Lulu demanded.

"That is a good idea!" Maxie exclaimed, looking for a pen to write down that idea. "Nah, maybe the male servers will be dressed like that."

"Maxie!"

"So, you didn't tell me, are you going to give into your hubby on your wedding night? You mentioned that you might give him a reprieve that night. Have you made your final decision yet?"

"Not yet, but Dante is trying."

"Trying to get you in bed," Maxie corrected.

"Trixie has stopped him from getting carried away a few times already." Lulu smirked.

"This I have to hear, what happened?"

"I was in the tub, Dante was kneeling on the floor washing my back and Trixie decided it was a good time to take a swim."

"Please tell me when you fished her out; she shook the water from her fur all over Dante."

Lulu nodded. "She did and then she laughed at him and ran out of the bathroom."

Maxie doubled over with laughter. "Oh my God! I wish I was there to see that! Your puppy is a riot!"

"Dante complains that he was the one that picked Trixie out and yet she loathes him. I find it amusing."

"Your puppy loves you, that is all that matters."

* * *

The next morning, Dante was feeding Trixie puppy food when there was a knock at the door. Trixie looked at him before returning to the bowl. If the roles were reversed, and he was the one that was still sleeping, he would have bet good money that Trixie would have woken him up with her barking.

Dante opened the door to see a man wearing dark suit. There were two black limos, one was parked in the driveway the other one was parked.

"Mr. Falconari?" the driver asked. "Pack a bag, you are coming with me. The other one is for your wife and kids."

The thought that went through his mind was, it was his wedding day.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68:**

"Dante?" Lulu asked as he closed the door and headed to their bedroom.

"There are two limos in the driveway. One for you and one for me. Apparently we need to pack a bag or something."

"Limos?" Lulu came in the room with Luka Angelo in her arms.

"Yeah, limos. Didn't Maxie say limos were going to come and get us and take us to the location on our wedding day? I think that day is here. The driver just asked me to pack a bag and come with him."

"What about the babies and Trixie?" Lulu asked. "I doubt the limo has car seats."

"I will love to take my grandbabies!" Olivia announced coming into their bedroom. "I got car seats all set up in my car."

"Ma? How did you get in?" Dante wondered.

"I have a key." Olivia winked at him. "I got the kids. Alice is going to come and get the puppy later."

"Do you know anything?" Lulu asked, handing over a yawning Luka to his grandmother.

Olivia shrugged. "Maxie called me very early this morning and told me to get my butt here and take the babies so you two could get ready for your wedding day. My baby is getting married today!"

Dante packed up his bag. He gave his ma a peck on the cheek, kissed Luke on the top of his head. He kissed Lulu on her lips. "I will be the one at altar dressed in the tux."

"I'll be the one in the white dress," Lulu added.

"I am going to kiss Lauren Lesley goodbye then I am going to leave. See you all at the location, wherever that is going to be."

Dante left the room.

"So Maxie really didn't tell you anything?" Lulu asked Olivia.

"Not a thing!" Olivia gazed at Luka. "He looks like Dante when he was this age. Even makes the same face."

"I am going to get a bag ready. Lauren is still asleep in her room. There are some bottles made in the fridge-"

Olivia waved her off. "I got it covered honey. Tracy is coming over to help, then we will get them ready for the wedding."

* * *

Dante settled back in the plush leather interior of the limo. He pressed the button that set down the divider between him and the driver. "Can you at least give me a hint about where we are going?"

The driver chuckled. "I value my life."

"Worth a shot," Dante grumbled, sending the divider back up.

He got more comfortable. Knowing Maxie, this might be one long limo ride.

* * *

"What can you tell me?" Lulu asked her driver.

"I know nothing ma'am. I was just told to pick you up and drop you off at a certain location."

"And that location is?" Lulu demanded.

"That is classified information, miss. Sit back and relax."

* * *

"Where is she?" Maxie shrieked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"The driver called when she got in the limo. She is on her way," Elizabeth said. "Olivia called saying that she is going to bring the kids."

They were in the lavishly decorated Bridal Suite waiting for the bride. A group a makeup artists and stylists were talking softly to each other.

"Luka is going to look so damn cute in that tiny tux I got for him. Lauren Lesley's dress is so cute!" Maxie exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see them in it; Cam and Jake look adorable in their tuxes."

Maxie began to babble. "I spent a long time planning this! Nothing better spoil it! I kept the details from my best friend! This better all work out! I want it to be better than that wedding she had in Vegas! I mean Jason of all people was her best person!"

"How is the other surprise coming along?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's here and on its way. Lulu is going to be surprised." Maxie smiled. "It took a lot of work to get it."

"You know when I found out that Lulu eloped with Dante I never thought we would be standing here planning this lavish wedding for them," Elizabeth stated.

"I will never get the image of him in that pink tutu getting his ass handed to him by Alice," Maxie laughed. "That was the funniest thing that I ever witnessed."

"Matt put the pictures he took on the computers as a slideshow for the screen saver," Elizabeth added.

There was a knock at the door. Maxie rushed to answer it. Lulu was on the other side wearing a blue yoga suit and blindfolded. "Is the blindfold really necessary?"

"It's all part of the mystique." Maxie grabbed her friend's hand, yanking her inside of the room.

"You know Dante and I debated to elope again and throw a hell of a party afterwards," Lulu warned.

"Then all my hard work would have gone to waste!" Maxie pouted.

She led Lulu to the makeup station and took off the blindfold. "Okay guys, make the bride gorgeous for her big day!" she ordered.

The makeup artists and hair stylist pounced on Lulu. Maxie stood back and watched as the magic happened, Lulu being transformed into a princess.

Maxie excused herself to make a phone call. "Hey Olivia, are you still at Lulu and Dante's? Great. I want you to look for something; it might be in the linen closet because that is last place Dante would look. It is in a purple bag. I got it for Lulu a little while ago. If you are faint of heart don't look in the bag. Can you bring it here? Thanks."

"What do you have planned, Maxie?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing, I am just going to make sure that Lulu has plenty of options tonight. I got her a little present too."

"Present?" Lulu asked looking at them at the mirror. "Maxie you have done enough pulling this off. You didn't have to get me anything."

Maxie handed her a long white box. "I got this for you awhile back, before you decided to hold out on your husband even on your wedding night, but it may tempt him."

Lulu opened the box. It was a white sheer corset, with tiny matching panties, garter belt and matching stockings. It looked like the outfit Beyonce had on in her latest video.

"Wow," Lulu breathed. "This is beautiful. Thank you, Maxie. I don't know if it's going to be used tonight."

"Give the man a break, Lulu. I mean he didn't get any the first night you got married. You might want to make his day and give it to him when you renew your vows."

"Once he sees you in that, Lulu he will melt," Elizabeth agreed.

"He'll rip it off you and finally have his way with you," Maxie added. "And there is not going to be an evil puppy to stop his mojo."

"Maxie! Trixie is not evil! She is protective!" Lulu corrected.

"Right," Maxie smirked.

There was another knock at the door. Maxie looked at her watch. "It looks like my extra special surprise is here."

Lulu tried to arch an eyebrow, only to have her arm swatted by the makeup artist. "You want your eyebrows to look the same!"

Maxie went to open the door. On the other side of the door stood Lulu's mother. "I am so glad that you could make it Laura."

Lulu whipped her head to the side so fast that the makeup artist that was lining her eyes got the black eyeliner from her lower lash line and down her cheek. "Mom!" Lulu cried running to hug her mother.

Laura hugged her daughter. "Hey baby. Sorry I couldn't come sooner. Luke sent me all sorts of pictures on my newest grandchildren. I had to be here when my youngest child gets married to the man she loves."

"You are here now." Lulu blinked back her tears. "I can't believe it."

"Baby, don't cry you'll ruin your makeup." Laura took her daughter by the arm back to the makeup chair.

The makeup artist worked frantically to get the eyeliner off her cheek.

"How was your flight, Laura?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sonny's jet was comfortable. He also had some interesting pictures of Lulu's husband dressed like a ballerina in a wrestling ring. When I called him to ask him to elaborate, he couldn't stop laughing for me to get a straight answer."

Elizabeth and Maxie looked at each other and laughed.

"Let's just say that Lulu's family but Dante through the wringer in order to get permission to remarry Lulu," Elizabeth explained. "That was one of the things that he had to do."

"That was Tracy's task," Maxie explained.

"Oh that explains it, I guess," Laura said. "Tracy gets a tad bit over protective when it comes to Lulu. I wonder what Edward was going to come up with. He is more protective of Lulu. He probably would have released the guard dogs on him to see how fast he could run. "

"Just a tad, you should have seen her when I lived with Jason and Spinelli for those few days. She came over with Edward to make me come back home with them," Lulu said.

"I can imagine," Laura said. "Lucky told me that you named the little girl after me and Grandma Lesley. I am honored."

Lulu smiled. Her mother was here, this day couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

"Seriously why am I blindfolded?" Dante complained as the driver let me down the hallway.

"I don't know sir. I was just told to blindfold you then take you here."

"You must know something," Dante pointed out.

"Quit you bickering and get your ass in here," Ronnie's voice said. "I don't know how Lulu puts up with you."

Dante took off the blindfold. He was in the groom's suite. Ronnie, Lulu's three brothers were all there in various stage of dress in the tuxes. "Where the heck am I?"

"All in due time." Ronnie handed Dante a cold beer. "Here drink this. This should calm your nerves."

Dante looked at the beer bottle in his hand. "The last time we were all in the same room together, I woke up in a jail cell. In Canada!"

"The cap is still on it, you little pussy," Ronnie mocked.

Dante pulled the cap off and drank to beer. "So this thing is really going to happen huh? There isn't go to be one last task that I have to do on my way to the altar? Do I need to defeat some ninjas? "

"Relax there are no ninjas. Maybe some Green Berets and some SEALS," Ethan kidded.

Lucky handed Dante a garment bag. "Here is your tux. Maxie said we have an hour to get ready."

"That's all?" Dante joked.

"If you are late, Maxie may have to kill you," Nikolas said. "She planned this."

"I may not need to full hour. Lulu might, to do all things girly," Dante said. "They won't need that much time because Lulu is beautiful the way she is."

"Aww." Ronnie clutched his heart. "Are you just saying that so one of us will tell Lulu in order for you to get laid on your wedding night?"

"Watch it Demestco, that is our baby sister you are talking about," Nikolas warned.

Dante took the garment bag, hung it on a hook on the wall and began to get undressed. The door opened and Luke came in dressed in a tux with long tailcoats, a fedora and a cane. "Detective to be son-in-law," Luke greeted.

"Father of the bride," Dante returned. "If you are here to talk me out of remarrying your daughter again, forget it."

"I figured as much. I brought you a gift." Luke handed Dante a velvet box.

"Nothing is going to pop out of here and hurt me?" Dante joked as he opened the box.

It was a pair of cufflinks.

"I wore those when I married Lulu's mother. I thought it would bring you some happiness today."

Dante didn't know what to say. This was Luke's way to say that he finally approved of Lulu and him getting remarried. As if trudging through the Canadian tundra wasn't enough.

"Thank you Luke this means a lot."

"Treat my daughter right or I will have Alice kick your ass and she will not go easy on you this time."

* * *

In the bridal suite, Maxie and Elizabeth got dressed in their lavender colored bridesmaids' dresses. The makeup artist was adding the final touches.

The door opened. Tracy came in. She stopped briefly when she saw Laura. Then she continued over to Lulu to give her something. "Lulu, I got your something old. It belonged to my mother. She wore it the day she married my father. Edward and I thought it would be perfect for you to wear today."

Tracy handed her a large velvet box. Lulu opened it. It was a diamond tiara. "Tracy this it too much! I can't accept it."

"Of course you can. It will look great with the veil I picked out!" Maxie said. "Take it out of the box and put it on!"

The hairstylist took the tiara, placing it in Lulu's hair. She has to admit it looked perfect.

"This is your something new." Laura handed Lulu another velvet box.

It was a pair of diamond earrings.

"Your something blue," Maxie handed her a blue garter. "You just need something borrowed."

"I got that covered," Olivia said coming in the room.

"Who has the babies?" Lulu asked.

"Don't worry about them sweetie, Alice has them. They are almost ready. If someone wants to get to the babies, it is not going to happen. Alice will kill them first."

Lulu settled back in her chair as the hairdresser place the veil on her head,

"This is your something borrowed." Olivia handed her a box and waited for Lulu to open it. "It's the Falconari necklace."

She placed it on Lulu. "You look beautiful Lulu. Dante is not going to know what he is in for."

"Yeah this time a mob kingpin is not giving her away at the altar" Maxie quipped. "No threats of being shot by the person giving the bride away if he made the wrong move."

"I don't know, Luke may beat him over the head with a candlestick," Tracy said.

"Or the Bible," Laura added.

The hairstylist and the makeup artist took a step back. "The bride is ready for the dress,"

Maxie handed Lulu the box of what she was going to wear underneath her dress. "I am going to help Lulu into her dress. See you guys soon."

Lulu emerged twenty minutes later wearing a one-shoulder chiffon white gown. It had silver and clear beaded floral embroidery on the single shoulder and bodice. She looked stunning.

"You look beautiful," Laura gushed.

"Absolutely stunning," Tracy agreed.

"Sweetie you are going to make me cry!" Olivia said.

"The mothers are overjoyed," Elizabeth whispered to Maxie.

There was a knock at the door, a moment later Luke stuck his head in. "Hey Gumdrop. You look stunning. Are ready for me to walk you down the aisle?"

"Who are you kidding? Of course she is ready!" Maxie answered for her friend. "Let's get this show on the road!"


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N—Don't let the chapter number fool you! lol**

**Chapter 69:**

Dante stood at the altar with Ronnie at his side. He scanned the people in the church. He didn't know how Maxie did it, but the entire Falconari clan was seated in the church's pews, even his Nonna. He glanced over to Lulu's side of the church; it was filled with a mixture of Spencers, Cassadines, Quatermains, and friends. Since his two little brothers were also related to Lulu, he wondered where they were going to sit.

The minister looked through his Bible, waiting for the festivities to begin.

"Are you nervous?" Ronnie whispered to him.

"Very nervous," Dante admitted. "I have been looking forward to this day even since Lulu gave me a second chance."

"Well you have to hand it to Maxie, she sure surprised the hell out of everyone in this room," Ronnie said. "This morning I had this tux delivered to me by messenger and a note saying that I was needed to be here."

The string quartette in the corner of the church began to start up playing _Canon in D Major_. Ronnie reached over and fixed Dante's bow tie. "Show time," Ronnie smiled.

The first one down the aisle was his mother Olivia. Instead of carrying a bouquet of flowers, she carried Luka Angelo wearing a tiny tuxedo with a purple bowtie. There was a collective _awe _from the crowd. Laura soon followed carrying Lauren Lesley in a tiny purple dress with a big purple bow on her head; she got the same response as her big brother. They took their seats at their side of the church. Laura sat next to Tracy and Edward in the front row, while Olivia sat next to her brothers.

Little Emma Drake came down the aisle next dropping rose petals as she did. She was followed by Cameron Webber also dressed in a tuxedo with a purple tie he was holding a white satin pillow, which he handed off to Ronnie when he got the altar. He found his spot on his Dad's lap.

The bridesmaids were next. Maxie came down the aisle arm and arm with Morgan and carrying a small bouquet of flowers of white roses and lilacs. Elizabeth followed with Morgan as her escort down the aisle. They took their spots at Lulu's side of the altar.

The string quartette began to play the _Bridal March_; everyone rose to their feet and turned to the back of the church eagerly awaiting the arrival of the bride. The doors at the back of the church flung open, Dante's heart caught in his throat as he caught the first glimpse of Lulu in her white wedding dress on Luke's arm as they walked down the aisle.

When they reached the altar, Luke took Lulu's hand and placed it in Dante's. "There is still time to take him out, Cupcake," he whispered. "There is a car running out back. Just give the word."

"Not a chance in hell," Lulu replied.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the minster asked.

"Her mother and I do," Luke said. He gave Lulu a kiss on the cheek before taking his place next to Tracy.

"You look absolutely breathtaking," Dante whispered to Lulu.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we gather here today for the union of Lesley Lu Spencer and Dante Angelo Falconari. From what I was told, their path to this day was a long and winding one to say the least."

There were a few snickers from the crowd.

"But their love persevered and they stand before you and God to pledge their love. I understand that the bride and groom written their own vows. Who would like to go first?"

Dante started panic. He had to come up with his own vows? Was Maxie trying to kill him on his wedding day? He had no idea what he was going to say.

Ronnie leaned over, dropping a diamond encrusted wedding band in Dante's hand.

"I'll go first," Dante said, trying to hide his panic.

He took a deep breath before he continued, he captured her left hand and he slipped the wedding band on her forth finger. "Lulu, to say the road that got us here was easy is an understatement to say the least. I caused you so much pain that you up and went across the world to get away from me."

"She should have stayed there," Tracy commented.

"After awhile you forgave me. You allowed me back in your and our babies' lives. Your family forgiving me was another story entirely. They made my life very interesting. The tasks I had to complete were out there. Some were more difficult than the others. I did it."

"Damn straight," Tracy muttered.

"Anyway, I am forever grateful that you found it in your heart to give me a second chance to allow me back in your life. I am not going to take that second chance for granted. I am going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you, because Lesley Lu Spencer not to sound cliché but you complete me. I love you and I will keep loving you until my dying day. I promise that I will not wake up in a Canadian jail ever again!"

Lulu's eyes welled up with tears by Dante's heartfelt speech. It was so moving despite Tracy's commentary. Ronnie handed her the matching wedding band for Dante. She slipped it on Dante's finger.

"If someone told me that I would fall for a guy that had the lamest pickup lines, I would have said that they were crazy. I didn't make it easy for you, I never gave you my phone number but that didn't stop you. You found a way to trick my best friend to give it to you."

"Hey!" Maxie exclaimed.

"Like you said, I didn't make it easy for you," Lulu continued. "Hell, I tried to climb out of an elevator to get away from you when I was six months pregnant. But you never went away, ever. You kept coming back when I kept pushing you away, and then you put up with my family and everything that they threw at you. Not too many people can do that. You did and passed with flying colors. I wanted to fight it but, I still loved you. I will always love you from now to the end of time."

The minister smiled. "If anyone can say just cause why these two could not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a scuffle as Tracy tried to stand only to be held down by Alice and Laura.

"Proceed padre," Alice reassured them. "If she says anything, I will use the Reverse Chicken Wing on her."

"Behave Tracy!" hissed Edward. "Or I will kick you out of the house after the reception."

"It's my house and I will be doing the kicking out myself!" Monica cried.

"And you can take your freeloading husband with you!" Edward said. "You two need to button it because you are holding up little Lulu's big day! She could have eloped again, you know!"

Lulu stifled a laugh. Got to hand it to the Quartermains, they bicker at the drop of a hat.

"By the powers vested in me and the state of New York I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister continued.

Dante leaned in a kissed his bride lightly on her lips. "We did it baby," he whispered. "We are officially remarried."

* * *

The reception was on Spoon Island. White tents were set up in the massive backyard overlooking the Port Charles River. A dance floor was in the middle covered with a white tent and had white Christmas lights illuminating it. A DJ was setting up his equipment on a raiser above the dance floor. Nikolas was muttering to Lucky and Ethan that he didn't have a choice; Maxie just showed up with and large boat and began setting up.

Lulu and Dante walked hand and hand through the crowd people congratulating them. Laura and Olivia were sitting at a table feeding the babies. Partygoers came up to them to get a better look of them.

"Sounds like Maxie," Lulu said, coming up to her brothers.

Lucky hugged her. "You look great Lulu. I can't believe that Maxie pulled this off without one word to anyone. Did you at least get to pick out the cake?"

"We picked out the cake. I chose the flowers and Maxie did everything else," Lulu said.

"Brave woman," Ethan muttered. "My dear brother-in-law, I need a word of your time."

Ethan took Dante by the arm, leading him to a dark corner of the yard into the wooded area.

"Should I be worried that my brother is taking my husband into the woods? Are you planning on burying him out there?" Lulu asked.

"If the tasks didn't make him run, he is not going anywhere," Nikolas stated. "I am happy for you Lulu. I still think that you could have done better but if he makes you happy. I am happy for you."

"Couldn't have you done this somewhere else? Preferably somewhere that people are around? You are not going to throw me off the cliff or something?" Dante stammered.

"Relax, mate I am not going to hurt you," Ethan assured him. "I want to talk to my brother-in -law for a moment."

"Okay, what do you want to tell me?"

"If I hear that you hurt my sister again, you will be thrown over the cliff tied to a few barbells. Catch my drift?"

Dante nodded. "I will spend the rest of my life making it up to Lulu. She is the love of my life," Dante said.

Ethan padded him on the shoulder. "Good answer."

* * *

Dante reappeared at his wife's side. He pulled her to him and gave her a passionate kiss. "Hey wife," he greeted.

"Where did my brothers drag you off this time?" Lulu wondered.

Dante wrapped his arm around her waist leading her to the dance floor. "That is not important. What is important is that I have the first dance with my wife. We missed that part on our first wedding, let's rectify it shall we?"

The DJ noticed that the bride and groom where making their way to the dance floor and grabbed the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom are now going to have their first dance."

The DJ started to play Bon Jovi's '_Thank You for Loving Me'_ as the song that they were going to dance to. "I love this song," Lulu said as she and Dante began to dance.

"It's our story," Dante returned. "I am forever grateful that you fell for me. I love you baby."

"I love you, too," Lulu said.

After their dance was finished, Luke tapped Dante's shoulder. "May I cut in? I want to share a dance with my daughter."

"Of course," Dante stepped aside to let his father-in-law dance with Lulu.

"Pumpkin, you look stunning," Luke began. "I am glad that you invited everyone to this ceremony."

* * *

Dante went over to Olivia's table. Laura was sitting next to her feeding Lauren Lesley a bottle. "You must be Lulu's mother," Dante stuck out his hand. "It is a pleasure finally meeting you."

"Likewise," Laura returned.

"Give the woman a hug you schmuck!" Olivia said as she took Lauren Lesley from Laura.

Dante hugged her mother-in-law.

"Luke and my sons sent me some interesting photographs of you," Laura began. "I would like to say they crossed the line, but it was sure funny seeing the video of it on the Internet."

Dante laughed. "I would do anything for your daughter. I love her."

"I can see that. Did any of her brothers threaten to lock you in the dungeons and seal up the wall yet if you hurt her again?" Laura asked.

"Not yet, Ethan threatened to throw me off the cliff tied to a couple of cinderblocks though," Dante answered.

"He mustn't know about the dungeons," Tracy said. "I will have to tell him about it."

Dante held out his hand to his mother. "Lulu and Luke are getting the father/daughter dance. We need to have our mother/son dance."

Olivia handed of a sleepy Luka Angelo to Tracy. "I would love to."

Dante and Olivia headed to the dance floor. Laura turned to Tracy. "Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter when I couldn't."

"No problem. I love her and I will do my best to protect her," Tracy answered. "Now we've got these two little precious little ones. No doubt Daddy is going to spoil them to death."

"That would be Edward."

"Who are you going to dance with first, Laura or Tracy?" Olivia asked her son as they danced. "You need to dance with the mother of the bride."

"She has two," Dante pointed out. "I guess I will dance with the woman that gave her life. I doubt that Tracy is going to like that."

Lulu was finishing her dance with her father when Maxie pulled her aside and thrust the bouquet of flowers in her hands. "Here, it's time for the bouquet toss. Don't throw it at me; if you do I will throw it back at you."

Lulu laughed.

"Alright!" The DJ said. "I need all the single ladies on the dance floor. It's time for the bouquet toss!"

"And remember, if you toss it my way it's not going to be a pretty sight!" Maxie warned her.

The single ladies converged on the dance floor. Lulu went to the opposite end of it. She turned her back took a deep breath and tossed it over her shoulder. When she turned around to see who caught it, Alice held the bouquet above her head like a wrestler would a championship belt. She winked at Luke who had the look of terror on his face.

Ethan set a chair on the middle of the dance floor. "Alright now all the single men are needed on the dance floor for the garter toss!" The DJ stated.

The single men converged on the dance floor as Dante led Lulu to the chair and she sat down.

"Come on Edward that means you too," Ethan said coming up to Edward.

"Do it Daddy, it's all in good fun," Tracy urged.

"I am not single by choice," Edward pointed out.

Ethan took the older man by his arm. "It's my little sister's big day. She would love for you to be a part of this."

Ethan hit Edward's soft spot. He knew that Edward loved Lulu as a member of his family.

"Alright," Edward grumbled. "I will do it for Lulu."

The DJ played some stripper music as Dante crouched in front of Lulu. His hand trembled as it slipped up and under her dress. Was this the closest that he was going to get to her on their wedding night? If it was he was going to make it count.

His fingers crept higher than where the garter was. He brushed the pads of his fingers over the tiny bit lace undergarment she wore underneath her dress. He sucked in a breath and Thor stirred.

"I think you missed it," Lulu said softly.

Dante ran his hands up and down Lulu's thighs. "Baby, if I am not getting any tonight, at least let me cop a feel or two."

Lulu chuckled softly. "Okay," she relented. "But don't get carried away your mother is watching."

Dante began to pull at the garter painfully slow. He leaned forward to give Lulu a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you baby."

Dante retrieved the garter, and tossed it over his shoulder to the group of clamoring men.

"This is ridiculous! I am not going to stand here while you mock me young man!" Edward pointed at Ethan with his thumb and forefinger.

Edward was just about to out his hand down when his thumb caught the garter. "What the Sam hell?" he muttered, looking down at it.

"Oh Mr. Q, that means me have to share a dance!" Alice said as she raced up to him.

"_What?_ No way am I dancing with you! I will fire you first," Edward grumbled.

"You can't fire her," Monica said coming up to them. "It's my house, Alan gave it to me. Go ahead and dance with him, Alice."

"Monica! You are supposed to be on my side! What would Alan say?" Edward complained as Alice dragged him away.

"Alan would say: have fun Edward!" Monica called after them.

* * *

Dante and Lulu sat at their table watching Alice try and dance with Edward. "This is perfect," Dante muttered.

"Hey you two," Maxie greeted them. "I have something for you."

She reached into her purse pulling out a plastic keycard. "AS soon as you cut the cake, there is a boat waiting to take you back to the docks. A limo would be waiting to take you to the honeymoon suite of a mystery location."

"Thank you Maxie for making our big day special," Lulu hugged her friend.

"No problem. It was fun." Maxie hugged her back. "You are worth it. Dante just be glad that I didn't have a task for you to do."

"I am too afraid to ask," Dante shuttered.

"You should be," Maxie smirked. "I am going to find Spinelli and dance with him. As for tonight Lulu, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Dante took a sleeping Lauren Lesley to the dance floor and swayed to the music with her. Lulu did the same thing with Luka Angelo. They each had a father/daughter and mother/son dance. They sat back down at the table where the grandmothers took over.

It was time for Ronnie to give his toast. "Okay," he said into the microphone in the other hand he had a bottle of beer. "I have known Dante since the first day of kindergarten. He never was the brightest crayon in the box. He's my brother in every sense of the word. I know things about him that would make his grandmother blush so as my brother I had the right to say whenever he was acting like a donkey's ass. Believe me I told him over and over again for keeping the truth from Lulu. Trust me Lulu; I hit him upside the head a few times to try and knock some sense in him. I just wished I had a two-by-four to do so."

The room laughed.

"You took him back gave him a second chance. Put your family wasn't so quick to forgive. The image of Dante in a pink tutu wrestling Alice will be forever singed in my brain and thanks to modern technology I get to see it over and over on YouTube for posterity. I hear there is a blown up poster of it in the women's locker room at the PCPD. Seriously you are making it hard for us regular men folk to get a lady. "

"Lulu is a great girl...how did you end up with him? Seriously I wish you much love and happiness today and forever. You already went through the hard part to get here today. To a long and happy wedding, cheers."

Next it was Maxie. "Well first of all Dante tricked me to give him Lulu's phone number by saying he lost all his numbers in his phone. Smooth huh? Truthfully I knew that they loved each other even before that did. It was fun to sit back and watch them realize that for themselves. Yes, Lulu was stubborn when she came back and denied to anyone that would listen that she loved you. Then she took the lug back."

"As Ronnie said, it was sure fun to see Dante do that certain task and hearing the other stuff he had to do. I really wanted to be in the woods when he was camping with Lucky. How did you get poison oak on that part of your body again? Forget it, I don't want to know. To a long and happy marriage, cheers!"

* * *

Lulu and Dante cut their wedding. Lulu shoved a piece of it in Dante's face and he did the same thing to her. They shared a messy but tasty kiss. They were ready to retire for the night. Olivia and Laura told them that they would take good care of the babies. Ronnie promised that he would keep an eye on Trixie so she won't destroy any of Dante's stuff while he wasn't home.

* * *

Lulu kissed her parents goodbye as well as the babies before she and Dante went to Spoon Island's dock. They boarded the boat, made out the entire ride across the river. Dante helped Lulu to the limo. The car drive to the mystery location to where their honeymoon suite was a short one.

Like Dante thought the keycard was for the honeymoon suite at the Metro Court. Marty the desk clerk greeted them with a smile. "Mr. and Mrs. Falconari, welcome. Your suite is all set up, the top floor. Ms. Jones set it up. I hope it's to your liking."

"I am Spencer-Falconari," Lulu corrected.

"Of course you are," Dante said leading her to the elevator. "We might need some room service later."

The honeymoon suite was the only room on the top floor of the hotel. Dante had to use the plastic card key to access the top floor. The elevator doors opened to the suite itself. Dante scooped Lulu up in his arms carrying her into the room.

"Dante!" Lulu squealed.

"Another thing we missed. You were sound asleep after the flight from Vegas. This is my first time carrying you over the threshold," Dante explained, setting her down.

"Oh."

The honeymoon suite was set up with glowing candles, red rose petal covered the floor and the king sized bed.

Lulu picked up a strawberry and began to nibble on it. On side table was the tiny purple bag that Maxie had given her at Kelly's all those weeks ago. Lulu guessed that Maxie wanted her to be entertained if she was going to hold out on Dante tonight and go the full twenty weeks to abstain from sex.

"What is so important in that purple bag?" Dante asked her, coming up behind her. "You are looking at it pretty intently."

"It's nothing." Lulu tried to take the bag but Dante was too quick.

He peered inside of it. His face dropped. "What the hell?" he muttered. "If you are going to use these stuff, at least you can do is let me watch."

Lulu snatched the bag back from him, dropped it to the floor. She wrapped her arms around his waist "There is something in there that we can both use at the same time."

Dante looked down at her. "So I am going to get lucky on my wedding night?"

Lulu tugged his hand. "You're more than going to get lucky tonight."

* * *

Read and Review!


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70: **

Dante smiled as he bent to kiss his wife. "I love you, you know that right?"

Lulu giggled. "If you didn't you wouldn't have put up with my family's crazy tasks."

Dante groped the back of the dress trying to find the zipper. When he couldn't find it, he found it on the side. He slowly began to tug it down. He helped Lulu out of her dress, gently laying it on a nearby chair. She stood before him only wearing her sexy bridal lingerie, thigh-high stalking, and her heels.

Dante moaned when he saw her. "You look even hotter baby."

He picked her up and carried her to the king sized bed. He carefully placed her in the middle of the bed. "No interruptions. No evil puppy that spoils the mood."

Lulu laughed. "Trixie isn't that bad."

"That dog hates me." Dante began to shed his clothing until he was just wearing black boxers with red lips and hearts on it that had their initials written inside. "I had them specially made," Dante said sheepishly.

Lulu looked at them. "In hopes to get lucky tonight?"

Dante stroked her arms with the pads of his thumbs. "A boy can try, can't he?"

Lulu sat up quickly and began to tug his boxers down. Dante looked more than ready for action. She reached for his member only for him to jerk away.

"Don't baby. It's not that I don't you. It's been too long. I rather be inside of you when I come," Dante quickly explained, kneeling on the bed.

He slowly unclipped the garters from Lulu. His fingers slowly went up to her legs to the thin strap of her thong. He worked it down and tossed it to the carpeted floor. "I missed you so much baby," he breathed.

"I've missed you too," Lulu admitted.

Dante traced she slick folds with his fingers. He felt her heat coming from her body. He thrust one finger inside of her, then another teasing her.

"Just…"

"What?" Dante asked with a mischievous smile.

"Stop teasing me and …"

"Teasing you?" Dante asked as he added a third finger, his thumb rubbing her clit. "Like you teased me with your tiny little outfits you pranced around the house in and your loud adult toys you used behind closed doors? When I had to sleep alone for all those weeks?"

"Maxie bought those for me as a joke." Lulu bit her lips as Dante still teased her with his magic fingers. "I never actually used them on myself. I turned them on and left them on the bed."

"And you faked… you know?"

"Yes!" Lulu exclaimed as Dante found her sweet spot.

"Ever fake it when you were with me?" Dante kissed the skin right above the juncture of her thighs.

"Never!" Lulu gasped. "You are too hot for me to fake it."

Dante smiled as he bent to kiss her on her lips. "Good answer, baby."

He removed his fingers and in one quick thrust he buried himself deep inside of her to the hilt. "I have forgotten how good you feel," he muttered. "Can you imagine if you made me wait for the full twenty weeks?"

"Just shut up and fuck me."

"Oh, baby I plan on that for the rest of the weekend until we go on our honeymoon."

After hours of intense love making, the 'newlyweds' lay entwined in each other's arms, the bed was in disarray the duvet cover and blankets were in a heap on the floor. They were covered with just a sheet. Dante got out of bed naked as the day he was born. "We worked off a lot of calories, I am starving. We ate all those strawberries. I am going to order some room service. What would you like other than the whipped cream and chocolate sauce I am going to order?"

"Surprise me."

Dante reached for the room phone and placed the order. "It should be here soon, baby."

* * *

"What a lovely wedding," Elizabeth said as she and Lucky returned to her house after the reception. They both had sleeping kids in their arms. "I never seen Lulu so happy."

"I bet it's much better than the one they had in Vegas," Lucky quipped, setting a sleeping Cam and Jake on the sofa.

"I am going to take Aiden upstairs," Elizabeth said. "I'll be right back."

She quietly ascended the stairs.

Lucky looked down at his two sons sleeping peacefully. There was a soft knock at the door, the boys stirred but didn't awaken. Lucky leaped to the door before the person the other end knocked again. He flung open the door, Ronnie stood on the other end, holding a wiggling puppy in his arms.

"Ronnie, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by taking this mutt. She hates me as much as Dante. I got back from the wedding and she left surprises for me all over the place," Ronnie whined.

Lucky opened the screen door to let Ronnie and Trixie in. Once inside, Trixie leaped from Ronnie grasp and ran to the sleeping children bathing them in sloppy kisses.

"Trixie! Leave the kids alone!" Ronnie said. "They are sleeping!"

Trixie 'laughed' and continued to lick the children.

"Hey Dante is right, Trixie does laugh!" Lucky pointed out. "I thought he was joking."

"Good then can you take the puppy? I know I promised Dante that I would watch her while he is on his honeymoon but the dog is being impossible!" Ronnie complained.

Cameron was the first one to wake up. "Puppy! Jakey wake up, Daddy got us a puppy!"

Jake woke up and hugged Trixie as she kissed. "Yay! A puppy! Thanks Daddy!"

Lucky flashed Ronnie the evil eye. "This is Auntie Lulu and Uncle Dante's puppy. We are going to watch her while they are on their honeymoon," he corrected.

"Boo." Cameron petted Trixie's head. "What is her name?"

"Trixie," Ronnie said. "I better go; you know I had a lot of champagne at the wedding so I am tired. Night all."

Ronnie darted out of the door just as Elizabeth was coming down the stairs. "Why was Ronnie here?"

"He brought us Auntie Lulu's puppy to watch!" Cameron cried. "After Lulu gets back can we get a puppy of our own, Mommy please?"

"Can we Mommy?" Jake echoed. "Can we get our own puppy? PLEASE?"

Elizabeth pulled Lucky aside. "What in the world was Ronnie thinking? Bringing a puppy here? Now they want a puppy of their own."

"Apparently Trixie is too hard to handle and he couldn't take it and dropped her off here," Lucky explained.

"He had her what a few hours and bailed?"

Lucky nodded as the kids played with Trixie on the floor. "He claims that the dog hates him just like Dante."

"Well, it looks like Trixie loves the kids. We are going to have a hard time prying her away from them when Lulu and Dante get back home," Elizabeth noted.

* * *

Dante slipped on his boxers as he went to answer the door from room service. He ordered them each a juicy steak with mashed potatoes, some beer, and ice cream sundaes with a bottle of chocolate sauce and a can of whipped cream for later. He began to set their dinner plates on the small dining table in their room.

"Where are we going for the honeymoon?" Lulu asked, slipping on a short ice blue silk robe then joining him at the table.

Dante shrugged. "I don't know. Maxie took care of that too. I would be happy if we were on a white sandy beach and you in a tiny string bikini or a nude beach."

"I just had two kids; I am not wearing a string bikini. As for the nude beach, you are going to beat up any guy that is going to give me a second glance."

Dante opened a bottle of beer, handing one to Lulu before getting one for himself. "Damn straight. It took me forever just for you to go on one date with me."

"And that date ended with us eloping in Vegas. Nice story to tell the kids when they are older," Lulu smirked. "And the tasks that you had to do as well."

"Let's leave out the part with me in the fluffy pink tutu. Since its gone viral, I doubt that will happen. Then keep out the part me wearing the kitty scrubs?"

"I think there are some pictures out there with you in those scrubs holding the babies, so that might be hard to do," Lulu pointed out.

"So I officially lost my Man Card?" Dante whined. "Good thing I have a job where I am required to carry a gun."

Lulu giggled.

Dante pouted. "You are not making me feel any better, baby."

"I am exhausted and sore; we have been going at it for hours, Dante. Give me a chance to rest up before the next round. Maybe I should a bucket of ice or something."

"That is not what I meant," Dante stated.

"It takes a manly–man to wear pink," Lulu said.

"That is better," Dante smiled. "What else?"

"I am not going perk up your fragile male ego on our wedding night," Lulu kidded. "Let's talk about something else."

Dante thought for a minute. "Okay, how long do you think Ronnie is going to have Trixie before he tries and pawn her off on one of your brothers?"

"I hope he is smart enough to bring the puppy to Ethan or the Quatermains. Once Lucky or Nikolas' kids see Trixie, they will want a puppy of their own. That could cause a lot of problems."

"Face it Ronnie is not so bright, he most definitely brought the puppy to Lucky. We might have to give the kids visitation rights, when we want to have some alone time."

Dante took their empty plates, setting them on the cart. Lulu eyed the tent that was forming in his boxers as he walked towards her. "So talking about the puppy and Ronnie is turning you on?"

"I am looking at you baby," Dante countered. "You always do this to me."

Lulu got up from her seat, shedding her robe. "Let's make some good use of it then."

Dante picked up the bottle of chocolate syrup and can of whipped cream. "Let's have the best wedding night ever!"

* * *

The next morning, empty containers of chocolate syrup and can of whipped cream littered the floor. Lulu was sleeping on top of Dante. He stirred, rubbing her back to wake her up. "Hey baby, we are stuck together. We should have taken a shower after last night's activities."

"Too tired to move last night," Lulu mumbled.

Dante scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to the bathroom. "Let's go and shower. I will wash your back if you want me to. Heck I will wash every inch of your body if you want me to."

The shower was massive; it looked like it could fit ten people. It was made of marble and glass. Dante carried her inside, set her down, and turn on the water. Warm water fell on them like a waterfall. Dante grabbed the bar of soap from the dish and began to wash Lulu's back.

Lulu took it from his hand and set it back in the dish. She pushed him gently against the wall. "I always wanted to do this in the shower." She sank to her knees.

Dante groaned, he felt Thor get even more excited the moment he knew Lulu was up to. "Baby…"

Lulu licked the precum away with one sweep of her tongue. She ran her fingers along his shaft, she felt him grow rock hard in her hand. She began to place him in her mouth when Dante grasped her shoulders. "Baby… stop…" he panted. "I am going to come. I want to be inside of you."

He helped her to her feet, spun her around so her back was against the marble wall of the shower. He picked her up. "Wrap your legs around me," he whispered then the plunged inside of her.

"You feel so great baby. It was so worth the wait."

They washed themselves up and came back to the suite only clad in towels. Dante noticed that a manila envelope was shoved under the door. He picked it up; their names were scrawled in script writing in black magic marker.

"Want to do the honors Mrs. Spencer-Falconari?" He handed her the envelope.

"I bet it's from Maxie. She shoved it under the door in case we were too busy to answer the door," Lulu predicted.

"We were otherwise engaged in something when it was dropped off." Dante smirked as he smacked Lulu's butt.

Lulu opened the envelope. She pulled out a sheet of paper written in Maxie's handwriting. " 'Good morning horny newlyweds. I hope the delivery of this letter didn't interrupt Dante finally getting some loving'," Lulu read.

"What? It doesn't say that, does it?" Dante gasped, trying to snatch the letter from Lulu.

Lulu smacked his hands away. "Hey you we the one complaining to everyone that would listen that you weren't going to get any,"

"What else does the letter say? Does it say where we are going for our honeymoon?"

"Hang on, I am getting there." Lulu read the letter silently until she found something to share. "Here is something 'enclosed are some tickets for your flight to Hawaii and all the hotel information. Have fun!'."

Dante smiled. "Does that mean you are going to wear a coconut bra and grass skirt with nothing underneath it for me?"

"If you are a good boy."


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71:**

Dante carried Lulu into their seaside honeymoon suite. He bypassed the lavish room, carrying her into the bedroom and depositing in the middle of the king sized bed that red rose petals were strewed. "Dante!" Lulu squealed.

"What?" Dante asked innocently, joining his wife on the bed. "Is it my fault that I can't get enough of my beautiful wife?"

Dante began to kiss her neck and nibble on her shoulder. "Mmm," Lulu muttered. "I think we better check in with your ma to see how the babies are doing and Ronnie to see how Trixie is doing with the time change it might be too late to call them later."

Dante sighed. "Ma will just say that the babies are just fine. Ronnie is going to say that Trixie is being a menace. We need to enjoy our honeymoon! Come on we have to make up some time together, it's been so long that we have been alone together."

"Still, I miss the babies. This is the longest that we have been away from them since they were born." Lulu reached in her pocket for her cell phone. She dialed Olivia's number.

"Why are you calling me? Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?" Olivia demanded.

"I was wondering how the babies are," Lulu replied.

"They are little angels. I fed and changed them. Now I put them down for a nap," Olivia explained. "Ronnie didn't have much luck with the puppy. He pawned her off on your brother Lucky. You might need a crowbar to pry her away from his kids."

Lulu giggled. "I guess Trixie didn't like Ronnie, huh?"

"See!" Dante exclaimed. "I told you! That puppy is evil."

Lulu playfully smacked Dante on the shoulder. "So I take it that Lucky won't be too happy with me when we get back to town."

"I think he needs to get his kids a puppy now."

Dante took the phone from Lulu. "So ma, everything is hunky-dory? Good. We will talk to you later. Give the kiddies a hug and kiss from us."

He hung up, placing the phone on the nightstand. "So where were we?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

* * *

After hours of making love in the bed and then again in the shower, Lulu and Dante walked hand in hand on the beach as the sun began to set over the horizon. He wore blue swim trunks and a white t-shirt. She wore a green one piece swimsuit with an ankle length black sarong.

"You know I wish we went to my father's island instead," Dante said.

"Why? This place is so beautiful."

"I would love to make love to you on the beach. Sonny owns the entire island so we wouldn't have anyone interrupting us," Dante explained, kissing her on the cheek.

"I think that can be arranged," Lulu said with a wicked glint in her eye.

Dante snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. "Why Mrs. Spencer-Falconari, who would have thought that under all that innocent blond looks there is a kinky person underneath."

Lulu laughed. "Come on; let's find a secluded place so we can be alone."

Dante scooped Lulu up in his arms. "I think I see some boulders down the beach some."

Without another word, Dante began to run down the beach with Lulu in his arms.

* * *

Lucky sat on the stoop of Elizabeth's back porch with a mug of hot chocolate. He was watching his two children playing in the yard with Trixie. They were playing catch with the puppy. They seemed to enjoy themselves.

"So what are we going to tell Lulu when she comes to get the puppy?" Elizabeth asked Lucky. "The kids are not going to be happy."

"We can have a puppy custody arrangement with Lulu," Lucky replied. "Dante would be grateful; he complained to Ronnie that Trixie cock blocked him when he tried to make a move on my sister."

Elizabeth giggled. "Poor Dante. Do you think that Lulu forgave him enough for them to have a wedding night and a honeymoon?"

Lucky made a face. "I really don't want to think of my sister in that way."

Cameron came running up to them, breathless with Trixie nipping at his ankles. "Daddy can we go to the store and buy some tennis balls to play catch with? PLEASE?"

Lucky drank the rest of his hot chocolate. "Let's go, Cameron."

"Can Jakey and Trixie come with us?" Cameron gave Lucky his best sad puppy-dog eyes.

"I guess so," Lucky sighed.

"Yay! Can we go to the pet store? They allow puppies in there!" Cameron asked. "Please, Daddy?"

Lucky nodded. "I will meet you two by the car. I need to go inside and get the leash."

"While we are there, can we look at the other puppies?" Jake asked.

"Can we Daddy? PLEASE?" Cameron asked.

"We'll see," Elizabeth answered.

* * *

Dante and Lulu found a secluded spot behind some palm trees. Lulu spread her sarong on the sandy. Dante caught her by surprise, kissing her passionately, pressing her back on the sarong. "I couldn't wait," he confessed. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Lulu returned.

Dante ripped off his t-shirt, tossing it to the sand. He slipped the straps of Lulu's swimsuit down. He peppered her chest with kisses. "We need to make good use of our time here. When we get home we have two babies and a puppy that will interrupt us."

"Maybe your mother will take the babies when we need some alone time," Lulu reasoned.

Dante quickly shed his swim trunks and made quick use of Lulu's swimsuit. With one quick motion, he trusted inside of her.

"We are covered in sand," Lulu observed after they had finished.

"I have sand in places that I didn't know I even had," Dante complained.

"That can be remedied." Lulu winked.

"Why Mrs. Falconari-Spencer, are you suggesting that we go skinny dipping?" Dante asked, helping a still naked Lulu to her feet.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? No one is down this far on the beach. We need to enjoy the time alone we have."

Dante picked Lulu up and began to run into the surf in his arms. "Let's do it. I may even let you wash the sand off of me."

The frolicked naked in the ocean for a bit then returned back to their discarded clothing. "Where is my suit?" Lulu asked, scanning the area that she thought that Dante threw it earlier.

Dante slipped his trunks on. The tide had come in and carried Lulu's bathing suit out to sea. "The tide came in," he said rather lamely.

"What the hell am I going to wear?" Lulu whined.

Dante smacked her bare ass with his hand. "I find it rather hot. You should be banned from wearing clothes at all times. In fact we should pack up the babies and the mutt and move to a nudist colony."

"I can't walk back to the hotel buck-ass naked!"

"See another reason why we should have gone to Sonny's island. He would have killed anyone that have you a second glance when you are parading around naked," Dante said.

"What am I going to do?" Lulu pouted even more. "Why couldn't the tide take your swim trunks? I think you planned this because I made you wait a long time to have sex."

Dante reached over handing Lulu's his t-shirt. "Here wear this," he said with a chuckle.

Lulu pulled it over her head. Then she scoured the sand for her sarong. She found it and wrapped it around her waist. "I am glad that you are finding this amusing."

"I love you when you get all flustered, it's so cute. It kind of reminds me of when I was trying to get you to notice me."

"I noticed you. I just chose to ignore you, but you wouldn't go away," Lulu admitted.

"I knew I met my future wife," Dante said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissing her cheek. "I wasn't about to let you slip between my fingers."

"Okay, let's head back to our room and wash the salt off of us," Lulu said.

Dante lit up. "Only if you will wash my back and I will wash yours."

"Well it is our honeymoon, what else are we supposed to do?"

* * *

Lulu and Dante returned to Port Charles two weeks later. Olivia was waiting for them in the house with the babies when they returned from the airport. "Welcome back newlyweds. I trust that the honeymoon was relaxing?"

Dante smirked. "Very relaxing. Are the babies in their rooms?" he asked as he set their luggage by the door.

Olivia nodded. "I fed them and put them down for their afternoon nap.

"I am going to check on them. I missed them; they must have grown since we have been gone. I will be right back." Lulu went to their rooms.

"Where is the mutt? I don't hear her barking," Dante noted.

"Trixie is with Lucky and his kids," Olivia explained. "The kids really fell in love with her."

"Good maybe they will keep her since she hates me."

"She is just very over-protective of her owner," Olivia pointed out. "All dogs are like that."

Dante sighed. "I know. I know. It's just annoying."

Olivia patted his arm. "Well dinner is warming in the oven. Give Lulu my love." Olivia kissed his cheek and left.

"Did Olivia leave?" Lulu said coming out of the backroom with Luka Angelo in her arms. "He must have known his mommy and daddy were home, he woke up."

Dante held out his arms. "Hey buddy. Man you have grown in two weeks." He kissed the top of his son's head.

"Lauren Lesley is still sound asleep," Lulu said.

"She sounds like her mommy, dead to the world while she is sleeping," Dante observed. "Ma said that she has dinner in the oven. I guess she thought of everything."

"Does Lucky still have Trixie? I guess we can go there and pick her up tomorrow," Lulu said.

"Can we have at least a few days more without the mutt? I would like to spend some alone time with my beautiful wife," Dante whined.

"What do you think we have been doing for the last two weeks Dante?" Lulu asked. "Knitting?"

Dante laughed. "So that is what we are calling that now?"

"I am going to change. Don't forget that dinner is in the oven. I'll be right back." Lulu gave Dante a peck on the cheek and headed to their bedroom.

"Hey Luka," Dante began once Lulu left the room. "I'll let you in on a secret, your mommy is the best thing that happened to me until you and your sister came into the world."

"I am stuffed," Dante announced as he sprawled on the sofa after they ate dinner and washed the dishes.

Lulu put Luka back to bed and joined Dante on the sofa. "It was great; your mother is a great cook."

Dante kissed Lulu on the cheek. "Back to the real world in a few days, huh? I wish this could have lasted forever."

"Me too. Come on I am beat, let's go to bed."

Lulu sneaked into the kitchen in the middle of the night suddenly starving. Since they haven't been home for the past few weeks she didn't know what the fridge held. She opened it, finding it fully stocked. "Thank god for Olivia," Lulu said softly.

She began to assemble her midnight snack. She did it absentmindedly just creating something that she was craving. When she realized that she was making, she stepped back. "What the…"

The lights snapped on causing her to blink from the sudden brightness. "There you are baby," Dante yawned. "I woke up and you were gone."

He rubbed his eyes. "What the hell did you make? You are not going to eat that are you?"

"I don't know. I just made something to eat. When I was done, I made this," Lulu pointed to the plate.

"Baby the last time you made something that disgusting…" Dante trailed off.

"What? No…" Lulu stammered.

"Let's find out for sure." Dante wrapped his arms around her. "I am going to the twenty-four hour drug store down the street. I will be right back, and then we will know for sure."

Dante threw on his coat and grabbed his car keys and was out the door.

"I cannot be pregnant," Lulu said aloud. "Can I?"

Dante returned back from the drugstore out of breath as if he ran there and back. "Here it is, baby. Go take it. I will be right here with my heart in my throat for the next ten minutes until we get the results."

Lulu returned a few minutes later with the plastic test in her hand. She set it on the counter. "Just because I was craving something gross doesn't mean I am pregnant."

"We had a lot a fun on our honeymoon baby, lots and lots of fun, everywhere in our hotel room and various places on the sand and water." Dante wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do I have to remind you that you dipped a garlic dill pickle in a root beer float and thought it was good?"

"It was good!" Lulu protested. "It's not my fault your taste buds can't tell good food from bad food."

"Baby, it was the foulest thing I had ever eaten," Dante stated. "I did it for you."

Lulu looked at the test on the counter, watching as it changed colors to a deep blue. "Well I guess you will be trying some more foul-tasting stuff in the upcoming months."

Dante placed a hand on her stomach. "I just knew it." He kissed her. "And you little one, I can't wait to see you in nine months."

Read and Review


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72:**

"Do we have to get the dog back from your brother?" Dante whined the next morning over breakfast. "The dog hates me. I bet she is having all sorts of fun with the boys."

Lulu sipped her herbal tea. "Yes, we need to get our dog back. We also need to have Dr. Lee confirm the results of the home pregnancy test."

"I am glad I was here this time you found out that you were pregnant," Dante said. "You are not going to run off to any of your brother's islands and frolic in the sea with Sebastian?"

Lulu laughed. "No, but I was thinking we need to have the babies baptized soon. We know who the godmothers are and one of the godfathers, Ethan. Any idea who you want to be the other godfather, do you want Ronnie to be it?"

Dante laughed. "He couldn't handle Trixie for twenty-four hours. He won't be able to handle our babies. I love him as a brother but I don't want him anywhere near our kids if anything happens to us."

"Then who do you want it to be? We are going to have this same conversation in a few months too," Lulu pointed out.

"What conversation?" Olivia asked, coming into the kitchen with another bag of groceries. "I got some more formula."

"Ma, don't you knock?" Dante asked.

"Why knock when I have my own key?" Olivia asked. "Where are my grandbabies?"

"Still sleeping," Dante said.

Olivia set the bag on the counter. "So are you going to tell me what I walked in on or am I supposed to guess?"

"We better tell her," Dante began. "She does these Jedi Mind Tricks to get the information out of us."

"Tell me what?" Olivia demanded.

"We don't know for sure but I may be pregnant again," Lulu said. "I took a home pregnancy test last night and it came back positive."

"Another grandbaby!" Olivia threw her arms around both Dante and Lulu. "I am so happy!"

"Ma! We don't know for sure. We still need to go to the doctor to find out for sure." Dante exclaimed.

"Then how did you know to get the test?" Olivia asked. "Tell me!"

"Lulu made herself something really vile to eat last night," Dante said. "That was the first red flag. You should have seen the stuff she ate while she was pregnant with the twins. Stuff she made me eat. I still shutter at the thought. So I went to that twenty-four hour drugstore to buy the test."

"You liked some of the stuff!" Lulu protested.

"And I bet I know what you two did on your honeymoon. Did you ever leave your hotel room?"

Lulu laughed and Dante turned a deep shade of red. "I could change the locks without letting you know, ma."

"You wouldn't do that to your own mother. I am going to go check on the babies." Olivia said before heading back to the babies' rooms.

"We are never going to have a moment of peace with her," Dante muttered. "I am surprised that she hasn't moved in yet."

"She might after I have this one," Lulu said rubbing her stomach.

"If she does, we are moving and not giving her our forwarding address."

* * *

Lucky watched as his kids played with Trixie in the backyard. Elizabeth came up behind him. "Olivia called, Lulu and Dante got home late last night."

"They might come by later and pick up their dog?" Lucky asked.

"Is that disappointment I hear in your voice?" Elizabeth teased. "You sound like the boys."

"We could get them a dog," Lucky said. "They proved themselves by taking care of Trixie."

"Oh is that what you think? Or do you really want a dog for yourself?" Elizabeth asked.

Lucky sighed. "You caught me. I want a dog, too. Can we keep Trixie?"

"She is your sister's dog…"

"That hates Dante!" Lucky protested. "She loves the kids."

"Lucky, Trixie is _Lulu's_ dog," Elizabeth repeated. "She has a house with a fairly large yard. Trixie is going to be fine. She was fine there before."

Cameron ran up to them with Trixie following him. "Daddy, can you take me, Jakey, and Trixie to the park? PLEASE?"

"I guess we could before Auntie Lulu and Uncle Dante come and take her back," Lucky said.

"Can we visit Trixie everday on the way back from school?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know about that, sweetie. Your aunt just got remarried and has two little ones of her own," Elizabeth began.

Cameron pouted, and then he looked like he had an epiphany. "I know! I could walk Trixie! I can walk her every day after…"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Cam," Lucky said. "It's up to your aunt and uncle to hire you or not to be their dog walker."

That seemed to appease Cameron, who turned around and ran back into the yard with Trixie following him.

"Way to go, leaving it up to your sister," Elizabeth said. "You know there is no way she is going to say no to Cameron."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Olivia came back into the kitchen with a dressed Luka Angelo and Lauren Lesley in her arms. "Look who woke up and wanted their Nonna."

Dante readied a bottle for each of his kids. "Thanks for getting them up and changing them, Mom."

"I can watch them while you and Lulu go get your dog," Olivia offered.

Dante cringed. "The dog hates me, Ma," he whined. "It's been peaceful without her here."

"But she loves Lulu and the kiddies. Man up and get the dog back," Olivia said.

Dante opened his mouth to whine that he didn't want the dog back, when Maxie marched into the kitchen. "Good you are all here."

"When did you get a key?" Dante wondered. "I really need to change the locks now."

"Lulu is my best friend. Why wouldn't I have a key to her house? And if you change the locks I will find a way to get another key." Maxie returned. "You need to get dressed, preferably a suit and tie. Olivia, your outfit is nice enough. I got the clothes for the babies in my car; chop-chop we need to leave in twenty minutes."

"Wait a second, where are we going that I need a suit and tie?" Dante questioned.

Maxie scoffed at him. "Do I have to do everything? Your babies' baptism is in half an hour. I hope you decided on the godfathers because it's happening today. Better hurry up too, everyone is on their way to the church."

* * *

"Why does Luka have to wear a white dress again?" Dante whined as he dressed Luka for the baptism.

"It's a baptism gown," Olivia corrected as she dressed Lauren Lesley in a white dress.

"A gown is a synonym for a dress," Dante pointed out. "He is going to look at the photos later and wonder why I let him wear a dress."

"Quit being a baby," his mother returned. "Lulu is out there in the church greeting everyone. You can go out there too."

"No, thank you," Dante said quickly.

Maxie came in the room. "Everyone is just about here. Are the babies ready to go?"

"Did you get anything else for Luka to wear?" Dante asked.

"That is a designer original!" Maxie cried. "I had to pull so many strings to get that!"

"It's a dress!" Dante returned.

"Fine there is also a white sailor suit with a matching hat," Maxie offered.

Dante began to undress his son. "Sold! Bring it to me so I can put it on my son."

MAxie rolled her eyes. "I will be back. I am just going to tell the church that the holdup is that you don't want your son to be seen in a baptismal gown."

A few minutes later, Lulu and Dante stood at the altar with the babies. Luka was dressed in a white sailor suit with a little sailor hat. Dante thought that his son looked much better it in than a dress.

Maxie and Elizabeth walked up the aisle to join them to be the babies' godmothers. Dante looked over at the large gathering of people there to watch the baptism. Last time they were all together was the wedding a few weeks ago. Before that was when he was dressed in the pink tutu wrestling Alice.

"I see the godmothers are already gathered here," the pastor observed. "What about the godfathers?"

There was a murmur in the church as everyone looked around to see who was going to be named the godfathers of Luka Angelo and Lauren Lesley. Dante cleared his throat. "After much thought, we have decided that one of the godfathers will be my partner in crime, Ethan Lovett. Come up here Ethan."

Ethan got up from his pew to join Dante. "Thanks Mate. Wait until I teach the little bugger to cheat at cards," he said in a low voice so only Dante could hear him.

"And for the godfather of Lauren Lesley is my little brother Morgan," Dante announced.

"Alright!" Morgan exclaimed. "I will teach her all sorts of stuff too!"

The pastor cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming. I realize the timing was short notice."

Laughter filled the church. Maxie blushed a little.

"Dante Angelo Falconari and his wife Lesley Lu Spencer-Falconari two children Luka Angelo and Lauren Lesley Falconari will receive the Sacrament of Baptism on this day with their friends and family in attendance."

The pastor went through the ceremony with each of the babies. Dante and Lulu beamed as they looked on. Luka let out a little yelp as the pastor dripped the holy water on his forehead. Lauren Lesley on the other hand, was cool as a cucumber when it was her turn. She yawned instead.

After the ceremony, everyone gathered at the Quartermaine mansion. "Thank you so much for pulling this off," Lulu said to Maxie.

"Where is my goddaughter? Did Alice make off with her or something?" Maxie asked.

Lulu looked over her shoulder, Olivia and Tracy had the babies in their laps. "The babies are with their grandmothers."

Maxie smiled. "I tried to get your mother here, but it wasn't possible. She sends her love. Spinelli is making her a video to send her."

"She will love it. Thank you so much for this Maxie."

Maxie looked her over. "You are absolutely are glowing. I guess your honeymoon agreed with you. I guess holding out on your husband was worth it, huh?"

"It was more than worth it…"

Lulu couldn't get another word out, Maxie jumped on her and hugged her tightly. "I guess Dante's Mighty Warriors are as good as his father's huh?"

"I don't know for sure. I haven't seen a doctor yet. I just took one of those home pregnancy tests and it came back positive."

"How did you know to take one? I mean you only got married a little over two weeks ago."

"Apparently I was craving something really gross; Dante saw it and went out to get me a test."

"Dante, huh? He isn't the sharpest crayon in the box, but I guess the thought of going through another round of the strangest cravings he ever tasted. Thank God you never made me eat your gross concoctions."

Lulu shrugged. "Well Dante was trying to get on my good side and was willing to do anything."

Maxie laughed. "Oh that is good. So if he gets in the doghouse this time, what are you going to make him eat?"

"Oh I got a few more ideas up my sleeve."

Dante was pouring him and Lulu a glass of punch when he felt a tug on the tail of his coat. He turned around to see Cameron and Jake standing behind him. Lucky and Elizabeth were on the other side of the room, watching them. "Uncle Dante?" Cameron asked.

Dante set the glasses on the table and knelt down to Cameron's level. "What's up buddy?"

"Um…" Cameron trailed off. "We love having Trixie with us when you and Auntie Lulu were on vacation. We were wondering if we could keep her?"

"Can we? PLEASE?" Jake added.

It was what Dante dreamed of, getting rid of the dog that hated him and lived to make his life miserable. "What do your parents say about this?"

"They want us to ask you," Cameron beamed. "Can we? We bought her all these toys. You and Auntie Lulu can come and visit her anytime you want."

"I have to discuss this with your Auntie Lulu before I give you an answer, is that okay buddy?"

"Okay. Can you give us your answer soon? Jake wants to take him to show and tell tomorrow." Cameron asked.

"What is going on here?" Lulu asked approaching them.

Cameron looked up at her. "Jakey and I were asking if we could keep Trixie. We love her and she really loves us. You can come and visit her anytime you want, Auntie Lulu."

Lulu looked at her nephews' faces. They were totally giving her the sad puppy-dog eyes. She knew once the new baby came they will have three kids under the age of two with a puppy that actually hated Dante. It would be hard to spend any quality time with Trixie.

"Well?" Jake ventured after Lulu paused too long.

Lulu looked over at her husband. He gave her a pleading look.

"Well with your uncle and me going to work every day and the babies been so little, we won't be able to spend that much time with her like we want. If it is okay with your parents, it is okay with me that you keep Trixie as long as I am able to visit her."

The boys let of a squeal of joy and barreled into them. Jake hugged Lulu's legs while Cameron jumped into Dante's arms.

"I think they are happy," Dante observed as Cameron hugged him.

_Not as happy as I am_, he added silently. _I won't have that fur ball ruin my alone time with my wife. _

"It looks like we have a dog now," Lucky observed as he and Elizabeth approached.

"Yay! We get to keep Trixie!" Cameron said jumping from Dante to Lucky's arms.

"And you two can come and visit her anytime you want," Elizabeth added.

"Lulu can. That go is probably going to piss on me and run away laughing," Dante said.

"Dogs don't laugh," Lulu said.

"Trixie does. I saw it for myself," Lucky admitted. "Sorry for not believing you, partner."

Dante looked triumphant, someone finally believed him about something about Trixie. "At least someone believes me, that is all that matters. Just watch out when you do laundry she put a red sock in a load of whites."

"So that is the reason why you have pink socks?" Lulu asked. "He refused to wear them and is now using them as something to dust with."

"I don't wear pink," Dante said. "Maxie wanted to put Luka in a dress!"

"For the last time it was a baptismal gown. I bet you had one, too," Lulu smirked.

"What about you? Did you wear a baptismal gown?"

"I think I was baptized and received last rites at the same time when I was sick as a baby," Lulu said. "So I was in a hospital gown."

Dante wrapped his arms around Lulu's waist. "I am sorry baby. I didn't know."

"Thank you again," Lucky began. "They would let up on getting a new puppy if they couldn't keep Trixie."

"We better get the little guys back home," Elizabeth added.

Lulu hugged her former sister-in-law. "Take good care of Trixie, okay?"

"We will!" Cameron and Jake said. "Thanks again, Auntie Lulu!"

Dante watched as they walked away. "I love you, baby. I know that it was hard to give up Trixie. I know that you loved her."

Lulu kissed his cheek. "I love you more. And if I am pregnant again, we are going to have three kids under the age of two with a rambunctious little puppy that apparently hated you."

"So you are finally admitting that the dog hates me?" Dante asked.

"I am entertaining the thought," Lulu clarified.

"I will take it. Let's leave the kids with my mother and get out of here; I want to spend some quality time with my lovely wife since I won't be cock blocked from your dog anymore."

* * *

Read and Review! Sorry for the wait!


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73: **

"That was a great baptism," Tracy observed, holding a sleeping Lauren Lesley

"It sure was," Olivia agreed, feeding Luka Angelo a bottle. "I am glad that we got to spend some time with our grandbabies."

"Dante sure dragged Lulu out of here fast," Tracy said. "I heard that Lulu caved and gave her brother her dog. That dog and I had many things in common."

Olivia laughed. "That dog didn't care for Dante that much or so he told me. I thought he grew on you."

"Don't tell him that. I would like him to think that I still dislike him," Tracy smirked.

"Hey look," Olivia nodded to where Sonny and Luke were standing. "I have an idea. Let's give the babies to the grandfathers for the night and you and I can enjoy a drink or two."

"Wait." Tracy shifted Lauren Lesley in her arms to reach for her cell phone. "I am going to call Spinelli so he could set up some cameras so we could watch it at home."

"I have some pies I made earlier," Olivia said. "I could bring those over. I am sure that Edward and Monica would want to watch as well."

"And I can get a bottle of wine from the wine cellar. This should fun to watch," Tracy said.

"I think it's going to a lot worse when Lulu left Dante with the babies for the weekend," Olivia smiled.

"We should invite Mercedes, so Sonny won't be able to call her and weasel out of it," Tracy advised, smiling evilly. "Oh this is getting better and better."

"Don't forget Alexis' nanny too. He would try and call her next," Olivia said.

* * *

Dante didn't let Lulu time to get in the back of the limo before he pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I love you, baby," he breathed as the limo driver opened the door for them and quickly shut it after them.

"Dante!" Lulu exclaimed as she scooted in the limo. "Can't you wait until we get home? It's not that long of a drive."

Dante shook his head. "Not a chance, baby. The first round is going to be in the back of this limo. Depending how fast the driver drives, round two might be back here as well."

"Someone's is raring to go," Lulu said, arching an eyebrow.

"More than you know baby. No more dumb mutt that will ruin my game and my mother had the babies. We are completely alone." Dante kissed her neck. "Baby, if you are not pregnant now, you are going to be at the end of the night."

Lulu giggled as Dante shifted on top of her. He slid her dress up, until his hands reached her panties. Brushing the material aside, he plunged one finger inside of her.

"Someone is really ready too," he observed. "You are so wet."

Lulu felt his hardness on her thigh. She cupped him through his pants. Dante closed his eyes and groaned. "You are really ready, Dante."

"More than ready," Dante muttered, nipping at her inner thigh.

He pulled at her panties until they tore from her body. He stuffed them in his pocket. He reached for his belt. Lulu brushed his hands away, roughly pulling the belt from him and dropping it to the floor of the limo. She eased the zipper down enough to snake her hand inside his pants.

He was hard as steel.

She barely had time to work on his shaft when she felt his warm breath on her womanhood. "Dante," she breathed. "We haven't done that since I had the babies."

"So?" Dante asked as he began to suck on her clit.

Lulu closed her eyes as she quickly came. Dante smiled devilishly at her. "I see I still haven't lost my touch," he said. "But," he picked up her hand and placed it on his erection. "You need to do something about this."

"Do I?" Lulu kidded. "I think I like seeing you like this."

Dante pouted. "You need to help me out here, baby. If not I can't get my pants back on."

"You poor, baby." She began to rub the length of his member. "Maybe you can walk around the house naked."

"Only if you join me," Dante said. "I don't want to be the only one that walks around naked."

Lulu worked on his cock until he was ready to explode. He put his hands on hers to stop.

"I want to be inside of you," he said as he scooted her closer to him and in one quick motion, he was buried to the hilt inside of her. "I love you so much baby."

"Ever think that we would be here?" Lulu asked. "I mean not making love in a limo, but us being married."

"I knew I was going to marry you the moment I met you," Dante admitted as he continued to thrust into Lulu. "It took you a long time to realize that."

Lulu caressed his cheek and gave him a long kiss on the lips. "I hate to rush you, Dante. We are must be almost home. I don't want the limo driver to open the door and get an eyeful."

"Then he will know how lucky I am to have you," Dante beamed as he pulled out of her and tucked himself back in his pants.

The limo came to a stop. Lulu grinned at Dante as she smoothed down her dress. "See? Perfect timing."

Dante held Lulu's hand in his. "There are twenty steps from the street to the front door. And forty to our bedroom…."

* * *

"There you are Luke," Tracy said, handing off Lauren Lesley to him and Olivia did the same thing with Luka Angelo with Sonny. "Something came up, Olivia and I need to go. We can't take the babies with us."

"I think it's time that the babies have some quality time with their grandfathers," Olivia added, placing both diaper bags on Sonny's shoulders. "They are already fed and changed."

Sonny looked like he was hit by a bus. "Are you sure you can't take the babies with you?"

Luke held a squirming Lauren Lesley close to his chest. "Why are you doing this to us, wife?"

Luke looked over at Sonny who nodded in agreement.

"You need to spend some time with your grandchildren. Tracy and I have spent the majority of the time with them when Lulu and Dante wanted some alone time and when they went on their honeymoon. It's your turn," Olivia added.

"I think she got you there," Tracy smirked. "We will stop by your place in the morning, Sonny."

"Good luck, you are going to need it," Tracy said.

Tracy linked arms with Tracy. "Ready to go, Tracy?"

Luke and Sonny watched the ladies walk away. "They are up to something. I know that glint in my Spanky Buns' eyes."

Sonny looked down at one of his grandkids. "We better get out of here and put them to bed."

* * *

Spinelli set his laptop on the coffee table in the Q's sitting room. He attached a cord to the plasma TV so they could watch the action in HDTV.

"This is going to be good!" Edward commented, gesturing to the TV with his Brandy snifter. "Where is Alice with the snacks?"

"Right here, Mr. Q," Alice said as she entered the room with a tray loaded with snacks. "I want to watch this too. I feel bad that Mr. Luke is a source of entertainment. I will be right back. I have to get no snacks. Call me if the show starts."

Monica entered the Q's living room. "What on earth is going on here? I thought that you were going to bed, Edward."

"My good for nothing son-in-law and that no good scoundrel Corinthos are babysitting my step-great-children tonight. Spinelli was kind enough to provide us with a front row seat for our viewing pleasure. I am not going to miss that for anything."

"Have it started yet?" Alice asked, rushing into the room with a large bowl of popcorn. "Has the Dimpled Grandpa and Mister Luke caved in and tried calling in the grannies?"

"Hey!" Olivia and Tracy exclaimed.

"Watch who you call_ 'granny'_!" Tracy grumbled.

"The babies are going to call me 'Nonna'," Olivia added. "I am far too young to be called 'grandma'."

Monica took the bowl of popcorn from Alice and sat next to Edward on the sofa. "This should be interesting. A hundred bucks on that they flip a coin on who gets to change the poopy diapers."

"We did feed them a bottle before we handed them off," Olivia smiled.

On the screen, the light turned on in Sonny's living room. "Shh, the show is starting!" Tracy hissed.

All of them leaned forward to catch all the action on the screen:

* * *

Sonny placed the diaper bag on the sofa and Luke did the same thing. "Good thing that they fell asleep on the drive over. I was afraid that it was going to be hard to get them to go to sleep. Maybe this isn't going to be that hard at all."

"I don't know, Sonny. If the bambinos are anything like Lulu when she was a baby, she fell asleep when the car was in motion. As soon as it stopped she started to cry," Luke said.

As if on cue, Lauren Lesley began to stir then she began to wail. Not to be outdone by his younger sister, Luka Angelo woke up and his cries matched his sister's.

"Hey!" Sonny cooed as he danced around with Luka Angelo in his arms. "You need to go back to sleep."

"Listen to your grandpa," Luke said to the babies.

"Who are you calling '_grandpa_' old man?" Sonny hissed. "I am years younger than you are."

Sonny's angry tone made Luka Angelo wail even harder in his arms. Lauren Lesley began to cry harder too.

"See what you did?" Luke demanded. "It's okay Lauren Lesley, Grandpa Sonny doesn't mean it. In fact he will buy you a pony if you stop crying. And for you Luka Angelo, he will buy you season tickets for the rest of your life for the Yankees."

"A pony and Yankee tickets, you are thinking too small." Sonny echoed. "What about an entire toy store? Hell, I would buy them their own island if they stop crying."

Luke laughed. "Remember when you took me out for cigars and Brandy when we found out that Laura was pregnant with Lulu? Do you think that we would have been here years later with our grandchildren?"

"It's hard to wrap my head around the fact Lulu is a grown woman now," Sonny muttered as he tried to silence the crying baby in his arms.

"Don't you have the nanny on speed dial?" Luke asked. "She can come here and help us out. You can play her double or triple."

"Tried that on the way here," Sonny admitted. "Mercedes said she was out of town with Alexis' nanny Viola."

"That is why Tracy had that glint her eyes. She set us up," Luke muttered. "I was conned by my lovely wife."

"Luke Spencer got conned by a woman? That is a great story to tell the grandkids one day," Sonny snickered.

"Bite your tongue, grandpa. How many times were you taken for a ride by a pretty face?" Luke teased. "I think you better stop while you are ahead."

Sonny swayed in place to get the wailing baby to stop crying. Suddenly a foul odor filled the room. Sonny looked down at Luka Angelo who stopped crying long enough to laugh. Sonny looked helplessly to Luke.

"Don't look at me," Luke stated. "It's diaper duty for you, pal."

* * *

A/N- Sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoyed it.


	74. Chapter 74

A/N: sorry about the wait, I lost my muse for a bit~

**Chapter 74:**

Everyone in the Quatermain household laughed at the hilarity that ensued on the screen of Spinelli's laptop. Sonny was covered in baby spit up; Luke found out the hard way that he needed cover Luka Angelo with something while he changed his diaper unless he wanted a surprise.

"This is better than I thought!" Tracy laughed. "We should put this on YouTube as well!"

"Why is Mr. Luke so clueless with babies?" Alice wondered. "He has three of them and Mr. Corinthos has three sons too…"

"They had either Laura, Lesley, Carly or a boatload of nannies to do all the hard work," Tracy noted. "This should be enjoyable, more so than the chaos that Ethan and Dante went through."

"I would have paid to be a fly on the wall to see that," Edward comment. "This is even better. Spinelli, you should send a copy of this video to Laura as well."

"I will," Spinelli commented.

* * *

"This baby spit up better come out!" Sonny complained as he blotted the shoulder of his expensive Italian suit. "I will send Lauren Lesley the bill when she turns eighteen."

"At least you are covered in spit up, I am going to burn my clothes when I get home," Luke complained. "Remind me to thank our offspring for this eye-opening night."

Sonny laughed. "Something tells me that we might have another grandchild in the very near future."

Luke's eyes bulged out of his head. "Oh, dear lord, I need a drink! Where do they hide the good stuff in here?" Luke complained.

"When you find some pour me a drink too," Sonny said. "We are going to need it after tonight."

* * *

A long trail of clothes led from the front door to their bedroom. Dante pulled the blanket that was at the foot of the bed to cover them. They never even made it to the bed. "That was hot," Dante kissed her bare shoulder.

"It sure was," Lulu said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Dante moved his hand to her stomach. "We get to find out if we made another baby tomorrow, huh? Don't worry if we aren't pregnant now, we will be soon."

"Then we will have three kids under the age of three," Lulu pointed that out. "Are you ready for that?"

Dante laughed. "Between our families, there will be no shortage of babysitters, even at a moment's notice."

"Not to spoil the mood here, but how do our fathers are doing watching the babies?"

Dante laughed so hard he snorted. "Oh, what I would wish to be a fly on the wall to see what is going on."

"They have never been hands on fathers. I hope Spinelli found a way to figure out how things are going there."

"We are talking about the Jackal of cyberspace. If there is a way, he found it and my guess Tracy and the rest of the Quatermains are enjoying the fruits of his labor," Dante said. "In any case, if that happened, I want to see a copy of the video."

"It can't be as bad when you and my brother had the kids overnight."

"Are you kidding?" Dante exclaimed. "We were so damn clueless! Now there are two more guys that are even more clueless taking care of them."

"You are scaring me," Lulu muttered.

Dante looked at the alarm clock to see the time. "Something tells me that Sonny called for reinforcements in the form of his bodyguards."

* * *

There was a knock at the door, it opened. Max and Milo came in. "You called us, boss?" Max asked, loudly.

Luke sshed him. "Quiet there, bench press; we finally got the kids down."

"It took your sweet time to get over here," Sonny stated, softly. "I called you two almost two hours ago. What took so long?"

The fact was, Tracy called them and told them to stall because Sonny and Luke had babysitting duty tonight. By the looks of Sonny and Luke, it wasn't going so well. Milo badly hid his amusement with a cough.

"Why are you still standing there?" Luke demanded. "Sit down and watch the kids while Sonny and I clean up the baby spit. And do something about the mess in here."

"Boss?" Milo asked. "Babysitting your and Mr. Spencer's grandchildren isn't in the job description."

"Yes it is," Sonny seethed. "It's your job. Now do it."

"He will triple your pay," Luke offered.

"Why didn't you say so?" Max picked up a fallen stuffed animal. "Is this Luka Angelo and Lauren Lesley's?"

"You figure it out," Sonny barked. "Luke and I are going to head out for a bit. Do anything that harms our grandchildren and they will never find your bodies. Got it?"

* * *

"Why did Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb show up?" Edward demanded. "This is really not fair! Sonny and Luke are going to pawn their grandchildren on them."

"I told them if all possible take the scenic route to Lulu's," Spinelli said.

Monica rubbed her hands. "Why are you all so upset? This is even better! These guys have no sense at all; it's going to be pure comedy to see them try to take care of tiny little babies."

"You are right Monica!" Edward stated. "Turn up the volume; I don't want to miss one second of this!"

* * *

The babies must have sensed something was up, as soon as Luke and Sonny left, they woke up and began to cry. Max and Milo had a quick game of Paper, Rock Scissors to see who had to deal with the babies. Milo lost.

He returned to the living room with two wailing kids in his arms. He handed Luka Angelo to his brother. "If Mr. C and Mr. Spencer can't handle two babies on their own, you can at least take one of them."

"How am I supposed to hold a baby?" Max asked, he held Luka Angelo an arm's length away.

Milo shrugged. "They said you hold a baby like a football."

Max looked at his youngest brother. "That is the officially the stupidest thing you had ever said."

Milo tucked Laurens Lesley in his arms. She cried even louder, so he held her like his brother was holding Luka Angelo.

Max snorted. "See? She didn't like that. What else are you going to try genius?"

"We work for Mr. C. we do all sorts of stuff for him, taking care of his grandkids shouldn't be this hard," Milo reasoned.

"Mr. C. owes us so much for this!" Max exclaimed as Luka Angelo made a funny face and an unpleasant odor filled the air.

He glanced over to his brother for help. "You are on your own big brother."

* * *

"We need to think of some names," Dante said. "I like DJ."

"Like in Dante, Jr?" Lulu asked.

"Nah, like Derek Jeter Falconari," Dante corrected. "Named after one of my favorite ballplayer of course."

Lulu laughed. "I don't think so."

"Well what names do you have in mind? Don't tell me you want Lunetta," Dante made a face. "I thought that we officially shelved that name."

"If you want to name our next child Derek Jeter if he is a boy, I get to name the baby Lunetta if she is a girl," Lulu reasoned.

"So Derek Jeter is off the table, then. I do not like the name Lunetta, I thought that I made it clear. But I do like the sound of Dante Angelo, Jr," Dante grinned. "But it maybe weird that we didn't name our first born son Dante, we need to think of another name."

"What about Juliette Olivia for a girl?" Lulu asked. "And for a boy… how about Edward Michael?"

"You want to name the kid after Edward Quatermain?" Dante asked. "He hates me! I bet he rather you marry one of his ELQ board members than me."

"He has been like a grandfather to me," Lulu protested. "Come on the Q's most of the time were more of a family to me than my own. He would be honored."

"And the Michael, after my father, grandfather, and brother?" Dante asked. "You really want to do that?"

Lulu shrugged. "Sonny has known me since my mother was pregnant with me. Luka is named after my father, so why not the next son to be named after his other grandfather?"

"Do you realize that Sonny will now effectively be related to just about every child in Port Charles?" Dante asked.

Lulu giggled. "New people need to move into town before we are all related in some form or another."

Dante got up, stood gloriously naked in front of Lulu. "I am starving. I am going to make us something to eat. We need our energy for later."

Lulu reached for her phone. "I am going to call and …"

"No!" Dante snatched the phone from her and tossed it on the chaise lounge by the window. "Our fathers are grown men. They need to handle the kiddies on their own. If you call and check up on them, one of them is going to guilt you to come and get the kids early."

"So you think they are handling it alright?" Lulu asked.

Dante shook his head. "Not in the least; I wish we were there to see it."

* * *

Luke and Sonny retired to Sonny's office. They were smoking cigars and drinking Brandy. "Remind me to give my nannies a raise," Sonny told Luke. "They earn every penny."

"Remind me to hire one or two for my daughter," Luke mumbled. "Were kids always this hard? I think I need to send Laura like a million flowers."

"I remember when Lulu was born," Sonny began. "Did you ever think that we would be in-laws one day? I mean I kind of was when I was married to Carly. I mean did you ever think…"

Luke shook his head. "Considering two of your kids are my grand-nephews, I say no."

Sonny laughed. "True. I wonder how Max and Milo are making out."

Luke listened for a second. "I don't hear anything. I don't know if that is good or bad."

"I think you put the diaper on backwards," Milo noted as Max finally finished diapering Luka Angelo.

"What do you know about diapers, Milo?" Max shot back, picking up Luka Angelo. "It looks fine to me!"

The diaper slipped off Luka Angelo and a steady stream of pee hit Max in the stomach. Milo nearly doubled over with laughter.

"We better be paid pretty well for this!" Max grumbled. "This is worse than getting shot at! Remind me to never have any kids!"

* * *

The next morning came around, Lulu and Dante went straight to General Hospital to meet with Dr. Lee to see if indeed they were going to have their third child. A nurse already came in, and drew some blood. Lulu was dressed in a gown sitting on the examination table, while Dante paced the room anxiously.

"She is late!" Dante complained. "Our appointment was at nine and it's nine-ten!"

"Stop you are making me nervous," Lulu complained.

"I can't help it. You already been through this, finding out you are pregnant. I didn't get the chance, only to see you a few months later when it was very obvious," Dante began. "Look babe, I know what you were going through back then, I don't blame you. I am just talking nervous …"

"Stop," Lulu commanded. "You are going to wear yourself out. Just wait until Dr. Lee comes, and if I am not pregnant…"

Dante smiled. "Then we will try again as soon as we get home."

Dr. Lee knocked before she entered. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Falconari, I just got Lulu's blood work back."

"And?" Dante asked.

"Congratulations," Dr. Lee smiled. "In a couple of months you two are going to be parents again."


End file.
